El silencio, por temor al rechazo
by Roquel
Summary: Shonen ai. K x R. B x T. Epilogo. A Bryan le gusta molestar a Tala. Tala disfruta de irritar a Kai. Y es curioso que todos usen a Rei para ello.
1. Sentimientos Ocultos

EL SILENCIO, POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS  
  
En aquella hermosa ciudad, donde la vida nocturna es en verdad interesante y las luces aparecen en cada esquina, un chico caminaba de forma distraida por las calles de Rusia. La lluvia ligera resbalaba por sus mejillas, donde unos llamativos triangulos azules brillaban ante su contacto.  
  
No sentia la ventizca helada que golpeaba su cuerpo, ni mucho menos las gotas del agua fria que se deslizaban sobre sus brazos desnudos. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, como para preocuparse por eso... Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mostrandose molesto y confundido por la situación en la que se encontraba. Los mechones de su cabello bicolor, entre un azul palido y un azul oscuro, ocultaban su rostro, mientras que sus hermosos ojos rojo-oscuro, con aquella mirada gelida, se fijaron en el camino. ...  
  
Las manos en sus bolsillos eran las unicas que se resguardaban del frío. Sus pasos suaves, pero firmes, resonaban en aquella solitaria calle.  
  
Deseaba ser ignorante de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Deseaba, por todos los medios, desaparecer esa inservible emoción. Deseaba no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo...  
  
Lamentablemente, si sabía lo que le sucedia. Y también sabia que no solo con desearlo, esa emoción desapareceria.  
  
Eso le frustraba totalmente, porque ¿Desde cuanto él habia empezado a sentir esas inutiles emociones?. ¿Y desde cuando él se dejaba dominar por ellas?. Odiaba sentirse nervioso, odiaba sentir como su corazon se aceleraba, odiaba sentir aquel calor recorriendole... Odiaba todas esas sensaciones y otras tantas... Pero ese no era su mayor problema. No!!!. El problema era la persona a quien estaban dirigidas, y la causante de todas ellas.  
  
Y ahora estaba él, ahi, en medio de la ciudad, tratando de evitar a esa persona. Tratando de ignorar todo lo que ahora sentia. Y sin embargo, aun cuando se encontraba lejos, no podía dejar de pensar en eso... Gruño a sus propios pensamientos, y su paso se apresuro.  
  
¿Hubiera sido mejor que después de terminado el torneo, todos ellos se hubieran separado?... Tal vez, tal vez no... Ni él conocia la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero de eso ya eran casi dos semanas, y hasta ahora él no se habia atrevido a arreglar dicha situación. ¿Por que?... Era doloroso admitirlo, pero tenia miedo... ¿A que?... No lo sabía, o tal vez, no queria aceptarlo... Pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado, porque sabía que esa persona no corresponderia a sus sentimientos...  
  
Y decidido a no aceptar dichos sentimientos, se habia convencido de que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que ellos, poco a poco, desaparecieran. Asi que durante esas dos semanas, habia ignorado a su equipo, y habia buscado refugio en otras partes... Evadiendolo, ignorandolo... Tratando de no acercarse al chico chino, e intentando no pensar en él...  
  
Era increible, él, Kai Hiwatari, enamorado de un chico... Y no cualquier chico. Rei Kon no era cualquier chico. No con sus llamativos ojos dorados, no con su largo cabello negro, no con aquella mirada dulce, no con sus curiosas facciones... Y ese tipo de pensamientos, sacaban de quicio al joven Hiwatari, porque jamás los habia tenido, y ahora se presentaban tan frecuentemente que le sorprendian y le desquiciaban.  
  
¿Desde cuanto había comenzado a sentirse así?... Sería difícil decirlo... Pero todo inició cuando aceptó ser parte de los Bladebrakers, y, pensó, que la 'amistad' que llevaba con Rei, era muy parecida a la que llevaba con el resto del equipo. Pero ese sentimiento había traspasado su barrera de hielo, de forma lenta, sutil, e invisible, que, sin darse cuenta, Rei le había robado el corazón. Y nose había percatado de ello hasta que casi lo vio morir en la batalla contra Bryan... Fue ahi cuando, por primera vez, demostró cierto afecto por él, y acepto, para si mismo, que Rei le gustaba...  
  
Y hasta ahora su plan iba de maravilla. Hasta ahora lo habia evitado... Incluso él mismo habia empezado a creer que esos sentimientos eran olvidados, que todo regresaba a la normalidad. Que él regresaba a ser el chico frio, impasible, solitario, y que no era dominado por ninguna emoción o sentimiento hacia Rei... Pero...  
  
¡Que fácil se habia engañado!...  
  
Ese mismo tarde se habia enterado de que Rei tendria una cita... Una cita, con la chica pelirosa del equipo White Tigers!!. Y eso le habia sacado de sus casillas. Los celos habian brotado inmediatamente, y él se vio obligado a marcharse, a salir para despejar su mente, y sus pensamientos...  
  
Y fue ahi cuando se percató de que aunque quisiera ignorarlos, y evitarlos, esos sentimientos jamás desaparecerian. Y él, únicamente se mentía al decir que ya no existian. Ya no volveria a ser el mismo chico solitario, e indiferente... Ya no más!  
  
Una prueba de ello, es que, aun cuando habia caminado por toda la ciudad, no habia comido nada en todo el día, y no se habia resguardado de la lluvia desde que iniciara, sus pensamientos siempre estaban en la cita de Rei. Nada de lo que hiciera, o de lo que no hiciera, lograba que sus pensamientos se alejaran de ello...  
  
Por ahora, ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse del control de la abadia, ya que después de la fuga de Voltaire, Boris habia sido despedido. Y los abogados que se encargaban de sus bienes, y que cuidaban de sus intereses, habian dejado al mando a Kotaro Isumi, quien ahora se encargaba de cuidarla, administrarla, además de vigilar el entrenamiento de los Demolition Boys. Era un buen hombre, con un gran sentido del humor, inteligente, y guapo por añadidura, y mientras Kai no tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de la corporación, Kotaro trabajaría para él... Pero ni aun después de una practica ardua, en la abadia, se sentia tranquilo. La inquietud aparecia ante sus recuerdos.  
  
Aun podía escuchar la conversación de Tyson y Max:  
  
" - ¿Donde esta Rei? - había preguntado Tyson, saliendo de su habitación - Crei que iba a acompañarnos. Es una de las mejores peliculas de terror, y pense que le gustaria verla."  
  
" - Salió - habia contestado el chico rubio, que veia fijamente la televisión"  
  
Kai tenia sus ojos fijos en la ventana viendo como el sol comenzaba a declinar, ajeno a la conversación, hasta que escuchó el nombre del joven chino. Eso era algo que no podía evitar, siempre que escuchaba el nombre de 'Rei' sus oidos cobraban vida propia y prestaban atención a lo que se dijera de él. Aun cuando sus ojos seguian fijos en el paisaje...  
  
" - ¿A donde? - preguntó Tyson, haciendo la pregunta que Kai se negaba a dejar salir"  
  
" - No lo sé - contesto Max, fijando su ojos azules en el rostro bronceado de Tyson - Se fue después de que terminamos de comer. Iba a ir por Mariah, pero no me dijo a donde irían."  
  
Los puños de Kai se apretaron, sin que nadie lo notara, pues sus brazos se matenian cruzados sobre su pecho, escondiendolos. Y recargado sobre la pared, nadie notó como todo su ser se tensaba ante tal noticia. Escuchó con más atención...  
  
" - Bueno. Ya me las pagara - dijo Tyson molesto, y tomando su chaqueta del sillón - Vamonos Max"  
  
Sin embargo el chico rubio se levantó, más no lo siguió. Kai sintió la presencia frente a él, y volteo a verlo con la mirada más dura y fría que pudiera llegar a tener.  
  
" - ¿No vienes, Kai? - preguntó - No te hemos visto en los ultimos dias, y seria divertido que nos acompañaras"  
  
Kai no contestó.  
  
" - Max, no pierdas tu tiempo con el señor don simpatia. - dijo Tyson - Si no lo hemos visto, es porque él no quiere que nadie lo vea. Además de que él no disfruta de nuestra compañia. Prefiere irse con los Demolition Boys a estar con nosotros"  
  
" - No digas eso, Tyson - reprocho Max - Eso no es..."  
  
Kai dejo de escuchar la conversación, o mejor dicho la pelea que ellos sostenian. Enderezandose, y alejandose de la ventana, paso a un lado de Max para salir de ahi. El chico rubio dejo de discutir cuando vio como Kai se dirigia a la puerta.  
  
" - Oye, no nos ignores! - gruño Tyson al ver el rostro de confusión del chico rubio por no obtener una respuesta de Kai - No ves que es por ti por quien estamos discutiendo, al menos deberias tener la decencia de contestarle a Max. ¿Vas a venir? ¿Si? o ¿No?"  
  
" - No me molestes, Tyson - le habia dicho él, sin voltear a verlo - No estoy interesado en ir con ustedes."  
  
" - No te lo dije, Max - dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro - El señor cortesia no se tomara la molestia en acompañarnos. Y no veo el porque te molestas en invitarlo"  
  
Kai no escucho la contestación de Max, pues ya habia desaparecido por el pasillo, dirigiendose a la abadia para tratar de poner sus pensamientos en orden...  
  
Y ahora se preguntaran. ¿Por que suponia que eso era una cita?. Pues bien, aun podía recordar lo que le habia escuchado decir a la chica pelirosa, después de su batalla con Rei, en el torneo asiatico.  
  
" - Oye, Rei. ¿Crees que algún día podamos salir juntos?"  
  
Esa pregunta... Esa pregunta repicaba en su cabeza, desde que habia escuchado la conversación. Pero más le frustraba la respuesta.  
  
" - Eso me gustaria mucho, Mariah"  
  
Y no se necesitaba de muchas neuronas para suponer que tarde o temprano esa famosa cita tendria lugar. Asi que ahora era de esperarse que ellos estuvieran teniendo una cita... Un pensamiento que le provocaba ira y malestar...  
  
Su ojos rojo-oscuro se fijaron en el edificio que tenía enfrente. Gruñó al pensamiento de entrar. Ese era el edificio de departamentos, donde ellos se hospedaban.  
  
Él habia conseguido rentar un departamento para que todo su equipo se hospedara ahi, junto con él, mientras la mansión, en Rusia, de su abuelo era investigada debido al problema con Voltaire. Se frustraba cada vez que pensaba en la razón por la cual habia rentado el departamento, porque tenia que ver con cierto chico de llamativos ojos dorados, y el deseo escondido de tenerlo cerca... Pero en ese momento ese era el ultimo lugar donde queria estar...  
  
El departamento que compartia con los otros tres chicos, pues Kenny habia regresado a Japón la semana pasada, se encontraba en el cuarto piso, y estaba hasta el final del pasillo. Mojado y exhausto, Kai caminó decididamente a través del pasillo, y al abrir la puerta el silencio de la habitación le rodeo.  
  
Era un departamente bastante amplio, contaba con tres habitaciones, y en cada una de ellas, habia dos camas. Todas ellas contaban con un ropero, un pequeño librero, y alguna otra cosa, además de una gran ventana que daba vista a la calle o a los edificios aledaños. La sala era lo primero que se veia al entrar, a la derecha estaban las puertas de las tres habitaciones, y enfrente estaba la ventana que daba a la calle. La cocina estaba del lado izquierdo, y junto a ella estaba el baño. En la sala estaba la televisión, y habia dos sillones medianos y dos pequeños...  
  
Se dirigio directamente al cuarto de baño. Tomo una toalla y se coloco frente al espejo.  
  
Sonrió amargamente al ver su reflejo. Los triangulos azules brillaban por el agua, aunque parecia que de un momento a otro fueran a desaparecer. Sus labios rosas formaban la sonrisa triste que tenía su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas por el frio, y su respirar era pesado y lento.  
  
Aquellos ojos rojo-oscuro no tenían ni brillo, ni muestra alguna de cansancio... Solo molestia estaba alojada en ellos. Talló vigorozamente su rostro, eliminando la humedad en él, y desapareciendo la pintura de los triangulos. Y mientras él trabajaba con ello, la tina se llenaba de agua caliente. El vapor comenzó a inundir el baño cuando cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la tina.  
  
Suspiro, y agradecio internamente el conforte que eso le traia. El agua caliente recorriendole era un placer inexplicable, sus musculos se relajaban, y sus pensamientos eran apartados de su cabeza. Su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar el calor que habia perdido bajo la lluvia.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Los ojos dorados brillaron al ver su destino cerca. Su respiración era agitada, y sus pulmones reclamaban un descanso. Aun cuando habia corrido para evitar que le lluvia le alcanzara, esta habia sido más rápida y ahora le golpeaba ferozmente.  
  
Las frias gotas le calaban los huesos, el cabello mojado le impedia ver el camino y corria riesgo de tropezar. Sus ropas humedas le pesaban, y sus pies comenzaban a dolerle. Había tenido que atravezar toda la ciudad, solo porque Mariah habia querido ir a ver la presentación de beyblade.  
  
Esa misma tarde, habia tenido una cita con Mariah. La misma cita que habian acordado desde que el torneo asiatico terminara. Pero no fue hasta después de la victoria de Tyson, que Mariah se la recordó. Y ahora habian ido al parque, y a la exposición de los blade antiguos, hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Y sin embargo no fue lo que él esperaba. No es que no hubiera sido divertido, lo fue. Pero fue una diversión muy diferente. La misma diversión que si hubiera estado con Tyson o Max. Rei se sentia algo extraño pues pensaba que no era sincero al decir que queria a Mariah de otra manera que no fuera como a una amiga, o incluso como una hermana.  
  
Habian reído, bromeado y hablado como cuando él vivia en China, como cuando eran pequeños. Y el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Aun podía recordar las palabras de Lee:  
  
" - ¿Como les fue en su 'cita'?" - preguntó Lee, mostrandose ansioso de conocer la respuesta al ver el rostro confundido de ambos.  
  
" - Fue bastante extraño - habia respondido Mariah - No se si podría llamarse cita. Después de todo, cuando una cita termina debe haber un beso - Y aqui miro larga y fijamente a Rei - Pero no tengo necesidad de besarte. No me malentiendas Rei. Me agradas, pero no siento..."  
  
" - No te preocupes Mariah - contesto Rei con una sonrisa aliviada, y sintiendose extrañamente agradecido y tranquilo - Te entiendo. Yo tampoco la senti como una cita, creo que fue más bien como uno de esos paseos que soliamos tener cuando eramos niños. No creo que debamos llamarla cita"  
  
" - Los hermanos no tienen citas"  
  
Eso era lo que les habia dicho Lee, y eran las palabras que más resonaban en su cabeza. Y le apoyaba totalmente. Mariah era su hermana, la amistad que tenía con ella era enorme, pero sin llegar al amor o a algún sentimiento semejante. Muy parecida a la amistad que tenía con Lee, con Gary, con Kevin, con Tyson, con Max, con Kenny... Y se atrevia a pensar que era muy parecida a la que tenia con Kai. Aunque dudaba de esto ultimo...  
  
Después de que Lee les hubiera dicho eso, se habian estrechado las manos, y se habian despedido. Pues al dia siguiente, los White Tigers se marcharian. Y quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasaria para que volviera a verlos. Pero prometió mantenerlos informados de lo que haria.  
  
Y es asi, como habia terminado la 'cita' con Mariah, que habia sido de todo, menos una cita.  
  
Y Rei se sentia confundido. Habia creido que el sentimiento que tenía hacia Mariah era de amor. Pero no!. Aunque una parte de él se sentia aliviada, otra parte sentia la inquietud de no saber lo que le sucedia.  
  
Apresuro su paso pensando unicamente en el delicioso baño con agua caliente que tomaria al llegar al hotel. Y aunque sonara egoista, no deseaba encontrar a Tyson ahi, pues recordaba que él queria ir a ver un pelicula, y seguramente lo arrastraria a él. Y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era descansar...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Los fuertes golpes en la puerta, distrajeron su atención del libro que leía. ¿Quien podía ser a esas horas?. Convencido de que no le abriria a nadie, trato de ignorar como los golpes se volvian más insistentes. Pero su frustración aumento al ver que aquella persona no se daba porvencida. Decidido a matar a quien fuera que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se levanto de la alfombra, de en medio de la sala, y con un paso rápido, y un furioso "Va", Kai se encamino hacia la puerta.  
  
Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a la persona frente a él. Su entrecejo se arrugo ante tal interrupción. Y la mirada fria no intimido al chico que permanecia inmóvil en el marco de la puerta. Aquellos ojos azules le veían divertidos.  
  
- ¿Que quieres Tala? - pregunto fria y duramente  
  
- Ni creas que por voluntad propia estoy aqui - dijo el chico pelirrojo, sin mostrar emoción alguna - No soy de los que disfruta esa mirada de muerte que siempre diriges a todos los que conoces.  
  
Kai le miro fijamente sin decirle nada, mostrando únicamente el destello de irritación que brillaba en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿No me invitas a pasar? - pregunto burlonamente Tala - Vaya, veo que tus modales no han mejorado. Creo que nadie te ha enseñado que cuando un invitado toca a tu puerta, debes ser amable y cortes con él.  
  
- Tu no eres mi invitado. Y por lo tanto no me veo en la necesidad de ser amable contigo. - respondio mordazmente Kai  
  
- Uh! - dijo Tala, mostrandose divertido ante la situación - Creo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo. Todo el día has estado de un humor pésimo.  
  
El recuerdo trajo un amargo sabor a la situación, y Kai se sintió más enfadado.  
  
- ¿Me diras porque estas aqui, o tendre que escucharte detrás de la puerta después de que la cierre?. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus insolencias. - dijo enfadado.  
  
- Te dije que no estoy aqui por voluntad propia. Y si me tome la molestia en venir, bien puedo intentar sacarte de tus casillas, lo cual es realmente fácil, y deliciosamente divertido - dijo Tala sonriendo satisfactoriamente y mostrandole a Kai una carpeta negra que ocultaba bajo su brazo - Te fuiste demasiado rápido que Kotaro no pudo entregarte estos papeles que necesitan tu firma. Y me envió a mi para que te los entregara.  
  
- Que amable de tu parte - contesto Kai de forma ironica  
  
Kai le arrebato la carpeta de las manos, y entro en la habitación, sin tomarse la molestia, siquiera, de invitarlo a pasar. Tala no se ofendio, solamente sintió como su sonrisa aumenta, y entrando, cerro la puerta trás de si.  
  
Siguió a Kai a través de la habitación, y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón.  
  
- Y... ¿Que estabas haciendo? - preguntó fijandose en la mesa donde aun se encontraba el libro que Kai leía.  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, regreso su vista hacia Kai, y se extraño de no verle la siempre bufanda blanca que llevaba en su cuepo, en su lugar, había una toalla que recogia las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cabello, aun húmedo. Los triangulos azules brillaban de nuevo sobre sus mejillas, y su rostro serio y duro estaba fijo en los papeles que le habia entregado.  
  
Kai no pensaba en contestarle, había decidido ignorarlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo lo que decia los papeles. Se sento en la alfombra, mientras escuchaba como la televisión era encendida.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Los ojos dorados se fijaron en el lujoso auto negro que estaba frente al hotel. Sin prestarle demasiada atención se apresuro a entrar y subir las escaleras. Sus manos le dolían debido al frío, y ni siquiera sentia los dedos de sus pies. Le dolía el respirar, y sus costados punzaban ante tal esfuerzo... No habia sido una buena idea correr. Después de todo, se habia mojado tanto o más que si se hubiera venido caminando.  
  
Los delicados pasos resonaron en cada escalón, y mientras el agua escurria por su ropa, el se apresuro buscando la llave entre sus bolsillos. Sus manos temblaban y le impedian colocarla en la ranura. Maldijo para si mismo su débilidad. Todo su ser se agitaba por el frío... Necesitaba urgentemente sentir el agua caliente bajo su cuerpo.  
  
La llave se deslizo por sus dedos empapados y congelados, y sin poder resistirse gruño para si mismo. Dandose por vencido, toco varias veces la puerta, en espera de que alguien le abriera. Pero no recibio respuesta alguna, y ningun ruido en el interior le dio la esperanza de que alguien más estuviera.  
  
Tala vio como Kai no planeaba moverse de su lugar. Sonrió para hablarle.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿No vas abrir?. Mira que si tus modales dejan mucho que desear - dijo burlonamente mientras dejaba caer el control remoto  
  
- La ultima vez que abri la puerta, recibi una desagradable sorpresa. - dijo friamente sin dejar de leer los papeles. - Y aun no me deshago de ella.  
  
Tala pronuncio un incomprensible "Como sea". Se levanto y se dirigio directamente a la puerta. Al abrirla, sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a la persona en ella.  
  
- Lo siento, mis llaves...  
  
Las palabras no terminaron de ser pronunciadas, pues la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Rei. ¿Que estaba haciendo él ahi?. Se obligo a detener su temblor, y sus ojos recorrieron a Tala de pies a cabeza, en busca de algo equivocado.  
  
- ¿Que miras? - pregunto friamente Tala, sintiendose incomodo ante tal inspección  
  
Los ojos de Kai dejaron los papeles y se fijaron en la puerta, curioso de saber quien era la persona causante del enfado de Tala. Pero Tala le impedia ver hacia afuera, y no sabia con quien estaba hablando.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Rei, mostrando una sonrisa - No esperaba verte aqui. - Tala levanto una ceja - Pero ya que me has abierto, podrias dejarme pasar. Me muero de frio, y deseo tomar un baño.  
  
Los ojos azules de Tala le recorrieron. Le sorprendio verlo en ese estado. El cabello negro brillaba debido al agua, y dejaba caer sobre sus hombros las gotas frias de la lluvia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por tanto esfuerzo, mientras que sus manos, al igual que su cara, se mantenian palidas debido al frio, pero sin que eso quitara lo llamativo de su rostro. Pero le sorprendio ver que la sonrisa, formada por los llamativos labios rosas, estaba presente, como si no le importara haberse empapado... La ropa húmeda que él llevaba dejaba correr el agua sobre la alfombra. Y después de unos minutos, Tala se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
  
Kai abrio los ojos al ver a la persona que acababa de llegar. La sorpresa aparecio en su rostro pálido, mientras que el sonrojo cubria sus mejillas al verlo de la misma forma como Tala lo habia contemplado, solo que eso logro que las palabras se escondieran en su cabeza, tratando de controlar el acelero de su corazón, Rei estaba simplemente hermoso... Estuvo más que tentado a levantarse y prestarle ayuda. Pero al recordar que Tala estaba ahi, su vista regreso a los papeles, aunque esta vez su concentración no era la misma...  
  
Rei miró de reojo a los chicos antes de dirigirse al baño. Vio como Kai descansaba en la sala, leyendo quien sabe que cosa. Y pudo sentir la mirada azul sobre él, pero no se atrevio a voltear a ver a Tala.  
  
- Siento molestarlos chicos - dijo dirigiendose al baño - No sabía que estaban ocupados. Tomare un baño, espero no les moleste. Tala, un placer verte! - recibiendo solo un gruñido como saludo.  
  
Y con un ademan, entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta al entrar. Tala sonrió ligeramente cerrando la puerta y dirigiendose al sillón. Encendio de nuevo la televisión y no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran a posarse en Kai, la duda apareció en sus llamativos ojos azules, al darse cuenta de la poca concentración que Kai mostraba. No por nada lo conocía, y sabía que la atención de Kai no era la misma... ¿Que era diferente?  
  
Decidido a averiguarlo, apago el televisor y tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Kai no le reprocho, de hecho no parecia importarle lo que el chico pelirrojo hiciera o dejara de hacer.  
  
- Kotaro dijo que en cuanto terminaran con la investigación de tu casa - dijo tratando de que Kai le mirara para lograr decifrar lo que en sus ojos habia - Podras ocuparla de nuevo. Está en verdad molesto, ya que dice que los abogados no le dejan hacer nada.  
  
Kai siguio ignorandole.  
  
- Y nuestro entrenamiento fue reducido debido a toda la investigación que hay en la abadia. Ahora nos sobre mucho tiempo libre. Además, creo que pronto tendremos que buscar otro lugar para hospedarnos, mientras dure la investigación, claro esta, después, podremos regresar. ¿Tu que opinas? ¿No podrias hacer algo para que toda esa tonteria termine?  
  
Tala suspiro frustrado al ver que no obtenia respuesta alguna del chico ruso-japones. Dejo caer el libro, y se levanto dirigiendose a la ventana. Los ojos azules se fijaron en la lluvia que caia incesantemente, y con gran fuerza, produciendo un ruido muy curioso al golpear los vidrios. Se recargo en el marco de la ventana, viendo hacia afuera, sin ver nada exactamente. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en el vidrio, donde la figura de Kai se reflejaba tenuemente. Le sorprendio ver lo que hacia.  
  
El rostro de Kai estaba fijo en los papeles, y cualquiera que lo viera pensaria que estaba leyendolos. Pero Tala no era cualquiera, conocía lo suficiente a Kai como para saber cuando estaba leyendo y cuando no. Y en ese momento, Kai no estaba leyendo. Los ojos rojo-oscuro, del lider de los Bladebrakers, se encontraban viendo otra cosa que no eran los papeles. Espiaban detrás de él... Y lo que quedaba detrás de él, era el cuarto de baño.  
  
Tala miro más insistentemente el espejo, tratando de ver que habia reflejado en aquellos ojos. Pero la distorsión del agua no le dejaba ver nada más. Y si se movía, seguramente Kai regresaria su atención a los papeles y él perderia la posibilidad de saber que le estaba sucediendo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El agua golpeando su cuerpo, le producia la sensación que tanto tiempo habia estado pensando. Pero en ese momento ese no era su conforte. Algo le estaba molestando, y cuanto más se lo preguntara, más alejado se encontraba de la respuesta.  
  
Su largo cabello negro, brillaba ante las gotas de agua caliente que se deslizaban por él. Sentado en la tina de baño, Rei miraba fijamente el techo tratando de saber el porque su estomago parecia retorcerse...  
  
"Tal vez tengo hambre" pensó tranquilamente, sin querer aceptar la verdad, todavía oculta para él.  
  
Los mechones de cabello se deslizaban por su rostro, y por su cuerpo, acariciando su suave piel. Sus brazos, apoyados a ambos lados de la tina, jugaban con las hebras de su cabello. Los ojos dorados se veían nostalgicos, tristes y melancolicos, sin una razón aparente.  
  
Decidido a dejar de sentirse asi, Rei tomo entre sus manos su cabeza y comenzo con la tarea de lavar su cabello. Los ojos dorados se cerraron, mientras tallaba vigorozamente su cabeza, los musculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, para después relajarse, y adquirir la perfección...  
  
Rei sonrió para si mismo cuando se vio frente al espejo, que se mantenia empañado por el vapor del agua caliente. Se sentía mucho mejor, y ya no lucía como un gato mojado después de que corriera bajo esa lluvia. Los ojos dorados habian recuperado el brillo, sus mejillas habian dejado el color rosa, y se sentía con mucho más vigor que antes...  
  
Pero la sonrisa no duro mucho cuando se percató de que no habia llevado ropa al baño. Tanta habia sido la sorpresa de ver a Tala ahi, que habia olvidado llevar algo para cambiarse. Y ahora tendria que atravesar toda la sala, para llegar a su habitación...  
  
Tyson y Max, dormían en la primera habitación. Después estaba su habitación, y por ultimo la de Kai. Asi que tenia que pasar junto a los sillones para llegar hasta ella.  
  
"¿Y porque eso ha de molestarme?" se preguntó confundido, al ver el sonrojo en su rostro que habia aparecido ante ese pensamiento.  
  
- No hay nada de malo en eso - se dijo a si mismo - He visto muchas veces salir a Tyson y a Max, incluso a Kenny, de esta manera... - se detuvo un momento a pensar - Aunque nunca he visto a Kai no creo que haya mucha diferencia, y tampoco la habra si él me ve salir asi...  
  
Tan ensimismado estaba, que no noto como el sonrojo cubria de nuevo su rostro, al pensar, e imaginar, de cierta forma, a Kai saliendo del baño, cubierto unicamente con una toalla...  
  
Armándose de valor, Rei enredo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y dejo que su cabello cubriera por completo su espalda, pues la cinta con la que lo llevaba amarrado estaba empapada. Coloco otra toalla sobre su cabeza, para después salir.  
  
La puerta abriendose distrajo a Tala de sus pensamientos, y volteo a ver al chico que salía del baño. Pero antes de fijar sus ojos azules en la puerta del baño, se posaron en Kai, ¿Era su imaginación, o acaso el cuerpo de Kai se habia tensado al escuchar aquel ruido?...  
  
No pudo contestarse, pues el chico chino salió del baño. No pudo ver su rostro, pues tallaba su cabeza intentando secarla... Y no parecia deseoso de quedarse por mucho tiempo ahi. El aroma a... Tala no pudo saber que era... Inundo la habitación, la cálidez del vapor del baño tambien se sintió. Y el chico ruso se sorprendio de no escuchar sus pasos... Eran demasiado suaves como para detectarlos...  
  
En cuanto Rei desaparecio por la puerta, regreso su vista a Kai, y noto como en verdad estaba tenso. El sudor cubria su rostro, y sus ojos habian dejado los papeles, para fijarse en la nada. No parecia haber levantando el rostro, ni haberse movido desde que ese chico habia salido del baño...  
  
Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Pudo ver como Kai regresaba a la realidad al escuchar sus pasos.  
  
- ¿Terminaste? - pregunto Tala dejandose caer en el sillón, pero sin lograr que Kai le viera. Y ni siquiera recibio una respuesta.  
  
Apenas habia regresado a la realidad. Esas emociones que odiaba, y que a la vez le gustaban, se habian presentado de nuevo. El aroma a canela inundo sus sentidos. Habia suprimido un suspiro, largo y prolongado, mientras que sus entrañas se habian agitado al verlo, por la esquina de sus ojos, caminar hacia su habitación. Esa corriente, que le cosquilleaba siempre la espina dorsal, le provoco una incomodidad jamás antes conocida. El calor le inundo, pero trato por todos los medios no salir corriendo. Y al escuchar a Tala acercarse, se obligo a regresar a la normalidad, aunque le costo bastante trabajo hacerlo...  
  
Después de que leyera la cuarta hoja, Kai tomo la pluma, e intentando no hacerla temblar, firmo en la parte final. Se levantó y extendio los papeles al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Kai a su vez, y Tala se sorprendio al ver de nuevo aquella mirada gelida que dirigia a todos. Sobre todo después de que lo vio... - Entonces ya puedes irte. - la orden de Kai le tomo por sorpresa.  
  
- Me sorprende escuchar la amabilidad con la que me lo pides - dijo sarcasticamente - Y aunque mi mayor deseo es complacerte. Creo que eso no se va a poder.  
  
- ¿Por que? - dijo Kai mostrandose confundido  
  
Tala movio la cabeza para señalar las ventanas  
  
- Has notado la lluvia que hay!!. Me ire cuando la lluvia amaine un poco. Es peligroso viajar con este tiempo. Y el auto que me trajo puede tener problemas para regresar - afirmo sonriendo  
  
- ¿Y? - inquirio friamente Kai, sin mostrar importancia a las palabras de Tala.  
  
- Wow!. Agradezco tu preocupación por mi seguridad - dijo burlonamente - Pero no me ire!  
  
Y Tala se dejo caer en el sillón para frustracion de Kai. Suficiente tenía ya con lidiar la forma de comportarse para no demostrar como se sentia, y lo que le devoraba, como para ahora tener que tratar de ocultarlo ante Tala. Ya que él lo conocía muy bien, mucho más de lo que a él le gustaria admitir, y si no tenia cuidado era posible que Tala se enterara... Y él no queria que nadie se enterara, hasta que él mismo hubiera arreglado la situación. Pero en esos momentos, no se sentía capaz de actuar friamente como siempre lo habia hecho.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿No me invitaras a comer algo? - pregunto Tala con la sonrisa en su rostro - No comí nada por venir aqui, y ahora tengo hambre. Se cortés y dame algo.  
  
- Jamás te pedi que vinieras. Y a quien debes culpar por no haber comido, es a ti. No me veo en la necesidad de ofrecerte algo.  
  
Tala estuvo a punto de contestar ironicamente, cuando el telefono sonó. Ninguno de los dos se movió para contestarlo. Cuando sono por quinta vez, la contestadora se escuchó:  
  
- Por ahora no podemos contestarte - dijo la alegre voz de Max - Por favor deja tu mensaje después de escuchar el tono... Pero si lo que quieres es conocer en persona a los campeones mundiales - se escucho la voz de Tyson, después de un gemido ahogado, señal de que Tyson habia apartado a Max - Deja tu numero, y tu dirección y nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo... Tyson!!! - se escucho la voz de Max y Rei - Esta bien, esta bien!. - volvió a decir Tyson - Solo es por si las dudas. No tienen porque enojarse, después de todo...  
  
Y la comunicación se cortó. Tala miro burlonamente a Kai, mientras este lo miraba de forma asesina. Pero entonces volvió a escucharse la voz de Tyson.  
  
- Rei!. Rei!!. Sabemos que estas ahi!! - dijo escuchandose enfadado - Acabamos de hablarle a Mariah, y sabemos que ya es hora de que estes ahi!!... Rei!!! Contesta!!!... Me...  
  
- No le hagas caso, Rei - se escuchó la voz de Max, y un no muy lejano, "Hey, Max" - Solo esta molesto porque no nos acompañaste. Pero debes estar ahi. Vamos contesta!!  
  
Ninguno de los dos se movió. Pero entonces la figura del chico chino aparecio en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
- ¿Nadie va a contestar? - dijo sonriendo. Hasta que escucho la voz de Max  
  
- Eh! Rei, si estas ahi contesta!  
  
Rei se apresuro y levanto el auricular  
  
- Hola Max! - saludo alegremente. - Si... No, me estaba bañando... Lo siento, no los escuche... No, Kai esta aqui, y tambien Tala... No lo se - y aqui volteo a verlos - Creo que no escucharon el telefono... ¿Ahora?... No, prefiero quedarme aqui... Hace frio, esta lloviendo, y no deseo volver a correr bajo la lluvia... No creo que quieran, pero les preguntare. Oigan!. Max dice que si no quieren ir al restaurante de la esquina para cenar - Rei sonrió ampliamente, y Kai mantuvo su semblante frio, aun cuando su interior comenzaba a derretirse  
  
- No - contesto mecanicamente Kai, con un tono que sorprendio a Tala pues era diferente a lo que siempre le habia escuchado. Pero para Rei, ese tono le parecia demasiado normal.  
  
- No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme a comer aqui. - dijo Tala sonriendo, sin ver la expresión de muerte que Kai le dirigio.  
  
- No. - dijo Rei regresando su atención al auricular - Asi es, dijeron que no... No, no fue una cita! - aquella afirmación hizo que Kai temblara imperceptiblemente, pero no tanto como para que Tala no pudiera notarlo. El chico pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo ante la duda - No lo se. Mañana se iran... Si, claro... Creo que antes del mediodía... De acuerdo. Nos veremos luego!  
  
Y mientras Rei colgaba. Tala no pudo dejar de notar la ropa que llevaba. Eran ropas chinas, y tenian el simbolo del ying-yang. Su pantalón holgado de color negro, estaba cubierto por una camisa china, de mangas cortas, cuello alto, y cuya parte delantera y trasera esta mucho más larga que todo el conjunto, luciendola como un tipo de falda.  
  
La toalla que llevaba aun sobre su cabeza, fue retirada, y mientras iba a dejarla sobre la ropa sucia, dentro del baño, ambos chicos notaron que su cola no estaba amarrada por la siempre banda blanca. Su cabello, sujeto a la altura de su nuca, estaba descuebierto. Tambien llevaba la cinta que cubria su frente.  
  
- ¿Quieres comer algo? - pregunto Rei apareciendo con una gran sonrisa, y dirigiendose a Tala  
  
- Eso me gustaria mucho. - contesto Tala, adelantandose a Kai, y sonriendole al chico chino.  
  
- Entonces vamos. Yo tambien tengo hambre. Kai ¿Nos acompañaras? - Tala volteo a ver a Kai para escuchar la respuesta, y pudo notar como los ojos rojo-oscuro miraban fijamente al chico frente a ellos. Cuando Rei sonrió, Kai apartó rápidamente su mirada, gruñendo en respuesta.  
  
Rei se dirigio a la cocina, seguido de Kai y de Tala. El chico pelirrojo estaba decidido a averiguar el porque de las actitudes, y las expresiones de Kai. No era común verlo espiando a las demás personas cuando creia que nadie más lo veia. Tampoco era común que mostrara tanto interes por una persona... Y él tenia que averiguar el porque.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tala veía fijamente las expresiones de Kai, sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras sostenia una amena conversación con Rei, quien preparaba la cena.  
  
Rei se movía de aqui, allá, picando, moliendo, sazonando, cocinando y demás, sin posar sus ojos sobre los chicos que permanecian sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, detrás de él. Tala estaba jugando con su silla, meciendola ligeramente hacia atrás, viendo como Kai mantenia los ojos cerrados, y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho parecia no escuchar la conversación que sostenían... Pero Tala pensaba lo contrario y estaba dispuesto a saber si se equivocaba.  
  
- ¿Quien es Mariah? - pregunto sin perder detalle del chico de cabello bicolor, pero este mantuvo su postura  
  
- Es una amiga. Una integrante de los White Tigers. - contesto Rei sin darle mucha importancia  
  
- Oh!... ¿Y es con ella con quien tuviste una cita hoy? - volvió a interrogar y por primera vez pudo notar como los musculos de Kai se tensaban, y sus manos se apretaban ligeramente. Sonrió al ver que si tenia razón al pensar que Kai estaba mas atento a la conversación, de lo que demostraba.  
  
- Yo no la llamaria cita - dijo Rei riendo, sin preguntarse como es que Tala sabía eso, después de todo se lo habia dicho a Max en el telefono.  
  
- ¿A no? - dijo riendo - ¿Y como la llamarias?  
  
- No lo se. Pero no la llamaria cita. Solo fui con una amiga a ver la presentación de beyblade que habia en el museo. Mariah, adora el beyblade.  
  
- Vaya!. Y dime, esta amiga, ¿Es más que una amiga? - dijo felizmente, viendo como Kai se ponía aun más tenso, y logrando que su seño se frunciera.  
  
- Si - contesto Rei, y Tala notó como el rostro de Kai cambiaba a uno más sombrió - Es como una hermana.  
  
Tala volteo a verlo al escuchar tal afirmación. En verdad no esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
- ¿Hermana? - repitio incredulo  
  
- Si. Ella y todo el equipo White Tiger son mi familia, todos ellos son como mis hermanos. Y los hermanos no tienen citas. - repitió las palabras de Lee.  
  
- oh!! - exclamo Tala, entre sorprendido y divertido. La expresión, de incertidumbre y asombro, en el rostro de Kai, le producia curiosidad, pero tambien le hacia sonreir. - ¿Y quien se ira mañana al mediodía?  
  
- El equipo White Tigers regresara a China. - contesto Rei sacando los platos de las alacenas  
  
- Entonces, ¿Tu tambien te iras? - Tala deletreó cada palabra contemplando el rostro de Kai, que parecia haber perdido el color...  
  
- No. Yo no regresare a China. - Y Tala observo como el rostro de Kai mostraba asombro - Tengo planeado viajar.  
  
- ¿Viajar? ¿A donde? - interrogo Tala, haciendo la pregunta que devoraba a Kai.  
  
- Aun no lo se. Pero antes de unirme a los Bladebrakers, lo hacía. Y como el equipo se disolvio, soy el único que no tiene un lugar a donde regresar. - dijo sin emoción alguna impresa en su voz - Tyson y Max regresaran a Japón, donde Kenny los espera. Y creo que Kai se quedara aqui, ¿no?  
  
Rei volteo su rostro, sonriendo amablemente, para fijar sus ojos dorados en el rostro impasible del chico ruso-japones. Pero Kai no volteo a verlo por temor a encontrarse sumergido en aquella mirada tan dulce. Si se movía, su cuerpo podría temblar, involuntariamente.  
  
- Pero, podrias regresar con tu 'familia' a China. ¿O no? - pregunto Tala tratando de saber más acerca de las reacciones de Kai. Le sorprendia verlo tan multifacetico en ese momento, cuando siempre se mostraba indiferente a lo que hicieran los demás.  
  
- Tal vez - contesto Rei comenzando a servir - Pero aunque es mi familia, y la considero como tal, ya no me siento con deseos de regresar. Es difícil explicarlo, pero mi casa ya no esta en China, aun cuando todas las personas a quienes quiero se encuentran allá.  
  
- oh! - exclamo un confundido Tala, dejando de ver a Kai, y centrando su atención en la comida - Muchas gracias! - le dijo sonriendo al muchacho chino  
  
Rei sonrió y comenzó a comer, pero al percatarse de que Kai no comía, se levanto, se inclino lentamente sobre la mesa, y coloco su rostro cerca del de Kai para que pudiera escucharle.  
  
Kai trataba de analizar todo lo que habia escuchado, encontrar la respuesta a cada pregunta que aparecia en su cabeza: ¿Que significaba eso de que Mariah era su hermana?. ¿Que habia significado eso que su casa ya no estaba en China?. ¿Y porque demonios se sentia enfadado de que Tala conversara tan amenamente con Rei?... Esa era otra tonta emoción, que no tenía ni base ni fundamento... Lo que muchos llamarian Celos... Y Kai odiaba tener celos...  
  
- ¿Kai? - pregunto una suave voz cerca de él. Pudo notar el tono de preocupación que habia en aquellas palabras, y sus nervios se erizaron al sentir el tibio contacto de un aliento sobre su rostro.  
  
Los parpados se abrieron, y sus ojos temblaron al verse frente a frente con aquellas orbes doradas que le veían con preocupacion. Todo su ser se agito, y un nudo se formo en su garganta al ver su cercanía...  
  
Tala alterno su vista en uno y otro, sintiendose confundido ante la situación. No podía equivocarse, aquello que veía en los ojos de Kai era diferente a lo que siempre habia visto, pero no podía distinguir que era. ¿Y porque Kai temblaba?  
  
Rei sonrió ante, lo que él creia que era, la mirada siempre fria de Kai, regreso a su lugar, y comenzó a comer. El chico ruso mostró su semblante frío, y tambien lo imito. Mientras que Tala no entendía que hacer para saber lo que le sucedia a Kai... ¿Como iba a saber acerca de sentimientos, cuando nunca antes les habian hablado sobre ellos?... Pero de algo estaba seguro, Rei era la causa por la cual Kai se encontraba en ese estado: De tan mal humor, y lo que provocaba que actuara tan extraño.  
  
Tenía que comprobarlo.  
  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - dijo de pronto, y Rei volteo a verlo confundido por la pregunta  
  
- ¿A donde? - preguntó a su vez el chico chino  
  
- A dejar a tus amigos. El entrenamiento en la abadia no sera sino hasta la tarde, y tengo toda la mañana libre. No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.  
  
- Claro. Max y Tyson tambien me acompañaran. Puedes venir a las 9 de la mañana, para que vayamos a despedirlos.  
  
- Genial!. - exclamo Tala  
  
- ¿Vendras, Kai? - pregunto Rei, pero sin obtener respuesta de su lider.  
  
- No te molestes en invitarlo - dijo Tala. - A Kai no le gustan ese tipo de cosas. ¿Verdad, Kai?  
  
Los ojos rojo-oscuro, se fijaron en el chico pelirrojo y le miraron mortalmente. Tala solo sonrió burlonamente ante su mirada. Y Rei se extraño de que Kai le viera de esa forma, ni Tyson lograba que le mirara asi. ¿Por que Tala tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enfadar de esa manera? ¿Y por que a él le importaba?  
  
- Pero Rei, cuentame algo sobre China - dijo de pronto Tala, haciendo que Kai desviara la mirada - ¿Hay alguien que te gusta?  
  
Y los ojos azules no dejaron el rostro de Kai. La expresión que vio en aquel rostro serio, le hizo entender, al fin, lo que estaba sucediendo... Le parecia sorprendente y a la vez imposible... Kai Hiwatari, el mismo Kai que él habia conocido desde pequeño, el mismo chico frio y orgulloso, estaba enamorado... Enamorado de la persona que estaba en esa misma mesa: Rei Kon...  
  
Lo habia conocido durante toda su infancia, y sabia cuando algo molestaba Kai, y ese algo, en esos momentos, era el joven chino. Las miradas que le habia dirigido, aunque para todos fueran las de siempre, él sabia que eran diferentes. Las expresiones que habia adoptado durante toda su conversación apoyaban sus suposiciones. Y el verlo tensarse ante aquella simple pregunta confirmaba sus sospechas...  
  
- No - contesto Rei, sacando a Tala de sus pensamientos, pero sin lograr que su mirada se fijara en él.  
  
Tala sonrió ampliamente al ver como el cuerpo de Kai se relajaba, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando lo vio levantarse.  
  
- Gracias por la comida - dijo Kai recogiendo su plato y llevandolo al lavabo. - La lluvia ya se calmo - dijo con voz gelida, y Tala comprendio que intentaba decirle.  
  
- Entonces creo que sera mejor que me vaya - dijo Tala levantandose de la mesa. - Un placer hablar contigo Rei. Nos veremos mañana.  
  
- Hasta mañana, Tala. - dijo Rei quedandose a limpiar la cocina.  
  
Kai salió de la cocina, y Tala le siguió, sonriente e incredulo, todavia, a lo que acababa de descubrir. Queria hacer a Kai enfadar, pero no iba a decirle lo que habia averiguado, todavía no era el momento. Asi que tomando la carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa, se dirigio a la puerta. Antes de llegar a ella, esta se abrio repentinamente.  
  
- Hola, Tala!! - saludaron amistosamente Max y Tyson.  
  
- Hola, chicos! - contesto Tala sonriendo, y acercandose a ellos. - ¿Que tal estuvo la cena?  
  
Pero antes de que Max pudiera contestarle. Tyson le interrumpió:  
  
- Hey! - exclamo Tyson después de olfatear el aire - Huele a comida!!  
  
- Tyson, acabas de comer! - le regaño el chico rubio y le siguio mientras Tyson se dirigia a la cocina.  
  
Tala sonrió ampliamente y antes de marcharse, volteo a ver a Kai. Decidido a hacerlo confesar lo que él ya sabía, le dijo:  
  
- Rei es muy lindo. - los ojos de Kai centellaron - Dale las gracias, y dile que su comida estuvo exquisita.  
  
En cuanto dio la vuelta para salir, escuchó la puerta cerrarse trás de él con más de la fuerza necesaria. Sonrió satisfecho al haber conseguido lo que queria... Iba a lograr que Kai aceptara lo que se negaba a admitir. Y tenía un plan para lograrlo, además de que se divertiria al hacerlo.  
  
En cuanto subio al auto, y dio la orden de avanzar, Tala comenzo a detallar su plan más a fondo. Si bien para él era un juego, no sabía lo que ese pequeño juego iba a acarrearle. Pero sabía que iba a divertirse al ver las expresiones de Kai, de las cuales, él era el único que notaba la diferencia. Y eso le ocuparia el tiempo que le sobraba por la falta de entrenamiento. En verdad se sentia aburrido!...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A:  
  
De nuevo ando por aqui. Mi segundo fic de Beyblade. Y al parecer las preguntas han comenzado a plantearse. Además de que los problemas van apenas a comenzar.  
  
¿Cual sera el plan de Tala? ¿Sera bueno, o sera malo? ¿Como les ayudara?... Como se habran dado cuenta, este es un fic Yaoi, asi que si no les gusta el genero, son libres de marcharse. La pareja, obviamente, sera KaixRei, pero tambien he pensado en otra... Talax??... Quien, les aseguro, no estara feliz con el plan de Tala, aunque claro que no va a saber de que se trata... Asi que, como veran, los celos estaran más que presentes. Ya veremos como comienzo a desenredar este embrollo... La verdad no creo que dure mucho, considerando el tamaño de los capitulos, pero ya veremos después...  
  
Por ahora me despido, esperando verlos en el siguiente capitulo: "Juego peligroso"... Nos vemos!!... Por cierto, no duden en escribir a gunw02@hotmail.com, si tienen alguna duda. =^^= 


	2. Juego Peligroso

EL SILENCIO, POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
JUEGO PELIGROSO  
  
Las nubes oscuras cubrian el cielo azul, y el sol se ocultaba trás ellas. El viento frío golpeaba con fuerza los arboles, y levantaba las hojas caídas, por culpa de la estación que acababa de terminar: El otoño. Y ahora el invierno llegaba anunciando proximas nevadas. El ambiente húmedo presagiaba una lluvia, y en esos momentos solitarias y pequeñas gotas caían a la tierra, y se perdian al chocar en el piso.  
  
Y Tala sonreia mientras caminaba de forma apresurada hacia la salida. Ya sabía lo que iba hacer, y como tenía que hacerlo. Pero ya se le hacia tarde para ir a ver a los chicos, y tenía que darse prisa si no queria que lo dejaran. Toda la noche habia meditado cual sería el mejor modo para hacer enfadar a Kai, y se habia sorprendido de la respuesta tan obvia... Celos... La mejor manera era darle celos...  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto la voz a sus espaldas, y al reconocerla el chico pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo  
  
Si Tala era capaz de hacer enfadar a Kai, Bryan era capaz de hacerlo enfadar a él... No le gustaba su tono burlon, e ironico, mucho menos las bromas que hacia a sus costillas. Y ultimamente se hacian muy frecuentes. Tala trataba por todos los medios no encontrarselo en los entrenamientos, lo cual, sabía, era practicamente imposible. Para empeorar el asunto, compartian la habitación. Y esa era la otra razón, para que Tala buscara hacer enfadar a Kai, al menos, asi, lograria olvidar el enfado que llegaba a sentir.  
  
Y en esos momentos no estaba de humor como para soportarlo. No después de haber tenido una larga discusión en el desayuno que al final no habia tenido sentido. Bryan le habia molestado toda la mañana, para que le dijera a donde habia ido la noche anterior, y al final habian terminado discutiendo de quien sabe que cosa, pero que nada tenia que ver con la salida de Tala. Y él, aun seguia frustado por eso. Pero parecía que Bryan adoraba ese tipo de discusiones.  
  
- ¿Te importa? - pregunto a su vez Tala. Los ojos azules voltearon a verlo con fastidio, y los lavanda le miraron con burla...  
  
- Si te contesto, me diras - dijo Bryan acercandose a Tala, sin importarle el destello de furia que habia en los llamativos ojos azules.  
  
- No  
  
- Entonces para que contestarte  
  
- Yo tampoco veo la necesidad de contestarte. Después de todo, no te importa lo que yo haga, y deje de hacer.  
  
- Es cierto, no me importa - dijo Bryan sonriendo, y aquella sonrisa solo provoco que la frustración de Tala aumenta - Era solo curiosidad  
  
- La curiosidad mato al gato - dijo Tala friamente  
  
- Pero yo no soy un gato  
  
- Pero aun asi puedes morir - añadió el chico pelirrojo. Bryan sonrió ampliamente ante aquella respuesta.  
  
- ¿Es una amenza? - preguntó  
  
- No. Es solo un comentario. Y ahora quitate de mi camino - dijo al ver que Bryan se habia puesto frente a él.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto ironicamente  
  
- Porque tengo prisa.  
  
- ¿A donde vas?  
  
- Eso no te importa - dijo de forma molesta. La ira de Tala crecía ante cada palabra. Bryan siempre tenia esa extraña reacción en él. Siempre perdia la noción de las cosas cuando discutian. Y muchas veces, ni sabía lo que le decía.  
  
- Entonces no me movere  
  
Tala gruño  
  
- A un lado! - ordeno tajantemente  
  
- ¿Por que? - repitió Bryan riendo. Le encantaba ver que era el único que podía causar ese tipo de enfado en el chico pelirrojo.  
  
- Porque quede de verme con alguien - dijo Tala triunfalmente - Y voy a llegar tarde.  
  
La sonrisa de Bryan vacilo.  
  
- ¿Con quien? - Y su tono dejo de ser burlón. En sus palabras, habia un claro tono de demanda.  
  
- No te importa!!  
  
- ¿Tienes una cita? - pregunto, sorprendido y confundido  
  
Pero Tala no contestó. Solo lo empujo por el hombro, y salió de ahi a toda prisa. Bryan frunció el entrecejo ante su actitud... No podía ocultarlo, la duda estaba impresa en su rostro... El enojo se apoderaba de sus ojos... Y el se odiaba por sentirse celoso...  
  
Estaba celoso por la persona con quien Tala fuera a verse. Celoso de la persona que obtendria una mirada y una palabra de ese llamativo chico pelirrojo. Era ridiculo!... Se sentía ridiculo al pensar en eso. Pero al menos ya no se engañaba. Había aceptado que ese antipatico le gustaba. Que le gustaba ver su rostro, y le agradaba su compañia... Y la única manera que encontraba para llamar su atención, eran esas tontas y estupidas discusiones...  
  
Se sentía débil al pensar que la única razón que encontraba para pelear con Tala era ver el fuego que brillaba en esos ojos azules. Que era el único modo de que Tala le dirigiera la palabra. Y se regocijaba al ver que era el único que podia provocarlo de esa manera... Le habia encantado enterarse que compartirian la habitación. Y más aun al saber que lo vería en todos los entrenamietos...  
  
Pero tambien se odiaba por disfrutar de eso!. Siendo él un Demolition Boy, no podía sentir eso por nadie. Mucho menos por otro chico... Peor aun, por el lider de su equipo... Una persona inalcanzable...  
  
Lo sabía. Desde que eran pequeños, Tala le habia llamado la atención. Creciendo a su lado, poco a poco se habia enamorado de ese chico tan antipatico, serio y en ciertas ocasiones presumido. Sus habilidades le habian sorprendido, su actitud le habia intrigado, y todo él le habia gustado... Y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no cuando ese tipo de sentimientos le impedirian llegar a ser un gran beyluchador, y mucho menos cuando Boris los tenía prohibidos...  
  
Pero para bien o para mal, Boris ya no dirigia la abadia, y por lo tanto, las reglas habian cambiado... Ese hombre de nombre Kotaro, hacia las cosas muy diferentes a como eran antes... Los entrenamientos cambiarian, las instalaciones tambien lo harian... Y ahora no habia nada que le impidiera decirle que le gustaba. ¿Que recibiria en respuesta?... Un puñetazo en la cara!!... Seguramente eso es lo que Tala haria. Y por eso, él se frustraba al darse cuenta de que esas inutiles emociones, no desaparecian!!.  
  
Su puño se estrello en la pared ante tal idea. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que Tala aparecia en sus pensamientos, la pared sufria las consecuencias. Y él estaba harto de toda esa situación.  
  
Malhumorado dio media vuelta, y se dirigio al interior de la abadia, sin que nada ni nadie borrara la furia que sentía... Decidió ir a entrenar, para poder despejar un poco su cabeza...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Los ojos rojo-oscuro vigilaban muy de cerca la ventana con vista a la calle. Abajo, en la acera, podían distinguirse las figuras de los tres chicos con quienes compartía el departamento. Esperaban a alguien, y él sabia quien era...  
  
La renuencia a acompañarlos, se debia únicamente a que no se sentía capaz de seguir fingiendo frente a Tala. No podía permitir que se enterara. Si apenas ayer, habia batallado enormemente para que el chico ruso no se diera cuenta de como se sentia... Y estaba seguro de que Tala no se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que Rei le ocasionaba...  
  
Asi que para evitar cualquier problema, y evitar el delatarse, Kai habia rehusado acompañarlos. Además de que no soportaba mucho a la chica pelirosa...  
  
Y sobre todo porque estaba un poco cansado. Toda la noche se habia quedado despierto tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, pero de sus recuerdos no se apartaban las palabras del chico ruso: "Rei es muy lindo"... ¿Lindo?... Eso no tenía que decirselo, él ya lo sabía... Pero ¿Desde cuando Tala ocupaba la palabra 'lindo' para referirse a alguien?  
  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como el chico pelirrojo llegaba corriendo a donde estaban Rei y los otros, para después dar media vuelta e irse... Decidió no darle importancia a la actitud de Tala, mucho menos recordar sus palabras, y se encamino hacia la entrada... Con tal de no estar ahi cuando Rei regresara, Kai habia decidido ir a entrenar a la abadia de nuevo.  
  
Eso de sentirse nervioso seguia disgustandole... Y no era bueno que alguien más se diera cuenta de ello. No mientras no arreglara su situación, y decidiera que iba a hacer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- Hola!. Lamento la tardanza - dijo Tala, sonriendo a los chicos que se encontraban esperandolo.  
  
- No hay problema. No hace mucho que esperabamos - le reconfortó Rei  
  
- Bueno. Bueno. Vamonos - gruñó Tyson mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
  
- Solo tiene hambre - comento Max contento dirigiendose detrás del moreno  
  
- Eso no es novedad - respondio Rei riendo - Pero creí que habia comido suficiente en el desayuno.  
  
- Él nunca come suficiente - respondió Max desde enfrente  
  
Tala miraba a Rei, escuchando divertido la platica que sostenia con el rubio. En cuanto el dueño de Drigger se dio cuenta, volteó a verlo y le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Como estan las cosas en la abadia? - pregunto  
  
- Aburridas - contesto rápidamente Tala - Nos dan demasiado tiempo libre. Mientras toda la investigación termina, la abadia esta bajo constante vigilancia. Además de que todavia no tienen preparados los nuevos programas de entrenamiento. Primero necesitan que Kai lo apruebe. Por eso fui a verlo ayer.  
  
- ¿Para que? - pregunto Rei sin entender  
  
- Necesitaban su firma en algunos papeles, donde da la autorización para realizar la ultima inspección de la abadia. Creo que sera hoy o mañana, no estoy muy seguro. Pero mientras dure, tendremos que buscar otro lugar para hospedarnos.  
  
- No se supone que el hombre que ahora la dirige, tiene que hacerse cargo de encontrarles un lugar.  
  
- ¿Kotaro? - pregunto Tala - Si, él se encarga de ello. Pero la verdad no confio mucho en su juicio.  
  
- ¿Por que? - cuestióno Rei con curiosidad  
  
Sin embargo Tala no contestó, miro el piso con el seño fruncido, recordando como ese hombre lo habia puesto con Bryan, para compartir habitación... Claro que ¿Como iba a saber Kotaro, que Bryan le sacaba de quicio?... Pero aun asi, no podía evitar el culparlo...  
  
- ¿Crees que Kai deberia hacerse cargo del lugar donde se hospedaran hasta que puedan regresar a la abadia? - volvió a preguntar Rei, logrando que Tala regresara a la realidad.  
  
- ¿Kai?... mmm... Tal vez. Pero creo que ahora esta demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas, como para que quiera atendernos a nosotros. - respondió Tala burlonamente, y miro a Rei...  
  
- ¿Problemas? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Y Tala sonrió... No tenía intención de decirle. Ese no era su objetivo. Su objetivo era hacer enfadar a Kai, y olvidar la frustración que sentía al pensar en Bryan.  
  
- Oh!. A nada. Creo que le corresponde a Kai decirlo, no soy yo, quien debe ir por ahi pregonando lo que le sucede. ¿No?  
  
- Creo que tienes razón. Pero si uno le pregunta, seguramente se enfadara. No es de las personas que hable mucho, y menos sobre algo que le preocupa.  
  
- No si tu se lo preguntas - comento Tala sonriente. Rei no entendió.  
  
El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Tala, feliz al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico chino. Y Rei tratando de encontrar el significado en las palabras de Tala. ¿Cual diferencia habia en que se lo preguntara él o que se lo preguntara Max, Tyson e incluso Tala?... No, para él no habia diferencia.  
  
Después de todo, a nadie, ni siquiera a él, le habia dicho lo de Boris, lo de la abadia. Y no se habian enterado de su traición hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. ¿No esa era la prueba que demostraba que Kai no se relacionaba con nadie?... Aunque debía admitir que ultimamente habia cambiado. Después de la victoria de Tyson, podría decirse que habia dejado de ser tan cortante, claro que seguia mostrandose frío y solitario. Pero ese ya era un cambio, ¿O no?  
  
Bueno, sus miradas y contestaciones tampoco habian cambiado mucho. Y preferia caminar solo, e ir a entrenar solo, que pasear con ellos... Y Rei se preguntaba ¿Por que eso le entristecia?... Aunque ultimamente Kai habia estado muy alejado, más de lo normal... Si, ahora que lo pensaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que Kai los evitaba, ¿Por que?. Eso él no lo sabía.  
  
- Kai ha pasado mucho tiempo entrenando en la abadia - dijo Tala, adivinando los pensamientos de Rei  
  
- Si. ¿Por que? - pregunto Rei  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? - inquirio Tala como si nada - Bueno, entonces creo que no puedo decirtelo.  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
Tala rió pero no contesto. Y en cambio dijo:  
  
- Mira ya llegamos.  
  
Levantaron la vista para ver el edificio frente a ellos. Ese era el hotel donde el equipo White Tigers se hospedaba. Les sorprendió ver que Max y Tyson se encontraban hablando animadamente con los chicos, que se encontraban en la salida.  
  
- Rei!. Date prisa - gritó Max haciendole señas con la mano.  
  
Ambos corrieron para alcanzar a los chicos. Y aunque eso le habia evitado a Rei seguir preguntado, la duda seguia ahi, y ya tendria otra oportunidad para preguntar.  
  
Todos los chicos caminaron por la acera, con dirección al aereopuerto. Las risas y las charlas impidieron que Rei volviera a preguntarle. Y Tala miraba sorprendido la amistad que habia entre la chica pelirosa y Rei. ¿Ella era de quien Kai tenia celos?... Según recordaba, su nombre era Mariah...  
  
El trayecto fue largo, pero divertido. Al final, los chicos se encontraron despidiendose del antiguo equipo de Rei.  
  
- Oh!. Rei. No olvides que si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos - exclamo Mariah, sujetando sus manos  
  
- No te preocupes, Mariah - dijo Rei sonriendo  
  
- Claro. - exclamo Lee - Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.  
  
Tyson y Max se despidieron de todos los chicos, y Rei prometió mantenerlos informados de a donde iría. Sin embargo Tala se mantuvo aparte, no sabiendo que decirles, ni mucho menos como despedirse, después de todo él no los conocía muy bien.  
  
El anunció de la salida del avión con destino a China se escuchó. Y un ultimo adiós fue dicho. Todo el equipo White Tiger se encontraba ya fuera de la vista.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿A donde iremos ahora? - pregunto Max sonriente  
  
- Vayamos a tomar un helado!! - exclamo Tyson  
  
Todos rieron, incluso Tala, y asi quedo decidido a donde irían. Como siempre, Tyson y Max se adelantaron, dejando a Tala y a Rei hasta atrás.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que no sientes nada más por ella? - pregunto Tala al ver como los otros chicos se alejaban  
  
- Si. - contesto Rei rápidamente. - Es como mi hermana, y nada más.  
  
- Bueno. ¿Y a donde iras, ahora?  
  
- Aun no lo se. Cuando Tyson y Max regresen a Japón, que sera la proxima semana, yo tambien partire, aunque todavia no decido a donde.  
  
- Oh!  
  
La charla se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya habian llegado. La gran heladeria, tambien tenía un centro de juegos en la parte inferior del establecimiento. Y estaba dentro de un pequeño centro comercial. Asi que la posibilidad de perderse era probable...  
  
Después de que vieran como Tyson compraba helados de todos los sabores posibles. Rei, Tala, y Max le siguieron mientras corria a los videojuegos. Poco después, Rei y Tala se quedaron a mitad de la gran habitación, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros. Los habian perdido de vista, cuando Tyson habia jalado a Max para que viera un nuevo videojuego... Y ahora no los encontraban.  
  
- Creo que los hemos perdido - sentencio Tala mostrandose enfadado. No le gustaba el ruido y en ese lugar, el ruido era insoportable.  
  
- Si, creo que si - respondio Rei tratando de no desquiciarse ante la posibilidad de que sus timpanos se reventaran. - Lo mejor sera esperarlos afuera. ¿No crees?  
  
Tala asintió, pero antes de que pudieran salir, el chico Ivanov notó una maquina hasta uno de los rincones. No pudo evitarlo y se acerco a ella. Rei lo siguió pensando que irían a la salida.  
  
Los ojos azules de Tala brillaron ante lo que tenía enfrente. Un juego de simulación, donde tenías que atravezar un campo lleno de trampas y rayos laser... Sin decir palabra le sonrió al chico chino y este ladeo su cabeza en señal de poca comprensión. Tala no contestó, subió a la maquina, y quince minutos después.  
  
- ¡Esto es increible! - exclamó totalmente frustrado, al ver en la pantalla 'Game over' - Jamás en mi vida he reprobado un juego de simulación, nunca uno tan arcaico. ¿Que clase de broma es esta?  
  
Rei miraba divertido la escena. Tala golpeaba la maquina, y sus ojos centellaban ante la palabra que aparecia en la pantalla. Tala al verlo reirse no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más enfadado.  
  
- No es divertido - dijo amargamente - No le veo la gracia. Estos juegos son poco creibles. Nadie es capaz de ganar.  
  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto esceptico, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - le reto Tala, y Rei sonrió aun más aceptando el desafio.  
  
Quince minutos después...  
  
- No puede ser! - exclamo Tala mirando la pantalla donde aparecian los creditos después de que Rei hubiera terminado el juego. - Esto es totalmente imposible!. Mi entrenamiento debe ser mucho mejor que el tuyo. Y aun asi perdí.  
  
- No te sientas mal - dijo Rei tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor - Necesitas ser mucho más rápido. Y no creo que eso sea parte del entrenamiento en la abadia...  
  
- No puedes superarme! - gruñó Tala. - Soy uno de los mejores en la abadia!.  
  
Rei le miró sin decir nada, pero con un seño que expresaba claramente su duda.  
  
- Vamos. Te enseñare lo que es un verdadero entrenamiento de simulación!! - Tala dio media vuelta y Rei le siguió deseoso de probar sus habilidades. Queria saber a que tipo de entrenamiento habia sido sometido Kai.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
La mirada lavanda, se enfoco en el chico recién llegado. Y sonrió burlonamente para dirigirse a él.  
  
- ¿De nuevo por aqui, Kai?.  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
- Vaya. No creo que al 'gran' Kai le haga mal hablar un poco de vez en cuando. Ya sabes que siempre es bueno tener contacto con otras personas. ¿No es asi?  
  
Kai le ignoro y se dirigio a uno de los extremos de esa larga habitación. Y colocandose en posición, dejo salir su blade que cayo perfectamente dentro del plato.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan serio? - le dijo Bryan acercandose - Antes al menos contestabas. De mala manera, claro, pero lo hacias.  
  
- No tengo porque contestarte - dijo Kai con dureza en sus palabras.  
  
- ¿Debo sentirme ofendido por ese tono, o tal vez deba sentirme halagado de que me hayas dirigido la palabra? - pregunto Bryan con un claro tono de ironia en su voz.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - interrogo Kai sin despegar la mirada de su blade.  
  
- Oh!. No sabia que era malo tratar de entablar una conversación - dijo encogiendose de hombros - Me he sentido muy solo ultimamente, y te aseguro que no me gusta el silencio de por aqui.  
  
- ¿Por que no buscas a alguien más a quien molestar? - dijo Kai friamente - Yo no tengo ganas de estarte aguantando.  
  
- Auch!. Eso duele - comento sarcasticamente Bryan - ¿Sabes?...  
  
Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, cuando escucharon como la puerta se abria. Ambos fijaron su mirada en el hombre que acababa de entrar, y no se movieron al ver que se dirigia hacia ellos. El cabello castaño, contrastaban con la piel palida de su rostro. Y los ojos grises brillaban ante la clara luz de las luces. La sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y sus facciones relajadas, le hacian ver sumamente atractivo...  
  
- Me alegra verte, Kai - dijo Kotaro al llegar hasta ellos  
  
- Hn! - fue la contestación de Kai  
  
- Espero no interrumpir - comento con una sonrisa. Kai le miro duramente - Pero queria que vieras los nuevos programas de simulación. Solo es necesario que los apruebes, para que los chicos reanuden su entrenamiento.  
  
- De acuerdo - contesto friamente Kai, y se adelanto al hombre que tenía frente a ellos.  
  
- ¿Donde esta Tala? - pregunto el hombre al ver que solo estaba Bryan  
  
Este se encogio de hombros y el enojo regreso a su rostro.  
  
- ¿Que voy a saber yo?. Ni que me importara.  
  
- ¿Pense que era tu amigo? - pregunto Kotaro sorprendido por la respuesta  
  
- Pero no soy su niñera.  
  
- Bueno, cuando lo veas, dile que sera uno de los primeros en el entrenamiento de simulación.  
  
Bryan gruño y se dirigio a uno de los platos de Blade. Mientras que Kotaro se encogio de hombros, y se alejo para darle alcance a Kai, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, le comento:  
  
- Como sabes, Kai, tu abuelo dejo mucho trabajo incompleto. Muchas de las investigaciones tendras que terminarse, y otras tendras que ser suspendidas. Pero creo que tendras que dedicarme cierto tiempo para que podamos concluir con esas investigaciones, y que no te quedes en la bancarrota.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo? - dijo Kai sin darle importancia  
  
- Aun no esta decidido. Habra que hacer un plan, y un programa acerca de todo eso. Dentro de una semana, aproximadamente, te dire cuanto tiempo necesitare. Y en que condiciones...  
  
- ¿Condiciones? - interrumpio Kai  
  
- Si. Condiciones. Lo que tendras que cumplir para poder hacerte cargo de todo lo que Voltaire dejo. Los abogados nos citaran dichas condiciones, y tu tendras que acatarlas...  
  
- ¿Que pasa si no lo hago? - volvió a preguntar Kai  
  
- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Pero tendrias ciertos problemas para hacerte cargo de tu fortuna. Además de que la abadia pasaria a manos de la BBA... Y sabemos que eso es lo ultimo que desearias, no?  
  
- Hn! - respondio monosilabicamente Kai  
  
- Claro que esos serian solo algunos de los problemas. Pero no hay razón para que no los cumplas, cierto?  
  
Kotaro rió y Kai dejo de darle importancia. En esos momento se sentía enfadado!... Y de sus pensamientos no se apartaba la imagen de un llamativo chico con apariencia felina... De hermosos ojos dorados... Y sedoso cabello negro...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Después de que viera y autorizara el nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Kai regresó a su casa. Cansado y ofuscado, agradeció que nadie más estuviera ahi. Se dejo caer en el sillón, y sus ojos se cerraron hermeticamente, dispuestos a dormir un poco.  
  
Agradecia que nadie más le molestara. Además de que estaba demasiado exhausto como para ponerse a pensar en lo que sentia, en lo que haria, y en todo lo que habia sucedido ese día... Se habia marchado en un descuido de Kotaro, después de que hubo firmado muchos papeles, y lo único que queria era una ducha y una larga noche de sueño...  
  
Las horas pasaron, lentas y largas, y su delicioso sueño fue interrumpido por el golpeteo de la puerta. Gruñó ante la sola idea de abrir... No, no iba a levantarse. Fuera quien fuera, tenia que irse, no estaba de humor como para soportar a alguien más... Pero la persona fuera del departamento, no parecia tener intenciones de marcharse. Golpeaba con más fuerza, y para frustración de Kai, lo hacia de forma ritmica, como si supiera que eso le estaba alterando los nervios.  
  
Furioso, Kai abrió los ojos, y se levanto rápidamente. Esta vez sin decir nada, abrió la puerta gruñendo y mirando fria y duramente a la persona en ella. Los ojos lavanda le miraron divertidos, y una sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro, eso solo provoco que la furia de Kai aumentara...  
  
- ¡¿Que quieres?! - le pregunto casi gritando  
  
- No te enfades - respondio Bryan con un tono tranquilo - Si no desaparecieras tan rápido, no te verias en la necesidad de recibirme. Kotaro se frustró cuando vio que no terminaste de revisar los papeles. Estos necesitan tu aprobación.  
  
Eran solo dos juegos de hojas, y Kai se las arrebato, furioso de que esa escena se repitiera. Aunque con distinta persona. Si, sabía que tenia razón, no debió haberse ido si no queria que eso volviera a suceder. Pero no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado su frustración... Respiro profundamente y entró en el departamento sin mostrar cortesia en invitar al chico que seguia parado en la entrada.  
  
Bryan entró con un claro seño de disgusto en su cara, y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón, y mientras colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa, y cruzaba sus brazos detras de su cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en el vidrio de enfrente. Comenzaba a oscurecer...  
  
Enfadado de no saber a donde demonios se habia ido Tala, Bryan se regañaba por no poder dejar de pensar en él. No lo habia visto en todo el día, y ese irresponsable, habia dejado su entrenamiento para irse con quien sabe quien... Y se odiaba porque habia deseado verlo en el entrenamiento. Pero no!... Ese bobo no se habia presentado!!...  
  
Mataria a la persona capaz de entrentener tanto al chico pelirrojo como para hacer que olvidara sus obligaciones... Gruño ante ese pensamiento...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¿Que buscas? - se escuchó la voz mayor de un hombre, y Tala se detuvo repentinamente al reconocerla.  
  
- La sala de simulación - contesto mecanicamente Tala, colocandose firme y mirando al frente. Kotaro al verlo solo sonrió y en un tono amable le dijo:  
  
- Deja eso - Y Tala se relajo - ¿Para que la quieres?  
  
Rei se adelantó a contestar:  
  
- Probaremos nuestras habilidades - dijo  
  
- Eso es bueno. Y tu eres...  
  
- Rei Kon - completo Rei con una sonrisa  
  
- No sabia que tenias amigos fuera de la abadia, Tala - dijo Kotaro sonriente  
  
- Oh!. De hecho soy amigo de Kai - aclaro Rei, y Tala le confirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza - Formo parte del equipo Bladebrakers, o al menos formaba parte...  
  
- Ya veo!. Si, ya recuerdo. Hay mucha información sobre ustedes en nuestra base de datos. - Kotaro sonrio amablemente - Bueno, saben que pueden utilizar la sala de entrenamiento, mientras no la esten inspeccionando.  
  
Ambos chicos asintieron, y Kotaro se alejo con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
- Parece ser amable - fue el comentario de Rei, mientras seguia a Tala hacia la sala de simulación  
  
- Mucho mas de lo que era Boris. Pero sigo creyendo que muchas veces no sabe lo que hace.  
  
- Ahora si me contestaras porque piensas eso. La ultima vez evadiste la pregunta. - dijo Rei y Tala se puso nervioso. Aunque no supo porque. No era nada del otro mundo decir que no le gustaba la pareja de habitación que le habian asignado. Ni que tampoco le gustaba su compañero de entrenamiento... Pero aun asi se rehuso a contestar  
  
- Ya llegamos - dijo Tala.  
  
Rei miró las camaras de seguridad que adornaban la habitación, las computadoras, y las maquinas que ocupaban todo el espacio de aquel pequeño cuarto. En cuanto Tala encendio la luz, notó la puerta que estaba hasta el otro extremo, oculta en las sombras.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto impaciente Rei.  
  
Tala se acerco a las maquinas, oprimión un boton y las camaras, y computadoras se encendieron. Los sensores se activaron y Rei sintió la agitación de su corazón al pensar en lo que tendria que atravezar. Era la emoción de pensar en lo que diría Kai al saber que lograria terminar uno de esos famosos entrenamientos, sobre todo para ver un brillo distinto en aquellos ojos rojo-oscuro. Un deseo que todavia se mantenía oculto en lo más profundo de su alma...  
  
Asi, tal vez, Kai pasaria más tiempo con ellos. Pues vería que su equipo merecía su reconocimiento... Y, extrañamente, eso era lo que Rei deseaba. Deseaba que Kai los tomara en cuenta, que estuviera con ellos...  
  
- Al cruzar la puerta, el sistema mostrara varios obstaculos para evitar que llegues a esta otra puerta - dijo Tala sacandolo de sus pensamientos, y señalando una puerta que Rei no habia visto, y que se encontraba del lado contrario a la primera - Necesitaras todas tus habilidades para poder terminar la prueba... Y según como lo hagas sera la forma como te califiquen.  
  
- Ok - dijo Rei mostrandose listo para empezar - Comencemos  
  
- Será mejor que yo lo haga primero. Jamás has estado en este tipo de simulaciones, y es posible que tengas problemas.  
  
- No - respondio Rei - Yo lo hare primero. Si dices que ya has hecho este tipo de ejercicios, y eres muy bueno en ellos, aun cuando nadie te ha enseñado como hacerlo, entonces yo tengo que demostrar que tambien puedo lograrlo.  
  
Tala le miro sorprendido... Esa actitud se parecía mucho a la de Kai. Aunque entre Rei y Kai habia mucha diferencia. Kai era más solitario que Rei, y el chino era mucho más agradable y divertido que Kai. E incluso su charla era mucho más amena... ¿Por eso le gustaba a Kai?... Si era asi, no podia culparlo...  
  
Rei se coloco frente a la puerta, listo para empezar. Y Tala presintió que no debía dejarlo ir. Sin embargo la determinación en las palabras de Rei le hicieron aceptar su decisión.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Rei entró rápidamente en ella. Su agudo oído escuchó el movimiento de los mecanismos de defensa. Los obstaculos no tardarian en presentarse. Queria hacerlo en el mejor tiempo posible, ya que sabía que todo eso contaba. Asi con rápidez corrió a través de los largos y angostos pasillos. Todo un laberinto, gigantesco y sorprendente.  
  
Se vio en serios problemas, cuando descubrió las primeras defensas. Milagrosamente se salvó de los rayos laser. Habia armas en cada esquina, en cada rincón. Al doblar para tomar otro pasillo, corría el riesgo de ser herido. En varias ocasiones se vio en la necesidad de regresar sobre sus pasos, pues habia cientos de callejones sin salida. Las paredes falsas tambien abundaban. Y ni que decir acerca de los pisos movedizos.  
  
El aliento de Rei subia al techo como neblina, a causa de su agitación. Saliendo y regresando dolorosamente a sus pulmones. El lugar estaba bastante frío, y húmedo. Y su esfuerzo, provocaba que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo, debido al sudor que habia generado, produciendole cierta incomodidad. El cabello le golpeaba el rostro, impidiendole ver pero su agilidad era suficiente para poder evitar todo tipo de problemas.  
  
Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, sus agudos oidos captaban cualquier sonido extraño, sus agiles pasos le evitaban perder tiempo cuando la ruta era equivocada, sus habiles ojos veían en la oscuridad indicandole que camino tomar. Y todo su ser esperaba paciente que la prueba terminara... Estaba emocionado pues hasta ahora lo habia hecho bien... Ninguna trampa le habia engañado, ni ningún rayo le habia tocado. Todo habia sido excelente... Corrió evitando los ultimos disparos de rayos laser, y en el siguiente pasillo se detuvo a descansar. La sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio la salida.  
  
- Eso es todo! - se escuchó la voz de Tala proveniente de una de las paredes.  
  
Y Rei se sintió satisfecho al confirmar sus sospechas... Apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, y respiro profundamente intentando recuperar su aliento. Minutos después, se enderezaba para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando resbalar las gotas de sudor por su rostro, sintiendo, por primera vez, como todos sus musculos estaban agotados debido al esfuerzo, como sus piernas se tambaleaban ante su propio peso, y como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el movimiento lento de caminar hacia la salida... Necesitaba un largo descanso.  
  
Llevo una mano hasta su rostro para limpiar el sudor, y despejar las nubes que tenía en los ojos, mientras la otra la usaba para guiarse con ayuda de la pared. El aliento regresaba lentamente, y su corazón comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal...  
  
Tala miraba sorprendido las habilidades de ese chico. Hasta ahora, solo Kai, y el grupo de los Demolitions Boys eran los que habian pasado esa prueba. Y ahora Rei llegaba y demostraba que podia igualar sus habilidades. Tenía que admitir que era bueno. Después de todo, habia vencido a Bryan en la segunda ronda del torneo ruso... Y Tala se enfado al ver que estaba pensando en la persona que más le producia enfado: Bryan...  
  
Rei, era ágil, era veloz, y fuerte, pero a la vez todos sus movimientos eran sutiles... Tan parecidos a los de un gato... Su vista era perfecta en la oscuridad, y sus habilidades eran extraordinarias... Tala tenía que dejar de subestimarlo.  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un insistente 'Bip-bip' resono en la silenciosa habitación. Miro la maquina frente a él, y busco freneticamente el origen del sonido. En cuanto lo encontro, sus ojos se estrecharon al identificarlo, e instantaneamente poso su mirada en las camaras. El temor apareció en ellos, cuando vio que aun quedaba un arma por activarse, que él habia olvidado, y que ahora apuntaba justamente a Rei, que caminaba distraido hacia la puerta.  
  
- Cuidado! - gritó Tala.  
  
Pero no lo dijo a tiempo. Todo paso tan rápido que no supo que sucedio hasta que ya habia terminado. Lo único que vio fue a Rei volteando, y al siguiente instante caía al suelo, al parecer herido...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Los ojos lavandas veían el cielo que se oscurecia lentamente... No queriendo pensar, y no queriendo sentirse enfadado, lo cual era casi imposible... Se preguntaba si Tala ya hubiera regresado a la abadia. Le haria confesar acerca de con quien habia salido, asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera... Aunque tenía que admitir que siempre que comenzaba a pelear con el chico pelirrojo terminaba divertido, al ver la expresión de enfado en su rostro, y olvidaba lo que en un principio habia ocasionado la discusión.  
  
Suspiro al notar a donde le llevaban sus pensamientos...  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - se sorprendio de escuchar la voz de Kai que le saco de sus meditaciones  
  
Sonrió burlonamente para poder contestarle.  
  
- No sabia que te preocuparas por mi! - dijo ironicamente, y Kai le miro con una ceja levantada.  
  
- ¿Quien dijo que estoy preocupado? - pregunto  
  
- Oooh - dijo de forma desilusionada - Tus comentarios siempre hieren mi corazoncito. Deberias ser un poco más amable, asi nadie tendria miedo de acercarse a ti.  
  
Kai gruñó.  
  
- Pero olvidaba que a ti no te gusta que la gente se acerque. ¿Cierto?. Aunque no dudo que haya alguien...  
  
De nuevo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrio de improvisto.  
  
- Ya llegamos!! - anunció Tyson entrando rápidamente y dirigiendose a su habitación.  
  
- Hola chicos. - saludo Max, siguiendo a Tyson, y cuando Kai vio que nadie más les acompañaba, no pudo evitar el preguntar:  
  
- ¿Y los demás?  
  
Max se encogio de hombros, y antes de que pudiera contestar, Tyson se le adelantó:  
  
- Los perdimos en el centro comercial - dijo rápidamente asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- ¿No han vuelto? - pregunto Max, y la respuesta se la dio el mismo cuando solo vio que habia dos personas más en el departamento. - Los perdimos después de que despidieramos a sus amigos, fuimos por un helado, y no vimos a donde fueron. Pensamos que ambos volverian aqui.  
  
- Max! - llamo Tyson desde la otra habitación - Date prisa. Deja eso ya, veras que Rei y Tala no deben tardar, y en cambio, tu te perderas el inicio de la pelicula. Vamos!  
  
- Voy por palomitas - dijo Max desaparecieron en la cocina. Y minutos depués entraba a su habitación con un tazon llenó de palomitas, cerrando la puerta trás de si.  
  
Y en esos momentos, Kai agradecia haberles conseguido la televisión, y la video que ahora estaban en su habitación. Asi se evitaria tener que escucharlos hablar durante toda una hora, o más... Sin embargo los pensamientos de Kai divagaban en otra cosa. "Tala... Rei... juntos". Tres palabras que no deberian escucharse en una misma oración... No, si Tala queria salir vivo cuando regresaran.  
  
Regresó su atención a los papeles, deseoso de no haber escuchado las palabras de Tyson. E intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo... Lo cual, para su enfado, no estaba logrando...  
  
Bryan, por otra parte, lucía palido y el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que estaba más que enojado... ¿Rei?. Si no se equivocaba, ese era el nombre del chico ante el cual habia perdido. El antipatico que lo habia derrotado. ¿Y Tala estaba con él? ¿Por que Tala estaba con ese bobo?... ¿De donde lo conocia Tala?. Que el supiera, Tala no tenía amistades fuera de la abadia, mucho menos era de las personas que se relacionara con integrantes de equipos rivales... Y entonces que significaba todo eso...  
  
El sonido del telefono interrumpio sus pensamientos. Sono tres veces antes de que Max se asomara para contestar.  
  
- ¿Bueno? - dijo al descolgar el auricular - Ah!. Hola Tala - instintivamente tanto Kai como Bryan voltearon a ver al chico rubio, pero sin que este se diera cuenta de ello. Cuando ambos se percataron de lo que habian hecho, voltearon a verse y regresaron a su lugar. Kai leyendo los papeles, y Bryan mirando el vidrio, pero ambos prestando atención a lo que el chico rubio decía. - ¿Donde se habian metido?. Los buscamos por todas partes... ¿La abadia? ¿Y que hacian alla?... ¿Rei? ¿Esta bien?... ¿Estas seguro?... De acuerdo... Si, ok. Hasta mañana.  
  
Kai escuchó atentamente lo que fuera a decirles. Con una seria agitación en todo su cuerpo, producto de aquella pequeña pregunta: "¿Rei?", sobre todo por el tono en el que Max la habia hecho... ¿Que hacia Rei en la abadia? ¿Por que era Tala quien llamaba?...  
  
- Rei volvera mañana - dijo Max ligeramente preocupado pero con un tono aliviado - Se quedara con Tala en la abadia. Él lo cuidara...  
  
"¿Cuidarlo? ¿Por que tenia que cuidarlo?" se pregunta Kai sintiendose impaciente por preguntar, pero considerando que no debia hacerlo. Ya que él no debia mostrar preocupación por nada ni por nadie...  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - se decidió a preguntar por fin Kai, mostrandose frío e indiferente a la situación. Tanto que ni Bryan, ni Max notaron como sus ojos se mostraban preocupados.  
  
- Rei fue herido. Tala no me dio muchas explicaciones, solo me dijo que no nos preocuparamos. Que estaba con él en la abadia y que volveria mañana.  
  
Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada más. Max regreso a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta trás de si.  
  
¿Cuantos minutos pasaron?... ¿Quien los contaba?... Ambos chicos intentaban poner en orden sus pensamientos, dudas y serios conflictos internos... Tratando de no salir corriendo para ir a ver que era lo que habia sucedido. Además de no gruñir ante el pensamiento de que esos dos estaban juntos, y que ambos se quedarian en la abadia.  
  
Cuando el telefono volvió a sonar, Kai se levanto y fue a contestarlo. Bryan estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba que ni se preocupo por ver la expresión en el rostro del chico ruso-japonés. La cual, seguramente, le habia sorprendido. Pues Kai se mostraba enfadado, pero a la vez preocupado...  
  
Kai levanto el auricular sin decir nada. Y Tala supo quien habia contestado.  
  
- Hasta que te dignas a levantar el telefono! - dijo claramente divertido. Kai gruño impaciente por preguntar, pero controlandose de no hacerlo. Tala rió antes de continuar - Kotaro dice que no te preocupes, que mañana puedes traer los papeles que te envió. Y eso me lleva a preguntarte. ¿Bryan sigue ahi?  
  
- Si - respondio cortantemente Kai. Con el ferviente anhelo de que Tala mencionara a Rei y le dijera lo que habia pasado.  
  
- Entonces debo informarte que Kotaro me ha dado autorización para mantener a Rei aqui, y dice que deberas alojar a Bryan porque Rei dormira en su cama. Asi que dile...  
  
- Diselo tu - interrumpio Kai - Es para ti! - dijo y le tendio el telefono inalambrico a Bryan. Que lo miro confundido...  
  
Tala gruño. Eso era lo que no queria. No queria escuchar la voz de Bryan, porque siempre que la oía sentia como sus tripas se retorcian, de furia sin duda. Y se lamentaba haber olvidado decirle a Max lo de la habitación, asi hubiera evitado pelear con ese testarudo... ¿Por que Kai le hacia eso?  
  
- Kotaro ha accedido que Rei se quede aqui, por precaución solamente - dijo enfadado - Asi que como no hay más habitaciones, y yo tengo que cuidar de él. Tu tendras que quedarte a dormir en su casa.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Bryan claramente molesto  
  
- ¿No me estas escuchando? - replico Tala enfadado - Rei se quedara aqui, no hay más habitaciones, asi que se quedara conmigo y dormira en tu cama. Y tu te quedaras con Kai. ¿entendido?  
  
- No. Que alguien más lo traiga, no me quedare aqui!!.  
  
- Entonces no te quedes ahi!!. - le grito Tala irritado, de tal forma queBryan tuvo que alejar el telefono de su oído, permitiendo que no fuera el único que escuchara - Si lo que quieres es regresar, no hay problema. Rei dormira conmigo en mi cama!!.  
  
Y colgó.  
  
Bryan miro el telefono con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, y un brillo mortal en sus ojos. Volteó a ver a Kai, pero este miraba por la ventana, como si nada le importara. Apago el telefono. Y lo dejo sobre la mesa.  
  
Suspiro molesto, y se sintió frustrado. Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Kai, el ruido de una puerta abrirse le hizo voltear hacia donde estaba Kai. Y con voz fría le dijo:  
  
- Ahi dormiras!  
  
Bryan le miro sin decir nada, pero acepto en silencio quedarse... Lo ultimo que le habia dicho Tala aun lo tenía confundido. Y al recordar las palabras le producia cierto burbujeo en su estomago... No podía permitirlo. Se levantó, se dirigio a la habitación, y al entrar cerro la puerta trás de si... Sin despedirse siquiera, ni agradecer la hospitalidad. ¿Como agradecerla, si ni siquiera queria estar ahi?  
  
En cuanto se dejo caer en la cama, miro fijamente el techo y por instinto volteo a ver la otra cama... Estaba vacía, y eso le produjo cierta sensación de nostalgia... Se auto-regaño por ello, y notó que se sentía solo...  
  
Cerró los ojos intentado domir... Y se dio cuenta de que esa seria una noche muy larga. Ultimamente se quedaba dormido contemplando a su compañero de habitación. Le gustaba ver a Tala dormir. Le agradaba ver la forma como se movía entre las sabanas buscando una posición comoda, hasta que notaba como lo miraba y terminaban discutiendo... Adoraba esas discusiones... Pero él no estaba ahora ahi... Giro sobre su cuerpo, quedando boca abajo, y cubrió su rostro con la almohada...  
  
El silencio le perturbaba... Extrañaba ser arrullado por la suave respiración del chico Ivanov. Extrañaba la imagen que tenía siempre que volteaba a verlo... Y se regañaba por extrañarlo!!!...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai miró la ventana sin mirar nada realmente. Con el mismo burbujeo que sentía cuando veía a Mariah cerca de Rei, pero que ahora era producido por las palabras de Tala: "Dormira conmigo..." Y al recordarlas no podía evitar el escozor que le recorria al pensar, e imaginar, a Rei y a Tala durmiendo en la misma cama. Le frustraba, le enojaba, y le encelaba...  
  
Sus ojos centellaron, y su rostro se ensombreció, mientras veía como las nubes se iluminaban por los truenos lejanos...  
  
Tala no le habia dicho nada acerca de la condición de Rei, ni mucho menos la razón por la cual habia sido herido. Conocía a Rei, y tenia que haber sido algo realmente malo, para que pudiera hacerle daño. Las habilidades de ese chico eran asombrosas, ¿Como era posible que hubiera sido lastimado?... ¿Y si todo era un engaño? ¿Y si en verdad Rei no estaba herido? ¿Y si la única razón por la cual se quedaba en la abadia era estar con Tala?... Y ante tales pensamientos, Kai frunció el entrecejo... Odiaba ese tipo de pensamientos y le ofuscaba no poder sacarselos de la cabeza...  
  
Necesitaba una ducha fría...  
  
El agua helada que recorria su cuerpo, tensaba sus musculos, pero le relajaba la mente. El agua cubriendo su rostro, dejo ver su mirada tranquila, y un respirar suave y ritmico se apodero de su pecho... Suspiro cansado, y la tranquilidad le regreso... Mañana averiguaria que fue lo que sucedio...  
  
Mientras tanto, se veía en un problema aun máyor que el de Bryan. Él tampoco podía dormir, porque: uno, tampoco tenía la seguridad de que el joven chino estuviera durmiendo en la habitación de junto, y dos, porque se sentia inquieto ante la incertidumbre de no saber lo que realmente le habia pasado a Rei...  
  
Durante todo el torneo se habia acostumbrado a que Rei durmiera en la misma habitación que él. Claro que cuando descubrió lo que sentía, le habia mandado a dormir a una habitación separada para que él pudiera seguir evadiendolo... Aunque sabia que se engañaba pues siempre dormia sabiendo que él estaba en la habitación de junto, y que lo vería por las mañanas, y que escucharia su risa aunque no pudiera verlo...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - pregunto Rei después de que vio como Tala colgaba el telefono fieramente y su seño mostraba furia - ¿Por que dijiste eso?  
  
Tala le miro sin saber que contestar. Ni él sabía porque lo habia dicho, solamente se le habia escapado. No habia pensado en consecuencias, ni en nada. El nerviosismo de escuchar a Bryan le habia hecho hablar de más... Pero ¿Nerviosismo, a que?... "Tal vez no era nerviosismo - se dijo Tala ante tal pensamiento - tal vez es frustración"... Si, frustración de tener que soportarlo, escucharlo, y verlo... No podía ser otra cosa...  
  
Además, a quien debia molestar era a Kai, no a Bryan. Y ni siquiera se preocupaba en preguntarse, porque le gustaba ver a Bryan molesto, y porque disfrutaba haciendolo enfadar. Aunque era Bryan el que siempre terminaba ganando, y él, siempre terminaba enfadado. Pero en esos momentos, lo ultimo que queria era pensar en ese chico tan engreido, porque odiaba sentir como sus hormonas se salian de control con solo recordarlo.  
  
- No lo dijiste en serio. ¿Verdad? - hablo de nuevo Rei, y Tala por fin sonrió.  
  
- Si lo dije en serio - Y Rei le miro sorprendido - Pero no te preocupes... Kai no le dejara venir. No mientras no sepa lo que paso.  
  
- ¿Y por que no les dijiste?. No estoy tan mal. Puedo regresar caminando.  
  
Rei se movió, y el dolor en su costado punzo. Gracias al aviso de Tala, él habia girado rápidamente, evitando que el rayo le diera en alguna parte vital, y ahora solamente tenía un gran rasguño en su flanco derecho. Aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo caminar, y se tambaleaba de vez en cuando.  
  
- Kotaro dijo que debias descansar - explico Tala, revisando el vendaje - No es grave, pero necesitas reposo para que no vayas a tener complicaciones.  
  
- Pero parece ser que tu compañero se molesto porque yo me quedaria aqui, ¿No?  
  
- Ese tonto se molesta por todo - gruñó Tala - Y como no hay más habitaciones para que te hospedes, y puede decirse que soy el responsable de que eso te sucediera, entonces yo tengo que cuidar de ti. Y te quedaras aqui. Mañana te ayudare a regresar a tu casa, y podras descansar más comodamente ahi, con todas las atenciones que seguramente te brindaran.  
  
Rei no entendio que quiso decir.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a Max y a Tyson? - pregunto viendolo fijamente. Tala le sonrió de forma extraña pero no le contesto.  
  
- Es hora de dormir - dijo en cambio, ayudando a Rei a regresar a la habitación, fría y poco llamativa.  
  
Le ayudo a recostarse, y después el se dispuso a dormir. Pero no bien cerraron sus ojos, se dieron cuenta de que no podrían dormir. Cada uno vuelto a la pared que le correspondia, no sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. Sin embargo ambos pensaban en lo mismo...  
  
"¿Por que no puedo dormir?"... La misma pregunta, en cabezas diferentes.  
  
No se movieron por temor a despertar a su compañero. Pero la inquietud les oprimía el corazón. Tala se sentía confundido, y esa confusión le provocaba enfado. ¿No deberia sentirse contento de que el fastidioso de Bryan no estuviera ahi?... Deberia estar más que feliz de que una noche no tuviera que soportar sus bromas, sus comentarios ironicos, y las tontas discusiones que no tenían caso... Y se regaño ante el pensamiento de que los extrañaba... "No, no - se dijo - Es ridiculo. Yo no lo extraño"...  
  
¿Por que habria de extrañarlo?. Aun cuando lo habia conocido desde que eran pequeños, nunca jamás lo habia extrañado... ¿Sería porque siempre habian estado juntos?... Imposible!!... Además de que Bryan siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, eso no podía ser bueno... No lo era, pues era el único que lo lograba.  
  
Rei miraba la pared, sintiendose, extrañamente, solo... Era extraño, porque Tala estaba ahi, y porque ultimamente dormia solo en una habitación. Si bien se habia acostumbrado a compartir la habitación con Kai durante la duración del torneo, en cuanto se habian llegado a instalar en ese departamento, le habian dejado toda una habitación para él solo... Ordenes de Kai, según recordaba que le habian dicho... Pero hasta eso, siempre tenía la certeza de que estaba a un lado. De que podría levantarse, ir a su habitación y dormir en la cama de junto. Claro que jamás lo habia necesitado...  
  
Y ahora miraba la pared, como si deseara que de un momento a otro, pudiera ver el rostro de alguien. Lo cual era totalmente absurdo, pues él no tenía un rostro en particular al cual quisiera ver.  
  
Cerró sus ojos intentando dormir. Y un sueño intranquilo le invadió... Por ahora no tenía nada de que preocuparse, y nada que cuestionarse... No obstante, ese extraño sentimiento aun estaba presente...  
  
Continuara...  
  
n/a  
  
Bueno, al fin sabemos quien será la pareja de Tala para este fic, ¿o no?... Pero creo que me equivoque al decir Talax??... Creo que quedaria BryanxTala, pero eso se vera mucho después, dependiendo de como vayan saliendo las cosas  
  
Y tambien sabemos cual es el plan que tiene. Además de que hemos visto que ni a Kai, ni a Bryan les ha gustado esa 'amistad'. Y esa pequeña amistad va a traer todavía muchos problemas, y los celos todavia andara muy, pero muy presentes...  
  
Habra que ver lo que hacen Bryan y Kai cuando se encuentren con Tala y Rei. Que por cierto, no tienen idea de lo que sienten. Pero poco a poco iran descubriendolo...  
  
Y yo por ahora me despido, diciendoles. Hasta luego!!... Y recuerden que si tienen alguna pregunta, sera bien recibida en gunw02@hotmail.com... Y el siguiente capitulo se llamara: "Celos durante el invierno" =^^=  
  
Reviews...  
  
Tidah: Gracias!!... Y aqui esta la continuación... Ya veremos más adelante como Tala va a sacar de sus casillas a Kai, jejeje, solo falta que Kai vea cuan 'amigable' se ha vuelto con el lindo Rei... Gracias por tu review!.  
  
aiko: Hola!!... Sip, ahora con Tala, que va a ayudar, de cierta forma a Kai... Y sobre eso de los celos, habra!, no te preocupes, todos estan destinados a sentir celos!!... jojojojo... Asi que si, hay posibilidad de que Rei sienta celos de Tala!... Como veras, adivinaste a quien es la pareja de Tala... Espero que la pareja me salga bien, pues es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, y no me gustaria cambiar mucho su personalidad, sarcastica e ironica... Creo que no me tarde mucho, o si?. Espero te guste!.  
  
Kaori Koneko: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!... Si, aqui esta, la imaginación es lo que sobra, lo que falta es el tiempo. Pero mientras duren las vacaciones creo que este fic ira avanzando rápidamente. ¿El plan de Tala si era lo que te imaginaste?... Espero que te guste!...  
  
Mistery Ray Girl: Me alegra verte por aqui!... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que este fic te guste hasta el final... Gracias por el review!  
  
Kiri-chan: Lo siento!. Pero pense que me colgarias por escribir otra historia cuando todavia no termino la otra, jejejeje... Pero en mi defensa, he de decir que publico ambas juntas, o mejor dicho pienso actualizarlas a la par... Si!!... Sabes que me gustan mucho la pareja KaixRei... jejej... Como dije, quiero que la personalidad de Tala se mantenga sin cambiar mucho. Y como a Tala le gusta molestar a Kai, le fascinara verlo celoso!!... Creo que si, aqui lo que vamos a desarrollar sera la forma como Rei acepte que siente algo por él, y tambien como se supone que Kai va a decirle que le gusta... Acertaste!. Celos, celos, celos!!... Y si, digamos que el único que lo vera malo sera Kai y por supuesto Bryan!... jejeje... Como dije no se cuanto durara, pero espero que sigas pensando eso de los capitulos que vienen... Nos vemos en la proxima!  
  
Javiera Black: Hola!. Un placer verte por aqui de nuevo!... Tu duda acerca del plan de Tala, espero que en este capitulo haya quedado aclarada. Ya veremos como Rei se dara cuenta poco a poco de todo lo que siente!... Con respecto a la pareja de Tala, pues si le toco con Bryan, y espero que tu miedo al chico se vaya disipando... Claro que hizo sufrir a Rei, pero solo por ordenes de Boris... Asi que como veras no es un chico tan malo después de todo... Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!... jejej. Sip, Kai es bastante celoso, y eso si que le va a traer problemas... Hasta luego!!  
  
Loretito!!: Hola!! Me alegra que el fic te gustara... Y no te preocupes por decirme lo que piensas, sabes que estoy contenta de que lo hagas... Pues acertaste, he visto muchas más veces beyblade que gundam... jejej... Y sip, tienes razón, como que en los de beyblad me centro más en la pareja de KxR, y no en tantas parejas como en los otros... Wow!! tantas palabras?, he de decir que yo no me habia percatado de ello... Regularmente no me fijo en el largo de los capitulos hasta que los termino... Aunque yo creí que el primer capitulo estuvo corto... Entonces este estara mucho más largo... Sobre el sumayri, ni yo sabía que ponerle, lo primero que se me ocurrio fue lo que escribi... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y tus comentarios tan sinceros... Me siento feliz de verte por aqui... Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Monica!! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y perdon por tardar tanto con el siguiente capitulo. Pero ya esta aqui!!! 


	3. Celos durante el invierno

EL SILENCIO, POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
CELOS DURANTE EL INVIERNO  
  
La tan ansiada mañana hizo su aparición, pero no fue lo que se esperaba... El cielo era pálido, el ambiente era frio y húmedo, y torrenciales ventizcas heladas golpeaban con furia y fuerza las ramas y las hojas de los arboles. La poderosa tormenta se habia desatado desde el amanecer, y la nieve caia sin compasión a la tierra, cubriendola por completo... Podria decirse que ese era el humor en el que Kai se encontraba.  
  
El joven Hiwatari, miraba por la ventana, esperando que la tormenda menguara para que pudiera salir de la casa. Estaba exasperado y enfurecido, por no saber que habia sucedido, por no poder averiguarlo, y porque, incluso, parecia que el ambiente estaba en su contra... Realmente no habia cerrado los ojos durante toda la noche... Esperaba impaciente que el tiempo mejorara para salir del departamento... Deseaba que el taxi apareciera en cualquier momento por una de las esquinas de aquella larga calle. Sin embargo no habia rastro alguno del dichoso auto...  
  
En esos momentos no le importaba que se dieran cuenta de que esta preocupado por Rei... Aunque su humor y su semblante mostraban claramente que estaba furioso, y nadie queria molestarlo... Tyson habia cedido a las peticiones de Max y no le habia hecho comentario ironico alguno, mientras que Bryan estaba tan concentrado y sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no le importaba nada más...  
  
Asi que Kai contemplaba en silencio la tormenta, apretando los puños, y dejando que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Los ojos rojo-oscuro relampaguearon ante un recuerdo poco grato que inundo sus pensamientos...  
  
En el reflejo del vidrio apareció un llamativo chico de curiosas facciones gatunas, cuyos extraños, pero atractivos ojos dorados despedian un brillo dulce y tierno, mientras sus cabellos negros le caían exquisitamente en el rostro, dandole un toque demasiado seductor, pero tambien de inocencia. Y de pronto, aparecia un chico de tez palida, de brillantes ojos azules y de un intenso cabello rojizo, a sus espaldas, y le enfurecia ver como Rei le sonreia de manera tan... ¿extraña? ¿amistosa?... Fuera como fuera le molestaba... Y lo peor del caso es que era solamente su imaginación!!... Los celos le estaban jugando una mala broma!!.  
  
Kai no pudo evitar el gruñir, ante la situación en la que se encontraba... Eso era tan... tonto!... Estaba dejando que su barrera de hielo fuera poco a poco cediendo ante sus emociones... Claro que todavia conservaba su apariencia fria y seria... ¡Pero se engañaba!: Esa barrera de hielo ya habia cedido y ahora se encontraba en todo un mundo de nuevas sensaciones que le desquiciaban, y le atormentaban. Podia seguir fingiendo que era el mismo tipo frio, impasible y solitario, pero en su corazón sabía que ya no era asi, y todo lo que sucediera le afectaba de una u otra manera... Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Rei le llenaba de algo extraño... Placentero, y electrizante pero tambien demasiado irritante... Y la unica manera para que dejara de sentir esa irritación, era que le dijera la verdad y aceptara las consecuencias... Muy en el fondo Kai sabia que tenía que decirselo, no obstante, era reticente a hacerlo. No estaba preparado para dar tal paso... No, no... Eso jamás! - se repetia a cada minuto  
  
Los ojos lavanda se clavaron en el reloj por enesima vez esa mañana. Un minuto apenas desde que lo viera la ultima vez... ¿Que acaso el tiempo no transcurria?... ¿Por que tardaba tanto la manecilla en llegar a su destino?... Habia escuchado decir a Kai que el taxi, al que habia llamado, llegaria dentro de dos horas si es que la tormenta se calmaba... Sin embargo la tormenta parecia aumentar, y el tiempo parecia detenerse en periodos demasiado largos e irregulares...  
  
Bryan no queria aceptar que estaba desesperado y que todo eso era producto de su imaginación... Aun cuando su apariencia era la misma, burlona, seria y de cierto modo mandona, Bryan se sentia al borde del colapso nervioso... Los oidos le zumbaban de tanta furia que acumulaba, los ojos brillaban de manera mortal mientras se fijaban en el reloj de nuevo. Sus pies descansaban comodamente sobre la mesa de centro, y sus manos eran ocultas detrás de la cabeza, que estaba apoyada en el sofa.  
  
Habia dormido cerca del amanecer, pero no lo suficiente para calmarse... Retenía el aliento, cuando escuchaba un ligero sonido que se pareciera al de un auto, pero se decepcionaba al darse cuenta de que no era eso... El mismo se condenaba al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo... No podía evitarlo!. A sus recuerdos regresaban las palabras "Dormira conmigo" y toda la ira la sentia correr por sus venas de manera casi automatica.  
  
No tenia porque estar celoso, ¿verdad?. Después de todo, Tala no era nada suyo, y el no tenía ni derecho ni obligación de vigilarlo... Pero eso no significaba que no mataria a aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a él... Y eso incluía al chino que ahora, seguramente, disfrutaba de las atenciones del pelirrojo...  
  
Bryan volteo a ver el reloj de nuevo, y lo fulmino con la mirada al percatarse de que las manecillas no se habian movido... Esa espera era insportable, esa situación era estresante, y el no saber que habia sucedido le sacaba de quicio...  
  
- ¿Que sucede aqui? - pregunto Tyson a Max en voz baja, cuando ambos permanecian en la cocina desayunando. Ya que ni Kai, ni Bryan habian querido comer algo. - Todo esta demasiado tenso. Ellos estan de muy mal humor... Claro que siempre lo estan... Pero ahora parece como si estuvieran enfadados por otra cosa...  
  
Max se encogio de hombros, y le apuro para que terminara su comida. Sin embargo el chico rubio coincidia ciento por ciento en las afirmaciones de Tyson. Habia algo raro ahi...  
  
El toqueteo en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos. De hecho hizo que todos volvieran a la realidad de inmediato. Max se levanto rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta, y un joven, con traje elegante, le anunció:  
  
- El taxi que el joven Hiwatari ha ordenado se encuentra en la entrada del edificio esperandolos.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Kai dio un respingo, y se percato de que la nieve habia cedido. La tormenta se habia calmado, y solo el viento se mantenia con su fuerza y su persistencia. Dio media vuelta y con paso firme se dirigio a la salida, seguido muy de cerca de Bryan, cuyo semblante ya no era de burla, sino más bien de ira... Y por ultimo, iban Tyson y Max que se sorprendian de ver como esos dos se mostraban aun más fieros que antes... Todos tomaron una de las chaquetas que colgaba del perchero de la entrada, excepto Bryan cuya ropa era abrigadora, además de que estaba acostumbrado al clima.  
  
En cuanto estuvieron fuera, otro problema se presento. ¿Como iban a viajar?... Era de esperarse que tanto Kai como Bryan desearan ir en el asiento del copiloto... Y ambos extendieron las manos al mismo tiempo para poder tomar la manija.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo tono duro.  
  
- Tu vas atrás - dijo terminantemente Kai, con el tono claro de que no discutiria ese asunto.  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Bryan molesto - Es tu equipo, tu debes ir con ellos.  
  
- Y tambien soy quien pagara este taxi asi que te ordeno ir atrás.  
  
- No puedes ordenarme nada!. Y no voy a ir atrás.  
  
La tensión era demasiada, las miradas furiosas se debatian en silencio, mientras Tyson y Max contemplaban boquiabiertos lo que un simple asiento podía ocasionar... Aunque si lo analizaban bien, y pensaban un poco en ello, no era por el asiento por lo que ellos peleaban, claro que ellos no lo sabian, y no pensaban preguntarse.  
  
- ¿Chicos? - musito un nervioso Max, pero no logro que la atención de ambos chicos se volviera a él.  
  
- Vas atrás - dijo Kai ferozmente, y cualquiera que hubiera visto el destello de sus ojos rojo-oscuro hubiera pedido clemencia y perdon, pero Bryan estaba tan enojado que poco le importaba eso.  
  
- No! - contesto con el mismo tono duro.  
  
No obstante, Kai no le escucho, abrio la puerta delantera, y se sentó sin importarle como Bryan le veía con más fiereza que antes. El chico ruso vio a Kai con algo muy parecido al odio, y resoplando de furia entro en el asiento trasero.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir Max? - pregunto Tyson antes de entrar  
  
- ¿Que tu no?  
  
- ... - Tyson alterno su vista entre uno y otro, e inclinandose hacia Max le susurro: - No quiero estar cerca de esos dos por algun tiempo... Con esas miradas son capaces de matar a cualquiera.  
  
- No exageres - rió Max, y jalandolo entro en el auto, sonriendo ante la mirada fria de Bryan, la indiferente de Kai, y el rostro amable del conductor.  
  
Y después de una orden directa y rápida por parte de Kai, el auto se puso en movimiento. Mientras que el feroz viento azotaba el ambiente, aunque, comparado con las miradas de Kai y Bryan, no parecia tan feroz y temible...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rei se movió ligeramente en la cama, y no abrio los ojos intentando volver a dormirse. Al no conseguirlo, abrio sus parpados, giro sobre su cuerpo, sorprendiendose de no ver a Tala en la cama contigua. Trato de levantarse, pero la punzada en su costado le impidió siquiera sentarse.  
  
- Auch - gruño entre dientes llevando una mano hasta su herida, y sintiendose aun peor al presionarla.  
  
No queriendo quedarse acostado, volvió a intentar levantarse, y sus esfuerzos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improvisto.  
  
- Es bueno ver que te sientes con fuerzas suficientes para intentar levantarte - dijo Tala sonriente. - Pero es mejor que te recuestes, y no hagas mucho esfuerzo por ahora...  
  
- ¿A donde fuiste? - pregunto Rei cuando volvia a acostarse con ayuda de Tala  
  
- Kotaro necesitaba hablar conmigo. Tengo una prueba de simulación hoy en la mañana, uno de los nuevos programas de entrenamiento. Y me dio algunas instrucciones.  
  
- ¿Puedo verte? - pregunto Rei emocionado - Es decir... Me gustaria ver tus habilidades...  
  
Tala sonrio satisfactoriamente por sus palabras, y como comentario casual le dijo:  
  
- No soy tan bueno como Kai.  
  
Rei le miro sin comprender, pero una rara punzada nació en su estomago, y le recorrio tan lentamente que tuvo muchos problemas para reprimirla. Los ojos azules de Tala brillaron al ver la mirada perdida del chico chino, y con alegria le aseguro:  
  
- Después de que la practica termine, te llevare a tu casa.  
  
Rei asintió con la cabeza, y con ayuda de Tala se levantó. Su herida ya no sangraba, aunque todavía le dolía. Caminando con lentitud, llegaron hasta el siguiente pasillo, y fue cuando escucharon una voz cercana que les hizo detenerse.  
  
- ¿Listo para la practica de hoy, Tala? - dijo Kotaro, acercandose rápidamente. Y al fijar sus ojos en Rei, le reviso con cuidado y detalladamente - Me alegra verte mejor. - le dijo sonriente - Estuvimos preocupados cuando no recuperaste la conciencia.  
  
- Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.  
  
- ¿Por que no te encuentras descansando?  
  
- Quiero ver la practica de Tala. ¿Puedo?  
  
Kotaro le miro fijamente, y adoptando una pose seria miro el techo, pensando en la respuesta. Pero con una gran sonrisa le contesto:  
  
- No veo porque no. Los acompañare. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Tala?  
  
Los ojos azules le miraron con reproche, como si Kotaro hubiera dicho algo malo, o incorrecto. El chico Ivanov no creia necesitar ayuda para llevar a Rei, y el simple hecho de que se la ofrecieran, le hizo sentir mal, inútil... No tan mal como cuando Bryan le ofrecía ayuda... "De nuevo pensando en Bryan" Tala no pudo menos que gruñir ante el pensamiento...  
  
Kotaro movió las manos rápidamente, intentado que el seño fruncido de Tala se esfumara. Sabía, perfectamente, que los chicos de la abadia no estaban acostumbrados a solicitar ayuda, ni mucho menos a recibirla. Era algo en contra de su orgullo, y su altivez... Aunque esa era una de las cosas que planeaba cambiar: La espantosa soledad que los chicos padecían.  
  
- Muy bien. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, el tiempo apremia, y los resultados deberan estar esta misma tarde - dijo logrando que Tala olvidara que estaba enfadado, y que una emoción inusitada le recorriera lentamente...  
  
Tala sujeto con más fuerza a Rei, y con paso lento le ayudo a llegar hasta la sala, donde Kotaro permaneceria vigilando el desempeño de Tala. Le llevo hasta la silla más cercana al gran vidrio que tenía vista hacia una amplia y enorme habitación que se veía abajo. Donde un grupo numeroso de personas, observaban desde las esquinas, tecleando y añadiendo informacón a las computadoras que llevaban.  
  
- Todo esta listo, Tala. Es hora de que te reunas con el profesor - señalo al hombre de estatura baja y pelo canoso al fondo de la habitación de abajo, que daba ordenes a los hombres a su alrededor  
  
Tala se inclino ante Kotaro y antes de salir, sonrió ligeramente a Rei, como signo de pequeña arrogancia, y sin palabras, le dio a entender que no perdiera un detalle de la prueba...  
  
Rei volteó sonriente ante el vidrio, y vio cuando los hombres se colocaban en sus posiciones en las esquinas, y comenzaban a teclear con más rápidez, que incluso Rei lograba escuchar desde donde se encontraba... Reviso con cuidado, intentando ver a Tala, y lo vio llegar rodeado por un grupo numeroso de personas.  
  
Antes de empezar, Tala le dirigió una mirada fugaz, y sonrió abiertamente antes de empezar con la prueba...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El silencio tenso impedía que ni Max, ni Tyson hablaran, aunque murmuraban emocionados, cuando señalaban algún edificio que veían por la ventana. Dos semanas habian tenido, y hasta ahora no había podido recorrer toda la ciudad...  
  
Mientras tanto, los ojos lavanda permanecían viendo el camino, sin verlo realmente. Frunciendo el entrecejo, y deseando que el dichoso auto se apresurara. Gruñía imperceptiblemente cuando el auto se detenía. Frustrado y aburrido, Bryan dejo su vista divagar hasta posarla en Kai... ¿Era su imaginación o Kai se veía diferente?... Ese día, en particular, Kai no mostraba su semblante indiferente, serio y reservado, no!, en esos momentos Kai dejaba ver todas las emociones de ira, y frustracion que cruzaban por su rostro.  
  
Y Bryan no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, al ver el destello de sus ojos, el cual no logro identificar... No supo la razón, simplemente lo sintió... Percibió como su usual arrogancia volvía, al igual que su molesto tono burlón... En esos momentos queria desquitarse con alguien... Y siendo Kai, el que estaba tan cerca, ¿Por que no permitirse disfrutar un poco?...  
  
- Hey, Kai! - le dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento. Kai pareció no escucharlo, aunque Bryan supuso que simplemente lo estaba ignorando, asi que adoptando el mejor tono amable que tuviera le dijo - ¿Que sucede?. Te noto un poco... diferente... ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Las palabras resonaron en todo el cuerpo del chico ruso-japones. Y Kai se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando de manera tonta: Se estaba dejando dominar por inútiles emociones!!... Y si no tenía cuidado, Bryan sospecharia que algo le estaba sucediendo...  
  
- ¿Que quieres, Bryan? - pregunto tranquilamente Kai, cuyos ojos se mantenían cerrados, y le evitaban a Bryan ver su verdadero estado de animo. Sus brazos cruzados se relajaron, hasta que le dieron la apariencia despreocupada de siempre, y cubriendo las emociones que sentía.  
  
- Oh!... No creí que te estuviera molestando -dijo con voz falsamente herida - Aunque... Deberias agradecerme la atención que te estoy prestando, no muchas personas se preocupan por ti, ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¿Te preocupas por mi? - pregunto cinicamente Kai, sonriendo de igual forma - ¿Quien lo hubiera creído?. Estoy seguro de que a Tala le dara bastante risa cuando se entere...  
  
Nadie fue testigo de como los ojos lavandas brillaron tristes, y con furia al escuchar sus palabras. Con solo pensarlo, su corazón se detuvo e instantaneamente el calor de la ira le lleno... Sus manos se crisparon, y cerraron en puños... A sus recuerdos llegó la imagen de Tala riendo, e inexplicablemente, la furia se esfumo, dejandole un vacío en el fondo del estomago.  
  
Con un gruñido volvió a reclinarse en su asiento, cruzo los brazos, y el brillo triste de sus ojos se dirigio a la ventana que tenía cerca. Kai abrió sus ojos al no escuchar agresión alguna por parte de Bryan. Su cara mostro intriga cuando lo vio, através del espejo retrovisor, recargado en el asiento, con una extraña expresión en el rostro...  
  
El auto se detuvo frente a la abadia. Y después de que Kai pagara el transporte, Tyson y Max lo siguieron emocionados. Por su parte, Bryan ya se habia adelantado, y caminaba apresuradamente hacia la entrada.  
  
Bajaron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos, y Bryan casi corrió cuando se vio cerca del cuarto que compartia con Tala. Sus entrañas desaparecieron dejandole un vacío en su estomago, cuando vio como la habitación estaba vacía...  
  
Kai entró y miró de una a otra cama, exasperado, pero manteniendo su postura firme. Un leve estremecimiento le domino cuando vio gotas de sangre en las sabanas de una de ellas. Sin decir palabra, se alejo de la habitación, para buscar a alguien que supiera decirle donde estaba Rei...  
  
Escuchó los pasos apresurados de los chicos siguiendole, y también noto como la respiración de Bryan se había vuelto bastante pesada... Pero le resto importancia cuando recordó la practica de esa manaña: Tala seguramente estaria ahi.  
  
No se habia equivocado. Desde otra de las habitaciones de mando, contemplaron el desempeño del pelirrojo, viendolo realizar diferentes actividades a través del vidrio de la habitación. Tyson y Max se acercaron rápidamente para ver mejor, y comenzaron a hablar emocionados acerca de las habilidades de Tala...  
  
Bryan se sintió... extraño... Pensamientos de furia, ira y rencor desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando vio al arrogante pelirrojo ejecutar el entrenamiento de esa mañana... Una inusual sonrisa encorvo sus labios, y sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento inexplicable... Siempre era lo mismo... Toda frustración desaparecia por las mañanas, cuando entrenaba con el engreido de Tala...  
  
Kai, mientras tanto, buscaba con la mirada al dueño de Driger, pero no parecía estar ahi. ¿Donde estaba Rei?... ¿En la enfermeria?... ¿Estaria tan grave como para que necesitara cuidados especiales?. Sus ojos rojo-oscuro vigilaron con cuidado el piso inferior: Parecia que todos estaban reunidos ahi... Desde el grupo de los Demolition Boys, hasta los reclutas de la abadia... Todos menos Rei...  
  
- Me dijeron que los vieron entrar - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La practica habia terminado, y todos dirigieron sus miradas al hombre que esperaba de pie en la puerta. - Que hagan un analisis de la prueba de simulación y me lo entreguen antes del mediodía - ordenó al hombre que permanecia sentado en la habitación recibiendo la información acerca del desempeño de Tala. Kotaro se acerco al vidrio, y dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a él, les comento: - Todo va de maravilla. La prueba de simulación ha sido todo un exito... Pronto, los chicos podrán regresar a su entrenamiento. ¿Firmaste los papeles, Kai?  
  
El chico ruso-jápones le extendió la carpeta que llevaba, y Kotaro reviso los papeles con un amplia sonrisa. Oculto la carpeta bajo el brazo, y con un suspiro aliviado anunció:  
  
- Entonces todo esta listo. Mañana se llevara a cabo la ultima inspección de la abadia, y después podremos dedicarnos a entrenar arduamente... Aunque me temo que tendremos que desalojarla... Pero solo sera por una noche - aclaro rápidamente ante la dura mirada que Bryan le dirigió - Mañana por la mañana me encargare de llevarlos a donde se hospedaran hasta que la inspección termine... - consulto su reloj, y dirigiendoles una mirada les acompaño hasta el pasillo siguiente - Lamento tener que dejarlos aqui, pero tengo una junta y necesito marcharme... Si buscan a Tala, debe estar saliendo del cuarto de simulación.  
  
No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, y después de que Kotaro se marcharan, los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente al cuarto donde Tala había dejado a Rei, antes de empezar con su entrenamiento. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar, la presencia del chico pelirrojo les hizo detenerse.  
  
- Conque ya estan aqui, ¿eh? - dijo con su tono arrogante. Y los ojos azules se detuvieron en Kai intentando decifrar el brillo de sus ojos rojo- oscuro... Sintió como la sonrisa se ampliaba ante la mirada de muerte que el chico Hiwatari le dirigía... Estuvo más que tentado a decirle algo, pero otra mirada le perturbo...  
  
Su pálido rostro se encontro con la mirada penetrante de los ojos lavandas. Bryan le veía con la sonrisa de siempre, pero con un brillo diferente. Y eso provoco que la frustración de Tala se presentara, retorciendole las entrañas sin su consentimiento.  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto fieramente ante esa mirada, provocando que se volviera más intensa.  
  
- Nada - fue la simple respuesta de Bryan, y Tala sintió que no soportaria mucho tiempo tener a esa mirada sobre él... Deseaba que le dejara en paz...  
  
- Entonces... ¿Crees que podrías dejar de mirarme?  
  
Bryan se encogio de hombros, sin apartar su mirada, y sonrió ante el brillo de furia que despidieron los ojos azules, además de divertirse con la obvia incomodidad de Tala... Aunque se regaño internamente por disfrutarlo, era algo que no podía evitar... Contemplo con gran fascinación el pálido rostro del chico Ivanov, cuyos labios rosas le hacía ver sumamente atractivo, y los mechones que caían en su rostro le daban un toque demásiado...  
  
- ¡Eso fue excelente! - anunció Tyson con gran emoción, después del inoportuno silencio. - ¡Maravilloso! ¡Asombroso!... ¡Eres realmente bueno!  
  
Tala volteó a verlo, y la sonrisa altiva se poso en sus labios, mirando con gran alegría al chico moreno, agradeciendo tales elogios...  
  
- ¿Bueno? - intervino mordazmente Bryan, y logrando que el destello mortal de los ojos azules se posaran en él para su satisfacción- ¿Bueno? - y rió burlonamente - Debes estar bromeando... Es la peor prueba...  
  
- ¿Tienes algun problema? - pregunto Tala enfadado  
  
- Para nada - contesto Bryan sin darle importancia - Solo estaba dando a conocer mi opinión. ¿Es malo eso?  
  
- ¡Nadie te esta pidiendo tu opinión! - replico Tala irritado - Asi que será mejor que te quedes calladado...  
  
- ¿O si no que?  
  
- O si no...  
  
- Fue excelente!  
  
La suave voz a sus espaldas les hizo detener la pelea. Al menos Tala calló al escucharlo. Bryan frunció el entrecejo al ver como una sonrisa diferente se formaba en los labios del chico pelirrojo, consecuencia de ver a la persona que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta. Alterno entre uno y otro la vista, y solo pudo sentir como el peso de su furia le impedía pensar con claridad...  
  
Kai se quedo sin aliento al verlo... Sosteniendose del marco de la puerta, se encontraba Rei, con una gran sonrisa, y una expresión de inmensa felicidad, viendo divertido la pelea que había estado a punto de iniciarse... Tenía que ser su imaginación... Tenía que estar imaginando que Rei lucía mucho más lindo de lo que antes recordara... Su imaginación tenía que estar jugandole una broma. No podía haber otra explicación...  
  
Los ojos dorados brillaron de manera diferente cuando se enfocaron en él, y no supo como interpretarlo... La sonrisa que le dirigió fue diferente, pero no logro definir esa diferencia... Rei lucía... lucía... No existia una palabra para describirlo... Y Kai se odio a si mismo cuando notó como se estaba dejando llevar por lo que eran considerados pensamientos tontos... Sin embargo, ellos no desaparecieron... Al contrario, parecía que más se esforzaban en atormentarlo. Cuando vio como Rei se mantenía de pie con doloroso esfuerzo, un incontrolable deseo de ayudarlo le altero la mente, hasta el punto de que no se dio cuenta de como se habia movido casi imperceptiblemente de su lugar... Y al parecer no fue el único que lo notó.  
  
Tala miraba la sonrisa de Rei agradeciendo que interrumpiera la desagradable discusión con Bryan. Pero tambien miraba de reojo las expresiones de Kai... Y simplemente se sintió emocionado cuando vio como la mirada de Kai centellaba de forma diferente. Cuando se percato de que Kai se habia movido, se adelanto más agilmente y se acerco para prestarle ayuda a Rei.  
  
- Te dije que deberias estar descansando. Debiste esperar hasta que regresara a recogerte - le regaño con un tono bastante amable, y con una sonrisa, que no solo le extraño a Rei... Si no que hizo hervir a Kai y a Bryan.  
  
- Estoy bien - expreso Rei confundido. Y cuando trato de pararse sin ayuda de Tala, unicamente logro caer a un costado.  
  
- Si, claro - le dijo Tala, sosteniendolo nuevamente. - Bueno. Ahora vayamos a desayunar.  
  
- ¿Desayunar? - pregunto Rei confundido  
  
- Claro, desayunaras conmigo.  
  
- Crei que habias dicho que después de tu entrenamiento me llevarias a casa - inquirio Rei más confundido  
  
- Asi era... Pero ahora quiero que me acompañes a desayunar - dijo viendo a Rei, pero sintiendo como la presencia de Kai se tensaba ante sus palabras... Sin poder controlarse rió  
  
- ¿De que te ries? - le pregunto Rei.  
  
Tala no contesto, dejo que su mirada se desviara hacia los ojos rojo- oscuro, que le veían centellantes, y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con ellos... Inconscientemente sujeto aun más fuerte a Rei de la cintura, y miro de forma desafiante a Kai, quien al parecer habia olvidado como respirar, viendo como Rei le sonreía a Tala, y atonito por la osada acción del pelirrojo... Su cuerpo se tensaba evitando alguna acción que le delatara... Evitando golpear a Tala...  
  
Bryan sentía la ira correr por sus venas... El antipatico se atrevía a sonreirle a Tala!!... ¿Y quien se creía Tala para sonreirle en respuesta?... ¿Por que esa sonrisa era diferente a la burlona y arrogante que siempre le veía? ¿Por que los ojos azules brillaban de forma diferente? ¿Que significaba ese brillo?...  
  
- Vamos! - dijo Tala con un tono que no aceptaba reproche. - Si gustan, pueden acompañarnos.  
  
Ayudado por Tala, Rei no opuso resistencia a acompañarlo, mientras platicaba acerca de su entrenamiento. Max, Tyson, Kai y Bryan lo siguieron en silencio... Los ultimos dos con miradas heladas y duras.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El desayuno en la abadía, era normalmente muy silencioso... Algunas veces podían escucharse pleitos, y peleas por parte de Tala y Bryan... Pero esa mañana en especial, había risas, y voces divertidas, que resonaban el las frías paredes de la abadía. Las largas mesas ocupaban todo la habitación, y los chicos veían sorprendidos, al grupo que se encontraba más proximo a la salida, hablando y bromeando sin detenerse...  
  
Tyson, Max, reían después de haber peleado por un pequeño bollo, Rei sonreía ampliamente, divertido de escuchar esas risas tan estridentes. Tala los miraba confundido, esos chicos peleaban, y peleaban, y cinco minutos después estaban como si nada... Aunque no podía evitar la ligera sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios, cada vez que una nueva discusión comenzaba...  
  
- ¿Siempre hacen lo mismo? - pregunto confundido a Rei, al ver que Max había saltado de su asiento, y era perseguido por Tyson después de que le robara su postre.  
  
La mirada dorada volteó a verlo brillando de alegría, con una inmensa sonrisa curvando sus labios. Y asintió fervientemente, sin poder contenerse a reír descontroladamente. Cuando la mirada dorada volvió a buscar a sus amigos, Tala miro de reojo a Kai y a Bryan... Cuando su mirada se topo con la de Bryan, sintió un extraño malestar, que lo hizo desviarla rápidamente... Le costo trabajo ver a Kai, pues permanecia sentado a su lado, pero la expresión en su rostro le hizo saborear la victoria...  
  
Bryan estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa, alejado de Rei, y le veía con lo que muchos dirían que era indiferencia. Sus ojos lavandas estan clavados en su rostro, analizando y memorizando cada sonrisa, y expresión nueva que aparecía. En esos momentos no sabía que estaba pasando... No sabía como actuar: No queria que esa dulce sonrisa se esfumara. Y se ofuscaba al no saber como evitarlo...  
  
Por su parte, Kai miraba consternado a todas partes excepto a Rei. Rehuía de su presencia, por temor a caer ante su sutil manera de conquistarlo. No creía soportar ver esa mirada dorada, sin temblar. No podría ver su sonrisa sin sonrojarse. No se impediria sentirse celoso cuando viera la forma como trataba al pelirrojo. En esos momentos, solo queria desaparecer...  
  
- ¿Que crees que vayan a hacer? - pregunto Tala al ver como Max, y Tyson desaparecian del comedor  
  
- Tyson no descansara hasta recuperar su postre - declaró Rei sonriendo - Pero Max se lo regresara antes de llegar a la salida, y le pedira que lo comparta. Asi que es posible que se queden comiendo a mitad del camino... No tardaran en regresar.  
  
- ¿Hacen eso todos los dias? - interrogo Tala asombrado  
  
- ¿Que?... ¿El perseguirse? - dijo Rei sin entender la pregunta  
  
- Si!!... ¿Que acaso no se cansan de pelear?  
  
Rei rió divertido ante la expresión de Tala...  
  
- Es difícil explicar lo que les pasa... Pero te dire que esas discusiones, son para ellos más que discusiones.  
  
- No entiendo! - dijo Tala confundido. Rei sonrió de forma indulgente.  
  
- Estoy satisfecho - expresó Rei después de terminar su desayuno. Y sus labios dejaron escapar un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo. - Creo que ahora me apeteceria dormir un poco...  
  
- Gato! - dijo Tala sonriendo burlonamente, pero viendo de reojo a Kai.  
  
- ¿Que? - le pregunto Rei mirandolo confundido. Y la sonrisa de Tala aumentó, cuando notó como las miradas lavanda, y rojo-oscuro se enfocaron en él... Con un tono de voz bastante dulce, le susurro...  
  
- Que eres un gato! - Rei abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y Tala continuó - Tus reflejos son demasiado sutiles, casi felinos. Tus facciones se parecen a las de un gato, como tus pupilas, y tus orejas. E incluso ronroneas como uno... Eres un lindo gatito.  
  
El color golpeo las mejillas de Rei con incomodidad, ante el tono dulce que Tala le dirigía. La mirada con la que el chico pelirrojo le veía, era verdaderamente extraña. Se sintió sumamente nervioso, cuando vio como Tala extendía una mano hacia su rostro. Respiro pausadamente sobre ella, sin perder contacto con la mirada azul.  
  
- Y creo no equivocarme - dijo Tala dulcemente - al decir que tu piel es igual de suave...  
  
No pudo terminar su frase. El correr de las bancas le distrajo, y vio como Kai y Bryan se habian parado de sus asientos viendolo mortalmente. Tala mantuvo su mano estirada, y sonriendo con inocencia, les pregunto:  
  
- ¿Que pasa chicos?. ¿Ya se van? - el brillo de arrogancia de sus ojos, ofusco a Kai hasta el limite - Si, creo que sera lo mejor. Asi me dejaran solo con el lindo gatito...  
  
Sus palabras quedaron a medio terminar cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo que le alzaba bruscamente y con fuerza. Se levantó, y se topo con una mirada llena de ira... Kai le miraba tan fieramente, que no podría controlar su risa... Lo había logrado...  
  
- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - siseo Kai casi fuera de si, pero conservando un tono susurrante.  
  
El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre inmediatamente, y decidió hablar en voz baja solo para que Kai le escuchara.  
  
- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia - su voz fue menos que un susurro. Pero estaban tan cerca, que Kai lo escuchó a la perfección. - No creo que te importe, ¿O si?  
  
Kai no contestó... No porque no supiera... Simplemente es que podía decirlo.  
  
Rei les miró sin comprender... Mirando a Kai, y a Tala, y nuevamente a Kai... Tardo demasiado en suprimir el vuelco de su estomago al notar la distancia entre ellos. No los escuchaba, pero sabía que hablaban. ¿De que hablaban? ¿Por que susurraban? ¿Por que Kai se mostraba tan molesto?...  
  
Otra mirada interrumpio sus cavilaciones. La mirada lavanda le veía con tal intensidad, que Rei no comprendió el porque estaba también molesto... Bryan se acerco hasta él con paso firme y decidido, y Rei lo miro sin entender.  
  
El chico ruso se inclino hacía delante, dejando su rostro a escasos centimetros del de Rei, clavando su mirada en esas pupilas, y conteniendose para no reprocharle. No debía sentir celos, no debía... Sus ojos lavandas recorrieron cada centimetro de su rostro, con una expresión bastante seria, e impasible. Tragando las palabras de reclamo...  
  
Kai desvió la mirada de los profundos ojos azules, intentando dejar salir la respuesta, cuando se topo con otra escena que le hizo saltar a través de su piel, dejandole sin aliento, mientras que el brillo frio y mortal volvia a su profunda mirada. Tala sonriente al verlo, quiso saber a que se debía, giro también su rostro e inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció...  
  
El extraño revolteo en su estomago, parecía no tener un origen. Fue consciente de como sus pies temblaron ante la escena. El aliento escapo de su boca, mareandole sin razón alguna. Extrañamente, su sangre se volvió pesada, e incluso pudo sentirla recorrer por sus venas... Un zumbido le alejo de todos los ruidos externos, y pudo notar el calor que cubrió sus mejillas de ira contenida.  
  
- ¡BRYAN! - exclamo sin poder contenerse.  
  
Bryan y Rei giraron su rostro, para encontrarse con la fulminante mirada de Tala. El chico ruso no logro entender el porque de su agitación. En ese momento una mano se aferro al brazo del chino, y Rei volteó a ver a Kai que estaba de pie a su lado, sujetandolo, dispuesto a levantarlo, pero sin mirarlo. Bryan se enderezo para ver a Kai, mostrandose indiferente a todo lo que había pasado. Dio media vuelta y se alejo.  
  
- ¡Espera! - gritó Tala al verlo marcharse, pero el otro no se detuvo.  
  
Tala no sabía que pensar, hacer, ni que decir, ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando salió del comedor a toda prisa trás él. Queria reclamarle... ¿Que?... Ni siquiera le importaba. Solo queria gritarle!.  
  
Kai miro con profundo agradecimiento el verlos alejarse. No podría soportar mucho más tratando de simular ser frío e indiferente... No cuando todos sus nervios le traicionaban a cada minuto, haciendole reaccionar de manera poco común. Y mucho menos cuando Rei sonreía de forma tan...  
  
- ¿Kai?  
  
Tembló. Al escucharla se estremecio y por fin se percato de donde estaba y que estaba haciendo... Los celos le habia hecho llegar hasta ahi, los celos le había hecho sujetarlo, los celos habian logrado que le reclamara a Tala... Todo había pasado sin su consentimiento, y él no tenía otra opción que mantenerse sereno...  
  
Volteó a verlo, con la misma expresión de indiferencia de siempre. Y sin pensarlo realmente, lo levantó con fuerza y brusquedad, intentando controlar los nervios de los que era presa.  
  
Rei se tambaleo ante la fuerza para ser levantado. Su herida inmediatamente punzó su costado y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Tanteo algún lugar para apoyarse, y lo único que encontro fue el firme pecho de Kai, que se estremeció al sentir las cálidas manos de Rei aferrandose a él.  
  
- Lo-loo... siento... - tartamudeo confundido, cuando el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. - Perdí mi equilibro.  
  
- Hn - fue lo único que Kai dijo para disculparse por su brusquedad, intentando deshacer la rara sensación que lo dominaba. Y evitando lo más posible la mirada dorada de Rei.  
  
Kai se quedo petrificado... ¿Que podía hacer?... Cualquier ayuda que quisiera brindarle a Rei, tendría que implicar un acercamiento... Y el se estaba conviertiendo en un manojo de nervios andante. No sabría como reaccionaría cuando tuviera a Rei tan cerca.  
  
Volteando una vez más para perderse en la mirada de Rei, decidió tragar el nudo de su garganta, y recuperar su semblante frio. Sujeto el brazo de Rei y lo paso sobre sus hombros, mientras sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de Rei, y con paso vacilante comenzaban la caminata hacia la salida.  
  
Kai no queria escucharlo, no queria sentir su suave aliento golpear su rostro en esa distancia tan cercana. No podría controlarse. No queria escuchar su llamativa risa, porque no podría evitar una sonrisa. No queria verlo sonreir, porque no estaba preparado para decir lo que sentía... Y pareciera que Rei escuchaba sus pensamientos, pues se mantuvo callado y distante todo el camino...  
  
Necesitaba tiempo... Necesitaba ser directo, y decirle sin rodeos lo que sentía... Pero primero necesitaba ser capaz de expresar en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¡Bryan!... ¡Bryan! - gritaba Tala corriendo trás de Bryan, sin que el desconsiderado se detuviera a esperarlo. En cuanto le dio alcance, le sujeto del brazo y le hizo detenerse a la vez que le reclamaba - ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Que no me escuchas?...  
  
Bryan le miro con gran indiferencia. Y con un tono bastante tranquilo le contesto.  
  
- No...  
  
- ¿No? - pregunto Tala exasperado - ¿No?...  
  
Bryan dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Tala volvió a sujetarlo para retenerlo.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que quieres, Tala? - le pregunto cortantemente, fijando su miranda lavanda en los profundos ojos azules.  
  
- Saber que es lo que pretendias hacer acercandote asi a Rei...  
  
- No creo que te importe  
  
- Y no me importa!! - aclaro Tala casi al borde de golpearlo  
  
- ¿Entonces?... Yo puedo acercarme a quien yo quiera...  
  
- ¡No, no puedes! - grito Tala frustrado, sin procesar del todo sus palabras.  
  
Bryan levanto una ceja, y sintió como su usual caracter regresaba... La emoción de aquellas peleas recorrio, una vez más, sus venas... Contuvo su sonrisa, solo para poder observar más tiempo el fuego que despedian los brillantes ojos azules... Sabía que si Tala le veía sonreir, se iría más rápido de lo que había venido... Aunque no sabía porque lo hacía... Siempre que sonreía lo hacían sin la más minima intención de burlarse, ni de molestarlo, lo hacía con alegria, e incluso con cierto grado de ternura...  
  
- No recuerdo haberte otorgado el derecho de decirme a quien puedo acercarme, y a quien no. - repuso Bryan suavemente  
  
- Y te aseguro que no daria nada por conseguirlo - replico Tala irritado - ¡Poco me importa lo que hagas y dejes de hacer!.  
  
- Y entonces a que viene esta discusión. No lo entiendo.  
  
- ¡No me sorprende! ¡Tu nunca entiendes nada!...  
  
- Entonces explicamelo - pidió tranquilamente Bryan conservando su tono calmado  
  
- No tengo por que explicarte!!... - y lo raro es que ni Tala sabía que tenía que explicarle... - No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo... ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice!  
  
- Y yo te dije que no tienes el derecho para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer... No te preocupas por mi, ¿cierto?  
  
- Por supuesto que no!!  
  
- Eso no es lo que parece - y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, al ver el inusual rostro confuso de Tala... Pareciera que ni el mismo pelirrojo sabía que estaba diciendo...  
  
El mundo se le volteó en cuanto contemplo la sonrisa. Tala retuvo el aliento, al ver los ojos de Bryan brillar como siempre lo hacían cada vez que discutían. Una vez más sintió como sus venas se cargaban de algo más fuerte que la ira, produciendole la extraña sensación de calentar su cuerpo... Y una vez más, deseo que Bryan dejara de sonreir... Cada vez que lo hacía, se marchaba porque no era capaz de luchar contra esa sonrisa...  
  
Sus peleas, y discusiones siempre terminaban igual: Con Bryan sonriendo, altiva, orgullosa, y burlonamente que a Tala se le retorcían las entrañas porque no podía pensar con claridad para defenderse de ese tipo de antipatia... No le gustaba ver a Bryan mofarse de él. ¡Porque esa sonrisa era de burla!. Nunca le había conocido otra, y no había razón para que Bryan mostrara alguna diferente...  
  
El chico Ivanov busco rápidamente alguna replica para después marcharse. Siempre lo hacía asi. Era alguna especie de costumbre, que él fuera el de la ultima palabra... Y esa ocasión no sería la excepción.  
  
- Entonces es necesario que te aclare muy bien las cosas - dijo friamente, dejando que sus ojos centellaran de un sentimiento ilegible. - No me importa lo que hagas. Y no me importa con quien lo hagas. Solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo...  
  
- Fuiste tu el que me siguió - interrumpio Bryan sonriente, intentado mantener a Tala el tiempo suficiente en ese estado de rara confusión. Sabía que no se iría hasta que no fuera él quien diera por terminada la conversación...  
  
- Ese no es el punto...  
  
- Claro que lo es. - dijo Bryan con tranquilidad  
  
- ¡No, no lo es!...  
  
- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cual es el punto de que me hayas seguido?...  
  
Tala no encontro replica alguna ante tal cuestionamiento... "Buena pregunta" se dijo inconscientemente, mirandolo de forma fría, pensando en que pasaría después. Decidido a no quedarse callado, le dijo:  
  
- ¡Eso, a ti, no debe importarte! - Bryan sonrió aun más divertido ante esa expresión de enfado...  
  
- ¿No?  
  
- ¡No!...  
  
Pero antes de que Bryan pudiera contestarle, Tala ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba con paso presuroso de regreso al comedor. Su buen humor había regresado, y queria, si era posible, volver a ver el fuego de esos ojos azules. Aunque claro, Tala le ignoraria, como siempre, antes de empezar una nueva discusión.  
  
De regreso en el comedor, notó como Tala caminaba más rápido intentado alejarse de él, y se tranquilizo cuando vio en la mesa, solamente a Tyson y a Max, disfrutando del postre por el cual habían huído. Tala miro con expresión confusa a las mesas vacías en busca de las personas a quienes había dejado ahi.  
  
- ¿A donde fueron, Kai y Rei? - pregunto a los chicos en la mesa. Fue Max quien contestó, pues Tyson comía con gran rápidez.  
  
- No lo sabemos. Cuando regresamos ya no había nadie. Creimos que estarían con ustedes... Hey!, Tyson dejame un poco! - exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta de que mientras hablaba, Tyson había acabado casi con el postre.  
  
- ¡Demonios! - susurro Tala enfadado.  
  
El momento perfecto se le había escapado. Si hubiera seguido provocando a Kai, este seguramente habria aceptado de una buena vez lo que le estaba sucediendo... Pero no!, Bryan tenía que arruinarlo todo... Y a todo esto, ¿Por que había tenido que seguir a Bryan? ¿Por que no simplemente le había dejado marcharse?... ¿Que habia significado ese enfado?... "Demonios" se repitió molesto al ver que, como siempre, no podía dejar de pensar en Bryan... ¡Eso era el colmo!  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - le preguntaron a sus espaldas, y e instintivamente volteó para verlo.  
  
Los ojos azules se clavaron en los lavanda. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mostraba enfado ni resentimiento... El chico Ivanov ya estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia que dominaba los ojos de Bryan, que desaparecia en ciertas ocasiones, donde era reemplazada por un dejo de burla, ira, e incluso odio... Había crecido con eso, y se había adaptado...  
  
Bryan había sido entrenado para no sentir, ni piedad, ni compasión... Unicamente odio, rencor, y una sed por la victoria que muchas veces le habían dejado sin aliento... Las veces que le había visto pelear, era asombrosa la forma como el chico se transformaba en algo irreconocible... No obstante, cuando peleaban, siempre podía ver como regresaba a ser el mismo chico antipatico, altanero, egocentrico, orgulloso, que le hacía enfadar, que se divertia con su enfado, y que disfrutaba viendolo estallar de la furia...  
  
Hasta ahora, lo que más se acercaba a un sentimiento, eran las veces que discutían, y que se mostraba diferente a como siempre actuaba... Jamás se había percatado de algún destello que pudiera ser interpretado como signo de ternura... ni siquiera de amor  
  
"¿amor?" se pregunto Tala sorprendido. "¿En que diablos estoy pensando?"... "Genial!. Me he vuelto loco"  
  
Desvió la mirada, aturdido ante tales pensamientos. Y fue ignorante de lo que dijo. Murmuro lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
- Ire a ver a Rei  
  
Tenía claro que Kai se lo había llevado para cuidarlo. Y en esos momentos lo que queria era ver el enfado de Kai para ver si asi podía tranquilizarse un poco... Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas tan... poco... comunes...  
  
Y eludiendo la mirada de Byan, Tala lo adelanto sin notar el destello de celos que brotaron en aquellos profundos ojos lavandas, pero siendo consciente de como ella le seguia...  
  
- ¿Todavía siguen aqui? - escucharon una voz entrando en el comedor. - He estado buscandolos.  
  
Tala y Bryan voltearon a ver a Kotaro que caminaba hacia ellos con premura, mientras sonreia amablemente.  
  
- La prueba de simulación para el equipo de los Demolition Boys comenzara dentro de unos minutos. Deben presentarse al salón principal, donde el resto de los integrantes los espera.  
  
- ¿Ahora? - pregunto Tala decepcionado...  
  
Kotaro le miro sin entender... Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue Tyson quien hablo sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
- ¡Fantastico!... ¡Podremos ver su entrenamiento!  
  
- No creo que podamos - dijo Max con tono preocupado, observando fijamente a Kotaro  
  
- No se preocupen. No creo que haya inconveniente... ¿Donde esta tu amigo, Tala? ¿Donde esta Rei? - preguntó al percatarse de la ausencia del chico chino...  
  
- Creo que Kai se lo llevo a su casa - dijo Tala de forma derrotada  
  
- Oh!. Esperaba poder charlar un poco con él antes de que se fuera. Vi la grabación de la prueba en el cuarto de simulación y me dejo sorprendido... Tiene unas habilidades grandiosas, y queria ponerlo a prueba, con su consentimiento, claro esta... Aunque será después de que se recupere.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que aceptara - dijo Tala seguro de sus palabras  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
Tala asintió recordando como Rei había decidido aceptar la prueba, unicamente para probar sus habilidades.  
  
- Muy bien, entonces creo que me comunicare con él cuando la inspección de la abadia termine. - consulto su reloj - Pero ahora debemos darnos prisa, la prueba no tardara en comenzar...  
  
Tala sonriente camino por enfrente de todos: Ese día había perdido la oportunidad de hacer enfadar a Kai, pero si Rei se presentaba a la prueba, las cosas serían diferentes...  
  
"Algo muy raro esta sucediendo aqui" se dijo Bryan, cuando noto como la mirada azul brillaba de manera diferente, mostrando cierto destello de diversión... "Esta tramando algo" pensó... Tala no mostraba esa sonrisa de diversión a menos que estuviera planeando algo... La pregunta era ¿Que?...  
  
Pero el pensamiento quedo relevado, cuando vio como Tala giraba su rostro y le sonreia, arrogantemente, como dandole a entender que perdería ante él... Habían llegado a la sala de pruebas, y comenzaban a dar indicaciones de lo que tenían que hacer. Bryan sonrió burlonamente dispuesto a aceptar el reto silencioso del engreido de Tala...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El silencio no era tenso... Tampoco tranquilo... De hecho no parecía que estuvieran ahi. Tal vez se encontraban muy cerca, y aunque pudieran estirar sus manos y tocarse, sus mentes se hallaban muy lejos la una de la otra... Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus dudas, en sus temores... En todo aquello que no lograban entender... Y que les mantenían alejados por una delgada barrera de cristal que acaba de formarse, pero tan fuerte que no parecía ceder ante nada...  
  
Los ojos dorados veían con melancolia como los edificios pasaban uno trás otro: Kai estaba enfadado con él, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía la razón... No le habia hablado en todo el camino, y mantenia su seño fruncido como siempre... Él era asi. Lo sabía... Pero ultimamente lo era aun más. Había creido que después del torneo, él sería menos frío. No se había equivocado del todo: Kai no eran tan frío como entonces... Solo con él se comportaba asi... Solo con él estaba enfadado...  
  
Con Max y Tyson habian mantenido la misma relación de siempre. Con enfados, bromas, y demás, pero seguia igual. Incluso Kenny había tenido un poco más de atención de parte del chico ruso... Y él... Él no sabía ni que pensar... Kai no le dirigía la palabra a menos que no quedara más remedio... Si no estaba Max o Tyson, le hablaba, sin mirarlo... Tal y como ahora lo estaba haciendo... Lo ignoraba...  
  
Suspiro cansado de tanta frustración sin encontrar la razón de ella. Cerro los ojos y se recargo en la ventanilla deseando quedarse dormido y despertar sin la incomoda sensación que oprimia su pecho, y sin tantas preguntas en la cabeza..  
  
Kai sentía las ganas de correr... Queria dejar de sentir... Era doloroso hacerlo... Las preguntas ya no existian, pero los reclamos acudían a su mente atormentada como grandes agujas que bajaban hasta su pecho para enterrarsele... La indiferencia. Eso era lo único que le quedaba. Fingirla, no tenía otra opción, ya no la sentía... Ya no era impasible, todo le afectaba de una u otra manera, torturandole...  
  
El suspiro de Rei vino a traerle más reclamos en lugar de aflojar su tensión. No quiso hablarle, no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, pero al verlo se sintió miserable y se reprocho por ser tan débil y temeroso... La cabeza de Rei descansaba en el vidrio del auto, sin abrir los ojos pero con una expresión tan abatida, que todo el ser de Kai se estremecio produciendole la incomodidad de saber que él era el causante...  
  
No lo había mirado, no le habia hablado... Le había ayudado a entrar en el auto, pero jamás le pregunto si se sentía bien, si queria algo... No sabía como hacerlo... Y eso le torturaba... Ni siquiera mostró preocupación cuando vio como se estremecio bajo el frío del ambiente, ni cuando casi cae al bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada a la abadía...  
  
Vio el edificio de departamentos acercarse, y pago al taxista antes de bajar. Volteó a ver a Rei, y con el tono más indiferente que pudiera tener le hablo:  
  
- Hemos llegado.  
  
Rei se sobresalto al escucharlo. Abrió los ojos y vio el alto edificio a un costado. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, indicandole que ya iba. Se enderezo, y espero que Kai rodeara el auto para ayudarle. Cansado y adolorido esperaron el ascensor para subir. En cuanto entraron en el departamento, Kai le recosto en el sillón.  
  
- ¿Quieres bañarte? - le pregunto friamente  
  
- Si, gracias - constesto suavemente sin verlo a los ojos. Se sentía mal... Tanto fisica, como emocionalmente... Pero no encontraba la razón y eso empezaba a enfermarle.  
  
Kai se alejo para preparar el baño, colocar algunas vendas cerca, y tambien para llevarle su pijama. Cuando regreso se sentó, siendo consciente de como la barrera parecía crecer y crecer... Como la oscuridad le envolvía, y todo su ser se reprochaba el ser tan estupido...  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? - preguntó por fin  
  
Sin verlo, sin abrir sus ojos, Rei entendió de que hablaba. Y con una voz que no parecía la suya contestó:  
  
- Me confié, y no me di cuenta de la ultima trampa del laberinto. Si no hubiera sido por Tala, quien sabe que hubiera pasado - una leve sonria apareció. Y Kai no se atrevio a preguntarle, porque temía que no le gustaria la respuesta. Sin embargo, Rei lo aclaro - Es un gran chico  
  
Y desvio la mirada, sin nada que se reflejara en sus ojos. Ni un solo destello de furia, ira, celos, ni nada. Vacíos y tristes... Pareciera que todo se le nubló... El ligero crujir del sillón le regreso a la realidad. No hizo movimiento alguno para ir trás Rei y ayudarle...  
  
El joven chino entró en el baño sin dirigirle una palabra a Kai. Con sumo cuidado, y con mucha dificultad se quito su ropa, las vendas, y gruñendo se dejo caer en la tina, pero ni siquiera el agua caliente le hizo sentirse mejor.  
  
Se bañó con lentitud, deseando que el agua misma lo tragara. Que ella se llevara toda su pena, y su amargura, inexplicables. No queria sentirse asi. No le gustaba...  
  
No cubrió la herida con las vendas. Ya no sangraba, comenzaba a cicatrizar, y la ropa le producía cierto escozor. Se visitió unicamente con el pantalón de la pijama y salió dispuesto a dormir una larga siesta. No entendio que sintió al no ver a Kai en la sala, pero se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Las sabanas frías rozaron su piel dando la extraña incomodidad de sentirse muy caliente... Dejo que su cabello cayera libre a un costado suyo, mientras la herida recibia el aire fresco...  
  
Un leve toque en la puerta, le hizo salir del amodorramiento en el que acaba de entrar. Apenas abrió sus ojos para recibir al chico ruso-japones que entraba a su habitación tan silenciosamente que incluso creyó que se trataba de un sueño...  
  
Y el que creía estar soñando era Kai... Era demasiada la perfección... Una visión demasiado tentadora. Más de lo que nunca imagino. La ola de calor desconocido le invadió el cuerpo. Sus piernas se volvieron pesadas casi de piedra, pero se acerco sin darse cuenta.  
  
- Pedí un poco de comida - dijo con voz ahogada - ¿Quieres comer algo?  
  
Rei movió la cabeza ligeramente, sin decir palabra. Sintió la tibieza de una mano sobre su frente.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
  
Otra negación sin palabras... Ni aun despierto, Rei hubiera podido entender el tono de esos débiles susurros. Ni Kai podía entenderlos, solo los sentía. El joven chino estaba casi dormido, estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños, no era consciente de lo que pensaba y lo que decía... No obstante, sus palabras fueron totalmente francas...  
  
- Perdon - dijo inaudiblemente  
  
Y Kai le miro sin entender. ¿Por que se disculpaba? ¿Que había hecho que ameritara una disculpa?  
  
- ¿Por que? - le pregunto en voz baja.  
  
Los parpados de Rei se abrieron con lentitud. Y Kai pudo perderse en esa mirada tan profunda, que las entrañas se le escaparon dejandole una ansiedad desconocida. El sudor frío le recorrió tan lentamente que sus sentidos se volvieron mucho más receptivos.  
  
- Por hacerte enfadar...  
  
No entendió. Su rostro mostró tal confusión que Rei pensó que tal vez era solo su imaginación y que Kai no estaba enfadado con él. Tal vez estaba delirando... Tal vez...  
  
- Yo no estoy enfadado contigo - dijo Kai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
  
- Pero estas enfadado - repuso Rei mirandolo detenidamente  
  
Kai hizo grandes esfuerzos para no mostrar la verdad de esas palabras. Si, estaba enfadado. Pero estaba enfadado consigo mismo, con nadie más... Mucho menos con él... ¿Quien podría enojarse con Rei?...  
  
El llamado a la puerta, le dio el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escapar. El hombre que llevaba la comida rápida que Kai habia ordenado se apresuro a entragarsela para después marcharse. El chico ruso-japones llevo la comida hasta la habitación de Rei, y colocandola en la mesa junto a la cabecera de la cama, se dispuso a despertar a Rei...  
  
En cuanto coloco una mano en el hombro de Rei, la electrizante punzada le subió hasta la cabeza tiñiendo sus mejillas pálidas. Los dedos palpitaron ante la sensación de aquella piel tan suave y caliente... Retiró la mano bruscamente cuando vio como los parpados felinos volvían a abrirse.  
  
- Debes comer - esta vez no pregunto, su voz se escucho con el claro tono de orden, mientras su mente se esmeraba por regresar a la indiferencia.  
  
Ls parpados se mantenían abiertos a medias. Y una ligera sonrisa apareció sin darse cuenta. Parpadeo intentado no dormirse. Le producia cierta sensación el ver a Kai de esa forma, no sabía como, pero le producía cierto grado de placer...  
  
Se sorprendio de escuchar a su estomago reclamar por algo de comida, cuando no hace mucho había desayunado. Sin embargo las horas habían pasado demasiado rápidas, y ya era hora de la comida... Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio frente a él, un poco de la comida que Kai había pedido... Le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, y al tomarla, sin querer rozo sus dedos, sintiendose dominado por una punzada electrizante...  
  
Kai desvió la mirada ante el sutil brillo de los ojos gatunos. No pudo evitar que su corazón se alegrara al ver a Rei mucho mejor, ni tampoco el nerviosismo de verlo sin la playera de la pijama, dejando muy poco a la imaginación... Su mismo cuerpo reacciono instantaneamente ante ese simple roce.  
  
Kai comenzó a comer evitando ver sus ojos. Pero siendo consciente de como la presencia de Rei podía sentirse claramente en la pequeña habitación. Concentrandose en los comentarios de Rei. Ese tono, la forma como le sonreía, la forma como le miraba, le hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo... E incluso feliz. Tal vez su apariencia se mostrara indiferente, tal vez su rostro se mostrara frío, pero el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado...  
  
- Será mejor que descanses - dijo Kai después de que hubieran terminado su comida, viendo como Rei se desesperezaba ampliamente en la cama.  
  
El chino le dirigió una mirada en forma de replica, dandole a entender que eso era lo ultimo que queria. Y sus labios se curvaron en una expresión triste, pero sin que su mirada se opacara. La lucha de miradas no duro mucho, el bostezo de Rei acabo con la incomoda sensación de que sus ojos le traicionab al revelar lo que estaba sintiendo...  
  
Rei se acurruco con lentitud sobre la cama, tapandose con la sabana, y dejando unicamente a la vista su frente cubierta por su flequillo. Se enrollo agilmente, acercando sus piernas a su pecho, y dejando que sus manos se acercaran a su cara.  
  
Un sonido parecido al ronronear de un gato, le altero los nervios a Kai, y fue incapaz de moverse por temor a darse cuenta de que estaba soñando... Las palabras de Tala resonaron en la profundidad de sus recuerdos: "Gato"... En la posición que había adoptado Rei, la semejanza que tenía con un gato era asombrosa... Tan tierna, y seductora, que Kai olvido como se respiraba...  
  
- Quedate - murmuro Rei más dormido que despierto, moviendose de nuevo.  
  
No hubo replica, no hubo excusa... De hecho no hubo pensamiento alguno al que Kai quisiera prestarle atención. Demasiado aturdido, y confundido como para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Se quedo contemplando la curiosa figura de Rei; con sus facciones gatunas, con su ligero respirar, con su suave cabello, con la reluciente piel. Tan... Tan... ¿Existia alguna palabra para que pudiera describir tal situación? ¿Existian palabras para que pudieran describir lo que estaba sintiendo?...  
  
Se dejo caer en la cama contigua, exahusto, y adormilado. Cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, brevemente, sin preguntas...  
  
- Dulce gatito - susurro levemente, y fue ignorante de la sonrisa que Rei mostró entre sueños bajo las sabanas.  
  
Y por primera vez en dos largas y sofocantes semanas una pequeña, casi invisible, sonrisa, apareció. Produciendole a Kai la sensación de paz que hace mucho no tenía...  
  
Continuara...  
  
n/a:  
  
Creo que me he tardado, ¿verdad?...  
  
Pero ya ando de nuevo por aqui, esperando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... Bueno, las cosas han empezado a complicarse...  
  
Tala no quiere cuestionarse acerca de lo que en verdad le sucede, y decide ignorarlo... A Bryan no le hace feliz esta situación y habra que ver que planea hacer... Kai tiene bastantes problemas para decidir algo, y conociendolo, eso le frustra... En cuanto al lindo gatito; Rei esta metido en todo esto, pero no ha tomado una decisión, ni siquiera sabe lo que siente...  
  
Por ahora me despido, deseando no tardarme con el proximo... Y si tienen alguna duda no duden en escribir: gunw02@hotmail.com...  
  
Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo: "El plan se modifica"... =^^=  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kiri-chan!: Hola!!!... Espero que si hayas podido llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Puedo asegurarte que sé lo que se siente cuando tienes ansias de leer y al dia siguiente tienes clases (lo he vivido, y sufrido)... Sip, creo que el unico problema es que si acaso me tardare un poco en actualizar... Me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, que incluso se te haya hecho divertido, :D... Uh!. Si!. Ambas parejas me gustan!... jeje. Te aseguro que a Kai no le hace gracia :P mucho menos a Bryan... Si, tal vez Tala y Rei se parezcan un poco, y logren llevarse muy bien, y como que eso provocara muchos de los malos entendidos... Claro, ellos son expertos en eso de ocultar lo que sienten, bueno a casi todos... Algunos si son perceptivos y se dan cuenta lo que sucede... Muchas gracias por tu review, y si espero hablar pronto contigo... Nos vemos!  
  
Loretito: Pues no se si eso sea bueno, porque como que me vuelvo lenta al escribir ambos, tardo un poco en actualizar, jeje... Y sobre lo que dices de las descripciones, no creo que muchas veces se necesiten, es mejor tener claro lo que quieres mostrar, y ya el lugar y el ambiente como que queda un poco relegado... jeje, por los colores no tienes ni porque preocuparte, todos los vemos de forma diferente... Sobre lo que dices de Tala, digamos que su orgullo no le deja ver más alla, y cuando Kai esta con ellos, no lo quiere del todo... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mi linda y querida amiga!... Me alegra que el fic te gustara, aun cuando no has visto la serie completa... Gracias por tu review!!... Espero que en tus vacaciones todo marche de maravilla, y las disfrutes... Ya nos veremos cuando regreses!!!  
  
Tidah: jeje... Si. Bryan es el mejor para enfadar a Tala... Le encanta hacerlo!!!... Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero te guste. Y nos vemos pronto!!  
  
itzukiai: Espero que hayas recibido mi mail... No hay problema, me alegra que la historia te gustara. Y espero que siga siendo asi... Gracias por tu review... Nos vemos!.  
  
Mistery Ray Girl: Si, la cosa comienza a complicarse... Y no te preocupes por el tiempo, que como que yo tampoco tengo y entonces no actualizare pronto... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que tambien te guste... Nos vemos!!!  
  
aiko: Pues si es algo extraño, después de todo en la serie no hablan mucho. Pero como a Tala le conviente ser amigo de Rei pues de ahi sale la amistad... Porque eso si, a Tala le fascina molestar a Kai. Pero, ah!, poco a poco se hacen amigos. ¿En verdad?... Si creo que si, espero que en este ya no me haya ido tanto con BryanxTala... Me alegra escuchar eso, espero que las personalidades se sigan manteniendo!!... Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero verte pronto!.  
  
Javiera Black: Si, Bryan es un poco rudo, malvado, casi mata a Rei... uh! Bueno, ha tenido sus momentos malos, aunque aqui le tocara sufrir... Tienes toda la razón, Tala reacciona sin darse cuenta, eso le hace enfadar.... ¿Que si Bryan le hara algo a Rei?... Bueno... Digamos que si tiene pensado hacer algo, lo cual provocara muchos más problemas, en el siguiente capitulo veremos mas de eso... Y sobre si Kai le hara algo a tu bebe, jeje, es decir a Tala, bueno... No, Kai no se metera con Tala... Aunque... Eso tambien lo veremos para el siguiente capitulo... Sobre tu otra duda, es como quieran interpretarlo, porque en si, en si, el fic nada más es de KaixRei y BryanxTala... Asi que cada quien a su gusto... Espero que todo ande bien... Nos vemos, y hasta luego!!  
  
ark angel: Si!!! Viva KaixRei!!! ReixKai!!!... Es la mejor pareja del yaoi!!!... Te apoyo en eso!!. Tambien son mis favoritas, :D... Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero te guste... Nos vemos!!.. Gracias por tu review!  
  
NeKo-Jeanne: jeje... Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado tanto!... ¿TalaxRei?... Eso si que sería interesante, pero hasta ahora no he visto ninguno... jeje... Si, KaixRei son los mas lindos!... Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando. Y nos vemos pronto!!!  
  
Monica!: Hola!. Muchas gracias por decir que mi historia te gusta tanto!... Estoy feliz por ello, y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, aunque me tarde un poco, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. De nuevo gracias, y espero que este capitulo te guste... Hasta pronto!!  
  
Me despido, esperando que se encuentren bien, y que me tengan paciencia para el siguiente capitulo!. 


	4. El plan se modifica

EL SILENCIO, POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
EL PLAN SE MODIFICA  
  
Tala miraba con desesperación el reloj del comedor, deseando que este se moviera más rápido para asi poder irse. No estaba escuchando las instrucciones de Kotaro porque sabía que él no iba a marcharse junto con el resto de los chicos para la inspección de la abadía. No pasaría el resto del día teniendo un sinfín de examenes medicos, fisicos y psicologicos. No, él iba a estar disfrutando hacer enfadar a Kai...  
  
- ¿Tienes prisa? - susurraron frente a él, y él se maldijo al darse cuenta de que se había estremecido  
  
Odiaba esa voz y odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Pero odiaba aun más la forma como él se estremecía al escucharla, odiaba sentir que sus entrañas se helaban al sentir el aliento tan cerca. Odiaba pensar que al voltear se encontraría con la mirada lavanda. Odiaba todas esas sensaciones, y odiaba preguntarse por ellas... Simplemente no tenían sentido!  
  
- ¿Algún problema? - dijo a su vez fría y cortante, volteando para encarar a su interlocutor.  
  
Y sus entrañas desaparecieron cuando vieron la tipica mirada arrogante, la sonrisa burlona, y el destello de los ojos lavanda, dejandole la rara sensación de siempre. Desespero al no saber que patetica enfermedad le daba cada vez que veía a Bryan de esa forma, aumentando la frustración que tenía desde ayer cuando siguió a Bryan para reclamarle por lo de Rei. Intento por todos los medios que sus ojos mostraran la caracteristica arrogancia, el fastidio y el odio que sentía por el chico... De hecho lo hizo también que Bryan se regocijo. Disfrutaba ver que aun podía influir en el pelirrojo...  
  
- Si. Uno en especial - dijo el demolition boy en voz baja para que nadie más interviniera  
  
- Pues que mal - ironizo Tala antes de volverse para ver de nuevo el reloj.  
  
Bryan frunció el entrecejo. Desde ayer, Tala se mostraba bastante más apatico que de costumbre. Se había rehusado a pelear con él después del entrenamiento de la tarde, y ni siquiera había participado en la guerra verbal que siempre tenía lugar en las noches. En la mañana había salido antes de que él despertara, evitandole la alegría de molestarlo mientras se vestía.  
  
Bryan recargo su cabeza en la mano apoyada sobre su codo en la mesa, dejando que los pensamientos volaran tratando de desenmarañar su ya tan complicada existencia. Si, sabía que a veces hacía muchas cosas que incluso a él le fastidiarían, las peleas muchas veces se salían de control, y otras tantas las palabras eran hirientes. Pero era algo que no podía evitar... Después de todo, él era el chico despiadado entrenado para no sentir, querer, ni nada. ¿No había estado a punto de matar a Rei en su batalla por el campeonato? ¿No había disfrutado la sensación de la victoria cuando gano la primer ronda a costa de las heridas de Rei?  
  
Si. Lo había disfrutado, y había sido sofocantemente excitante. Pero aquella sensación no era nada si se le comparaba con lo que las peleas con Tala producían en él. Las miradas del pelirrojo, aun cuando estuvieran brillando de ira, le daban una absurda esperanza. Las sonrisas arrogantes, le daban la sensación de cálidez que él necesitaba. Y la atención de Ivanov era algo que él apreciaba...  
  
¡Y se maldecía por todo ello!.  
  
Todo su entrenamiento había sido dirigido a una unica expectativa: Ganar. La victoria para él era escencial, Boris asi lo había dicho, asi se lo habían ordenado. Le había entrenado para ser frivolo, para que todo le fuera indiferente, y para que disfrutara el herir a sus oponentes.  
  
¿Y que sucedió?  
  
Sucedio que todos esos años de entrenamiento, todas esas ambiciones, deseos y expectativas desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que el antipatico de Tala le gustaba. Todo se fue a la basura cuando sintió, por primera vez, la sangre correr ante la emoción de una pelea con el pelirrojo. Todo se perdió cuando después de tantos años de conocer al arrogante y presumido Ivanov se fijo por primera vez en él, y... ¡Se enamoro!  
  
¡Basura!. ¡Tonterias!. ¡Absurdo!... Y sin embargo, por más absurdo que le pareciera no pudo evitar dejar de sentirlo, y tampoco pudo evitar el comenzar a disfrutar el molestarlo... La única forma que tenía para llamar su atención. Claro que tenía que ser muy cauteloso para que Boris no fuera a darse cuenta...  
  
Bien. Su vida conservaría un poco de dignidad de no ser porque, el chico entrenado para ganar, había perdido. ¡Otra desgracia!. ¡Desgracia que tuvo lugar en el torneo mundial!. ¡Su primera pelea publica y su primer derrota!.  
  
Tal vez si hubiera perdido ante Kai, quien era considerado uno de los mejores, sino es que el mejor, en toda la abadía, no se hubiera sentido tan frustrado. Pero no!. Tuvo que ser derrotado por el chico conocido como Rei Kon, quien gano arriesgando su propia vida. Y ese fue el fondo del pozo en el que había caído. ¿Podría existir alguna otra cosa que le hiciera sentirse aun peor?  
  
Fue demasiado pronto para preguntarse. Justamente después de la pelea, el engreido de Tala había llegado a burlarse de él. Aunque... En lugar de hacerlo sentir mucho peor, le dio cierta alegría. Incluso tuvo las ganas de pelear con Tala, el deseo de ver a los ojos azules brillar de ira, pero Tala huyo después de haberlo animado... Claro que era obvio que esa no era la intención de Tala, pero le gusto pensar que al pelirrojo le desagradaba verlo triste...  
  
Y con ese pensamiento, la esperanza renació. Asi que las peleas se volvieron más frecuentes, y ya que Boris no les vigilaba, él podía molestar a Tala sin importarle nada.  
  
- ¿Por que sonries? - pregunto alguien con un tono que no logro entender. Despertó inmediatamente de la ensoñación, y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules que le veían interrogantes.  
  
No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara. Y conservando la pose despreocupada, le contestó con voz tranquila:  
  
- Solo recordaba  
  
Tala frunció el entrecejo. Ni él sabía porque le había hablado en primer lugar. Solo quería entender la actitud de su engreido compañero. Bryan no le había molestado, ni tampoco había iniciado la acostumbrada pelea del desayuno. ¡Ni siquiera le había reclamado por no esperarle esa mañana!.... Y él no pensaba preguntarse porque eso le molestaba. Mucho menos tenía la intención de querer saber la razón de tal cambio. ¡Y era absurdo pensar que extrañaba la atención de Bryan!...  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto Tala indiferente, regresando su atención a su comida. Ignorando la sonrisa del ruso, e ignorando el escalofrío al contemplarla.  
  
- Aha - dijo Bryan despreocupadamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos. La mirada lavanda se enfoco directamente en el rostro de Tala y no se movió por ningun motivo. Era divertido tener la atención del pelirrojo, aun cuando este no le mirara  
  
Tala levanto la mirada y para no darle la satisfaccion de una victoria acepto el reto de miradas. Viendolo con indiferencia, y frialdad. Lo cual, en esos momentos, estaba perdiendo. Las entrañas se le encogían ante la profunda mirada lavanda, y él comenzaba a sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo...  
  
- Aunque... - dijo de pronto Bryan sonriendo sin burla, y provocando que Tala temblara - creo que puedes saberlo. Yo recordaba... - comenzó con un tono bastante susurrante, agachandose y ocasionando que Tala tuviera que inclinarse para escucharlo. La curiosidad del pelirrojo dominaba, y no podía dejar de ver la profunda mirada lavanda. - ... a Rei... - finalizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión de Tala.  
  
El pelirrojo se había enderezado en cuanto había escuchado el nombre, y le veía con sorpresa, duda, y un brillo parecido al reclamo. Bryan solo atino a reir y eso frustro a Tala al maximo.  
  
Tala no entendió su reacción, ni la punzada que le revolvía las entrañas, tampoco el sentimiento que le embargó. No entendió nada, y supuso que eso era otro de los sintomas de la rara y horrible enfermedad que padecía... Estaba enfermo... Enfermo de algo que tenía relación con Bryan... Y Tala dejo hasta ahi sus conclusiones, no quiso saber que tipo de enfermedad padecia. No quiso saber a que pertenecian los nervios de tenerlo cerca, el calor ante su sonrisa, el vacío ante su mirada, el escalofrío ante su presencia...  
  
- ¿Divirtiendose? - pregunto una voz cerca de ellos, y ambos vieron a Kotaro acercarse a la mesa.  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo Bryan sonriente, pues Tala seguia en un estado de conmoción.  
  
- Me parece excelente - comentó Kotaro haciendo que Bryan riera más, y después se dirigió a Tala - ¿Estas listo?  
  
La risa de Bryan se detuvo de inmediato. Y la arrogancia del pelirrojo regreso, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
- Perfecto. Cuento contigo.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Para que? - farfullo Bryan mirando a Tala, pero sin que este le mirara. Fue Kotaro quien respondió  
  
- Le he pedido a Tala que me ayudara a convencer a Rei para que acepte venir a una prueba. Como yo estare muy ocupado con el traslado de los muchachos, la organización y demás, no podre visitarlo. Tala se ha ofrecido para ir a verlo, y como sus examenes estan listos desde hace varios dias, no es necesario que pase por una inspección de nuevo.  
  
Y ahora fue la sonrisa de Tala la triunfante, mientras veía como los ojos de Bryan brillaban de ira. El chico no lograba entender... Más bien no queria entender: Una cosa había sido nombrar a Rei para molestar a Tala y otra muy diferente era que Tala en verdad fuera a verlo. Los celos brotaron inmediatamente sin su consentimiento.  
  
- Yo voy - dijo de pronto  
  
- ¿Que? - exclamo Tala sorprendido - ¡Por supuesto que no!. ¡No necesito de una niñera!.  
  
- ¿Y quien dijo que yo seré tu niñera?. Yo no voy por ti.  
  
- ¿Y por quien, entonces? - pregunto Tala viendolo de nuevo con ira, y con un deseo inexplicable de escuchar la respuesta  
  
- Por Rei - dijo sin pensar en la respuesta, fue el primer nombre que surgió. Y fue ignorante de como los ojos azules brillaron de un sentimiento ilegible.  
  
- ¿Y que tienes tu que ver con Rei? - dijo Tala lo más calmadamente posible, pero sin tener mucho exito de controlarse.  
  
- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia - replico Bryan enojado  
  
- Contestame!.  
  
- No!. No te importa!  
  
- Claro que me importa!. - y ninguno de los dos fue consciente de como los chicos que comenzaban a levantarse del comedor se detenían para mirarlos - Tu no vas a acercarte a Rei.  
  
- ¿Y quien eres tu para ordenarme tal cosa?  
  
- Ya. Ya. - dijo una voz conciliadora, deteniendo la mordaz respuesta de Tala - No es para tanto - replico Kotaron logrando que ambas miradas se fijaran en él, y que ambas brillaran de la misma manera al ver su sonrisa: furiosas - No encuentro nada de malo que Bryan vaya.  
  
Si Bryan se hubiera sentido más calmado hasta hubiera sonreido, pero en esos momentos lo que quería era desquitarse con alguien. Y Tala gruño ante la orden. ¡El día que se tenía planeado alejarse de Bryan y el día que el tonto le acompaña! ¡Alguien le odiaba! ¡Alguien quería que muriera de la enfermedad por la cual sufría!  
  
Y ambos se queradon ahi, inmóviles, hasta que Tala se levanto para dirigirse a la salida, sin molestarse siquiera en ver a Bryan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Un ligero ruido le hizo despertar. ¿Ligero?. Al contrario, parecía que alguien les atacaba. Desde la cocina podían escucharse los ruidos, secos y sordos, de metales chocando con metales. Un estrepito le hizo salir del sopor que aun le mantenía con los ojos cerrados, y el ruido fue más claro. Provenía de la cocina, y no se escuchaba nada agradable...  
  
Rei bostezo abiertamente antes de levantarse, y fue cuando se percató de que alguien se había quedado con él. En la cama contigua, el chico ruso dormía tranquilamente. Cuando se levanto y se acercó a él, pudo contemplarlo en silencio...  
  
Los parpados cerrados, desapareciendo el aire siempre frío que mostraba, ocultando la mirada tan dura y fiera que siempre le veía; las mejillas palidas al igual que el resto de su rostro; el cabello revuelto y cayendole en la frente, le daban a Kai un aspecto demasiado atractivo...  
  
El pensamiento le hizo sonrojar, y el conocido nerviosismo se apodero de él.  
  
Hasta ahora jamás se había atrevido a pensar en el extraño estremecimiento que siempre tenía cuando Kai le miraba, o cuando le hablaba, ni siquiera se cuestionaba la alegría que tuvo cuando Kai rento el departamento para que todos ellos se quedaran un tiempo... Era feliz al no tener que separarse de sus amigos, al no tener que dejar de verlos. Si se iba, ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para que volvieran a estar juntos?. No lo sabía. Su futuro era todo un misterio. Hasta ahora siempre había viajado, siempre se había mantenido en movimiento, y aunque a veces era algo fastidioso, no había conocido otra vida... ¿Que haría ahora que el torneo había terminado?  
  
Sus preguntas tuvieron que ser detenidas cuando vio como Kai se movía ligeramente sobre la cama. Rei sonrió y le tendio una colcha. Después de ponerse la sudadera de su pijama, y atar su cabello de forma descuidada, camino suavemente hacía la salida, cerrando la puerta trás de si, para que el ruido de la cocina no despertara a su lider.  
  
Se sentía feliz de saber que Kai le había acompañado toda la noche, que le había cuidado. Al parecer Kai si se preocupaba por su equipo, aun cuando no lo mostrara ante nadie... No había nada que pudiera empañar su alegría, ni siquiera el estropicio que vio en cuanto llegó a la cocina.  
  
Los chicos que se debatian en medio de la habitación, se quedaron estaticos en cuanto vieron aparecer a Rei. El felino le sonrió, sin evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante el alboroto que Max y Tyson habían ocasionado. Las cazuelas, ollas, sartenes se hallaban esparcidas por todas partes, y la mesa estaba cubierta por cientos de mezclas, de distintos colores y texturas. Incluso Max y Tyson estaban cubiertos de harina, y pasta.  
  
- Buenos dias - dijeron al unisono los chicos, mostrando la cara más inocente que pudieran tener.  
  
- ¿Que paso? - pregunto Rei, dividido entre la exasperación de ver el lugar, y la diversión de verlos en ese estado.  
  
- Tyson intento cocinar - fue la tranquila respuesta de Max, haciendo al moreno sonreir.  
  
- ¿Y tu le ayudaste? - pregunto Rei sonriente, acercandose a la mesa para comenzar a analizar la situación  
  
- Em...  
  
Rei rió ante lo que considero como la afirmación del rubio. Y mientras tanto, Tyson regresaba al lado del horno para revisar lo que él llamaba 'su obra maestra'. Dejando que Max y Rei se encargaran de la limpieza.  
  
- No quisimos despertarlos - comentó Max trayendo el bote de basura - Tyson tenía demasiada hambre y no quiso esperar. Creyo que era capaz de preparar algo decente... Y el resultado fue esto. Claro que quise detenerlo cuando quemo los primeros panecillos - dijo señalando el lavabo donde los dichosos panecillos, enegrecidos, estaban amontonados - Pero me convenció de que le ayudara. Preparé la siguiente mezcla, pero Tyson no sabía usar el horno asi que volvió a quemarlos - suspiro ante la sonrisa del chino - El tercer intento es el que ahora se cocina.  
  
- ¿Y porque peleaban? - pregunto Rei al recordar el estrepito que le había levantado  
  
- No estoy muy seguro - respondio confundido - Primero estabamos decidiendo quien limpiaria la cocina, y después estabamos riendo y peleando por quien sabe que cosa.  
  
Rei le miro sorprendido, pero a la vez divertido.  
  
- ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto de repente Max  
  
- Mucho mejor, gracias.  
  
- Nos preocupamos cuando vimos que Kai se quedo a dormir contigo - las mejillas de Rei se tiñieron levemente de rojo, sin que Max lo notara - No llegaste a dormir, y pensamos que había sido algo grave.  
  
- No fue nada. No era necesario hacer tanto alboroto. Pude haber llegado a dormir aqui, pero Kotaro insistio en que me quedara, por precaución.  
  
Y Rei agradecio infinitamente que Max no le preguntara la razón por la cual Kai se había quedado con él. Ni él mismo la sabía, y no se atrevía a preguntarsela a Kai. Después de que el timbre del horno sonara, Tyson se acercó orgulloso.  
  
E inmediatamente, hubo otra pelea.  
  
- Vamos, Max. Lo prometiste - decía Tyson intentando que el rubio probara el panecillo que él sostenía entre sus manos, acercandose peligrosamente para ponerlo en su boca.  
  
- Jamás lo hice - replicaba Max alejandose lo más posible - Tu los preparaste. Tu pruebalos!  
  
- No te haran daño. - insistía el moreno. Rei les miraba sonriente, comenzando a limpiar la cocina.  
  
- Eso ni tu lo sabes. ¿Por que no los pruebas, eh?. Vamos. Anda.  
  
Y Max tomó también un panecillo, enfranscandose en la una pelea sin sentido...  
  
Rei dejo soltar una breve risa cuando escuchó a ambos atragantarse con el panecillo del otro. Y siguió como si nada, viendo como Max y Tyson entraban en panico al sentir la horrible comida pasar por sus gargantas, sin prestar atención a sus caras palidas, sus ojos dilatados y sus bocas curveadas... Rió de nuevo al verlos inclinados sobre el lavabo escupiendo el resto del panecillo.  
  
- Horrible! - pronunció Tyson en cuanto hubo recuperado el habla  
  
- Te lo dije - recrimino el rubio limpiandose la boca. - No es de risa, Rei - le reprocho al chino que mantenía la sonrisa continuando con la limpieza.  
  
- Si se vieran en un espejo, comprenderian. - contestó Rei como si nada. - Será mejor que se vayan a bañar, mientras yo termino de limpiar aqui. Cuando el desayuno este listo, les llamare.  
  
- Eso tomara siglos! - exclamo el moreno en un tono que indicaba que su estomago no soportaria tanto tiempo sin alimento. - Y ya hace hambre!  
  
- Eso te pasa por apresurar las cosas. Ahora tendras que aguantarte. - le dijo Max empujandolo para sacarlo de ahi y, antes de salir, se volvió hacía Rei y le sonrió, susurrandole un: - Gracias - antes de desaparecer.  
  
Rei suspiro profundamente, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Tomo el delantal que colgaba trás la puerta de la cocina, y subio las mangas de su sudadera para comenzar a trabajar. Su cabello fue recogio para darle más comodidad, y evitarle la pena de que fuera a ensuciarse con alguna de las horribles mezclas de colores llamativos que había por todas partes.  
  
De ser otro, seguramente hubiera pedido ayuda a las personas que ocasionaron tal lío. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo único que lograria sería ocasionar más desastres.  
  
Cuando la cocina volvió a tener el aspecto de cocina, Rei se encargo de colocar las bolsas de basura en la entrada, para que los chicos se deshicieran de ellas en cuanto regresaran. Y en ese momento, ambos chicos entraron en la cocina murmurando un 'oh' al ver la habitación impecable.  
  
Trastos y demás habían sido regresados a su lugar, después de haber sido lavados con gran premura. La mesa estaba limpia, al igual que la cocina, el lavabo y las alacenas. Y no quedaba rastro alguno de las mezclas horrorosas que antes la manchaban...  
  
Bueno. Casi no había rastros. Rei lucía cansado, agotado, y sucio, pero sonriente. Su rostro se mostraba ligeramente sonrosado por el esfuerzo, y se notaba el sudor de su frente. Su larga cabellera parecía enmarañada, y algunos mechones rebeldes habían escapado de la cola que les sujetaba para caer sobre el rostro de Rei, dandole un aspecto más dulce. Y en sus manos, su fleco, su pijama, en el delantal, y en una de sus mejillas, aun había rastro de las mezclas para los panecillos.  
  
Pero lo que más impacto a Max y a Tyson, fue el olor que les llenó en cuanto entraron: El delicioso aroma del desayuno. El aroma que siempre les levantaba, y les hacía llegar corriendo a la cocina.  
  
Sobre la estufa, se escuchaba el freír del aceite. Podían ver el sarten humeante, y el olor les hizo agua a la boca. Rápidamente Tyson salto a la mesa para sentarse, mientras Max le ayudaba a sacar los platos.  
  
- Vaya, Rei - comento Max sonriendo ampliamente - No necesitaste ayude, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sabes que estoy acostumbrado a esto - fue la sencilla respuesta - Limpiar, recoger, y cocinar.  
  
- Debe ser fantastico trabajar en un restaurante. - exclamo Max emocionado  
  
- ¿Por que lo dices?. - pregunto Rei sonriente  
  
- ¡Por la comida!, ¿Por que más? - respondio Tyson desde la mesa - Tienes acceso a todos los platillos que gustes. Debe ser maravilloso.  
  
- ¿Regresaras ahi? - pregunto Max  
  
- Aun no lo decido. El Sr. Dickenson no me ha pedido que regrese a Japón, asi que posiblemente visite a mi tio por algun tiempo para ayudarle con su negocio.  
  
Max no pregunto más al percibir la nota triste en las palabras de Rei, y al ver como la mirada de su amigo se entristecía. Asi que decidido a cambiar el tema, dijo:  
  
- ¿Y Kai?. Es sorprendente que no este despierto a estas horas. Es siempre el primero en levantarse.  
  
- Será mejor que ni lo menciones, Max - dijo Tyson comenzando a comer - Puede ser que...  
  
- Te esté escuchando - concluyo una voz helada desde el marco de la puerta.  
  
Y los tres chicos sorprendidos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz. De pie, en la puerta de la cocina, se encontraba el chico frío y mandón que tan bien conocían. El lider de su equipo les observaba sin haber intervenido en la charla de Max y Rei... Había escuchado lo que ellos conversaron, y en sus ojos brillaba algo distinto. ¿Tristeza?  
  
Rei no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por eso. En cuanto los ojos rojo-oscuro se clavaron en sus pupilas, se sintió estremecer, y el suelo temblo bajo sus pies. Fue tan dura esa mirada, llena de reclamos en silencio, que Rei perdió el aliento al contemplarla. No era la mirada que siempre le veía y que le gustaba. No. Era diferente. Y con una voz sumamente tranquila, y cargada de indiferencia, Kai le dijo:  
  
- Se supone que tu deberias estar descansando.  
  
Dio media vuelta y se alejo. Dejando a Rei demasiado confundido como para replicar. Y sin que Tyson o Max pudieran detenerlo, Rei se quito el delantal y se dirigió a la sala siguiendo a Kai. Pudo verlo a escasos pasos de su habitación. Le llamó suavemente:  
  
- Kai  
  
El chico ruso se detuvo y volteó a verle. Y de nuevo fue testigo del brillo de tristeza y reproche que tenían los ojos rojo-oscuro. Le hizo sentir mal...  
  
Le sonrió débilmente en forma de disculpa, para después desviar la mirada.  
  
Kai le miro sin poder controlar sus emociones. ¿Como iba a poder controlarlas si jamás las había tenido?... Tenía miles de emociones torturandole que no podía ponerlas en orden. Y todo a causa de la conversación que había escuchado. La platica que Rei y Max habían tenido era la cuasa por la cual él se encontraba en tan patetico estado. Jamás se había atrevido a pensar en lo que sucedería después de que los chicos se marcharan, y que Rei no tuviera a donde ir. Tenía la vana, y tonta esperanza de que Rei se quedara ahi. Obviamente, el chino no pensaba lo mismo. Y le enfurecía enormemente enterarse de que la esperanza inútil no queria desaparecer.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se movió, y tampoco hicieron esfuerzo alguno por decir algo. El sonido del timbre les hizo despertar. Rei levanto la mirada para ver a Kai, y sonreirle. Sorprendentemente para él, Kai le sonrió con la mirada. Y ese simple gesto, le hizo sentir el raro nerviosismo, acompañado ahora de una inusitada timidez, dejando que muchos pensamientos enmarañados se hicieran camino entre sus pensamientos para confundirlo aun más.  
  
Asi que no fue muy consciente de como fue que se movió de su lugar sin dejar de sonreir. No vio la mirada que el chico ruso le dedicaba. Tampoco supo como llegó hasta la puerta y giro la perilla. De lo que si fue consciente, fue del abrazo que recibió en cuanto esta se abrió. Unos brazos atraparon su cuello, y mechones de cabello acariciaron su rostro, haciendole parpadear perplejo ante la escena.  
  
No reconoció al instante al dueño del abrazo efusivo que recibía. Notó unicamente el cabello pelirrojo del chico, y la piel blanca de su rostro. También percibió otra cosa. Levantó la mirada, y se topo con unos ojos lavanda que le veían desafiantes desde la puerta de entrada.  
  
Cruzado de brazos, Bryan observaba la escena, estupefacto y escandalizado por la acción de Tala. No pudo evitar la punzada de celos que nació, como tampoco evitó apretar los puños para no ir a separarlos. Debía mantener consciente de lo que hacía... Asi que mostrando la indiferencia de siempre, Bryan entro en el departamente, cerrando la puerta trás de ellos.  
  
Y por segunda vez, Rei pudo notar el brillo en aquellos ojos lavanda. Le examino con sumo detalle, y la sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras las cosas parecían aclararse... No pudo evitar reír ante el rostro indiferente de Bryan, pero que era marcado claramente por los celos que tenía.  
  
Tala gruño después de la pelea que acaba de tener con el antipatico de Bryan, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pero con el claro proposito de molestarlo, se lanzó a abrazar a la persona que les recibía.  
  
"Magnifico" se dijo a si mismo cuando aquellos ojos azules se toparon con la mirada fiera de Kai, notando como este se tensaba ante la escena. Y en lugar de apartarse, lo miro desafiantemente, con una sonrisa y una expresión que denotaba claramente que lo retaba a intervenir. Deseaba que Kai dejara la horrible indiferencia que siempre mostraba... Sin embargo la risa de Rei le regreso a la realidad, y le hizo borrar la sonrisa.  
  
Se separo lentamente de él para ver el porque de su risa, y cuando Rei le miro la risa aumentó. Frunció el entrecejo dispuesto a preguntar que le parecía tan divertido, cuando el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con fuerza le distrajo: Kai se había encerrado en su habitación.  
  
Imposibilitado para permanecer más tiempo en esa habitación donde los celos le hacían temblar, y donde sus emociones no eran fácilmente dominadas, Kai se había visto obligado a marcharse. Provocando que la sonrisa de Rei desapareciera lentamente, que la alegría de Tala aumentara, y que el entendimiento llegara a Bryan.  
  
Bryan contemplo la escena confuso.  
  
Kai, el Kai que él conocía, era el chico más reservado, serio, taciturno, y algunas veces huraño, a quien no le importaba nada que los demás hicieran. Nadie, ni nada, había logrado sacar a Kai de su mutismo. Ni las constantes peleas con Tala, ni las interminables bromas que él hacía a sus costillas, ni siquiera el reproche de las personas cercanas a él, le habían hecho que Kai cambiara.  
  
El Kai 'principe de hielo' Hiwatari que él conocía, se había esfumado cuando lo vio en compañia de su nuevo equipo: Los bladebrakers. Y en su lugar estaba el gruñon lider que ahora veía. Si, seguia siendo huraño, gruñon y se enfadaba con fácilidad. Pero le sorprendio darse cuenta de que hablaba más, y que incluso parecía apreciar al grupo de chiquillos que le acompañaba... Sobre todo al chino que ahora veía la puerta de forma melancolica, con solo la sombra de la sonrisa que antes tuviera.  
  
Si. Ahora recordaba que cuando él se enfrento a Rei, Kai mostró especial preocupación por el chico. Recordaba ver la mirada que le dirigió cuando Rei cayo al suelo sin conocimiento. Recordaba la angustia en su rostro cuando Rei fue herido por primera vez. Recordaba la preocupación de su rostro cuando Tyson llamaba a un medico... Pero no se había atrevido a preguntarse, y ahora la respuesta aparecia cuando fue testigo de la mirada que el Hiwatari le dedicaba a la escena de la sala.  
  
¿Era posible? ¿Era cierto? ¿Kai Hiwatari? ¿El Kai que el conocía?  
  
Y entonces fue cuanto también ser percato de la mirada del pelirrojo. Al principio no entendio la sonrisa que formaban los labios de Tala cuando veía la puerta, ni la alegría que brillaba en sus ojos, mucho menos la expresión que apareció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la cara melancolica del chino.  
  
Algo estaba claro: Kai Hiwatari tenía problemas amorosos. Era gracioso con solo pensarlo. Y por lo que pudo ver, Rei no estaba mejor que él.  
  
Pero ¿Que era lo que Tala tenía que ver en todo esto? ¿Cual era el papel que el pelirrojo desempeñaba en toda esta situación?  
  
Era seguro que Tala también se había dado cuenta de la situación. Después de todo, el pelirrojo arrogante era el único que conocía tan bien al frio Hiwatari.  
  
- ¿Como te sientes Rei? - pregunto Tala, y Bryan volteó a verlo al percibir el ligero cambio de tono que tenía la voz del pelirrojo.  
  
- Muy bien. Gracias - dijo desanimado Rei, y con una sonrisa bastante diferente a la que siempre tenía.  
  
Tala arrugo el entrecejo ante su actitud tan distante, y tuvo que morder su labio para no reclamarle el que tomara tan apecho los desplantes del dueño de Dranzer.  
  
De pronto se percato de la apariencia del chico de cabello negro.  
  
- ¿Que te paso? - pregunto con una sonrisa, y con cierto tono burlon  
  
Rei mostró poco entendimiento a la pregunta, y después paso su mirada por su cuerpo para sonreir también.  
  
- Tyson intento cocinar - dijo simplemente  
  
- ¿Y te encontraste en medio de la batalla? - pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo divertido  
  
- No. Fui el encargado de limpiar el desastre y acabo de hacerlo. ¿Quieren pasar a desayunar?  
  
- No, gracias. Acabamos de hacerlo. - dijo Tala - Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
- Muy bien. Pero deberas esperar hasta que me bañe y me cambie.  
  
Tala asintió emocionado. Y él y Bryan se dirigieron a la sala, manteniendo una distancia considerable y esforzandose por mirar en direcciones contrarias. Sin embargo, Bryan no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa florecer en el rostro de Tala cuando esté veía como Rei se acercaba a la puerta de su líder. El chino tocaba un par de veces de manera bastante suave, para después entrar y cerrar la puerta.  
  
- ¿Quiere morir? - dijo sorprendido. Pero entonces recordo la mirada que Kai le había dedicado y supo que Rei sería el unico capaz de invadir ese espacio privado sin ser asesinado.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, no la esperaba, pero le sorprendio ver que Tala le miraba sonriente. Una sonrisa totalmente diferente a lo que conocía. No era la sonrisa arrogante. Ni la sonrisa burlona. Una sonrisa... ¿Sincera? ¿Cálida?...  
  
No supo definirla, pero si supo que todo su ser se estremeció al contemplarla. Se esforzo mil veces para no pensar en ella y evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. La garganta se le seco, y sus manos sudaron apretando fuertemente la parte trasera de su cabeza. Le miro con ojos temblorosos, incapaz de moverse por temor a que sus pies le traicionaran.  
  
Era la primera vez que Tala le sonreia de esa manera... Y contra todo lo que él creía, esa sonrisa le gusto más, que las sonrisas arrogantes que siempre le veía.  
  
Y por ello, tuvo que desviar la mirada...  
  
- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - pregunto de repente  
  
Tala le miro sin entender, y la sonrisa se marchito lentamente ante la acción del ruso. De hecho había sido ignorante de que le sonreía a la persona que más detestaba. De lo único que estuvo seguro, fue de que le encanto la sensación de verse reflejado en las orbes violetas... Y se estremeció ante tal pensamiento.  
  
- ¿Cual? - pregunto a su vez con indiferencia, cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada  
  
- Abrazar a Rei - aclaro Bryan con el claro tono de ira en su voz. Tono que Tala no entendió  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Celoso? - dijo en son de burla pero con un dejo de amargura en sus palabras.  
  
Bryan ni siquiera pensó antes de contestar.  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Te gusta Rei? - pregunto Tala casi histerico  
  
Pero Bryan no contestó, ya sea porque no le escuchó o porque no quiso escucharle. No obstante su silencio fue interpretado por Tala como una afirmación. Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de como los ojos azules relampaguearon ante el silencio...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai miró con melancolia la ventana que había en su habitación. Siendo dominado por una ya conocida sensación. Aquella sensación donde su sangre hervía, sus puños se apretaban, y una ligera contracción en sus entrañas le hacía perder el aliento... Aquella sensación de celos que le devoraba y le desquiciaba... Aquella sensación que él odiaba. Sobre todo porque sabía que sus esperanzas eran inutiles, y por más que quisiera desaparecerlas de su cabeza, ellas no se marchaban.  
  
Unos suaves toques en la puerta le hicieron regresar a la realidad, pero no le importo quien fuera, y le dio pase de entrada aun sin volverse para verlo...  
  
- Kai - dijo la suave voz a sus espaldas, haciendole temblar imperceptiblemente. No se movió y permitió que Rei siguiera hablando. - Yo lo siento... Es solo que me siento mucho mejor y no creí que fuera necesario quedarme en la cama. Kotaro solo me pidió que descansara un poco. No quise molestar a nadie. Agradezco que me hayas cuidado...  
  
Detuvo sus palabras, y contuvo el aliento cuando notó que el chico ruso- japones estaba de pie frente a él, observandolo detenidamente.  
  
El brillo en la mirada, siempre fiera de Kai, había cambiado. Se notaba tranquila... Y podría decirse, que incluso le sonreía. Algo que Rei dudaba, pero le complacía pensar en la posibilidad... Y sintiendose profundamente emocionado, el chino no detuvo la gran y bella sonrisa que hizo curvear sus labios, haciendole ver sumamente dulce...  
  
Y esa sonrisa fue la causante de las miles de preguntas que invadieron la cabeza del chico Hiwatari. ¿Quien podría ser capaz de replicar si tenía esa sonrisa frente a él? ¿Quien sería capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada que Rei le dedicaba? ¿Quien sería capaz de mantenerse impasible, cuando todos sus nervios parecian estar a punto de traicionarle y le harían temblar al menor movimiento? ¿Por que sentía sus dedos temblar ante la indecisión de acariciar la mejilla de Rei?...  
  
Y no pudo contenerse...  
  
Levanto una mano y la deslizo suavemente hasta el mechon negro que caía seductoramente sobre el rostro de Rei y lo aparto con una delicadeza de la que nadie le hubiera creido capaz... Para después limpiar con suavidad la harina que aun se mantenía obstinadamente en esa mejilla felina.  
  
- No hay problema - dijo Kai con voz tranquila y sin su caracteristico tono duro.  
  
Y las suaves mejillas de Rei se tiñieron del color carmin, mientras su pulso se aceleraba, y su corazón brincaba de emoción incomprensible... Todo eso le pareció demasiado irreal. Una descabellada y absurda fantasia. Pero no podía negar que el gesto le había gustado. Hasta el punto de que su cuerpo reacciono de manera imprevista... Y el calor en todo su ser era asfixiante. Se vio en la necesidad de decir algo, antes de que su conciencia le traicionase...  
  
- ¿Vas a desayunar? - dijo con voz ahogada.  
  
Y el chico asintió  
  
- Pero primero tomare una ducha - añadió sin modificar su voz  
  
Y sin esperar comentario alguno por parte de Rei, Kai se dio prisa en salir de ahi... De alejarse de aquellas emociones, confusas y extrañas, irritantes y fastidiosas, pero también queridas y extrañadas, que le hacían un blanco fácil para dejarse llevar por sus instintos...  
  
Rei se sentía tan contento que el gesto tan descortes no le importo. Y con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Tala y a Bryan se dirigio a su habitación a preparar su ropa... Sin dejar que la mirada rojo-oscura se alejara de sus pensamientos...  
  
Kai, por su parte, metió la cabeza en agua fría en cuanto cerro la puerta del baño. Deseando más que nada que el calor se esfumara. Y odiandose por permitirse sonrojarse. Era frustrante verse en el espejo con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa palido... Y lo peor era que no podía olvidar la tierna imagen de Kon parado en medio de su habitación, con su pijama, y con una cara de inocencia que le enternecio el corazón y le disculpo aun cuando no tenía nada que disculparle...  
  
Tampoco podía perdonarse el haber actuado tan imprudentemente, y haberle acariciado ese rostro. Pero se sorprendia al encontrarse a si mismo pensando en la suavidad de esa piel y lo sedoso del cabello. Y de sus recuerdos no podían irse los ojos dorados que le veían con adoración, provocandole el estremecimiento que Rei solo podía ocasionar...  
  
Volvió a meter la cabeza a la tina, y dejo que el agua fría calmara un poco a su cuerpo y a su corazón.  
  
Emergió con el agua cayendo por su pecho, libre ya de la ropa. Y se apresuro a entrar en la tina para comenzar a bañarse.  
  
Gruñendo, y suspirando al no encontrar remedio para poder regresar a su postura fría, Kai deseo poder librarse de aquellas incomodas situaciones...  
  
En cuanto Kai salió del baño evito por todos los medios ver a Tala a los ojos. Y el chico le sonrio burlonamente luchando por ver que ocultaba Kai bajo la mascara de indiferencia que siempre tenía.  
  
Kai secó su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su habitación para vestirse. Poco después volvía a salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, siendo seguido por Tala y Bryan... Mientras que Rei entraba en la ducha.  
  
El chino contemplo con alegría su rostro y cabellos manchados por la harina. E instintivamente su mano se poso en su mejilla, justamente donde Kai había limpiado la parte blancuzca. Rió verdaderamente divertido cuando dejo que su cabello cayera libre por su espalda. Y se sorprendió de encontrarse mucho más feliz por una razón que no queria cuestionarse.  
  
El agua rozo su piel, mientras el se dedicaba a limpiar su cabello. Era relajante, y de alguna manera le gusta la sensación que producía en su cuerpo.  
  
Seco su cuerpo y cabello con suma dedicación, y después de vestirse, con su tipico traje chino, se dirigió a la cocina, donde los únicos que mantenían una conversación civilizada eran Max y Tyson. Kai y Tala se contemplaban en silencio. Kai con aquella mirada fiera que le conocía, y Tala con una mirada burlona. Mientras que Bryan sonreía divertido ante la pelea silenciosa. Pelea que termino cuando él se presento, y Tala desviando rápidamente la atención de Kai, se levanto para acercarse a él.  
  
- Te ves mejor asi - comentó sonriente, y sin esperar una respuesta coloco una mano en su hombro y se dispuso a sacarlo de ahi.  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto una voz desde la mesa, y Rei pudo notar claramente la forma como Tala se estremecía al escucharla.  
  
- No te importa - contestó friamente el pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo  
  
Pero lo que hizo Bryan demostro claramente que si le importaba.  
  
El chico ruso se había levantado tan rápido, que nadie pudo evitar que llegara junto a Rei, le tomara del brazo y le sentara en la mesa de la cocina... Mientras tanto, Tala le fulminaba con la mirada. Rei sonrió timidamente al ver a Kai, y este le miro unos momentos antes de desviar su mirada.  
  
- Kotaro quiere que participes en una prueba de entrenamiento en la abadía. Le gusto tu desempeño del otro día, y quiere comprobar personalmente tus habilidades. Le dije que no te negarias, y me pidió que viniera a comunicartelo. - dijo Tala acercandose a la mesa, y apoyando sus manos en ella para ver fijamente al chico de cabello negro.  
  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto Rei incredulo  
  
- No tendriamos porque mentirte...  
  
- Por supuesto que si - interrumpio Tala a Bryan, sonriente y viendo de reojo a Kai - Tus habilidades son sorprendentes. ¿No es asi Kai? - pero el chico no respondió - Oh!. Vamos. Debes admitir que Rei lo ha hecho bastante bien. - el silencio se mantuvo, y Tala sonrió más ampliamente cuando añadió - Bueno, Rei. Te dire todo con más detalle, si me acompañas por un helado.  
  
La proposición dejo a todos sin aliento. Y Rei miro con bastante confusión a Tala. El pelirrojo le sonreía, sin importarle las miradas iracundas que recibía de Bryan y Kai. No obstante, Max sonrió al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de Kai, y Tyson no pudo evitar exclamar:  
  
- Helado!!!. Yo les acompañare. ¿Vendras tu también Max? - pregunto y el rubio asintió  
  
- Yo tambien ire - declaro Byan de forma fría.  
  
Y con solo una mirada, Kai también acepto acompañarlos.  
  
Era obvio que eso no era lo que Tala buscaba. No había duda de que queria que Kai les acompañara. Después de todo era a él a quien tenía que molestar. Por el rubio y el peliazul no había problema, su presencia no afectaba en nada lo que planeba hacer... Pero ¿Bryan?... ¿Que nadie entendía que le era más difícil concentrarse en algo cuando tenía la mirada lavanda fija en su persona?. Como sucedía justamente en ese instante.  
  
El pelirrojo podía sentir la intensa mirada de Bryan en su rostro y eso le ponía nervioso. Aun cuando se odiaba por ello, era algo que no podía evitar. Sus entrañas se contraían, y sentía el tipico calor recorriendo sus venas. Asi que forzosamente se veía en la necesidad de pensar unicamente en la forma de hacer enfadar a Kai...  
  
- Bien. Entonces vamonos! - declaro para apartar lo pensamientos inutiles de su cabeza, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, tomo a Rei del brazo y lo llevo hacia la puerta, sin importarle las protestas del chino: "Yo no he desayunado"  
  
Detrás de ellos, iban Max y Tyson, y por ultimo Kai y Bryan...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tala no podía creerlo. No queria, siquiera, verlo. Asi que se obligaba a rememorar una vez más los hechos para saber en que momento entraron en la dimensión desconocida. Para saber cuando todo se puso al reves. Y para entender el porque ahora iba caminando al lado de Kai, cuando antes de llegar a la heladeria llevaba firmemente sujeto a Rei.  
  
¿Como sucedio?... ¿Como es que todo cambio tan de repente?... ¿En que momento el mundo se puso de cabeza y las cosas perdieron la cordura?... ¿Y como demonios fue que paso sin que el se diera cuenta?  
  
Miro una vez más a las personas que caminaban frente a ellos, a unos cuantos pasos de ventaja y frunció el entercejo cuando vio como Rei reía ante lo que parecía una broma de Bryan...  
  
¿Desde cuando Bryan era un bromista decente?. Si es que a bromista se le puede llamar a los comentarios cinicos tan caracteristicos en Bryan. Asi que... ¿Desde cuando Bryan era capaz de hacer reír a una persona, sin que eso implicara mofarse de alguien más?... Y era sorprendente verlos riendo juntos, cuando antes fueron rivales y casi se habían matado...  
  
Y para su frustracion, confusión y sorpresa, Tala se encontraba a si mismo contemplando la sonrisa que flotaba en el rostro del ruso cuando este seguia hablando animadamente con el chino. Lo sorprendente era que esa sonrisa no mostraba malicia alguna, ni siquiera los ojos lavandas brillaban con el destello siempre mortal... Y la risa era algo que jamás antes había escuchado. Era la primera vez que Bryan reía sin aquella nota de ironia en su voz... ¡Dioses! ¡El mundo había enloquecido!  
  
Tuvo que agitar su cabeza de nuevo y se dispuso a pensar en el momento cuando todo perdió sentido, para asi olvidar la rara punzada que nacía en sus entrañas, producto de la escena que iba frente a él. Contemplando su helado de vainilla recapitulo una vez más la visita a dicha heladeria...  
  
Por su parte, Kai también observaba disimuladamente, pero de forma fulminante, a la pareja que caminaba despreocupadamente a unos metros más adelante. Tal vez tenía un poco culpa que Rei estuviera ahora con Bryan. De no ser por su frialdad...  
  
Todo comenzó con:  
  
//--//  
  
Tala caminaba junto a Rei, bromeando y regocijandose al ver la expresión de Kai. Él y los demás caminaban del otro lado de la calle, y el chico Hiwatari se mostraba indiferente, como siempre, pero en sus ojos podía notarse claramente que estaba enfadado...  
  
La heladeria tenía una barra enorme, donde varios dependientes esperaban a los clientes. Y contaba con pequeñas mesas a las orillas del establecimiento, que tenían vista hacía la calle. Tenía los tipicos azulejos en el piso, y una contagiosa melodia se escuchaba en el fondo del lugar.  
  
Tyson entró veloz, siendo seguido por Max. No estando Kenny, el rubio se veía obligado a controlarlo. Detrás de ellos, Kai y Bryan los siguieron, mientras que Tala y Rei entraron al ultimo.  
  
Con premura, Tyson se sentó en la barra y nombró todos los sabores existentes, comenzando una pelea con Max, acerca del sabor que el rubio quería, mientras una de las dependientas les observaba divertida. Cerca de ellos, Tala les miraba extrañado; ese tipo de peleas seguian confundiendolo. Por su parte, Rei buscaba algo que pudiera sustituir un desayuno...  
  
- Buenos dias. ¿En que puedo servirles? - dijo uno chico acercandose a la barra, mostrando una gran sonrisa, y cuyos ojos negros se fijaron inmediatamente en Rei.  
  
Les extendió un pequeño menu, y mientras Rei buscaba algo que pudiera quitarle el hambre, Tala observaba satisfecho a los chicos que habían buscado lugar en una de las mesas alejadas. Aunque se enfado consigo mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los lavandas, y sus entrañas se contrajeron...  
  
- ¿Has elegido algo? - le pregunto a Rei, intentando en vano de deshacer la sensación.  
  
- No hay nada que pueda sustituir un desayuno. - dijo tranquilamente, y Tala le sonrió - Elige tu primero - Y le extendió el menu, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su mano, y que su codo lo hiciera en la barra.  
  
Los ojos dorados recorrieron lentamente el lugar. Estaba ligeramente fatigado, y demasiado hambriento como para pensar en algo, cuando de pronto se encontro con dos ojos negros que le observaban fijamente. Levanto una ceja en señal interrogante, mientras el chico le sonreía.  
  
- Tu no eres de por aqui, ¿verdad? - pregunto el chico que les atendía  
  
- No. ¿Por que? - preguntó a su vez Rei, sin moverse de su posición.  
  
- No pareces ser de por aqui. - fue la simple respuesta, y la intensidad de aquella mirada le extrañó - Creo que jamás he visto a una persona como tu.  
  
Tala detuvo su busqueda al escuchar el comentario. Sin levantar la vista, sonrió.  
  
- ¿Una persona como yo? - inquirio Rei suavemente sin tener idea alguna de lo que el otro chico decía.  
  
- Si. Largo cabello. Ojos dorados. Facciones gatunas. - contestó con voz suave. - ¿Como te llamas?  
  
- Rei Kon - contestó Rei con un tono bastante normal, al parecer ignorante a lo que el otro chico estaba pensando.  
  
Tala sintió como el chico se recargaba en la barra, y sonrió al escuchar la simple respuesta de Rei. Totalmente diferente a como actuaba con Kai... Y hablando de Kai. "OH. Kai. - se dijo mentalmente - aqui hay alguien que quiere morir"  
  
Tala sabía perfectamente que Rei era una persona sumamente divertida, atenta, comprensiva y seria, pero no tanto como Kai, ni tampoco tan apatico. No era de sorprenderse que se tomara tan tranquilo un coqueteo semejante... Hubiera sido divertido ver como era que Kai actuaba en semejante situación. Se movió en su lugar, y levantó la mirada para ordenar algo. Le dedico una gran sonrisa al chico que atendía, y entabló una conversación superficial, después de haber ordenado. No bien lo había hecho reír, cuando percibió la presencia de alguien más.  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto hostilmente al ver que el patetico, arrogante y molesto de Bryan se sentaba a un costado suyo, dejandolo en medio de él y Rei.  
  
- No te importa  
  
- ¿Por que vienes a molestar? - volvió a cuestionarlo. Y Rei solo pudo sonreír ante la escena, y ante el curioso enfado del pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Quien te dijo que yo vine por ti? - respondió Bryan a su vez. Rei se sorprendió al ver el destello en los ojos azules  
  
- No hay nadie más aqui...  
  
- Esta Rei - interrumpio Bryan, y se inclino un poco para sonreirle al chino. Fue suficiente como para que Tala se pusiera casi histerico, claro que logro encubrirlo muy bien con su fría indiferencia.  
  
- Pero no creo que Rei...  
  
Y la pelea comenzó.  
  
Rei sonrió confundido, y bastante divertido, al ver la pelea sin sentido que estaba teniendo lugar junto a él, dejando que los reclamos infantiles brotaran rápidamente. No queriendo interrumpir, saltó de su asiento y fue a la mesa donde Kai aun permanecía silencioso y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía.  
  
- ¿No vas a querer algo? - le preguntó en cuanto se sentó  
  
- Hn- dijo sin voltear a verlo, con un tono bastante tranquilo, aun cuando toda su persona parecía congelarse ante la sola presencia del chino.  
  
Rei dejo su mirada vagar en las personas del local y rió gratamente cuando encontro a Max y a Tyson pelear en la esquina.  
  
- ¿Hn? - interrogo sin decir nada, y sin voltear a verlo.  
  
- Lo de siempre - fue la simple respuesta - Tyson y Max.  
  
- ¿Nunca se cansaran de pelear? - pregunto con fastidio  
  
- ¿Y tu nunca te cansaras de ser tan serio? - bromeo, y Kai resoplo con una diminuta, casi inexistente sonrisa, pero capaz de cambiar el rostro más serio - ¿Eso es una sonrisa? - fue borrada inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta. - No tengas miedo de sonreir. No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, ¿sabes? - Kai volteó a verlo y sus ojos denotaban alegría. Aun cuando permanecía con sus brazos cruzados y su rostro impasible.  
  
- ¿Para que hacerlo? - pregunto con un tono tranquilo.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Sonreir?... Bueno. Siempre es bueno regalar una sonrisa de vez en cuando. No te cuesta nada y ofrece mucho a quien la recibe.  
  
- ¿En verdad? - dijo esceptico  
  
- Por supuesto. - dijo sonriente. Kai gruño y desvio la mirada incapaz de permanecer serio con esa sonrisa dirigida especialmente a él  
  
Pudo escucharse, a lo lejos, algunos dialogos de la pelea del rubio con el peliazul, y mientras Rei los veía divertido, Kai sonrió sin que nadie lo notara. No pudo evitar el gruñir al imaginar la escena.  
  
- Es curioso - dijo de pronto Rei  
  
- ¿Hn?  
  
- Bueno... - no supo como decirlo exactamente. Pero viendo la forma como Max y Tyson peleaban, le recordaba la forma como Tala y Bryan discutían. Claro que ellos utilizaban palabras más hirientes, pero para el caso era lo mismo... - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que...? - no dijo más. No queria iniciar un rumor, y tal vez a Kai no le interesaria.  
  
Kai volvió sus ojos hacía él, solo por unos instantes y cuando vio la sutil sonrisa del chino desvió su atención hacia la calle tranquila, donde el frío, y el viento comenzaban a invadir. Rei no se lo tomo a mal, estaba acostumbrado a dicha personalidad, y ambos disfrutaban de aquellos silencios, en donde la sola compañía decía mucho más que unas simples palabras.  
  
Suspiro, sin poder evitarlo, y recargo su cabeza entre sus brazos, intentando que sus entrañas dejaran de pedirle comida. Como si sus ojos tuvieran voluntad propia, su mirada fue a posarse en el chico que permanecía sentado frente a él.  
  
Y sin poder evitarlo se encontro a si mismo admirando el atractivo de su líder: Kai era guapo, no había duda alguna, y era curioso que hasta ahora lo admitiera, cuando antes ya lo había notado. Con su pálida y tersa piel, combinando con los ojos oscuros, altos pomulos, con una boca bien definida, y de labios sumamente llamativos, Kai no tenía comparación alguna. Era fuerte, ágil, y entrenaba arduamente... Su esbelto cuerpo era el resultado de horas y días de entrenamiento en la abadía.  
  
Rei no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al ver a donde lo llevaban sus pensamientos, asi como tampoco pudo evitar el no dejar de verlo... Nadie negara que con esa mirada de muerte, era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera. Excepto a Tyson, claro esta. Kinomiya había sido el primero en enfrentarlo, y de alguna manera todos se lo agradecían pues ahora Kai se mostraba un poco más amable con ellos... Un poco solamente.  
  
Lo tenían de nuevo junto a ellos.  
  
Estaba de nuevo con él...  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? - la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, pero le sorprendió más el ver que ahora Kai le miraba fijamente.  
  
Inmediatamente sus mejillas se encendieron. Viendose adorable en opinión de Kai, que se regaño enseguida por estar pensando tonterias...  
  
- No. Bueno... Solo pensaba... - dijo totalmente contrariado. Y con sus entrañas retorciendose, aunque no pudo decidir si eran a causa de su hambre, o del nerviosismo de tener la mirada oscura de Kai sobre él.  
  
- Aqui tienes - dijo alguien más. Y Rei agradeció la interrupción pues no se creía capaz de decir algo coherente con Kai viendolo de esa manera.  
  
Esa mirada que ultimamente había cambiado, y que ya no se mostraba tan fría como en ocasiones anteriores. Había cierta cálidez en ella... Pero Rei no lograba encontrar la razón.  
  
El chico de cabello negro vio lo que acaban de traer.  
  
- Yo no pedí nada - dijo tranquilamente, y al levantar el rostro reconoció a la persona que tenía frente a él, como el chico que había preguntado su nombre.  
  
- Lo se - dijo el chico de ojos negros sonriendole. - Yo invitó  
  
Kai se tensó inmediatamente y con ira volteó a ver al arrogante que se atrevía a molestarlos. En cuanto lo vió, le pareció el chico más antipatico, infantil y odioso que conociera... Aun más que Tala. ¡Y eso era decir mucho!  
  
Rei le miro confundido.  
  
- Te lo agradezco - dijo suavemente - Pero no tengo apetito. - intento rechazarlo amablemente  
  
- Dijiste que no habias desayunado - aclaro el muchacho sin dejar de sonreir. Y al ver como Rei abria los ojos en sorpresa, añadió - Se lo dijiste a tu amigo el pelirrojo. Solo creí que te gustaria.  
  
- Eh... - comenzó Rei sin saber que otra excusa dar - Bueno... Gracias... Pero. Es solo que...  
  
- Vamos. No pedire nada a cambio... - guardó silencio unos momentos en los que su sonrisa aumentó - Aunque no negaría que me gustaria invitarte a salir...  
  
Fue el colmo. Si las mirada matasen, el pobre muchacho habría muerto en ese preciso momento. Si Kai estaba tolerando tal atrevimiento, era unicamente por no dejarse llevar por estupidas emociones. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de seguir con ese tonto plan... Sin quererlo, sus puños se apretaron, y sus labios formaron una firme linea, dejando que toda su ira y furia se entrevieran en esos profundos ojos rojo-oscuro. Deseando más que nada, que el bobo chico se alejara...  
  
Rei se mantenía bastante sorprendido con la petición que era total ignorante a como Kai estaba reaccionando. Ese chico era mucho mayor que él, unos cuantos años, pero aun asi... Asi que nervioso, intento una vez más rehusarse.  
  
- Es muy amable de tu parte... - comenzó, cuando otra voz resono detrás de ellos  
  
- ¿Por que lo rechazas, Rei? - dijo Tala tomando asiento junto a él, y sonriendole al empleado. - Es muy lindo que alguien te escuche y se preocupe por ti. A nadie le gusta que le ignoren - decía viendo a Kai - No veo nada de malo en que lo aceptes.  
  
Con una mirada mortal, Bryan se dejo caer junto a Kai, y fulmino igualmente al chico al que Tala le sonreía.  
  
- Pero no quiero, gracias, Tala - dijo Rei tranquilamente  
  
Sin embargo Tala no le miraba, ahora debatía en silencio con Kai, retandolo en silencio a intervenir, a dejar la absurda indiferencia que tenía. Y Rei tuvo de nuevo esa extraña sensación... Aquella donde su sangre se volvía pesada... No la comprendió, pero fue consciente de como su seño se fruncía cuando pasaba de un rostro a otro. De como su ser tensó al ser testigo de la intensidad de ambas miradas... Intento decir algo, pero su garganta le traiciono y palabra alguna salio de ella...  
  
- Dejalos - dijo Bryan suavemente. - ¿Que esperas? - dijo friamente al chico que permanecía junto a ellos observando fijamente a Rei  
  
- Disculpa. Yo no estaba hablando contigo - contesto tranquilamente el muchacho  
  
- Pero yo estoy hablando contigo - respondio Bryan de mal talante. El chico no le simpatizaba. Por él se había visto en la necesidad de ir con el engreido pelirrojo para evitar que le coqueteara. Claro que no le disgustaba el haber peleado... Le disgustaba que Tala le ignorara cuando el tipo estaba cerca.  
  
- Pero yo no tengo ganas de escuchar nada de lo que me digas. No metas la nariz en asuntos que no te incumben  
  
- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que son asuntos que no me incumben? - pregunto Bryan fieramente  
  
- ¿Quien eres? ¿Su novio?  
  
Tala y Kai inmediatamente dejaron de pelear, y voltearon a ver al muchacho de ojos negros que les veía furiosamente. Ambos con expresiones de total incertidumbre.  
  
- ¿Y que si asi fuera? - pregunto Bryan retadoramente. Dejando que Kai y Tala le miraran asombrados - ¿Tienes algun problema con eso? - cuando el chico no contestó, Bryan se enfado aun más - Te advierto que si no te vas ahora mismo, hare que te arrepientas de haberme conocido.  
  
La amenaza le hizo regresar a la realidad. Y el chico alzo la cabeza arrogantemente antes de enfrentar al chico ruso.  
  
- ¿A si? ¿Tu y cuantos más? - dijo el chico sin inmutarse ante la fiera mirada lavanda.  
  
- No creo que él necesite ayuda - dijo Rei con una extraña expresión de enfado.  
  
El chico le miro por unos momentos, antes de borrar la mirada de coqueteria y sustituirla por una llena de arrogancia.  
  
- Debiste decirme que tu novio era celoso - dijo con cinismo  
  
- Ahora lo sabes - contestó friamente Bryan - Asi que ¡Largo!  
  
Y sumamente ofendido el chico se marcho. Tala estuvo a segundos de preguntarle por lo que acaba de decir, furioso por la forma como este acabo ayudando a Rei... Las palabras giraron en la punta de su lengua, cuando alguien más se le adelanto.  
  
- Gracias - dijo Rei con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecerme - respondio Bryan secamente, y fijando sus ojos en las pupilas azules añadió - No fue Tala quien dijo "A nadie le gusta que le ignoren" "Es lindo que alguien te escuche y se preocupe por ti" - finalizo mordazmente, y Tala abrio grandes los ojos - Solo le falto añadir, que es bueno saber que a veces alguien estara dispuesto a defenderte aun cuando no lo necesites, y aun cuando ni siquiera lo pidas - suspiro con cansancio - Parece que aqui, nosotros sobramos - dijo con amargura. - ¿Tienes hambre? Vi que no desayunaste. - Rei asintió - Vamos  
  
Y sin importarles la mirada asombrada de los chicos, ambos se levantaron y se alejaron. No sin que antes, Rei le diera una mirada fugaz a Kai, y este pudo notar como los ojos dorados brillaban con tristeza. ¿Era él el responsable?  
  
//--//  
  
Ese había sido la fatidica visita a la dichosa heladeria. Y Kai se reprochaba mentalmente por su falta de atención. No podía tolerar tal situación... Pero ¿que era lo que podía hacer?...  
  
Agitó su cabeza y el cabello se alejo de sus ojos, mientras él resistia el impulso de gruñir ante la incomodidad que sentía. Sin embargo a lo lejos pudo distinguir claramente la risa que le congelaba las entrañas... Risueña y contagiosa... No pudo evitar que por cuenta propia, su mirada fuera a posarse en el lindo gatito, quien caminaba despreocupadamente junto a Bryan, y reía ante lo que el ruso le decía. Gruñó ante la escena.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¿En verdad? - pregunto Rei entre risas, después de que Bryan le acompañara a comprar algo de comer en la esquina opuesta a la calle donde estaba la heladeria. Su hambre había sido controlada.  
  
Y su humor había mejorado al escuchar a Bryan contar anecdotas bastante curiosas acerca de la estadia de Kai en la abadía. Era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca del pasado de Kai, y aun cuando el ruso lo hacía de forma mordaz, eso no disminuia su curiosidad acerca de la infacia de su lider. No se atrevia a cuestionarse del porque tal curiosidad... Temía hallar una respuesta.  
  
- Pero no fue sino hasta que Tala decidió seguirlo, para saber a donde iba Kai todas las noches, cuando los descubrieron... Es obvio que ambos fueron castigados. Y desde entonces, siempre que se ven no pierden oportunidad para agredirse verbalmente, o fulminarse con una sola mirada. Es una costumbre... El antipatico de Tala es bastante engreido, y siempre ha buscado la manera de fastidiar a Kai. Aunque no negare que es divertido verlo estallar de ira. Claro que cuando se trata de fastidiar a alguien, no hay nadie que sea capaz de ganarme... Ni siquiera ese arrogante de...  
  
- Tala - finalizo Rei con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro.  
  
Hasta ahora, en todo lo que llevaba de su relato, Bryan había hablado incoscientemente de Tala: Sus gustos, sus habilidades y por supuesto no había perdido oportunidad para poder criticarlo, y enumerar uno a uno todos los defectos del pelirrojo con un tono que a Rei se le hacía falsamente cinico...  
  
Rei se sorprendía al descubrir que Bryan era agradable. Si, el cinismo no ayudaba mucho, pero hacia las cosas divertidas. Y además, comenzaba a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Cosas que al parecer Bryan había pasado por alto, y que tenían que ver con la extraña relación que sostenía con el pelirrojo... Era sorprendente que el chico sanguinario, no fuera tan frio como lo era Kai...  
  
"Kai" trago el suspiro y giro su rostro levemente para que sus ojos se encontraran con la figura estoica de su líder. Era imposible que Kai se diera cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Asi que disfruto unos momentos antes de que la voz de Bryan le regresara a la realidad.  
  
- Si. Bien - acepto Bryan cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, viendo fijamente al frente - El arrogante ese siempre mete la nariz donde no le llaman. Cree que solo porque fue el favorito de Boris, tiene derecho a despreciar a los demás.  
  
- ¿Y eso te enfada? - pregunto de forma casi casual  
  
- ¿Y a quien no?. Es antipatico, arrogante, presumido, egocentrico y sobre todo se cree el centro del universo.  
  
- Si eso ya me lo dijiste - comentó Rei sonriente. - Lo que no entiendo es porque si te es tan desagradable disfrutas haciendolo enfadar. ¿Por que siempre buscas atraer su atención? ¿ Por que te enfada que te ignore?  
  
Bryan le dirigio una fugaz mirada, intentando ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir que alguien se había dado cuenta de algo tan simple. Y sobre todo que fuera el chino que tenía junto a él. Aquel chico a quien había odiado por haberle ganado, y por ser capaz de recibir los cuidados del pelirrojo sin recibir un desplante en el proceso... Era curioso; ya no le caía tan mal. Aunque no podía considerarlo como un amigo, era entretenido hablar con él...  
  
- Es divertido - dijo simplemente. Y Rei contemplo la sonrisa, diferente a la burlona de siempre, que se alojo en los labios del chico ruso.  
  
- ¿Por que? - insistio el chico de cabello negro  
  
- ...  
  
Rei se adelanto un poco y comenzo a caminar hacia atrás para no perder nada de la expresión de Bryan cuando él hablara. El chico ruso no detuvo su caminata, y no entendió la sonrisa en el rostro del chino. Sin poder resistirse, y con suma alegría, Rei dijo:  
  
- Porque te gusta Tala - dijo contestando a la pregunta que el mismo había planteado.  
  
La reacción fue inmediata: Bryan dejo de caminar y dejo que sus ojos se clavaran en las pupilas doradas antes de que todo su ser temblara ante la afirmación. Su rostro frío, mostró la sorpresa, el terror y el panico al verse descubierto. Miles de ideas cruzaron por su cerebro pero ninguna fue procesada. Simplemente se quedo ahi, incapaz de decir algo...  
  
Rei rió gratamente al ver su expresión y al saber que no estaba del todo equivocado. Las peleas que sostenían, decían más que ninguna otra cosa... Lo único que se tenía que hacer era atar cabos y listo... Al parecer, Tala era el único que no conectaba ideas. Ya sea porque no se daba cuenta, o porque simplemente no queria darse cuenta.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo aceptas? - pregunto Rei tranquilamente  
  
Bryan abrió la boca, y no encontrando nada que decir volvió a cerrarla.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto la voz que en ese momento era la ultima que Bryan quería oír.  
  
Rei rió de nuevo ante la expresión de Bryan, para confusion de Kai, y exasperación de Tala. Bryan sintió el terror puro al verlo abrir los labios. Todos pensaron que Rei contestaria a la pregunta. No obstante, una posesiva mano se coloco en su boca, y Rei se encontro con los ojos lavandas llenos de sentimientos mezclados...  
  
- ¡¿Que haces?! - pregunto Tala escandalizado, y terriblemente alterado... Ese contacto, aunque no fuera con su piel, parecía haberle erizado los nervios al punto de no saber que significaba aquel tiron en sus entrañas, producto de la escena que contemplaba.  
  
Kai, igualmente, se encontraba de una pieza. No podía dar credito a lo que sus ojos veían. Una exasperación le ofusco la mente, hasta el punto en que un deseo fugaz borro toda idea coherente... Deseo tener la cabeza de Bryan por tal osadía. Y más aun, la de Tala por permitir que todo eso estuviera pasando...  
  
No podía evitar la ira misma que sentía en sus venas, al ver que ambos estaban hablando sin palabras, contemplandose solamente, y eso le producía celos... Celos absurdos, innecesarios, tontos y estupidos... Pero celos al fin y al cabo. Y se sentía inutil al no poder ignorarlos o eliminarlos.  
  
Hubo un acuerdo entre dorado y lavanda. Y la mano de Bryan cedió lentamene, dejando que cayera a un costado...  
  
- ¡¿Y bien?! - pregunto Tala exasperado.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos - dijo Rei suavemente - Los veremos mañana.  
  
Y para sorpresa de Kai, le tomo con gentileza del brazo, y él se dejo llevar por la exquisita sensación de tan suave piel sobre la suya. Optando por parecer despreocupado, Kai preguntó:  
  
- ¿Que sucedió?  
  
Rei pareció meditar la respuesta, y soltando sutilmente el brazo de Kai, pues queria pensar sin tener la electrizante punzada en su espina, contestó con una voz calmada.  
  
- Creo que Tala esta celoso - dijo no muy convencido. - Y Bryan no quiere aceptarlo... Tal vez necesitan una pequeña ayuda. Será divertido - dijo con una breve sonrisa  
  
Kai estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando una voz conocida les saludo.  
  
- Hey!. Ustedes!. ¿Donde se habían metido? - pregunto Tyson apareciendo junto con Max.  
  
- Fuimos por algo de comer - contesto Rei  
  
Los chicos parecieron satisfechos con la respuesta.  
  
- Como sea. - exclamo Tyson alegre - He encontrado un lugar perfecto para practicar y estoy seguro que les gustara. Incluso Kai le encontrara algo de divertido.  
  
- Hn - contesto aun perturbado por las palabras de Rei, y regresando a su indiferencia de siempre.  
  
Y asi fue como todos ellos se dirigieron al parque, mientras Max y Tyson trataban de poner a Rei al corriente de todos lo sabores de helado existentes en el mundo. Y unos ojos rojo-oscuro vigilaban cada expresión del chino sin que este lo notara...  
  
Lejos de ahi... Unos ojos azules brillaban de ira, con el deseo inexplicable de que Bryan le mirase.  
  
- Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Bryan - dijo con el tono sereno, aun cuando todo su interior parecía gritarle  
  
- Ni siquiera se la pregunta - le sorprendió escuchar ese tono totalmente suave... Le estremeció y él se odio por eso.  
  
- ¿Que creías que hacías acercandote asi a Rei?  
  
- ¿Desde cuanto tu te preocupas por mi? - pregunto Bryan consternado.  
  
- ¿Quien dijo que yo estaba preocupado por ti? - el tono comenzaba a elevarse  
  
- Entonces no tienes derecho alguno a reclamarme  
  
- ¿Te gusta Rei? - la pregunta escapo de los labios de Tala sin permiso. El chico pelirrojo espero una respuesta, todavía ignorante de la pregunta.  
  
Bryan volteó a verlo, y dejo que su mirada recorriera el palido rostro del chico Ivanov. Podía ver una vez más el fuego en aquellos ojos azules, aunque esta vez era diferente ¿Estaba celoso?. La sola idea le hizo sonreir. La sola idea le regocijo... Y con voz sumamente divertida, añadiendole una sonrisa burlona, le contestó:  
  
- ¿Y si fuera asi? ¿Te importaria?  
  
Tala parpadeo confundido, esceptico... Y después musito sorprendido, logrando que Bryan se sintiera mucho más emocionado:  
  
- Tu... tu... no puedes...  
  
- ¿Por que no?... Solo porque a Kai le gusta. - dijo triunfante  
  
- ¿Te diste cuenta? - pregunto sorprendido  
  
- Kai es todo un libro abierto cuando se encuentra junto a Rei. - saboreo la furia que broto de los ojos azules - Pero él no ha hecho nada por remediar su situación y yo no esperare hasta que decida hacerlo - estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua y se maldijo mentalmente ante su afirmación. Después de todo, él tenía el mismo problema. - Asi que si me disculpas. Tengo que pensar en la mejor forma de invitar a Rei a salir.  
  
Rió internamente ante la expresión de Tala, y sin esperar reproche alguno se alejo del pelirrojo. Tala jamás creyo que podría sentirse tan enfadado... Y su problema no era ese. Para su frustración él no lograba entender si la ira que sentía era porque Bryan parecía haber arruinado su plan, evitandole la dicha y el placer de hacer enfadar a Kai, o por el simple comentario que este había hecho... ¿Invitar a Rei? ¿A salir?  
  
Las palabras eran procesadas con lentintud...  
  
- Sobre mi cadaver - siseo lentamente  
  
"Si Bryan quiere guerra, guerra tendrá... " se dijo, mientras maldecía mentalmente todo lo sucedido  
  
Un nuevo plan acaba de ser establecido incoscientemente. Y Tala seguia siendo ignorante de todo lo que en su conciencia sucedía... Una cosa estaba clara: El plan acaba de ser modificado, y su nuevo objetivo era que Bryan no se acercara a Rei. Lo impediría costara lo que costara, y si para ello tenía que pedir ayuda de Kai ¡La pediria!... Sus celos no tenían importancia. ¿Que demonios importaba si Bryan...?  
  
Se detuvo un momento a pensar "¿Celos?" se preguntó escandalizado "¡¡Yo no estoy celoso!!" se grito internamente como si quisiera convencerse de ello "Esto lo hago unicamente por Kai, asi que él debería agradecermelo. Lo hago para que Rei no se vea presa del encanto de Bryan - no estaba prestando atención a sus pensamientos. Solo queria una razón... Una razón para que Bryan pudiera apartarse de sus pensamientos, para que pudiera dejar de pensar en él - Lo hago para que Bryan deje de ser el antipatico arrogante que es, para que deje de sonreirme, para que se olvide de que yo existo, para que mis entrañas me dejen tranquilo"  
  
- Maldición - murmuro al notar que sus pensamientos seguian enredandose y en todos ellos Bryan aparecía...  
  
Y sin más dio media vuelta y se alejo... Sin que los ojos lavandas pudieran borrarse de sus recuerdos para su frustración y furia...  
  
Continuara  
  
n/a:  
  
Vaya. Creo que ahora si las cosas se pusieron feas...  
  
Pero eso le pasa a Tala por andar metiendo su cuchara donde no le llaman. Conocera que son los celos, y por supuesto querra desquitarse con Kai... Y también ha llegado el turno para que Rei pueda ayudar, para que empiece a darse cuenta... Y por supuesto para que conozca los celos en carne propia... Kai sufrira por ser tan terco y no decirle nada al precioso neko- jin. Era él quien tenía todo más claro, pero por testarudo le tocara sufrir... Y con Bryan... ¿Quien diría que llegaria a ser amistoso?. Incluso ayudo a Rei de ese antipatico que le molestaba!!.... Ah pero todo para fastidiar al pelirrojo. Tambien le tocara lo suyo.  
  
Bueno. No se como me vaya a salir el siguiente capitulo. La verdad no se si este sea de su agrado, yo me quede con varias dudas, pero ya saben que para cualquier aclaración, duda, reclamo y demás, al mail de siempre: gunw02@hotmail.com...  
  
Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo... Que se llamara: Una prueba inesperada. =^^=  
  
Reviews  
  
Rei Kon 18: Gracias!... Bueno, creo que me tarde un poquito, jejeje... Pero espero que el capitulo te guste... Este capitulo tamibén salio largo, haber si no te aburrió... Gracias por tu review, y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza... =D  
  
Kiri-chan!!!: Este también me salió largo, espero te guste y no te aburra... Yeap, se ven lindos cuando estan celosos... Como veras las cosas se le voltearon, por eso digo, por andar de metiche Tala recibira una cucharada de su propia medicina. Aa! pero se le perdona por se tan lindo... jejeje... y además por ser adorable. Exacto, son bien fijados en cuanto a los demás se refieren, pero entre ellos, nada!, ambos son chicos frios y cinicos, es algo raro que comiencen a pensar en esas cosas... Es por eso que necesitaran ayuda (Rei!). Y como veras, Rei fue el que se dio cuenta de tan extrañas peleas. Aun no lo se, tal vez una leve insinuación, pero de Takao y Max aun nada ha sido decidido... Por supuesto, y por eso Kai no dejara que nadie se acerque siquiera a su adorado felino (yeah, creo que por eso lo quieren, es y parece un gato... Además de como sus ojos se estrechan igual a los de un gato n_n)... Gracias por apoyarme... Espero no tardarme tantod con los siguientes capitulos... Nos vemos!!!  
  
Loretito: jejeje... Creo que no solo tu te enfadaste, linda. Kai también estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza... Peroah!, las cosas salieron bien, y ahora van a complicarse más... Me alegra que el fic te gustara, y sobre todo saber que tengo tu apoyo. Muchas gracias!!!... Sip, Tala se alegra de provocar a Kai de esa manera... Lo que jamás penso es que a él le tocara vivir en esa situación. De ahora en adelante pensara dos veces antes de burlarse de alguien. Sip, lo sabes bien, es mucho más fácil hablar de sentimientos de alguien más que los tuyos propios... No sabía que tomaras medicamentos loretito... Pero espero que ahora te encuentres mucho mejor y agradezco sinceramente tu review... Sobre tu pregunta, sip, los publico juntos y por eso si me tardo con uno me tardo con el otro (es un pequeño problemilla)... Si, Hiwatari es el apellido de Kai... Sabes que tampoco me gusta mucho lo que escribo, aun cuando me guste escribirlo... Es complicado... Asi es precisamente como Kai se siente... ¿Te has dado cuenta?. esa experiencia de que no te sale nada y te enojas contigo misma por que te sientes timida es la forma como Kai parece sentirse, por eso sufrira, jeje... nada personal... Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!!!  
  
NeKo-Jeanne: Ouh!!... No sabía eso. jejeje... Pero es una manía la mía... Escribo, escribo y no me detengo hasta que creo que abarque lo que quería del capitulo... Y como veras me expando como verdolaga y los capitulos salen grandes, jejeje... Soy yo quien esta feliz de tu fic TalaxRei, sabes?, encontre una pagina en ingles de ellos. Luego te la paso para que la veas, no tiene mucho... (sera porque aun no la he revisado bien?). =P... Es una pareja extraña., pero en el yaoi todo se puede, no?... Bueno. He tenido ciertos problemas para dejar Review, por eso solo he podido dejarte en ella, cuando se arregle mi cuenta ya veras que andare por ahi. Gracias por el apoyo y yo me despido!!  
  
Mistery Ray Girl: Gracias. Espero que este capitulo también te guste!... También me salio largo, creo que es el más largo de los otros tres... Lo de KaixRei, ya vendra!!.. Promesa!!!... Lo de que Tala ponga celoso a Kai, eso si tendra que verse, pues el nuevo plan del pelirrojo parece ser un peligro para todos... Los celos pueden hacer que cualquiera pierda la noción de las cosas... No te preocupes, de todas formas gracias por el review!!!... Hasta pronto!!!  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: Hola!!! Te agradezco tu review, y tus comentarios. Que bueno que la historia te este gustando!!... Yeap, puedo asegurarte que Tala y Bryan terminaran en buenos terminos, claro que primero tendra que pagar por su testarudez... jejeje... Yeah me gusta la pareja, y son adorables los dos... Tratare de que no les vaya tan mal.. jeje...  
  
Javiera Black: Siii!!. Tanto Kai como Tala son adorables... Wow!!!!... ¿En serio?.. Eso es excelente!!!... Claro que Bryan es un poco malo, pero me alegra que se te haya hecho simpatico. Y prometo que tratara bien a tu bebe, jeje... Claro, cuando se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos son preciosos!!!... Espero que las modificaciones de Tala te agraden... Porque los celos seguiran hirviendo en las sangre de todos ellos... Sip, mientras Takao y Max viven felices los otros se comen por dentro, e intenta apartentar que son felices... jejeje... Por la seguridad de nuestro adorado gato, puedo asegurarte que mientras todos logren controlarse, no habra nada de que preocuparse... Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y nos vemos pronoto!!!  
  
Yo me despido, agradeciendo sus review, apoyo y deseando que este capitulo les agradara. Hasta el proximo!!! 


	5. Una prueba Inesperada

EL SILENCIO, POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
Por Roquel  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
UNA PRUEBA INESPERADA  
  
Y una vez más, Kai se debatía en silencio por su manera tan absurda de padecer emociones inutiles y sobre todo por no ser capaz de expresarlas. Pero... ¿Que eso no era precisamente lo que le habían enseñado?: Ocultar y suprimir cualquier emoción que pudiera aparecer. Por lo tanto le era difícil hablar de las emociones que a él siempre se le negaron...  
  
Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba sufriendo como un patetico enamorado celoso...  
  
¡Era absurdo¡ ¡Era humillante!... ¡Humillante con solo pensarlo!. Y aunque tratara de negarse la realidad, su terco corazón se lo recordaría a cada instante, como hasta ahora lo había hecho...  
  
Esas emociones que le dominaban, le inundaban, y le estremecían eran las causantes de impedirle ver el asunto desde una perspectiva diferente, desde un punto de vista mucho más centrado. Como cuando conservaba su sangre fría, y su apariencia hostil... ¿Por que no podía regresar a ser el mismo?. Respuesta sencilla: Su corazón se había rebelado en contra de aquella barrera fría, y no había forma alguna de dominarlo de nuevo...  
  
¡Patetico!... ¡Vergonzoso!  
  
Resistió la urgencia de resoplar, unicamente por encontrarse cerca de la persona ocasionante de la discordía en su persona, y de todos sus problemas... Y logicamente, la única capaz de hacer saltar su corazón, como jamás nadie lo había hecho...  
  
Kai tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar la mirada dorada del precioso gatito que ahora se dedicaba a ofrecer la comida del desayuno: Hot Cakes por petición de Tyson.  
  
¡Podría estar haciendo algo productivo! ¡Podría estar entrenando! ¡Pero no! ¡Estaba ahi, en la cocina, pensando en la manera más apropiada de evitar que Rei fuera a la dichosa prueba de simulación!... ¡Ningún Hiwatari había caído tan bajo!... Y él, atormentado por un sentimiento tan confuso, incomprensible, y absurdo como era el amor, no lograba encontrar la salida a tan ridiculo predicamento... Era ridicula la forma como él estaba manejando las cosas... Y más ridicula era su actitud hacía Rei...  
  
Pero Kai tuvo que ponerle un alto a sus enmarañados pensamientos, cuando escuchó la alegre pregunta.  
  
- ¿Cajeta o miel?  
  
No pensó en moverse, porque sabía que su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente al delicioso olor de Rei, y también sabía que si abría los ojos se sumergiria en el mar dorado, con la posibilidad de que su corazón brincara y él sería incapaz de controlar sus impulsos... Asi que permaneció como siempre lo hacía.  
  
Fingió la indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.  
  
- Hn - respondió a la pregunta, y Rei alzo las cejas al no entenderla  
  
- ¿Cajeta o miel? - preguntó de nuevo  
  
- Lo que sea esta bien - dijo friamente sin moverse un solo milimetro, la sonrisa vacilo en el rostro de Rei, pero al recordar que ese era el caracter de su líder se sintió aliviado... Era parte de su personalidad y por eso le quería...  
  
"¡¿Como?!" preguntó la cordura de Rei en cuanto las palabras fueron procesadas "¡¿Que demonios estaba pensando?! ¿Estaba delirando, o era un sintoma normal de la demencia? ¿Su cerebro le estaba jugando bromas incoscientemente o es que se había equivocado? ¡¿Que sustancia extraña y alucinogena había ingerido?!" Miro confundido la cajeta y se pregunto si era ella la caustante de tan absurdo pensamiento, después de todo sus Hot cakes tenían cajeta...  
  
- ¿Rei? - la voz alegre de su rubio compañero le saco de su ensoñación. Y se dio cuenta de que aun permanecía de pie al lado de Kai, viendo feamente a la cajeta, la causante de sus pensamientos incoherentes.  
  
Rió algo avergonzado.  
  
- Y bien, Kai. ¿Cajeta o miel? - preguntó de nuevo con la sonrisa de nuevo.  
  
- Dejalo ya Rei - se escuchó el resoplido de Tyson, mientras engullia un par de panecillos en tan solo un bocado - No... wes... senwior... amwangdo...  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto el chino confundido  
  
- Tyson!! - le reprocho el rubio con un ligero puchero - Mastica primero, habla después  
  
Tyson le miro con inocencia, antes de tragar su porción y volver a hablar.  
  
- Dije que el señor amargado no puede comer nada que sea dulce. ¡Podría morir envenenado! - bufo Tyson con una gran sonrisa, Kai abrió los ojos para verlo con furia - Hey, viejo, no te enfades, pero es la verdad. Cada poro de tu cuerpo despide la escencia de una amargura ilimitada, que asusta a todas las personas que se te acercan, como un eficiente repelente. No creó que Don gruñón sea capaz de degustar el delicioso sabor de un dulce postre, porque toda su boca esta acostumbrada a la acidez de la vida...  
  
Rió estridentemente, mientras que Max arañaba su rostro en señal de frustración pero más que nada para ocultar la débil sonrisa de su rostro. Rei le miro confundido, aunque con una ligera sonrisa... Y dejo de ocultar una breve risa, que tuvo que reprimir en cuanto Kai volteó a verlo con enfado.  
  
- ¿Te ries? - le pregunto con dureza, pero curiosamente sus ojos no transmitian esa frialdad tan caracteristica de ellos.  
  
Aunque Kai intentara enfadarse con Rei, la simple sonrisa del chico le derretía, y aquella risa le alteraba los nervios... Asi que sus ojos no mostraban la frialdad de su rostro, de hecho se mostraba ligeramente divertidos.  
  
Tal vez fue por eso que Rei no detuvo la floreciente sonrisa de su rostro. Le sonrió dulce e inocentemente, y Kai creyo su corazón saltaría a la mesa producto de aquella emoción embriagadora. Pero su rostro seguia mostrandose impasible, y sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento desconocido, al menos para Rei. El chico de cabello negro mantuvo su sonrisa y meneo su cabeza para evitar que Kai fuera a enfadarse con él.  
  
- Hey, hey, hey - le dijo riendo - Yo no creó que tu cuerpo despida amargura. De hecho creo que es bastante calido y agradable...  
  
Segundos eternos pasaron antes de que se percatara de su comentario y entonces la sangre invadio su cabeza, tiñiendo sus mejillas con incomodidad. Los chicos en la mesa le observaron con ojos grandes de sorpresa...  
  
Tyson detuvo el tenedor, que contenía su bocado, a no más de 10 centimetros de distancia de su boca, y le miro como no comprendiendo lo que acaba de escuchar, su expresión era claramente perturbadora. Max, en cambio le observaba con una sonrisita que contenía un ligero toque de complicidad, y era mas a causa de la expresión de Rei, que de sus palabras mismas... Por otra parte, Kai le observaba impasible, con su cuerpo tenso, sus musculos y nervios alterados, y sus ojos ligeramente estrechos ante el comentario... Y más aun, porque estaba luchando contra el pensamiento de lo adorable que se veía el gatito cuando se encontraba nervioso. Y de lo dulce de sus mejillas carmin...  
  
Y mientras tanto, Rei no cabía en asombro acerca de su absurdo comportamiento. No existía explicación alguna que pudiera responder a todas las preguntas de su cabeza... Asi que para evitarse conflicos internos, y rehuir a la necesidad de preguntarse por la emoción que abrigaba su corazón ante el destello de los ojos rojo-oscuro, a la única solución que llegó fue que: ¡La cajeta tenía que estar envenenada!  
  
Obligandose a pensar en ello como la causa de semejante aprieto, Rei decidió que debía arreglar las cosas. No obstante no contó con sus entrañas retorciendose debajo de aquella inspección, que era capaz de dejarlo sin aliento.  
  
- Quiero decir... Es solo... Bueno... No realmente... Digo... Tu boca debe saber dulce...  
  
El calor aumento, haciendolo temblar, y sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con rápidez asombrosa. Y casi creyo que los chicos de la mesa podrían oírlo ante aquel silencio abrumante. Rei mordia las palabras sin saber que decir para no meter más la pata.  
  
- No, no... - aclaro de pronto.  
  
En un vano intento de controlar sus absurdas ideas, Rei cerró los ojos deseando dejar de sentir la intensa mirada oscura de Kai para pensar con claridad, pero lo único que provoco fue que su cerebro le llevara la limpia imagen de su líder, dormido en su habitación, haciendolo ver extremadamente...  
  
Su yo interno grito y detuvó el pensamiento antes de que concluyera, pero eso no evitó que su calor aumentara, y las palabras volvieron a salir atropelladamente...  
  
- Me refiero a que eres lindo - agito la cabeza confundido - Si... No... - otra agitación - Digo... Eres solitario... Pero tienes una aura magnetica...  
  
¡¿Que disparates estaba diciendo?! ¡¿Que locura estaba pensando?!. Aunque realmente no estaba pensando, solamente se estaba dejando llevar por una extraña sensación que le estaba carcomiendo... Volvió a abrir los ojos y se enfrento con los ojos rojo-oscuro...  
  
Estaba temblando como hoja de papel ante aquella mirada, estaba sudando frio ante la inspección de su rostro. Sus dedos aferraron la cajeta y dejaron la miel junto a Kai, pero sin que sus pies se decidieran a moverse de su lugar. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo queria cooperar con él...  
  
- ¿Rei? - habló la voz preocupada de Tyson - ¿Te sientes bien?. Estas todo rojo...  
  
Rei quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, por atreverse a hacer un comentario tan obvio, y sobre todo por poner en evidencia el estado de turbación en el que se encontraba. Y sin embargo, estaba atrapado en el profundo mar de la mirada de su líder, que sus ojos no encontraron voluntad para voltear...  
  
Y entonces, escuchó su salvación.  
  
El timbre de la puerta sonaba con insistencia, e impaciencia. Rei no lo pensó dos veces, saltó de su lugar y desapareció trás la puerta de la cocina, respirando profundamente y apoyando su mano en su pecho como intento de calmar el ritmo loco de su corazón.  
  
Antes de abrir, respiro varias bocanadas de aire, deseando desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Con su mano libre, giro la perilla, y el final de una discusión llegó hasta sus oídos.  
  
- ¡Te he dicho que no! - reclamo una voz con un tono agrio, mientras los ojos lavanda despedían el brillo mortal.  
  
- ¡¿Y a mi que me importa lo que tu digas?! - contestó otra voz con ira, y sus ojos azules relampaguearon - ¡No estas en posición de decirme lo que debo hacer!  
  
- ¡Si alguien no te dice como respirar, no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo!  
  
- ¡Eres un idiota! - señalo Tala enfurecido, y con sus mejillas rojas de ira, respirando agitadamente.  
  
Bryan por su parte también lucía agitado. Pareciera que ambos hubieran estado corriendo tratando de evitarse y alcanzarse... Para gritarse e insultarse...  
  
En realidad, eso había pasado.  
  
Era normal que cada mañana hubiera una discusión acerca de la ropa y los habitos de Tala. Los cuales, en palabras de Bryan, eran una fuente inagotable de comentarios ironicos. El chico ruso, encontraba divertido, y curioso todo lo que tuviera que ver con el pelirrojo. Le parecía entretenido ver como Tala despertaba, y se vestía con un aire casi sonambulo, que no desaparecía sino hasta que él le decía algo acerca de cualquier cosa, y desataba las famosas discusiones.  
  
Era también normal que la mañana estuviera repleta de comentarios acidos, y cortantes. Como también era común numerar los infinitos defectos de cada uno... Desde ser un molesto compañero que ronca por las noches, hasta ser un patetico remedo de ser humano.  
  
Las discusiones variaban en grado y forma. Había algunas veces en que las palabras eran extremadamente hirientes, y otras en que la pelea parecía una broma, o algún juego. Otras tantas, era más un reto entre ellos. Los chicos de la abadía, estaban a costumbrados a las 'peleas', pues no las consideraban como tal. No importaba cuan fuertes fueran las discusiones... Todos sabían que no pasarían 15 minutos sin que otra empezara...  
  
La mayoría de las famosas peleas no tenían base alguna, ni motivo real para producirse... Era una especie de diversión, como también lo era, al menos para ellos, ser el de la ultima palabra.  
  
En conclusión, la dichosa pelea de la que Rei acaba de ser testigo, había iniciado desde que Tala se había levantado, agravandose cuando el pelirrojo anunció que el iría en busca de Rei para llevarlo a la practica. Era super obvio, que tal decisión provoco los celos de Bryan e insistio en acompañarlo, para exasperación de Ivanov.  
  
Todo el camino habían estado gritandose, y riñiendo por celos infundados, y, por supuesto, no reconocidos. Tala no soportaba la idea de que Bryan quisiera ir a ver a Rei, como él mismo se lo dijo. Y Bryan no lograba concentrarse cuando supo que el antipatico ese, iría personalmente por Rei. Le encelaba la situación, pero temía más que a Rei se le fuera a salir algo de su platica de ayer, exponiendolo.  
  
Asi que para evitarse la tensión del auto, ambos habían decidido ir a pie. Lo cual aun no se decidía si había sido bueno o malo. Bryan no perdió oportunidad para agredir al pelirrojo, desatando la discusión en la cual ambos, se gritaban, se evandían, se alejaban, y volvían a alcanzarse para gritarse por lo ultimo que se habían dicho...  
  
La tensión era enorme.  
  
Celos.  
  
La palabra flotaba en el aire, pero a cien metros de sus cabezas. Porque para ellos, la palabra simplemente era absurda, y más si se le asociaba con el antipatico a su lado. Peor aun, esa palabra no podía existir siquiera en su vocabulario. ¡Eran los demolition Boys! ¡Demonios! Sentimientos parecidos no debían aflorar en sus corazones.  
  
Y sin embargo...  
  
Y sin embargo ambos luchaban con algo que era mucho más fuerte que ellos. No había escapatoria, pero sus egos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse... Eh, ahi, el problema a vencer. Aunque el mayor problema de ambos, en opinión de Rei, eran lo ciegos que estaban, y los ignorantes que eran con respecto a emociones humanas. Por supuesto que sería estupido que el intentara enseñarles algo sobre sentimientos, pero tal vez podría darles un pequeño empujoncito, a fin de que sus egos desaparecieran.  
  
"Si" se dijo Rei "Eso me mantendra ocupado" decidió su mente, con el fin de poder dejar se sentirse raro en presencia de su líder.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto el chico de cabello negro, en cuanto hubo un respiro en la discusión.  
  
- Nada!! - replico Tala airado - ¡Solo que alguien cree que necesito una niñera! - añadió señalando a su acompañante.  
  
- ¡Necesitas ayudar, incluso para pensar! - aclaro Bryan irritado.  
  
- ¡¿Y seras tu quien me la de?! - bufo con indignación - ¡No me importa lo que digas! - lo cual en ese momento era mentira, pero para él era una verdad universal. Se volvió hacía Rei - ¡Rei! - dijo - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Y ahi estaba la razón de su discusión.  
  
Bueno, realmente ese no era el motivo verdadero, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y al final termino en eso. Fue Bryan quien, con su poco tacto y su incontrolable genio, trajo a colación su intención de invitar a Rei a salir... Sobra decir, cual fue la reacción de Tala.  
  
Y también sobra aclarar cual fue la decisión de Tala, basada en la modificación inconsciente de su plan. Asi que para evitarle esa 'desgracia' a Rei, decidió que se adelantaría a Bryan. Aun cuando internamente sabía que esa no era la razón principal.  
  
- ¡Te dije que tu no podías hacer eso! - replico Bryan furioso  
  
- ¡Y yo te dije que no me importa lo que tu digas! ¿Que? ¿Acaso celoso? - pregunto casi sin querer. Los ojos de Bryan se abrieron en sorpresa pero su ira se mantuvo.  
  
Rei en cambio creyo que la oportunidad era perfecta.  
  
- De hecho, él...  
  
- ¿De ti? - se burlo Bryan con ironia, y solto una risa seca - No seas arrogante... ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor!  
  
- ¿Asi que no, eh? - pregunto con malicia - Entonces no te molestara que haga esto  
  
Tala volteó a ver a Rei, y se acerco a él con la idea absurda, loca y descabellada de besarlo. Solo para producir en Bryan, la angustia que su mismo ser estaba padeciendo. Se inclino, y Rei retrocedió asustado.  
  
Pero Tala se detuvo abruptamente, cuando de pronto un cuerpo se coloco frente a él, y observo una vestimenta conocida. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos joyas oscuras flameantes y llenas de furia. Los ojos de Kai le atravezaban, y le advertían que si daba un paso más, y se atrevía a hacerlo que iba hacer, lo despellejaría vivo.  
  
Tala sonrió con burla.  
  
Y entonces comprendió que el único modo de poder olvidar su propia frustración, era volcar todos esos sentimientos en Kai. Retomó su plan original. Además de que eso mantendría a Rei alejado del molesto de Bryan, sin posibilidad de que cayera en sus redes...  
  
Inconscientemente, Tala se dijo que nadie sería capaz de resistirse a los encantos de Bryan. Pero ese pensamiento se disolvió tan pronto como apareció... No era propio del lider despiadado que era él.  
  
- ¿Algún problema Kai? - pregunto con regocijo  
  
- Creo que deberas mantener tu distancia, Tala - aseguro Kai con voz gelida, pero neutral  
  
Rei suspiro imperceptiblemente, y se sintió sumamente feliz.  
  
- ¿A si? ¿Por que? - volvió a decir con sorna el pelirrojo  
  
No hubo contestación.  
  
- ¿Sabes Kai? - dijo Tala sonriente - Si tu no me das una razón, yo no puedo prometer cumplirlo. Dime, solamente porque no puedo acercarme al precioso gatito. A ti no te afecta, ni te importa. No debería, ¿O si?  
  
Kai se rehuso a contestar. Y Rei estuvo atento a su respuesta, hasta que volteó a ver a Bryan, y se sorprendió de ver ese semblante tieso y duro que se le veía. Le sonrió calidamente, de forma amistosa, para darle animos... Sabía que los celos le estaban burbujeando en la sangre, y quería transmitirle la seguridad que él tenía acerca de los sentimientos del pelirrojo...  
  
Bryan le vio, y el rictus fiero que poseía se desvaneció dejando unicamente duda. No lograba entender aquella señal... Pero no había burla alguna en aquella expresión, ni intención de mofarse. Era un simple gesto de amistad. Se sintió tranquilo, y por algún raro motivo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreirle...  
  
No obstante, Bryan no fue él unico que lo notó. En su pequeño discurso, y el deseo de deshacerse de aquella molesta sensación, Tala miro a Rei por el rabillo de su ojo. Para él, no paso desaparecibido aquel suspiro, ni tampoco la mirada que le dirigió al pedazo de hielo Hiwatari, cargada de un sentimiento que él no comprendía... Y notó perfectamente el momento cuando Rei le sonrió a lo que él creía era la nada.  
  
No comprendiendo muy bien, giro su rostro... Y la sangre se le congelo cuando vio la dulce sonrisa de Bryan. Aquella sonrisa limpia de burla, de ironia, y de todas aquellas expresiones agrias que Bryan siempre mostraba... Y emociones jamás conocidas nacieron en su pecho, haciendo que Tala se maldijiera por ello.  
  
Kai volteó a ver a Rei. Había estado preocupado cuando escuchó las discusiones, y al ver que el chico no regresaba, se levanto, ignorando los comentarios burlones de Kinomiya y se dirigió a la puerta. Cual sería su sorpresa al reconocer ambas voces...  
  
Se congelo cuando escuchó la propuesta de Tala, y quiso arrancarle la cabeza. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, y se mantuvo firme, aferrandose a la poca indiferencia que le quedaba... No obstante, no pudo mantenerse de esa manera cuando escuchó la advertencia de Tala. Asi que haciendo caso omiso del grito de su razón, dejo que su cuerpo llegara a impedirle a Tala cumplir su amenaza.  
  
En cuanto Rei miro aquellos ojos dulces que mostraban la mirada que él creyo la misma, enrojecio violentamente, y el temblor de sus piernas regreso tan fuertemente que sujeto con ambas manos la cajeta que aun traía. Sintió su garganta secarse ante el calor de su cuerpo, y las palabras se escondieron...  
  
Sonrió nerviosamente, haciendole ver extremadamente hermoso... O al menos en opinión de Kai.  
  
- ¿A que se debe la reunión? - se escuchó la voz de Tyson apareciendo de pronto por la puerta, luciendo satisfecho.  
  
- Venimos por Rei para la prueba de esta tarde - dijo Bryan secamente  
  
- ¿Prueba? ¿Que prueba? - dijo Max asombrado  
  
- Es una larga historia - cortó Rei  
  
- ¿Y porque no nos habían dicho nada? - replico Tyson ofendido  
  
- Lo olvide - dijo Rei, y sonrió a modo de disculpa  
  
- Bien, entonces vamonos!!! - exclamo el peliazul  
  
- Nahhhh!!!! - replico Max - ¡¿Olvidaste la presentación a la que prometiste que me acompañarias?!  
  
Tyson le miro con cara de asombro, con expresión clara de que no entendía nada de lo que el rubio le decía. Lo pensó unos momentos y después con una mueca feliz le dijo:  
  
- ooohhhhhh!!... ¿Aquella donde te iban a dar comida gratis?  
  
Max quedo sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
- Bueno, si... Pero eso...  
  
- ¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes! ¡Vamos! ¡Lo siento Rei, pero te veremos luego! ¡Nos vemos señor hielo! ¡Hasta luego Tala, Bryan!  
  
Y antes de que alguno de los mencionados pudiera decir algo, Tyson salió arrastrando a Max fuera del departamente, dejando impresionados a los chicos que aun se mantenían de pie donde se habían quedado.  
  
- Sera mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos - dijo Bryan sin emoción  
  
Kai no se movió de su lugar, hasta que vio como Tala se retiraba a la puerta para esperar. Después se dedico a seguir a Rei hasta su habitación, sin importarle lo que Tala pudiera pensar.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir? - pregunto con un tono que quiso que sonara cortante pero sin tener mucho exito.  
  
Rei buscaba un sueter para poder salir.  
  
- Claro que quiero ir. Quiero conocer los entrenamientos de los que nos has contado - observo con voz emocionada - Se que la ultima vez fue descuidado - añadió cuando vio como Kai queria hablar - Pero prometo que esta vez sere más cauteloso. Y por supuesto quiero que estes orgulloso.  
  
Rei no pudo ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su frío líder, porque justamente fue ese el momento que eligió para ponerse el sueter. Kai le miro con simpatica, con dulzura... Con sentimientos reflejados en aquellos profundos ojos.  
  
En cuanto la cabeza de Rei asomo por sobre el cuello del sueter, le sonrió a Kai y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Estuvo tentado a pedirle ayuda para Tala y Bryan, pero considero que Kai no se prestaría a algo semejante, y no queria que se molestara ante tal petición.  
  
Bryan alzo una ceja en señal interrogante cuando Tala le ignoro olimpicamente. Una replica burlona giro en su lengua pero se quedo atrapada cuando el joven de cabello negro apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Sin querer volteó a verlo, siendo recibido por una ligera sonrisa, y contestando con otra. Fue consciente de la mirada helada que recibió por parte del chico Hiwatari, pero fue ignorante del fulgor en los ojos del pelirrojo.  
  
Bryan se quedo confundido cuando vio como Tala se acerca a Rei, a pesar de la mirada desafiante de Kai, y le preguntaba si era hora de marcharse. El chino asentía levemente, para después ser arrastrado por Kai, sin permitir siquiera que él o Tala se le acercaran. Peor aun, cuando quiso burlarse de eso con Tala, el pelirrojo volvió a ignorarle, y se apresuro a alejarse de él.  
  
Le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.  
  
- ¿Molesto porque Kai te ha vencido? - pregunto con una sonrisa, en cuanto dio alcance al pelirrojo. Frente a ellos, Rei sostenía una ligera charla con el antisocial Hiwatari, o al menos, Rei le hablaba al aire, mientras Kai se limitaba a asentir o gruñir.  
  
No hubo contestación  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Has perdido la lengua? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
Y siguio sin recibir contestación.  
  
- Wow! - exclamo con burla, pero sintiendose furioso al ser ignorado de esa manera. Lograría que ese arrogante pelirrojo le mirara costara lo que costara - ¡Esto debe ser un record!. Ivanov ha permanecido callado por demasiado tiempo. Empiezo a creer...  
  
- Callate Bryan - le interrumpieron con tono frio y cortante.  
  
Pero fue suficiente para que el conocido cinismo de Bryan se presentara y el chico sonriera feliz de tener la atención del antipatico a su lado.  
  
Tala se gruñía a si mismo el haber contestado. Desde que viera la sonrisa que ese presumido de Bryan le dirigiera a Rei, se había hecho prometer ignorarlo todo el camino y toda su vida, pero no bien había escuchado su voz cuando sus entrañas le traicionaron, retorciendose como siempre lo hacían cada vez que escuchaba esa risa burla y cinica. Lo que le provoco la inexplicable necesidad de contestar, y participar en tan absurda pelea.  
  
Unos pasos más adelante, Rei comenzaba a reir internamente, mientras le llegaban pedazos de la discusión que los chicos rusos sostenían. Se obligo a si mismo a concentrarse en ello, para no pensar en el atractivo de su líder, y para evitar el temblor de sus piernas ante su cercanía... Los efectos de aquella cajeta aun podía sentirlos, y su cuerpo se sentía sumamente nervioso ante la presencia de Kai...  
  
Tenía que mantener concentrados sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera Kai Hiwatari.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rei resistió la urgencia de gruñir mientras escuchaba, o fingia escuchar, las preguntas del experto del cuarto de simulacion y del medico que tenía enfrente.  
  
El mismo sabía que su deseo de no pensar en Kai, estaba muy lejos de cumplirse. El chico se le aparecía a cada minuto, ya fuera en una visión o en carne y hueso.  
  
No era que le molestara su presencia, al contrario, una rara emoción se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía o pensaba en aquellos ojos rojo-oscuro, en aquella palida piel, y por supuesto en aquella ligera sonrisa que él creía ver cuando terminaba una de las tantas pruebas.  
  
Pero ese era su problema. Su problema consistía en la sencilla razón de que no podía dejar de pensar en Kai.  
  
Antes de iniciar su entrenamiento lo buscaba con la mirada, y se imaginaba ver un destello de confianza en aquellos ojos frios. O cuando terminaba lo primero con lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, eran los mismo ojos con otro destello de orgullo, que el sabía que no podía ser cierto.  
  
Su mismo cuerpo advertía esa presencia indiferente, mucho antes de que sus ojos lo encontraran, su piel recibía descargas electricas al saber que Kai estaba cerca. Era como si su ser reaccionara ante la esencia de Hiwatari. Su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando veía a Kai acercarse, o cuando lo veía del otro lado del espejo, o cuando simplemente sentía que lo miraba.  
  
"Sabes que eso no puede ser" se dijo Rei en silencio, asintiendo levemente ante la pregunta del hombre frente a él, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban preguntando.  
  
Rei sabía que era solo una fantasía provocada por la adrenalina de la prueba, y que Kai realmente no lo veía a él. Podía estar comprobando cualquier cosa, revisando los detalles, menos estar perdiendo el tiempo observandolo a él. Y por alguna rara y extraña razón, eso a él le entristecía.  
  
Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el tamaño error que había cometido esa mañana. Y con solo recordar sus palabras, sus mejillas volvían a teñirse. La llegada de Tala y Bryan había impedido que siguiera hablando tonterias. Era un milagro que Kai no lo hubiera golpeado por haberle dicho todas esas cosas.  
  
¡Pero de donde él había sacado de que Kai tenía un calido cuerpo, o una dulce boca, o incluso un aura magnetica!. ¡Jamás en su vida había llamado a alguien lindo!... "Bueno si es lindo" aceptó de pronto. Y enseguida se retracto. "Ese no es el punto" se regaño en silencio. Ni siquiera a Mariah le había dicho algo asi. Jamás a ninguna chica le había dicho linda, ni le había hecho un cumplido como los que le había dicho a Kai esa mañana.  
  
Estaba delirando.  
  
Si, seguramente estaba enfermo. Por que de lo contrario ¿Como podrían explicarle el cosquilleo de su cuerpo ante la mirada oscura? ¿O el estremecimiento de sus entrañas ante aquella presencia? ¿O el temblor de sus rodillas ante la sonrisa?. Y nadie sería capaz de decirle el porque no podía dejar de pensar en Kai.  
  
Rei torció la boca ante sus pensamientos. Y volvió a asentir, ajeno a lo que las personas frente a él conversaban.  
  
Había pensado en ayudar a Bryan, o hacer que Tala se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero entre ellos dos, las cosas estaban demasiado tensas. Todos en la abadía se habían sorprendido al verlos pelear como un par de enamorados celosos. O al menos eso era lo que había dicho Kotaro en cuando los vio discutir.  
  
Ese comentario fue suficiente para convencer a Rei de que tenía que hacer algo por ellos. Pero pronto comprobo que cada vez que ambos estaban juntos o había un silencio mortal, roto por algun comentario cinico de Bryan, o existía una pelea de dimensiones asombrosas, en donde ambos terminaban llamandose bastardo insensible y cosas parecidas.  
  
Lo peor del caso era que él siempre terminaba involucrado en todas y cada una de las absurdas discusiones. No hacía de mediador porque prefería que ellos arreglaran las cosas, pero casi siempre, ya fuera Tala, ya fuera Bryan, se las arreglaba para ponerlo a él como el motivo de la pelea. Y él simplemente esperaba hasta que los insultos se acabaran para poder intervenir, pero ninguno de esos dos arrogantes estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y por tanto ninguno de los dos se callaba.  
  
Y eso en lugar de ayudarlo para que dejara de pensar en Kai, no hacía más que provocar que el chico ruso-japones apareciera para 'salvarlo'. Pero no queria decirlo asi, le hacía sentir como un estorbo. Pero en cuanto él se marchaba, las peleas se detenían, y Tala y Bryan callaban y ambos se alejaban, claro que no sin antes murmurar unos cuantos insultos.  
  
Aunque ahora podía comprobar que desde hace varias horas, las peleas se habían calmado. Era posible que ambos se hubieran cansado, ya fuera de pelear, o de ignorarse. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que los comentarios mordaces abundaran. Lo curioso de todo ello es que ambos parecian disfrutarlo.  
  
Rei respiro ruidosamente ante sus pensamientos, negando con la cabeza ante la lejana pregunta que le hicieron pero de la cual había sido ignorante. "Esos dos se complican demasiado la existencia" se dijo de pronto. "Ni Max, ni Tyson actuan de forma tan infantil cuando se refiere a llamar la atención del otro"  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos instantaneamente cuando su piel se erizo de pronto. Mucho antes que averiguara el porque, su cuerpo ya sabía la razón.  
  
Kai estaba cerca.  
  
Se volvió lentamente y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando notó como su líder se acercaba a él, con paso firme y su mirada fria e indiferente.  
  
"¿Que esperabas?" se dijo a si mismo sonriendole a Kai "¿Que viniera con una sonrisa? ¿Alegre sin motivo?"  
  
- Hola, Kai! ¿Como va todo?  
  
- Hn - fue la seca respuesta.  
  
Rei alzo una ceja interrogante cuando notó como Kai le evitaba con la mirada. El chico ruso se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él, y prefirio ir a recagarse en la pared de la enfermeria, manteniendose a una distancia prudente. Mientras que Rei en la cama le miraba sonriente. Las pruebas estaban a punto de terminar, y Kotaro había insistido en que a Rei se le hiciera un examen medico.  
  
- Nunca creí que todo esto incluyera un examen medico - dijo Rei sonriendo - Me han pinchado, y examinado como jamás en mi vida lo han hecho.  
  
- Necesitaban asegurarse de que estabas en condiciones apropiadas. - respondio Kai en su pose tan caracteristica: Ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados, y pose de total despreocupación.  
  
Pero aunque Kai intentara aparentar esa indiferencia, la verdad solo era conocida para su corazón. Kai no podía soportar mirar mucho a Rei, sin resistirse a la urgencia de abrazarlo, o peor aun, ¡Besarlo!.  
  
Las ropas del chico de cabello negro habían sido sustituidas por una camiseta negra, y unos pans, para darle más comodidad, agilidad, e impedirle que tuviera problemas con algunas de las pruebas. El cabello de Rei seguia sujeto en la cola de siempre, y la banda de su cabeza estaba humeda debido al sudor de su cuerpo. Kai se había sentido emocionado cuando lo vio al termino de la primera prueba.  
  
Rei era un chico atractivo, y sus ojos y rasgos eran llamativos. Pero Kai jamás imagino que el cuerpo de Rei fuera tan... Bien, no existe palabra para describirlo. Kai sabía que Rei practicaba artes marciales chinas, y que entrenaba de vez en cuando, a diferencia de él que lo hacía todos los dias, pero se sorprendio al ver que Rei se encontraba en perfecta forma... Y eso es decir poco.  
  
Su corazón saltó cuando lo vio en aquella camiseta ajustada, con sus brazos relajados, mostrando sus firmes musculos, dejando que los mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, y sobre todo con aquella dulce e irresistible sonrisa que le derritio el cuerpo.  
  
Y esa misma escena le cautivo a final de cada prueba. No había perdido un solo instante para contemplarlo. Sus ojos tenía voluntad propia y lo buscaban, lo encontraban en cuanto entraba en una habitación, y eran capaces de localizarlo entre toda una multitud. El aroma de Rei inundaba sus sentidos, aun cuando no lo viera. Y de sus pensamientos, unos ojos dorados, y un largo cabello negro no se alejaban.  
  
Confíaba en que pasaría cada prueba, sabía que Rei era capaz de eso y más, pero aun asi no podía evitar sentir ese ligero temor de que algo llegara a salir mal y que Rei saliera lastimado. Por eso se sentía feliz cuando lo veía terminar una prueba, y estaba tentado a sonreirle. Pero se alejaba porque en cuanto lo veía tan encantador queria darle, en lugar de una sonrisa, un beso...  
  
Aun ahora que permanecía en la cama de la enfermeria, y mostrandose totalmente despreocupado, para Kai era una presencia terriblemente tentadora, e irresistible, asi que tenía que mantenerse alejado para no perder la cordura. Tenía que cerrar sus ojos para no verlo y caer hechizado por el destello en los ojos dorados. Tenía que dejar de respirar para no inundarse con ese aroma cautivante... Tenía que dejar de sentir.  
  
- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieran hecho antes? - la voz tenue le saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Hn? - gruño sin saber que decía  
  
- El examen - aclaro Rei - ¿No debieron haberlo hecho antes?  
  
Kai se encogio de hombros  
  
- Kotaro insistio en que deberias hacerte una prueba.  
  
- ¿Por que? - insistió Rei con un puchero  
  
- Es para el expediente - dijo Kai serenamente  
  
- ¿Cual expediente? Yo no tengo expediente  
  
- Lo tendras  
  
- ¿Para que quiero un expediente?  
  
- Si vas a quedarte aqui, necesitaras un expediente. - fue la sencilla respuesta, y el corazón de Rei dio un saltó.  
  
- ¿Voy a quedarme aqui? - pregunto con voz ahogada  
  
- No tienes otro lugar a donde ir - dijo Kai como si nada - Kotaro piensa que un beyluchador como tu deberia formar parte de nuestra organización.  
  
- ¿Tu quieres que me quede? - volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz. No sabía porque, pero sentía que esa respuesta valdría mucho más de lo que él querria.  
  
Kai sintió su corazon estremecerse ante la pregunta. La respuesta era obvia. Había sido él quien le insinuo a Kotaro acerca de dicha posibilidad, y había sido él quien acepto la proposición de Kotaro para que Rei formara parte de la Corporación Biovolt... Pero siendo él un Hiwatari ¿Debería contestar?  
  
La pregunta de su conciencia quedo en el aire, cuando el medico entró de nuevo, llevando un pequeño frasco, y una aguja, la cual Rei vio con muy malos ojos.  
  
- Ya casi terminamos - dijo el anciano - Solo falta una prueba de sangre - le extendió a Rei una hoja - Y que contestes este cuestionario.  
  
Rei tomo la hoja casi por inercia. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado mientras veía como el medico preparaba la jeringa, y mojaba con alcohol un pedazo de algodon.  
  
- Yo... Yo - balbuceo sin decir algo, aferrando la sabana que se hallaba entre sus dedos.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto el medico tranquilamente - Me dijo que no tenía problema alguno con la prueba de sangre.  
  
- ¿Que? - pregunto Rei aterrado. ¡Cuando había dicho él eso!  
  
- Bueno, no me lo dijo, solo nego cuando le pregunto si no había problema - dijo el medico un poco confundido.  
  
Rei asintió gravemente, con expresión triste. Sin saber que hacer.  
  
¿Cual era su problema?: ¡Él odiaba las agujas!  
  
Si, sonaba ridiculo, sonaba infantil, ¡Pero era cierto!. Desde que era pequeño las aborrecía, y como no era de los chicos enfermizos, jamás se había visto en la necesidad de ser inyectado. La unica vez que acompaño a Kevin a ser inyectado se prometió jamás pasar por aquella tortura.  
  
Una parte de Rei se pregunto si ese no sería un truco sucio por parte del medico que pensaba engañarlo, porque estaba seguro de que él jamás sería capaz de dar su consentimiento para algo asi; él no pensaba aceptarlo. Otra parte de él sabía que por andar perdido en sus pensamientos, acepto algo que sabía le aterraba, recordaba haber aceptado y negado ciertas cosas, pero jamás se imagino que fueran ESE tipo de cosas; aun asi estaba dispuesto a retractarse. Y sin embargo, en cuanto volvio los ojos y se perdió en la mirada oscura de su líder, ambas partes decidieron tragarse su orgullo y dejarse sacar sangre, unicamente para no mostrarse débil ante el chico que permanecía recargado en una de las paredes.  
  
Kai había escuchado perfectamente aquel tono agudo que era tan extraño en Rei, y que señalaba claramente que estaba asustado. Se sorprendió aun más cuando vio el brillo de temor en aquellos llamativos ojos dorados.  
  
Rei se agazapo en la cama, sujetando fuertemente las sabanas, y apreto sus labios para evitar que temblaran. Clavo sus ojos en la aguja del medico, y su ser se tenso al ver el objeto acercarse a su antebrazo. Ahogo la replica en su lengua, y entonces... Sintió un suave toque en su mano.  
  
Sorprendido, asustado y confundido volteó su rostro y se encontro con la presencia de su líder junto a él. Aquel toque era la mano de Kai, y Rei no supo decifrar el brillo en aquella mirada. No obstante, su ser se relajo ante aquella presencia quela transmitia seguridad, confianza, y tranquilidad.  
  
Por instintio sus dedos dejaron de presionar la sabana.  
  
Se perdió en el mar dulce de aquella mirada. Su aliento fue retenido por temor a despertar de la hermosa ensoñación. Su piel se erizo ante el contacto con la fría mano de Kai, pero transmitiendole una placentera descarga a su cuerpo. Creyo ver un brillo de confianza, imagino ver una remota sonrisa... Sintió un ligero piquete, que adjudico al hecho de que alguien quería despertarlo del hemoso sueño en el que habia entrado... Pero entonces una voz vino a despertarlo.  
  
- Todo listo - escuchó a lo lejos  
  
- ¿Eh? - pregunto él, regresando a la realidad, y sintiendose de pronto mareado.  
  
- He terminado.  
  
Y el medico exhibio orgulloso la muestra de sangre. Rei parpadeo confundido. ¡¿En que momento la había extraido?! ¡¿Por que no le había dolido como le dijo Kevin que dolería?! ¿Que era lo que sostenía entre sus manos?. Aun confundido, y con la cabeza dandole vueltas, Rei miro su mano y...  
  
Enrojeció violentamente.  
  
Atrapada entre los delicados dedos de Rei, la mano de Kai reposaba tranquilamente, mientras que ambas manos se entrelazaban. No sabiendo que hacer, Rei levanto la mirada y tuvo que parpadear más veces para poder descifrar la mirada en aquellos ojos frios.  
  
- Estaras un poco débil - dijo el medico, extendiendole un vaso con una sustancia que Rei no pudo distinguir - Bebe esto y descansa un poco, mientras envio esto al laboratorio.  
  
Rei asintió, o al menos eso creyo que hizo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. ¿Que hacía sosteniendo la mano de Kai? ¿En que momento la había tomado? ¿Y demonios por que Kai aun no lo golpeaba? ¡Peor aun! ¿Por que no podía soltarla?... Sintiendose enrojecer, Rei tomo un sorbo del vaso que le habían extendido, y el mareo parecío calmarse.  
  
- No fue tan malo, eh? - escucho con un ligero toque de sarcasmo que le hizo sonreir  
  
- No - dijo el con timidez, sin levantar la mirada, bebiendo más.  
  
- Me sorprende. Siendo uno de los mejores beyluchadores, me es imposible creer que le tengas miedo a las agujas - Rei casi se ahogo con el jugo que bebía. ¿Había sido tan obvio?  
  
- Bueno - comenzó él sintiendose raro, nervioso - Es mi primer experiencia con agujas. Y habia escuchado cosas terribles de ellas... - calló al darse cuenta de cuan tono sonaba eso. Pero Kai parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no le dijo nada.  
  
Kai comenzaba a temblar. No había sido buena idea acercarse, porque ahora no queria alejarse. Su mismo cuerpo no estaba respondiendole y por supuesto la mano que sostenía a la de Rei comenzaba a despedir grandes corrientes haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara.  
  
Se había perdido en aquella mirada dorada, y por breves, escasos minutos, estuvo a punto de besarlo. Por aquella mirada asustada Kai sintió los enormes deseos de protegerlo. La calida mano le estaba haciendo palpitar el corazón, la cercania le hacía temblar, y con aquel rostro teñido de un adorable carmin Kai sabía que no resistiria mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera era capaz de soltar su mano.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai respiro profundamente después de alejarse lo suficiente, y que su cuerpo dejara de sentir la necesidad de aquella cercania. No había dicho nada, y reunió toda su voluntad para soltar la mano del chico de cabello negro, y se alejo de ahi en cuanto sus piernas le respondieron. En otras palabras, había huido.  
  
Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar claramente, ni de procesar información, ni de desear otra cosa que no fueran los labios tentadores del precioso gatito. Si, la locura de sus sentimientos comenzaba a afectarlo en sentido mental, y no solo emocional. Rei estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos, y no había otra cosa más importante para ellos.  
  
Tambien sabía que era despreciable que siendo un Hiwatari estuviera huyendo. Pero en primer lugar algo asi no deberia estar sucediendole a él.  
  
Resoplo y se encamino hacia ninguna parte. Aunque sabía que su corazón no le seguiría, y que sus pensamientos estaban en un solo lugar. Todos ellos concentrados en Rei.  
  
- ¿A donde vas? - preguntaron detrás suyo, y el giro los ojos cuando identifico la voz.  
  
- ¿Que deseas Tala? - pregunto cortantemente  
  
- ¿De mal humor? - dijo el pelirrojo con burla- ¿Quien te ha hecho enfadar, Kai?  
  
- Hn! - resoplo irritado  
  
- Pero eso quiere decir que si estamos de mal humor - replico sin hacer caso de la mirada fiera que le dirigían.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Acaso Bryan se ha cansado de escucharte? - pregunto Kai cruzando los brazos y enfrentando al pelirrojo - Es por eso que ahora has venido a molestarme  
  
Tala sintió la ira crecer en sus venas.  
  
- Eso a ti no te importa - le dijo gruñendo  
  
- Ah. ¿Tambien estamos de mal humor? - replico Kai sonriendo - ¿O solo cuando hablamos de Bryan?  
  
- Calla! - ordeno Tala.  
  
Justamente había tenido una discusión con ese antipatico. Para colmo, el engreido le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Asi que viendo a Kai en ese estado de profunda irritación. ¿Por que no desahogarse con él?. Había estando peleando con Bryan todo el día, impidiendole estar a solas con Rei, para evitar que fuera a invitarlo a salir. Lo había provocado, gritado y amenzado con tal de que olvidara la estupida idea de invitar a Rei a salir. Pero ahora Bryan había desaparecido y el necesitaba desahogarse.  
  
- ¿Que acaso estamos enfadados con Bryan? - volvió a preguntar Kai - ¿O estamos celosos por Bryan?  
  
- ¿Que acaso no podemos decirle a Rei que nos gusta? - pregunto Tala a su vez, dejando a un Kai estupefacto.  
  
Tala sonrió burlonamente ante la turbación del chico Hiwatari. No había querido decir eso, era simplemente que se le había escapado en un momento de profunda furia. Además de que Kai se lo merecía, se había atrevido a insinuar que él estaba celoso por Bryan. ¡Absurdo!  
  
- ¿Quien te ha dicho semejante tonteria? - pregunto Kai con un tono tan frio, y cortante, que hubiera convencido a Tala de no ser porque el pelirrojo había sido testigo de aquellas mudas expresiones, y aquellas miradas dulces  
  
- Nadie me lo dijo - explico el pelirrojo  
  
Una ceja se alzo en señal de duda.  
  
- Yo lo note  
  
La boca de Kai se torció ante la respuesta.  
  
- Te conozco lo suficiente, Kai - prosiguió Tala haciendo caso omiso de aquella mirada fria - Y se cuando algo en ti es diferente. ¡Convivimos toda nuestra infancia! ¡Demonios!. No habras esperado que no me diera cuenta de algo asi, ¿verdad?.  
  
- Te equivocas - replico Kai, sabiendo que no se había escuchado convincente  
  
- ¿En verdad? - argumento Tala sonriendo triunfalmente - Oh. Bueno. En ese caso no te importara que invite a Rei a salir, ¿verdad?  
  
Sonrió más abiertamente cuando los dos ojos oscuros refulgieron con ira.  
  
- ¿No que no? - le dijo con una ligera sonrisa  
  
- No te atreveras  
  
- ¿Quien dice?. Te lo repito Kai, si no me das una buena razón para alejarme, entonces olvida que lo haga.  
  
- ¿Que hay de Bryan? - pregunto Kai decidiendo si matar al pelirrojo en ese momento, o esperar hasta que contestara la pregunta.  
  
Y se sintió tranquilo cuando vio como los ojos azules despedían ira, pero tambien brillaban de otro sentimiento que a Kai le costo trabajo descifrar.  
  
- Asi que si hay algo con Bryan - añadió antes de que pudieran contestar.  
  
- No hay nada de nada con ese engreido. - replico Tala ofendido, deseando sentir la ira de esa mañana, pero solo sintió un vuelco en su estomago - Es...  
  
- ¿Todo bien? - interrumpio Kotaro acercandose. - Tengo el expediente de Rei listo. Y acabo de recibir el cuestionario que lleno hace unos momentos - mostró la hoja que llevaba - Eso es todo por hoy. Me encargare de llamar a - miro la hoja de nuevo - Stanley Dickenson, me parece que es su tutor, por ahora, y hablare con él... Asi que, creo que pueden decirle a Rei que puede marcharse.  
  
Kotaro dio media vuelta, mientras azul y rojo se debatian en una lucha silenciosa, para después aceptar un mutuo acuerdo y alejarse en dirección de la enfermería. Kotaro llamó a su asistente.  
  
- Creo que tenemos al candidato perfecto - le dijo tranquilamente - Comunicamen con el Sr. Dickenson.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¡¡Es un arrogante pretencioso!! - dijo una voz resentida  
  
Bryan se encontraba destrozando una almohada de la enfermeria deshaciendose de su enojo, mientras Rei le miraba con expresión divertida, pero un tanto seria  
  
- ¡¡Un petulante!! ¡¡Fastidioso!! ¡¡Engreido!! ¡¡Es la peor persona que haya conocido!! ¡¡Es el peor altanero y presumido del mundo!! ¡¡Es...!!  
  
- La persona que te gusta - concluyo Rei sonriendo comprensivamente, y moviendo su cabeza en señal de acuerdo.  
  
Bryan le dirigió una mirada mortal, que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, menos a Rei. Y entonces se dejo caer en una silla, subiendo sus pies a otra, con la almohada aun entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el techo.  
  
- ¿Por que discutieron ahora? - pregunto Rei con calma. Intentando dejar de pensar en su propia decepción  
  
Había sido duro cuando Kai, sin decirle palabra, le había soltado y había salido de ahi sin la menor explicación. Mucho mas lo fue cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos y comprendió lo que había hecho, y lo que quería hacer... Asi que con tristeza había bebido el resto de su jugo, contestado el cuestionario que el medico se llevo. Y cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir un poco para olvidar su propia incertidumbre, Bryan entró gritando y blasfemando acerca de la actitud de Tala. Y asi habian pasado los minutos hasta que Bryan necesito un respiro.  
  
Bryan resoplo pero no contesto la pregunta. ¿Como decirle a Rei, que había sido porque él le había dicho a Tala que lo invitaria a salir a él?  
  
- Deberias decirle que te gusta - dijo Rei susurrantemente - Y te ahorrarias demasiados problemas  
  
- Por supuesto. ¿Por que no lo pense antes? - dijo mordazmente - "Oye, Tala. Kotaro dijo que tenías una prueba de simulación esta tarde y que necesita verte ahora. Oh, y por cierto. Me gustas." - dijo con voz ironica y después volteo a Rei - ¡Si!. Podría llegar y decirle eso. Podría llegar y decirle que solo peleo con él porque es la única manera en la que me ponga atención. Y el podría golpearme, reirse, y marcharse. ¿Sabes cuan humillante sería eso?... No me respondas por favor - añadió cuando vio a Rei abrir la boca - Es suficiente con que tenga que decirselo como para que tenga que soportar un rechazo.  
  
- ¿Si no se lo dices como esperas que lo sepa? - pregunto Rei ligeramente irritado  
  
- Si fuera inteligente, lo habría notado - explico con tranquilidad - Pero como es un inutil, y un tonto no me sorprende que hasta ahora no se de por aludido.  
  
- Mira quien lo dice - murmuro Rei  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Nada. Es solo que no creo que él vaya a darse cuenta por si mismo. ¿Tu te darias cuenta si él te corresponde? - pregunto Rei sabiendo de antemano la respuesta  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo con total confianza Bryan, y Rei sonrió con indulgencia. Eso sería más difícil de lo que creía.  
  
- ¿En verdad? - pregunto Rei con desconfianza  
  
Bryan se encogio de hombros, y Rei agito la cabeza, escondiendola detrás de uan almohada. Esos chicos rusos eran tercos.  
  
- ¿Por que no lo invitas a salir? - pregunto Rei de pronto, levantando la cabeza  
  
Pero no se supo si Bryan creía que esa era una buena o mala idea, porque en ese preciso momento, dos figuras conocidas entraron por la puerta y se quedaron de pie mirando la escena.  
  
- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el dúo fantastico - dijo Bryan al ser el primero en recuperar la compostura - ¿Que les trae por aqui?  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui, Bryan? - gruñó Tala  
  
- No te incumbe, Ivanov. Manten tu nariz fuera de mis asuntos.  
  
- No existe nadie a quien le importen tus asuntos.  
  
- Esta Rei - dijo Bryan con simpleza, y Rei alzo las cejas al escuchar su nombre. No era posible que también en esa pelea fuera a verse involucrado su nombre. No era justo que Bryan quisiera darle celos a Tala, pero a él se le había olvidado reclamarle por ello.  
  
Kai miro fieramente a Bryan por su osadia, y Tala apreto los puños dispuesto a iniciar otra guerra verbal.  
  
- ¿Oh, en verdad? - dijo Tala conteniendo su ira - ¿Asi que estabas contandole a Rei tus pequeños problemas existenciales?  
  
- Por supuesto que no - dijo Bryan con una sonrisa - Estaba invitandolo a salir.  
  
Si Rei perdió el aliento ante la declaración, no existe forma de describir la reacción de Tala y Kai. Ambos lucieron sorprendidos y confundidos. El mismo Tala sintió un nuevo sentimiento renacer en sus entrañas. Y Kai sintió su sangre hervir, y su mirada volverse de hielo puro.  
  
- ¿Que has dicho? - pregunto Tala conteniendo el aliento, y pensando en alguna forma de venganza.  
  
- Lo que escuchaste - le respondieron tranquilamente  
  
- No, Tala, espera - dijo Rei sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de eso. Y dispuesto a hacerlos hablar de una buena vez - Bryan quería...  
  
- Maravilloso - dijo Tala de pronto - Esto es estupendo  
  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto Bryan todavía con una sonrisa. Ni él mismo sabía porque había dicho eso, solo quería ver aquel fuego en los ojos azules, pero ahora comprendía que eso no era lo que quería decir en primer lugar.  
  
- Porque Kai y yo tendremos una cita - dijo Tala como si nada.  
  
Bryan perdió instantaneamente la sonrisa, y le miro como si Tala hubiese perdido la cabeza. Kai no se movió, con sus pupilas fijas en el precioso gatito que permanecía estatico ante la noticia, y siendo esceptico a lo que acaba de escuchar. Rei sintió el alma caer a sus pies, pero un brillo fiero nacio en sus ojos... Celos nacieron en sus entrañas, y supo que todo se había salido de control. Se encontro con la mirada oscura, y las palabras que quiso usar para remediar la situación se atascaron en la garganta.  
  
- ¿Como? - pregunto Bryan sutilmente - ¿Estas bromeando?  
  
- ¿Cuando he bromeado? - dijo Tala tranquilamente - Si tu no lo haces, porque crees que yo lo haría.  
  
- ¡Tu no puedes! - estalló Bryan  
  
- ¡Tu tampoco! - replico Tala  
  
- ¡Crei que no te importaba!  
  
- ¡Y no me importa!  
  
- ¡Entonces ¿Cual es tu problema?!  
  
- ¡Solo tengo uno!. De esta estatura - levanto su mano un poco más arriba de su cabeza, justamente a la estatura de Bryan - Tiene un cerebro de este tamaño - sus dedos indice y pulgar se mantuvieron a una distancia minima, por el cual su ojo vio perfectamente el rostro palido del ruso - Su ego es del tamaño del mundo - agito sus brazos - Oh, y por supuesto, cree ser malditamente perfecto. Y si no sabes su nombre es que eres más tonto de lo que imaginaba. Eh, Bryan.  
  
Lavanda y azul se enfrentaron.  
  
- Entonces tu saldras con Kai - Rei dio un respingo - Y yo saldre con Rei - y fue cuando Kai se tenso.  
  
- ¡Excelente! - exclamo Tala  
  
- ¡Perfecto! - dijo Bryan  
  
- ¡Genial!  
  
- ¡Estupendo!  
  
- ¡Maravilloso!  
  
- ¡Bien!  
  
- ¡Bien!  
  
Cuando ambas miradas volvieron a quedarse silenciosas debatiendose en silencio. Tala no pudo sopotarlo más y arrastro a Kai fuera de ahi. Realmente no deseaba salir con Kai, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer por alguien como Bryan. ¡Saldría con Kai! si con ello le ganaba a Bryan.  
  
Kai, por su parte, no tenía muy claro lo que estaba sintiendo, y no tenía idea de como las cosas acabarían. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, nunca en su vida dejaría que Rei saliera con Bryan. ¡Primero saldría con Tala!.  
  
Bryan resoplo furiosamente antes de lanzar la almohada que sostenía, y que se estrello ruidosamente con la mesa. ¡¿Que era lo que ese egoista egocentrico se proponía?! ¡¿Salir con Kai?!. ¡Sobre su cadaver!  
  
El chico chino no podía procesar todavía las palabras. ¿Tala? ¿Y Kai?... "¿Por que con Tala?" se pregunto en silencio. Sintiendo como sus entrañas se retorcían ante el solo pensamiento. Y con la imagen de ellos dos juntos su cuerpo se tensaba sintiendo como sus venas se cargaban de algo pesado. Seguramente ahora, Kai debía estar enfadado con él.  
  
- ¿Por que les mentiste? - reclamo - Si querías salir con alguien le hubieras pedido a Tala que te acompañara. ¿Por que me involucraste?. Kai...  
  
- No te preocupes, Kai no puede enfadarse contigo - le dijo Bryan casi adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
Y Rei no supo porque enrojecio ante el solo nombramiento.  
  
- Te veo mañana a las seis. - dijo antes de desaparecer. Sin saber que sentir.  
  
Una cosa había sido bromear con Tala acerca de tener una cita con Rei solo para molestarlo, provocando que Tala también argumentara hacer lo mismo. Y otra muy diferente es que en verdad, ambos fueran a tener una cita.  
  
Rei se dejo caer en la cama, sintiendo la cabeza pesada llena de ideas, imagenes y con su alma cubierta de emociones confusas e incomprensibles.  
  
¿Que era eso que florecía en su corazón ante el pensamiento de la cita de Kai?  
  
¿Por que no se opuso y desistió de salir con Bryan en cuanto se quedaron solos? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la cita de Kai?  
  
¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en Kai?  
  
Sujeto la almohada más cercana y cubrio su cara con ella.  
  
Iba a ser un día díficil, aunque podía sacar algo de provecho y hacer que Tala y Bryan pusieran fin a toda esa absurda pelea. Pero tendría que lidiar con la rara sensación de ver a Kai y a Tala juntos. Y con el nerviosismo por la cercania de su líder... ¿Que estaba sucediendole?...  
  
Aunque sabía que no era la primera vez que tenía esas emociones. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el torneo regional, peleando contra Max, y después contra Tyson, cuando supo que sería el líder de su equipo, cuando compartió la habitación durante todo el torneo, y cada vez que lo salduba durante las mañanas, Rei supo que un lazo diferente lo unía a su frío líder... Pero todavía no lograba entender que era.  
  
Continuara...  
  
n/a  
  
Wow!. Creo que ahora si las cosas se salieron de control. Pero el orgullo es difícil de doblegar, y los sentimientos son dificiles de aceptar. Asi que los lindos chicos se veran en serios aprietos cuando los celos renazcan, y ellos no puedan resistirse a mostrarlos.  
  
Y los besos se acercan!. Ya va siendo hora de la acción. Haber como los chicos reaccionan. ¿Quien se atrevera a ceder? ¿Quien dara el primer paso? ¿Se daran cuenta?... Porque hay que admitir que los chicos son tercos, tercos y tercos.  
  
Me supongo que ya sabran como se llama el siguiente capitulo, ¿cierto?... "¿Cita doble?" es nuestro siguiente caiptulo. Y hasta entonces yo me despido. Nos vemos!. =^^=  
  
Reviews.  
  
Ryo-Asakura: Gracias!. Espero que tambien este capitulo te guste. Y si la cosa va a seguir poniendose fea, o al menos hasta el proximo capitulo. Sip, no te preocupes, Kai hara algo para resolver sus problemas, pero aun no se sabe si es sea bueno o malo... Claro que Rei querra ayudar, pero tambien tendra que lidiar con celos. Gracias por tu review!! Nos vemos pronto.  
  
Mistery Ray Girl: jeje... Gracias!!... ¿No querias a Bryan?. Bien, al chico se le puede amar o se le puede odiar, todo depende. Oh, si, Tala seguira sintiendo celos, por andar ahi queriendo causar celos, ahora le tocara sentirlos. Kai seguira sufriendo, pero tambien tomara una determinación... Espero que te siga gustando. Hasta pronto. Nos vemos!!!  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: jejeje. Sipi, el precioso pelirrojo ha caido en su propia trampa. Lo has definido muy bien, la trama puede definirse asi. Saben quien quiere a quien, pero no saben quien los quiere, y peor aun, no tienen idea de lo que sienten. Claro que lo tendran dificil, y por ello tendran que luchar. mmm... ¿Posesivo?. El chico poco a poco ira delimientando su territorio, y por supuesto no permitira que nadie toque lo que considerara suyo, solo necesita pequeños incentivos, pero no te preocupes, no lo asfixiara, jejeje... Pero eso si, habra que agradecerle a Bryan por dichos incentivos!!! Hasta pronto... GRACIAS POR EL APOYO. Nos vemos!!!  
  
Loretito: Hola, mi linda amiga!!!... Yeha, el titulo dice todo del fic, y muchas veces los personajes no saben o no tienen idea de lo que sienten, y no es hasta que no ven amenazado a su ser querido, es cuando se dan cuenta. Como sabes me encuentro mucho mejor, mas tranquila y mejor, y disfrutando de mis dias libres!. Por supuesto, Tala se entretenía molestando, pero ahora que siente celos tendra que pensar más claramente en lo que siente y en lo que quiere. Sip, no queria que ambos tuvieran una cita, pero da la casualidad de que al final Bryan gano. Si es que a ganar se le puede decir cuando ves que la persona que te gusta tendra una cita con ora persona. Si, Rei ayudara pero primeto tenía que aceptar que KAi saldra con Tala. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tu cariño. Nos vemos!!!!  
  
Kiri-chan: Espero que este tambien haya valido la pena. jeje. Bueno pues espero que los celos te sigan gustando porque seguiran apareciendo. Yeah, Rei ayudara, intentara hacerlos entrar en razón, pero solo falta que ambos quieran quedarse solos... Porque parece que empiezan a entender que algo les sucede, y no quieren permanecer juntos cuando sus orgullos cedan. Como te dije. Adivina!!... Si Tala queria molestar a Kai, pues ahora tendra que unir fuerzas con él para provocarle celos a Rei y Bryan. jejeje... Sipi, Kai ha empezado a notar la tensión que hay entre todos, pero claro que todo menos en lo que siente Rei. Si, a Tala casi le da un ataque cuando escucho la insinuacion de que Rei era el novio de Bryan, y Kai estuvo a punto de matarlo por adjudicarse dicho titulo... Claro, Rei estara en medio porque asi, Bryan y Tala encuentran siempre un motivo para discutir. Gracias por tu review... Espero que als paginas de KaixRei te sirvieran y pudieras verlas. Nos veremos pronto!!!  
  
Kara Kobayashi: No te preocupes!!. Gracias por tu review!... Me alegra que los capitulos no te parezcan aburridos.... ehr... Bueno, digamos que Tyson y Max viven su propio munto y no les importa mucho lo que sucede a su alrededor. Pero si tendran sus momentos de importante. No, no los has interpretado mal. Tala queria emparejar a Kai y Rei, pero ahora solo querra vengarse de Bryan. Por supuesto que Rei seguira intentando ayudarlos, para dejar de pensar en Kai... Bien, si, se supone que Tala es el mejor beyluchador, es astuto, y sobre todo es bastante perceptivo, asi que digamos que es testarudez que se niegue a aceptar lo que siente. Yeah, Kai y Tala son adorables!!!... Si, creo que a la mayoria Bryan le cae mal, después de todo, lastimo a Rei en el torneo. ¿Si acabara bien?. Se supone que ese es el objetivo, pero uno nunca sabe. Gracias y hasta pronto. Espero que tambien te guste!  
  
Monica: Puedo asegurarte que Kai tambien estuvo a punto de morir cuando le acarició la mejilla a Rei. Creo que ahora todos estaran bastante tensos con respecto a la dichosa cita. Peor aun cuando comience ese nefasto día. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando. Hasta pronto!!  
  
Rei Kon 18: Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te gustara. Tenía dudas con respecto a él. Gracias por tus palabras, y espero que este tambien te guste. Yeah, Kai no puede negar dichos sentimientos, ahora solo falta que los demuestre. Sipi, a Tala le ira un poco mal, como jamás ha sentido celos, pues ahora los coocera en carne propia. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero tabien te guste. Nos vemos!!  
  
ark angel: No te preocupes por el review, es buenos aber que tambien te ha gustado el fic. Espero que en estas vacaciones no tengas tareas y que ahora disfrutes un poco de tus dias libres... Claro!!. Tala hara pareja con Kai para fastidiar a Bryan, solo que ahora tambien tendra que lidiar con los celos que Rei le causara. Nos vemos y hasta pronto!!  
  
NeKo-Jeanne: ¿En serio? ... tranquila, estas aqui ahora y eso me alegra. Muchas gracias por tu review. Y gracias por tus felicitaciones. Por cierto, ¿Como te fue con la webmaster? ¿Si te contesto? ¿Pudiste entrar a las galerias?... Bueno espero que ahora te encuentres muy bien. Espero saber de ti pronto, y hasta luego!!  
  
Ishida Rio: Hola!!!!!... Una de mis escritoras favoritas!!... Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y si tienes razón, todo por no enfrentarse a la verdad, prefieren ayudar a los demas. Y bueno eso ocasiona problemas. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que espero te guste... Espero que el capitulo te guste, ahora me despido y espero verte pronto!!.  
  
Javiera Hiwatari: Sipi, Rei intentara ayudar... Vaya que si, las cosas se le voltearan a todos. Pero creo que ellos les ayudara para aceptar al fin de cuentas de lo que sienten. Y por supuesto, Tala intentara separar a Bryan y a Rei, mientras que Kai tambien intentara interferir, y por sup arte, Rei intentara que Bryan y Tala se queden a solas... Espero que el capitulo te guste, yp or ahora me despido. Hasta pronto!!  
  
itzukiai: Hola faby!!!... No te preocupes, me alegra que mi fic te guste. Para mi significa mucho, y epsero que te siga gustando. Y los sentimientos seguiran brillando pero los celos tambien estaran presentes. Nos veremos pronto. Hasta luego!!! 


	6. ¿Cita Doble?

EL SILENCIO POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
POR ROQUEL  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
¿CITA DOBLE?  
  
Los ojos de Rei siguieron el suave descender de los pequeños copos de nieve, mientras sus oidos captaban el casi imperceptible crujido de los vidrios al estremecerse con la brisa helada que los tocaba. Haraganeando comodamente en el sillon, reclinado sin poder entenderse a si mismo, el chico contuvo el suspiro en su garganta, y frunció el entrecejo al no poder disipar su mal humor...  
  
Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba de mal humor.  
  
Asi como tampoco sabía porque tenía aquellos absurdos momentos de melancolia, o los desconocidos momentos de irritacion cuya razón no era capaz de encontrar. A veces sentía como si algo le tirase de las entrañas, produciendole un incomodo vacío, para después pasar a un estado de sopor, como en el que se encontraba en ese momento, que le servía para pensar y reflexionar... Pero entre más lo pensaba más se convencía de que había enloquecido.  
  
El silencio en el departamento le era abrumador, podía escuchar hasta el más pequeño e insignificante sonido, e incluso estaba seguro de poder escuchar pasos subiendo por la escalera del fondo del pasillo. Resoplo enfadado e inconscientemente miro a la habitación de su líder...  
  
Rápidamente apartó la mirada, y frunció el entrecejo odiandose por aquel absurdo estado de frustración. No entendía el inutil sentimiento que picaba su orgullo, retorcía sus entrañas, y le hacía pensar en decirle a Kai que Bryan no le importaba en lo más minimo. Notaba como sensaciones variadas y distintas le alteraban los nervio cambiando su humor... Obligandolo a pasar por distintos estados de animo.  
  
Primero le vino la humillación, ante el recuerdo de su intento de hablar con Kai, cuando lo único que había logrado articular fueron unos cuantos balbuceos incoherentes e incomprensibles en donde le preguntaba a Kai su interes por Tala. Le siguió la indignación por el desinteres de Kai para aclarar las cosas, y hablar sobre las dichosas citas. Después vino el enfado por toda aquella absurda situación y por su ridiculo papel en ella. Para terminar en un estado de patetica melancolia al recodar la abadía, a donde sabía que Kai había ido.  
  
Ese lugar le traía un mal recuerdo... O algo parecido a un mal recuerdo. Seis sencillas palabras le estaban torturando el alma:  
  
"Kai y yo tendremos una cita."  
  
Seis palabras que aumentaban su irritación, haciendole torcer la boca sin pensar. No era que le molestara, a él no le molestaba ese pequeño e insignificante detalle... Era solo que le irritaba. ¿Por que?... ¡Esa era una excelente pregunta!. Pregunta a la que todavía no le hallaba la respuesta. De mala gana había aceptado que la vida de Kai no era de su incumbencia, si Kai quería salir con Tala, no era problema suyo. ¡Que lo disfrutara!. Eso, a él, lo tenía sin cuidado.  
  
Y en silencio se repetía las mismas palabras deseando convencerse de ellas...  
  
- Rei - las simples palabras no bastaron para hacerle despertar, hubo necesidad de que una mano se posara en su hombro y le zarandeara. El chico volteó confundido para mirar al recién llegado.  
  
Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que le llamaban, y por la expresión del rubio parecía que acaba de hacerle una pregunta, pero ¿Como contestarle si nisiquiera le había puesto la más minima atención?. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, y entrecerro los ojos deseando que Max repitiera lo que sea que acabara de decir... Tal vez esta vez si podría oírlo.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el rubio dejandose caer en el sillón cercano.  
  
- Ah... - necesitaba una excusa.  
  
Pero para su alivio, Tyson llegó en su ayuda. El peliazul gruñó unas cuantas cosas a las que Rei no prestó atención y se dejo caer cerca de ellos, comenzando una pelea con el rubio.  
  
- Regresaron pronto - afirmó Rei vagamente en cuanto escuchó el silencio establecerse  
  
- No pudimos llegar muy lejos - informo el rubio suspirando - Esta horrible alla afuera. Decidimos regresar, y ver una pelicula... Pediremos pizza para comer...  
  
Rei dejo escapar un corto bufido...  
  
Tyson se levantó, intercambiando una breve mirada con el rubio, y se dirigió a la cocina tarareando una ruidosa melodia acerca de su comida preferida. Max creyo oportuno averiguar el porque del humor de Rei. Desde la mañana, más especficamente, desde que Kai se marchara sin despedirse ni explicarse, el chico se había mantenido huraño. Se había negado, incluso, a acompañarlos al parque para una beybatalla...  
  
Por su parte, Rei estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que parecía no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Max. Asi que mientras contestaba con evasivas, analizo la situación con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. Finalmente aceptó que no estaba enfadado con Tala, ni tampoco estaba enfadado con Kai... Por extraño que pareciera, estaba enfadado con él mismo...  
  
Suspiro enfadado y se volvió hacia Max.  
  
- ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? - le pregunto con seriedad.  
  
Max le miro sin entender.  
  
- ¿Por que lo dices? - respondio en el mismo tono, y sin entender a donde le llevaria todo eso.  
  
Rei hizo un vago movimiento con la mano, y descansando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón se dedico a fijar su mirada en el caer de los copos de nieve.  
  
- ¿A donde fue Kai? - interrogo el rubio con curiosidad - Lo vi hablando contigo, y después se fue.  
  
Rei frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Él no habló conmigo - afirmó recordando el momento cuando intento preguntarle a Kai si le gustaba Tala, y como fue que su nerviosismo le impidió decir una sola palabra coherente - Le pregunté... algo. Y se marchó sin contestarme.  
  
- ¿A donde?  
  
Rei se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿De que hablan? - preguntó Tyson apareciendo de pronto. Y Rei lo miró servir las frituras.  
  
- De Kai... No dejo dicho a donde iba.  
  
- Oh!... No se de que se preocupan. Don gruñón nunca dice a donde ira, ni da explicaciones a nadie. Estoy seguro de que Kotaro le llamó. No debe tardar en aparecer.  
  
- No lo creo - afirmó Rei con tanta convicción que Max y Tyson fijaron sus ojos en él.  
  
- ¿Por que lo crees? - le pregunto Max, y Rei se maldijo por no poder controlarse - ¿Sabes algo?  
  
El silencio fue una clara respuesta afirmativa.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Tyson después de que se agotara su paciencia. - ¿A donde fue?  
  
-... Quedo de verse con Tala - contestó de mala gana después de callar por varios minutos  
  
- ¿Con Tala? - repitieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo  
  
- Diras que tiene una sesión de entrenamiento con Tala - sugirió el rubio con premura  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Entonces para que iba a querer ver a Tala?  
  
- ...  
  
- ¿Rei?  
  
- ...  
  
No era capaz de articular las palabras, ni siquiera podía pensarlas... Aspirando profundamente, y un piquete de algo desconocido vino a retorcerle el corazón cuando dijo:  
  
-... Porque tendra una cita con él - susurro suavemente, deseando que su tono se escuchara despreocupado, alegre, e indiferente. Deseando poder tragarse la sensación de vacío de su cuerpo, y odiandose por el nudo en sus entrañas...  
  
Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y no era capaz de mostrar alegría por su líder. ¿Que clase de amigo era si no podía alegrarse por Kai?... Tenía que estar feliz porque Kai sociabilizara. Debería estar saltando de gusto porque el chico tuviera una cita. Que importaba que Kai se enamorara de un chico, eso era lo de menos, si Kai era feliz, él también era feliz. El hecho de que el frio Hiwatari mostrara simpatia por alguien, era suficiente para que todos tuvieran algo de que alegrarse... Y sin embargo... Sin embargo... Algo no encajaba. Él no estaba feliz. No le producía el menor placer saber de la dichosa cita... Y por ello estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Por no poder alegrarse por su líder.  
  
"¡Eres horrible!" le gritó su yo interno"Eres la peor persona del mundo." "¿Por que tienes que ser tan egoista?"... "Lo unico que tienes que hacer es apoyar a Kai, y dejar de pensar que algo en todo esto esta mal" "Si eres su amigo vas a estar a su lado"... ¿Su amigo?... ¿Su amigo?... ¿Eso era el único lazo que lo unía a su líder?  
  
- ¿Disculpa? - exclamo Tyson asustado - Quieres hacerme el favor de repetir eso. Mis oídos se desconectaron por unos momentos. Creí haberte escuchado decir que Kai saldría con Tala - rió como si la sola idea fuera descabellada. Y de hecho lo era - Pero, claro, eso es...  
  
- No es imposible - cortó Rei irritado  
  
Max alzó las cejas consternado.  
  
- ¿Por que Kai saldra con Tala? - preguntó  
  
- No, Max - intervino Tyson aparentemente divertido - Rei esta bromeando, ¿Verdad, Rei?. - pregunto volteando a ver al chino pero sin respuesta se volvió hacía Max - Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de atreverse a tanto. Sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte o algo asi.  
  
- No digas eso Tyson. - le regaño el pequeño americano  
  
- Es la verdad. Esa cita solo debe estar en la imaginación de Rei.  
  
Rei fijo su mirada en un punto indefinido.  
  
- Kai no es capaz de salir con Tala.  
  
- ...  
  
- Por favor!... ¡Es Kai!  
  
Era evidente que Tyson esperaba el momento en el que todos gritaran 'Sorpresa', y entre risas Rei aceptara que estaba bromeando. Pero el silencio le contestó, y la expresión de Rei se la confirmó. Parpadeo perplejo, y contemplo a Rei como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza. Dejando caer la bolsa de frituras que llevaba en la mano, su boca se abrió en una comica 'o', y comenzó a tartamudear:  
  
- Pe-pe-pero... creí que tu y él - extendió ambos indices y los movió de un lado a otro con movimientos desenfrenados - ... que él y tu... Es decir... Que ustedes... Pero ¿Kai? ¿Tala?... Pero él... contigo...  
  
Max tuvo que darle un codazo en el estomago para que se callara.  
  
- ¿Que él y yo, qué? - pregunto Rei duramente, cruzandose de brazos en espera de la respuesta, irritado a más no poder  
  
El chico de cabello negro se dio perfecta cuenta de cuando Tyson miro levemente a Max, como si quisiera pedirle consejo, o permiso. Y la mirada de Max brillo como si con ella regañara al chico peliazul. Eso le molestó... ¿Sabían algo que él no?  
  
- ¿Tyson? - interrogó  
  
- No le hagas caso a Tyson - advirtió Max dandole una ultima mirada al peliazul, que sonrió nervioso en forma de disculpa. - Nunca sabe lo que dice.  
  
- OYE!!  
  
- Pero que quiso decir con... - insistió Rei, no queriendo darse por vencido  
  
- Nada... Nada - murmuro el rubio. Y para distraer la atención de Rei dijo: - ¿Y como sabes que ellos dos van a...?  
  
- Porque estuve presente cuando Tala nos lo dijo - interrumpio el chico de cabello negro anticipandose a la pregunta inconclusa - A Bryan y a mí - añadió.  
  
- ¿Y que hizo Kai cuando se entero?  
  
- De hecho, él llego con Tala y permaneció a su lado mientras Tala nos daba la gran noticia. - había un tono amargoso en su voz que no le gustaba en absoluto. Se sentía horriblemente al no poder 'fingir' alegría...  
  
- ¿Y no lo mató? - pregunto Tyson esceptico - ¿Ni siquiera le grito?...  
  
- No - replico Rei en tono triste - No dijo nada.  
  
- Pero Bryan si que debio haberse muerto de la risa - insistió Tyson.  
  
- No realmente. - suspiro - Al principio estaba muy contento por haber irritado a Tala, y creía haberlo vencido. Pero recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina, cuando Tala le comentó lo de su cita. Bryan estalló y le dijo que no podía hacer algo asi... Terminaron discutiendo como siempre.  
  
- Espera un momento - exclamo Max confundido - ¿Quien saldra con quien? ¿Kai saldra con Tala? ¿O Tala saldra con Kai?  
  
- ¿Que diferencia hay? - pregunto Tyson ofuscado  
  
- Hay mucha diferencia, Tyson.  
  
- Si preguntas quien invitó a quien, debo decirte que no lo sé. - intervino Rei  
  
- Pero... - Max volteó a ver a Rei luciendo más intrigado - ¿Por que dijiste eso de "una cuchara de su propia medicina"? ¿Que? ¿Acaso Bryan también iba a salir con alguien?  
  
- No digas tonterías Max, ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para salir con Bryan? - se apresuró a comentar Tyson.  
  
Rei tragó duro.  
  
- No es exactamente asi... - dijo lentamente frunciendo el entrecejo. Suspiró para poder explicar - Bryan quería molestar a Tala, y empezó con su pequeña broma de hacerle creer que iba a invitar... a alguien - se contuvo de decir "invitarme" por que eso solo empeoraría la situación - No pensaba hacerlo realmente, era una broma inofensiva, como él lo creía... Pero después...  
  
- ¿Por que se decidió? - pregunto el rubio rápidamente, divisando un ligero brillo de descontento en los ojos dorados.  
  
- Porque Tala le dijo que saldría con Kai - contestó con seriedad.  
  
- ¿Y con quien iba a salir Bryan? - intervino Tyson curioso, sin poder creerlo aún.  
  
Rei lo fulminó con la mirada, al momento en que una impertinente y ruidosa tos le impedía contestar. Tragó saliva, mientras desviaba su mirada fijandola en la tan interesante alfombra, aclaro su garganta, no una, si no dos veces antes de gruñir algo que ni Tyson ni Max lograron entender.  
  
- Ves, Max! - bufó Tyson en tono triunfal - Eso se gana uno cuando pasa demasiado tiempo con Kai. Se le pegan las costumbres de gruñir y hablar entre dientes.  
  
Max le rodo los ojos.  
  
- ¿Rei? - preguntó de nuevo el rubio.  
  
El chino estaba reacio a decirles, pero considero que tal vez se sentiría mejor cuando hablara con sus amigos. Asi que sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, alzó una mano con desgana, y la mantuvo arriba hasta estar seguro de que ambos habían entendido el mensaje. La bajo cuando Tyson reacciono.  
  
- ¡¿Que qué?! - pregunto el peliazul al borde del colapso. Miró en torno suyo, y fijo su mirada en la ventana para asegurarse de que el mundo estuviera tal y como debería estar. Repasó las noticias asombrosas que acababa de escuchar: Kai iba a salir con Tala, y Rei saldría con Bryan... No, en definitiva, el mundo se había vuelto loco.  
  
- ¿Como esta eso? - pregunto Max con mucho mejor autocontrol que Tyson - ¿Por que hizo algo asi?  
  
Y Rei comenzó con su explicación, señalando que como Bryan no sabía cuidar su lengua, las cosas se habían salido de control, y eso, anudado al hecho de que Tala tenía aberción a la sola idea de que Bryan tuviera una cita, había provocado todo ese lío. Solamente porque ambos chicos poseían un ego de dimensiones descomunales.  
  
- Me pregunto si los rusos son asi de tercos, y ciegos cuando estan enamorados, que no parecen darse cuenta de que son correspondidos... o será solamente su naturaleza - mascullo para si mismo  
  
- No son los unicos - dijo Tyson dandole una mirada muy elocuente. Pero antes de que Rei pudiera entender sus palabras, Max se apresuro a tapar su boca con una dona rellena.  
  
- Ya has dicho suficiente - farfullo el rubio, para después volverse hacía Rei - ¿Y Bryan saldra contigo solo por eso? - reflexionó un momento al parecer, dandose cuenta de algo - ¿De quien esta enamorado? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
Rei pensó un momento antes de contestar. No era él a quien le correspondía divulgar la vida amorosa del chico Kuznetzov.  
  
- Eso no importa. El caso es que el muy terco no piensa decirselo... De todas formas, ahora lo único que le importa es no perder ante Tala, y dejar que salga con Kai.  
  
- ¿Y saldra contigo solo para vencer a Tala? - pregunto Max en tono reprobador  
  
Rei asintió gravemente, mientras escuchaba como Tyson recibía la pizza que acaba de llegar. No existía nada que hiciera a Tyson olvidar su comida, y en cuanto el aroma a queso escapo de su caja, el asunto de las dichosas citas fue borrado por completo de la mente del peliazul.  
  
Minutos eternos pasaron hasta que Rei no pudo soportar más la idea de sentirse como gato enjaulado. Levantandose de improviso y murmurando una excusa para confusión de ambos chicos, Rei salió del departamento. Tenía algo que hacer... Y era mejor no perder el tiempo.  
  
- ¿Que mosca le pico? - pregunto Tyson viendo la puerta con sorpresa después tomar una rebanada de pizza - ¿Por que esta asi?  
  
- Porque Kai saldra con Tala - explico el rubio con una sonrisita, en el tono que cualquiera hubiera adoptado para afirmar que uno más uno son dos.  
  
Los ojos oscuros no se detuvieron ni un instante para ver a los chicos que caminaban despreocupadamente por los pasillos, tampoco hizo caso de la exclamación de sorpresa que le recibió en cuanto Kotaro le vió llegar a la abadía. Los asuntos que le llevaban ahi nada tenían que ver con los chicos, los proyectos, ni nada parecido...  
  
Con paso firme, mirada fría, y el cuerpo tenso, Kai se detuvo subitamente en cuanto llego a su destino. Toco sin consideración, y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Y el silencio le recibió...  
  
Frunció el entrecejo molesto. Era demasiado temprano para que las practicas hubieran empezado. ¿Donde demonios se había metido el inutil de Bryan?... Paseo su mirada por la habitación, pero no había nada que le indicara a donde habia ido el engreido pretencioso.  
  
Dio media vuelta presuroso y se alejó de ahi intentando pensar a donde habría ido el ruso. Después de recorrer los alrededores notó que era la hora en que Bryan se presentaría a la prueba que tenía con el pelirrojo. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo que le llevaría al cuarto de entrenamiento, una voz enfurruñada le llegó hasta sus oidos y no le fue dificil decifrar a quien pertenecía.  
  
- ¿Que buscas? - le dijo fria, duramente.  
  
Entrando por el oscuro pasillo lateral, los pasos seguros y rápidos se detuvieron al ver la espalda del visitante. Por un minuto creyo que la silueta pertenecía a su inutil compañero, sin embargo, cuando el chico frente a él lo miro, su expresión de enfado se esfumo dejando una de total apatía.  
  
- Ah!. - exclamó - Eres tu - señaló emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha y pasando a un lado del chico de cabello bicolor.  
  
- ¿A quien esperabas? - preguntó Kai siguiendolo  
  
- No a ti, te lo aseguro.  
  
Ambos siguieron caminando, con el eco de sus pasos resonando en sus oídos, y un aire pesado flotando a su alrededor. Cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Tala notó que Kai lo seguia.  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó después de un largo silencio, espiando por la esquina de su ojo al chico Hiwatari  
  
- Nada de ti - fue la fría respuesta, sin que Kai se dignara a ver a Tala.  
  
- Y entonces ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? - preguntó con su natural tono cinico deteniendose abruptamente. - Deberas disculparme porque no tenga nada que ofrecerte, pero tu llegada me tomo desprevenido. - sonrió con arrogancia y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta a su izquiera y le invitó a pasar a la vez que decía - Vamos, toma asiento en esta tu humilde casa, y cuentame como ha estado tu día. Puedo asegurar que ha sido mucho mejor que el mío - finalizó con una total expresión de felicidad en su rostro.  
  
- Cierra la boca - cortó Kai friamente y antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha lo fulmino con la mirada - Mis asuntos no te conciernen.  
  
- Vaya!. ¡Había olvidado cuan amable podía llegar a ser el chico Hiwatari! - contestó Tala con una fría sonrisa al seguir a Kai.  
  
- Y yo había olvidado lo fastidioso y entrometido que eras  
  
- Te hice una simple y sencilla pregunta, no veo nada de malo en que me des una simple y sencilla respuesta.  
  
- Pero a mi no me apetece darte una 'simple y sencilla respuesta' - le dijo con voz agria - Porque no solo te callas y me dejas en paz.  
  
- Si no deseas escucharme eres libre de irte. No te estoy deteniendo, ni te suplico porque me acompañes... Me da igual que estes aqui o no.  
  
- No estoy aqui por ti. ¿Crees que me agrada tener esta charla insulsa y absurda?.  
  
- Pues no hay nadie más...  
  
- Vengo a ver a Bryan - cortó Kai secamente, y la sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de Ivanov. Bryan, Bryan... ¡Dios, el solo nombre le alteraba!  
  
- Y supongo que la razón que estes aqui es porque todavía no has logrado encontrarlo, ¿Me equivoco? - Kai hizo un ruidito de exasperación con su lengua - Bueno, pues te dire que no lo he visto desde esta mañana.  
  
Ciertamente, después de que Tala casi obligara a Bryan a dejar su estupida idea de salir con Rei, y que el chico ruso saliera sin decirle nada, Tala había optado por hablar con Kotaro, atacando la cordura de el ruso, recalcando lo desobligado y peligroso que era, para que este le prohibiera a Bryan salir. No obstante, tampoco había logrado nada.  
  
Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento. En cuanto Kai entró, Tala miró instintivamente a la esquina a donde Bryan acostumbraba recargarse... Estaba vacía, al igual que sus entrañas, y el recuerdo de Bryan le hizo enfurecer.  
  
- Terco... Necio y arrogante. - farfullo sintiendo la ira hervir en sus entrañas. - Además de tonto, e inutil...  
  
- Se ve que le adoras - interrumpio Kai mordazmente, escuchandolo perfectamente  
  
Y por alguna rara, y sorprendente razón, las siempre palidas mejillas de Tala se tiñieron suavemente. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto, y deshizo el raro cosquilleo de sus entrañas.  
  
- No digas estupideces. - cortó friamente, con un tono que a Kai le sonó demasiado forzado, y sin darse cuenta de que le había dado a Kai la cruel satisfacción de que tenía la razón.  
  
- Nunca dejas de hablar de él - afirmo Kai tranquilamente con cierto aire de ironia, feliz de que por fin pudiera desquitar su frustración con el pelirrojo - Bryan hizo esto, Bryan hizo lo otro. Suenas como un enamorado patetico y amargado - soltó una leve risa fría  
  
- ¿Por que no cierras la boca? - rugió Tala, mientras sus ojos mostraron un brillo fiero.  
  
Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su arrogancia viniera a imponerse y con un dejo de amargura le replicó:  
  
- ¿Y que tal vas con el adorable gatito?... Ah!. Lo olvidaba, ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarle de frente.  
  
Sus simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Kai dejara su pose de total indiferencia. Se detuvo instantaneamente, se enderezo mirando iracundamente a Tala, y su cuerpo tenso por su osadía.  
  
- ¿Y eso, a ti, que diablos te importa? - gruñó de malas pulgas  
  
- Me importa, porque ha sido tu estupida cobardía la que me ha hecho intervenir.  
  
- Ja... Esto solo lo haces por tu absurda e infantil lucha en contra de Kuznetzov - respondió Kai cinicamente  
  
- ¡Ni siquiera menciones a ese inutil!. Suficiente he tenido con soportar la necedad de Bryan para tener una cita.  
  
- Fuiste tu quien inició todo esto - culpó Kai tenso ante el recuerdo  
  
- Pero todo esto es tu culpa - Kai le miró friamente - Si dejaras de hacerte el tonto, y le dijeras a Rei que te gusta, nada de esto estaría pasando.  
  
- Lo que yo haga y deje de hacer es asunto mío - siseó Kai - Deja de entrometerte.  
  
- ¡Deberías agradecermelo!.  
  
- ¿El que? - preguntó Kai esceptico alzando la voz - ¡¿El que metas la nariz en asuntos que no te incumben?!. ¡¿Quien demonios pidió tu intromisión?!... Estaba perfectamente antes de que llegaras a estropear todo con tu presencia.  
  
- Oh!, si. Perfectamente! - repitió Tala mordazmente. - No eres capaz siquiera de aceptar tus pateticas emociones.  
  
- ¿Y tu que sabes de emociones? - replico Kai friamente  
  
- Mucho más que tu, te lo aseguro. No se si lo sepas, pero todos tenemos un corazón, a excepción de ti, claro - declaro Tala secamente  
  
- ¿Corazón? - repitió Kai incredulo - Solo por el hecho de que tengas uno, y que lo sientas latir y moverse, no significa que entiendas lo que son emociones humanas. Eso que tu llamás corazón solo te sirve para bombear sangre, no para sentir.  
  
- ¡No soy como tu! - gruñó Tala - ¡Puedo sentir, a diferencia de ti!  
  
- ¿Por que crees que yo no siento? - pregunto Kai en voz baja, recuperando su aplomo perdido  
  
- Porque eres un Hiwatari - y Tala respondio en el mismo tono - Y a ti no te importa nada. No existe nada que pueda hacerte sentir. Eres igual a un tempano de hielo.  
  
- Por lo que se, a ti tampoco te importa nada - susurro Kai con voz tensa  
  
Voces detrás de ellos detuvieron su pelea. Vieron a Kotaro hablando animadamente con dos jovenes cientificos que cargaban sus computadoras, y sus papeles. No parecieron darse cuenta de que alguien más se hallaba ahi... No obstante, Kai y Tala si notaron que detrás de ellos, dos chicos les acompañaban, parecían discutir. Kai sintió su corazón encogerse, mientras que él de Tala se caía hasta su estomago... Ambos contuvieron la respiración.  
  
- Olvidalo! - replicaba el chico de cabello lavanda.  
  
Y Rei reía...  
  
Tala se obligo a mirar a Kai, y al ver la expresión de sus ojos cuando miraba a Rei Kon, su estomago se contrajo, las pupilas siempre frías e indiferentes del Hiwatari brillaban con un sincero sentimiento que Tala jamás le había visto. Volvió a mirar a Bryan, y sin estar muy consciente de sus palabras dijo:  
  
- Aunque... - dijo continuando con su conversación y frunciendo el entrecejo cuando sus entrañas se retorcieron - ...Siempre pueden existir las excepciones, ¿Cierto? - y su corazón salto sin su permiso, al ver la sonrisa del chico despiadado  
  
Kai fijo su mirada en cada movimiento del chino antes de contestar. Sus pupilas brillaron con algo parecido a la alegría cuando vio el puchero del gatito.  
  
- Tal vez... - dijo lenta, suavemente...  
  
Rei apuro el paso intentando enfrentarse al fiero clima que le helaba los huesos. Sus manos, ocultas en las bolsas de su pantalon, estaban heladas, al igual que su rostro, y sus orejas... Se obligaba a moverse más rápidamente para no caer congelado y ser cubierto por la nieve.  
  
No deseando que alguien le viera, se deslizo por la parte trasera de la abadía, y ascendió por los árboles cercanos. Con movimientos rápidos, sutiles y casi felinos saltó hacía la parte interior, cayendo suavemente sobre la fría nieve. Estornudo sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Entró cuidadosamente por una de las puertas laterales. Escuchó ruidos lejanos, pasos, cuerpos moviendose, ordenes y puertas abriendose. Según recordaba, a Bryan le gustaba encerrarse no muy lejos de ahi, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho. Le llamó la atención un ruido cercano. Golpes secos y el balancear de una cadena, le obligaron a caminar con más cautela.  
  
Escuchó, mas no entendió, las murmuraciones que provenían detrás de una puerta no muy lejos de él. Se arriesgo a empujarla un poco y se alegró al ver que no estaba cerrada. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, al ver al chico que buscaba golpeando furiosamente el saco que tenía enfrente.  
  
Descuidando la puerta, esta se movió produciendo un ligero chirrido. Bryan se enderezo de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - dijo con voz fría y seca  
  
- Buscandote - dijo encogiendose de hombros y recorriendo la mirada la habitación.  
  
- ¿Para que? - interrogó Bryan  
  
La seriedad vino a posarse en Rei, regresando su mirada al ruso.  
  
- Vengo a decirte que no saldre contigo - farfullo con las mejillas encendidas.  
  
Bryan arqueó las cejas.  
  
- ¿Es por Kai? - preguntó confundido  
  
- ¡Kai no tiene nada que ver en esto! - contestó a la defensiva sintiendo la sangre agolparse en su rostro  
  
- ¿No quieres que él malinterprete las cosas?  
  
- ¡No!...  
  
- Si no es por Kai. - preguntó con voz falsamente dulzona - Entonces ¿Por que?  
  
- Sabes, Bryan - le cortó Rei en un desesperado intento por no hablar de Kai - Creo que Tala tiene razón.  
  
- Te dije que no mencionaras al arrogante y presumido ese. ¡No sabe nada!.... Es un egolatra insufrible, y solo dice las cosas porque tiene la capacidad de hablar, pero dudo que sepa pensar.  
  
- El que tu no tengas el suficiente valor para hablar con él, no es culpa suya  
  
Golpe Bajo.  
  
- ¿Entonces esto es mi culpa? - siseó conteniendose  
  
- ¿Y de quien más puede ser? - replico Rei tranquilamente  
  
- ¡De Kai! - exclamo Bryan con convicción  
  
- ¡Deja a Kai fuera de esto!  
  
La mirada lavanda relampagueo, mientras la dorada le desafiaba brillando oscuramente como jamás lo había hecho. Bryan retrocedió cruzandose de brazos.  
  
- Aceptare que no salgas conmigo... - gruñó secamente - ...Si logras evitar que Tala salga con Kai.  
  
- ¡Tu estas loco!. Si Kai quiere salir con Tala, no es mi problema. Y si quieres evitar que Tala salga con Kai, solo tienes que decirle la verdad.  
  
- Eso no esta en discusión aqui. No voy a darle la satisfacción a ese engreido de burlarse de mí.  
  
- Eso no lo sabes...  
  
- ¿No te importa que Kai salga con Tala? - le cortó Bryan mirandolo  
  
- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? - fue la respuesta evitando la mirada  
  
Bryan golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano... Había olvidado que tenía cierta prueba, junto a cierto egocentrico y fastidioso pelirrojo. Cuando le preguntó a Rei si quería a compañarlo, el chico se encogió de hombros, distraidamente y lo siguió. Su mente no dejaba de reprocharle que evadiera la pregunta... Tan fácil que hubiera sido contestar "No, no me importa", tan fácil habría sido negarlo... Tan fácil era darse cuenta de que la dichosa cita seguia sin gustarle...  
  
- Muy buenos dias - saludó una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
Al voltear, el rostro de Kotaro les recibió con una sonrisa, bajo el brazo llevaba una carpeta y entre sus dedos balanceaba un boligrafo. Rei se apresuro a componer una expresión amable en respuesta, y una linda sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Bryan se esforzó en borrar su gesto irritado, correspondiendo al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- ¿Se dirigen a la prueba de esta mañana? - les cuestiono Kotaron deteniendose. Ambos asintieron - ¡Excelente!. ¿Puedo acompañarlos? - otro asentimiento, mientras caminaban Kotaro pregunto. - ¿Y, dime Rei, que has decidido?  
  
El chico volteó a verlo confundido.  
  
- ¿Sobre que? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Kotaro pareció sorprendido.  
  
- ¿El Sr. Dickenson no se ha comunicado contigo?  
  
- No. Desde que terminó el torneo no lo he visto. ¿Por que?  
  
- Creo que esperare hasta que hables con él - sonrió como disculpa - Oh, por cierto - se dirigió a Bryan - Tuve una conversación bastante interesante con Tala esta mañana - el chico bufó - y según parecía, estaba convencido de que ustedes dos saldrian juntos, y que eso implicaba un peligro para Rei; aseguro que eras psicologicamente inestable, y me pidió que te obligara a permanecer aqui... ¿Podrían, por favor, explicarme que esta sucediendo?  
  
- Es sencillo - cortó Bryan enfadado, antes de que Rei pudiera abrir la boca para explicarselo - Invite a Rei a salir, y a Tala no le gusto la idea... Aunque en lugar de preocuparse por lo que hago, debería atender a Hiwatari.  
  
Kotaro agitó la cabeza sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Como?... ¿Saldras con Rei? ¿Y Tala saldra con Kai? - cuestiono en tono sorprendido y esceptico  
  
- Si ¿Algun problema? - pregunto Bryan mirandolo, mientras Rei intentaba hacerlo callar, rojo de vergüenza, y deseoso de no empeorar la situacion.  
  
Kotaro lo miro como si intentara encontrarle el sentido comico al asunto, la broma implicada, o incluso repaso los días del calendario para asegurarse de que no era día de los inocentes...  
  
- ¿Sera algo asi como una cita doble? - preguntó finalmente  
  
Bryan se atraganto con su propia saliva horrorizado de solo pensarlo, y Rei expresó su sorpesa quedandose totalmente inmovil, aterrorizado por la idea.  
  
- ¡No! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La propuesta era aterradora.  
  
Y antes de que Kotaro pudiera añadir algo más, la voz de dos cientificos resono frente a ellos, y el hombre se disculpo para adelantarse. Cuando Bryan estuvo seguro de que no lo escuchaba, exclamó:  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- ¿De que? - le preguntó Rei friamente, enfadado y aun rojo mientras frente a ellos Kotaro abría las puertas del cuarto de simulacion  
  
- Haras que Kai deje plantado al arrogante Ivanov  
  
- ¿Y tu invitaras a Tala a salir? - preguntó Rei con una sonrisita.  
  
- Olvidalo! - le cortó Bryan enrojeciendo ligeramente.  
  
Rei rió ante su expresión. Cuando se acercaron a una curiosa pared que separaba el campo de batalla con el escenario, Rei se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran, y sus manos se apoyaran en la orilla. Con una ligera sonrisa, y mucho más contento de lo que hubiera imaginado, le dijo:  
  
- No pierdes nada con intentarlo - Bryan lo miró con tal escepticismo, que Rei volvió a reír. - No puede ser tan malo.  
  
- No conoces a Ivanov - contestó friamente, pero dejando que una ligera casi inexistente sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios - Es orgulloso, egolatra y una molestia andante - Rei hizo un curioso puchero - No existe nadie tan irritante.  
  
- Eso ya me lo has dicho cientos de veces - replico el chino haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano - Pero Tala suele ser agradable cuando se lo propone. Conmigo ha sido lindo - en cuanto las pupilas de Bryan se contrajeron y lo miraron fijamente, Rei se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. - No en ese sentido! - exclamo agitando las manos y sonriendo ampliamente - Quiero decir que conmigo se ha portado bien. Kotaro le aprecia mucho. Y aunque no tiene muchos amigos, puedo decir que tiene el respeto de muchas personas. Es solo que es un tanto...  
  
- ¿Cinico? ¿Frio? ¿Amargado? - completo Bryan - Oh, si. El arrogante Ivanov es toda una preciosidad - finalizó cinicamente.  
  
- Ja. Ja. Ja... Tu no eres exactamente la dulzura en persona - puntualizó Rei, y Bryan sonrió tomando la punta de su cola de caballo para jugar con los mechones que salían al final de ella - Y como no existe posibilidad de que eso suceda... - hizo una breve pausa arqueando las cejas. Sonrió para añadir - ...Bien podrías intentar llevarte mejor con Tala.  
  
Bryan bufó.  
  
- Hey! Por algun lado debes empezar...  
  
- ¿Empezar, que? - pregunto una tercera voz, tan forzosamente tranquila que le era dificil disimular.  
  
Rei se enderezo en su lugar, con la sangre congelada y sus manos apretando la fría roca entre sus dedos. Las entrañas de Bryan se contrajeron, y sus nervios se tensaron incomodandolo notablemente. Cuando Tala, y Kai vinieron a colocarse junto a ellos, Bryan se volvió para mirarlos, y Rei saltó volviendo a colocar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies, sintiendo un horrible vacío en su estomago. La banda de su cabello regreso a su espalda, después de que un estupefacto Bryan la soltara.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - cuestiono Tala impacientandose.  
  
- Nada que te importe, Ivanov - le gruñó Bryan al recuperar su compostura - Es entre Rei y yo.  
  
- ¡No estoy hablando contigo!. - exclamó Tala ofendido  
  
- ¡Porque no te vas con tu principe de Hielo y nos dejas en paz! - tomó la muñeca de Rei, tomandolo desprevenido; cuando hizo el gesto de marcharse, alguien no pudo soportarlo más.  
  
- Sueltalo - odernó Kai con voz más fría que el hielo mismo, y fulminando a Bryan en ese mismo instante. Tala por su parte, trataba de controlar el acceso de ira que lo envolvía...  
  
- El no es tu cita, Hiwatari - le reprocho Bryan secamente - Dejanos solos  
  
- No pienso permitir que Rei se quede contigo. - siseó el ruso en voz peligrosamente baja. Y Rei creyo que Bryan moriría incinerado: La mirada oscura del chico Hiwatari destilaba fuego.  
  
- No tienes otra opción - dijo Bryan maliciosamente  
  
- No pienso repetirlo - afirmó Kai - Sueltalo  
  
- ¿Por que no acompañas al irritante Ivanov y te esfumas de mi vista, Hiwatari?  
  
- Cierra la boca, Bryan - intervino Tala con voz en extremo forzada.  
  
Estaba claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder: Tala queria que Bryan se alejara. Bryan aguardaba a que Tala se moviera. Kai deseaba que ambos rusos se esfumaran...  
  
- Bien - gruñó Bryan perdiendo la paciencia - si tanto les interesa meter sus nariz donde no les llaman, les dire que estabamos decidiendo a donde iremos después de que la practica termine. Ya saben - Bryan forzó una mueca amable a la vez que decía - por nuestra cita.  
  
Fue obvio que la respuesta le hubiera costado la cabeza de no ser porque tuvo la prudencia de permanecer junto a Rei. El chico de cabello bicolor quería evitar a toda cosa mostrar sus celos frente al chino, y Tala considero que la muerte de Bryan no merecía tener a Rei como testigo. Por su parte, Rei golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, evitandole ver la ira de sus amigos.  
  
- Callate Bryan - mascullo con su mano aun cubriendo su cara, y lo suficientemente bajo solo para que el ruso escuchara - No empeores las cosas.  
  
- ¿Empeorar? - le pregunto Bryan acercandose muy discretamente a su oído para susurrarle - Esto no puede empeorar...  
  
Cuan equivocado estaba...  
  
A pesar de que era imposible que alguien normal pudiera notar que Bryan susurraba algo muy cerca del oído del gato, pues su postura, aunque muy cercana, no lo delataba, y sus labios apenas y se movían, los chicos que tenía frente a ellos, no eran lo que podía definirse como normal...  
  
Asi que como ambos lo notaron, sus reacciones fueron bastante parecidas... El corazón de Tala se dejo caer hasta sus pies, cortandole el aliento, y haciendole entrecerrar sus ojos, mientras sus puños se apretaban para controlar algo que ni él mismo entendía. Y Kai sintió como si una masa golpeara su estomago dejando un gran y profundo agujero, haciendo que sus nervios retumbaran, alterando sus sentidos...  
  
¡Celos, celos, celos!  
  
Y ciertamente, aunque Kai fuera un maestro en mostrarse frío e indiferente, y actuara como si nada le importara; en ese preciso momento, y en ese tipo de situaciones, el joven Hiwatari era todo un novato; asi que hizo lo primero que le dicto su instinto: El sentimiento de posesión.  
  
En dos pasos se interpuso entre Rei y Bryan, tomó del brazo al primero y lo arrastro consigo sin permitir que este le preguntara, ni que Bryan le reclamara. Sin prestar la más minima atención a la cara de sorpresa de Bryan, ni a la de alegría de Tala, ni a la confusión de Rei, el joven Hiwatari camino apresuradamente hacia la salida, sin escuchar otra cosa que los latidos de su propio corazón...  
  
- ¿Kai? - pregunto la confusa voz de Rei  
  
No hubo respuesta, ni reacción alguna que indicara que Kai lo había escuchado.  
  
- Oh, bien... Eso significa que todo termino ¿cierto? - pregunto Tala aliviado como si un peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros y agradeciendo, inconscientemente, a que Kai dejara por fin de actuar como un bobo.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que la intervención de Kai haría renunciar al terco de Bryan de su obstinación con Rei. Los celos del Hiwatari habían dado por terminada las odiosas citas, asi que ahora podía respirar tranquilo y volver a su antigua vida de peleas y discusiones...  
  
- ¿Que paso aqui? - pregunto la voz de Kotaro. Ambos se volvieron a verlo, y ninguno hizo movimiento alguno para contestar, asi que él suspiro y desistio - En ese caso... ¿Comenzamos?  
  
Tala afirmó con un vago movimiento de cabeza. Apartando su mirada de la fastidiosa figura de Bryan, el pelirrojo siguió al hombre hasta el centro del plato, mientras Bryan intentaba entender que había pasado; no había contado con que Kai decidiera mostrar sus celos en ese momento...  
  
Bien podría rendirse, o bien podría vengarse... Eso dependería de su estado de animo...  
  
- ¿Al fin vas a dejar esa tonteria de salir con alguien? - pregunto el chico Ivanov en cuanto ambos estuvieron en el plato.  
  
O dependeria de lo que el pelirrojo entrometido tuviera en mente.  
  
- No creo que te importe conquien salga y con quien no - replico Bryan tranquilamente.  
  
- Temo por la seguridad de tus acompañantes - replico el chico con una sonrisa cinica  
  
- ¿Por que? ¿Intentaras algo contra ellos? - bromeo Bryan sonriendole. Tala parpadeo confundido intentando aclarar ideas, y sorprendiendose de que ningun insulto o replica saliera de su boca... De hecho no supo porque sintió su garganta secarse. - Estoy bromeando, genio - añadió Bryan frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
Tala apartó la mirada confundido.  
  
- Ya lo se, bobo - dijo ahogadamente... Eso empezaba a ser extraño, peligroso; pues nunca jamás había tenido problemas para devolverle algun comentario de ese tipo.  
  
- ¿Por que ibas a salir con Kai? - preguntó Bryan de pronto, extrañado por la actitud del pelirrojo  
  
- ¿Por que ibas a salir con Rei?  
  
- No me regreses la pregunta, Ivanov - dijo Bryan más enfadado - Te pregunte porque saldrías con Kai si el tipo es... es... - era obvio que Bryan intentaba encontrar la palabra exacta que describiera a la perfección, la personalidad seca y arisca de Kai, además de ese humor cinico que a veces hacía acto de presencia - un Hiwatari...  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?... ¡Jamá me habría dado cuenta!  
  
- Idiota  
  
- Pero habras notado que deja de ser Hiwatari cuando Rei esta cerca.  
  
- Pero tu no eres Rei... Esa es la diferencia.  
  
- ¿Listos? - preguntó Kotaro interrumpiendo la conversación - Pueden comenzar.  
  
Rei miró intensamente a Kai intentando que este lo notara y volteara a verlo; pero el chico bicolor siguió ignorandolo olimpicamente. Contuvo un suspiro, un gruñido y evito torcer su gesto a una mueca irritada... El desconsiderado de Kai lo estaba ignorando, y no se dignaba a explicarle el porque de su enfado.  
  
Kai se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, dejando a un Rei enfadado jugando con un palillo de madera. No lo estaba ignorando, porque no era capaz de hacerlo, cada poro de su piel estaba registrando la esencia del chino, enloqueciendolo; y no lograba encontrar la manera para controlar su ansia, ni para desenmarañar sus pensamientos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de preguntarle la duda que en ese momento estaba acabando con sus nervios sin que Rei notara sus sentimientos. ¿Donde había quedado su actitud distante y fría?  
  
Rei apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano, intentando prestarle atención a la atractiva mancha negra que había en el borde de la mesa; pero esta no era lo suficientemente interesante como para distraerlo por más de cinco minutos... No quería ser grosero, ni exagerado, pero la actitud de Kai comenzaba a enfurecerle, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no atacarlo.  
  
- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - preguntó una chica alta y bonita al acercarse a la mesa, sonriendoles, y colocando frente a ellos dos bebidas, servilletas, y un menu.  
  
- Er... No, gracias - dijo Rei sonriendo forzadamente  
  
La chica pareció decepcionada, pero se inclino y se marcho. Rei la miró alejarse, y cuando volteó su mirada a Kai, notó inmediatamente que los ojos oscuros le miraban con... ¿reproche? ¿Enfado?. Fuera lo que fuera, ofendio a Rei.  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó con violencia - Ahora te dignaras a hablarme, y explicarme lo que te esta pasando, o seguiras ignorandome.  
  
- Si tu no lo sabes, no voy a decirtelo  
  
- ¡¿Como voy a saberlo?!...  
  
- En ese caso no voy a explicartelo.  
  
Rei abrió la boca con una replica lista en la punta de su lengua, pero tuvo que tragarsela porque una punzada de raciocinio le hizo darse cuenta de que sus emociones se asemejaban a algo parecido a celos... Y el no podía estar celoso.  
  
- ¿Tendre que adivinarlo? - preguntó controlandose, después de todo, era normal en Kai explotar y después fingir que nada había sucedido. Algo que sucedía muy a menudo con Tyson.  
  
Las cejas de Kai se curvearon imperceptiblemente, y su mirada se intensifico. Tomando como un si aquella reacción, Rei suspiro y cerro los ojos.  
  
- Ok. Ya entendí... Ahm. Estas enfadado por algo que paso hoy... y que tiene que ver conmigo... pero que no tengo ni idea de que pueda ser - comenzó. La afirmación fue aceptada con Kai tensando su mandibula. - ¿Me diras porque, o tendre que averiguarlo también?.  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, Rei escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos, irritado.  
  
- No siempre se puede saber todo, ¿sabes? - aseguro el chino alzando su mirada - Sé que estas enfadado, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso. Puedo adivinar tus reacciones en determinados casos, ya sabes, enfado, irritacion, alegría, cosas asi; pero no puedo saber que sientes, ni que piensas, si no me lo dices. ¿De acuerdo?... No puedes esperar que lo adivine. Si quieres hablar conmigo, mas vale que dejes de ignorarme.  
  
No hubo reacción, lo que provoco que la irritabilidad del chino se intensificara.  
  
- Si no quieres confiar en mí y explicarme que demonios te sucede, bien. No insistere; sería como hablar con una piedra, aunque ella no me miraría tan feo... Y será mejor que quites esa cara que yo no he hecho nada para que estes asi. Si estas enfadado conmigo, dimelo. Si hice algo que te ofendiera, cosa que dudo, será mejor que lo sueltes porque yo no puedo recordar haber hecho algo semejante.  
  
La mirada de Kai se estrecho, pero Rei no vio otra reacción. Algo amargo comenzó a subir por su garganta, al ser ignorado por Kai de esa manera....  
  
- ¿Sabes? - estallo el chino - Tienes el mismo problema que Bryan - había dado en el blanco; los puños de Kai se apretaron, y su boca formo una firme linea. - El terco espera que un milagro le caiga del cielo, porque no es lo suficientemente capaz de ir y enfrentar... ¿Por que me miras asi? - se interrumpio al ver la mirada fiera del chico frente a él.  
  
- ¿Como es que puede gustarte Bryan? - pregunto la controlada voz de Kai. Demasiado controlada para el gusto de Rei, porque se asemejaba demasiado al tono que Kai ocupaba para esconder un enfado de tamaños dimensionales.  
  
- ¿Que quien me gusta? - preguntó Rei encarcando una ceja  
  
- El tipo intento matarte, y tu solo lo olvidas y aceptas salir con él - continuó hablando Kai sin prestarle atención a la estupefacción del chino. - ¿Como explicas eso?  
  
De haber estado en otra situación, hubiera reído; se habría emocionado de que Kai hubiera hecho una broma. ¿Él y Bryan? era tan probable como que a él le gustara Mariah. Pero en ese momento, y viendo aquella expresión agria y amarga, sintió una punzada de indignación y enfado.  
  
- ¿Pues adivina que? - comenzó con cierto tono cinico, y una peligrosa mirada acusatoria - Ya que tu no te dignas a explicarme porque estas enfadado, ni porque estas actuando como un bobo, yo no tengo nada que decirte. - se puso de pie de un salto - Y no es asunto tuyo el que me guste o no Bryan; porque yo no me entrometo en tus asuntos... ¿Acaso te he preguntado porque te gusta Tala?. ¿Verdad que no? Asi como tampoco te he preguntado porque ibas a salir con él, porque simplemente confió en ti, y si eso es lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo... Pero veo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.  
  
Y a pasos gigantescos dejo la mesa, salió del local, cruzo la calle y siguió caminando sin detenerse; gruñendo toda la indignación que sentía. Si, le había mentido a Kai, pero en ese momento se había ofendido tanto que sus palabras habían salido mecanicas. Sentía una ira brotar, haciendo a sus entrañas retorcerse; un amargo sabor se había asentado en la boca de su estomago, y sus nudillos ya estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos... ¿Como era posible que Kai creyera...? ¿Con Bryan...?... ¡Maldición!  
  
Resoplo largamente, y agito su flequillo con su mano en clara señal de frustración... Y en ese momento de enfado y colera, culpo a todos: A Tala por ser tan terco en no darse cuenta de lo que sentía; A Bryan por tener ese orgullo de dimensiones descomunales y no decirle al pelirrojo la verdad, metiendolo en todo este asunto por celos; A Kotaro por haberlo invitado a la abadía donde todas las cosas se complicaron; Al Sr. Dickenson por haberlo dejado ahi... Y principalmente, a Kai.  
  
Si... Kai era el culpable de todo: Se atrevió a irse esa mañana dejandolo con la duda carcomiendo sus nervios, solo porque tenía prisa en salir con Tala. Se enfado con él por quien sabe que cosa y lo saco de la abadía sin explicación alguna. No se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino. Lo ignoro. Y fue capaz de hacerle aquella pregunta tan idiota, cuando se suponía que él tenía que saber la respuesta mejor que nadie...  
  
Y principalmente lo culpaba por salir con Tala...  
  
Se sintió descompuesto, triste y confundido; permaneció de pie frente a un escaparate sin ver nada realmente, y sin prestarle la minima atención a la nevada que se acercaba. Era obvio que había llegado al fondo del pozo en el que había caído... ¿Enfadarse con Kai por salir con Tala?. Seguramente tenía que existir una explicación logica. Lamentablemente esta no parecía querer llegar... Analizando su problema, y viendolo desde todas las perspectivas, la única palabra con la que se topaba, era algo absurdo, descabellado y sobre todo imposible: "Celos".  
  
Agitó su cabeza para librarse de tan loco pensamiento... Y poco a poco las cosas dentro de la tienda llamaron su atención.  
  
Frente a él se exhibian diferentes objetos relacionados con el torneo de hace unas semanas. Una pequeña sonrisa nostalgica cruzo por su rostro cuando vio la foto donde su equipo celebraba la victoria cargando su trofeo. Existían también imitaciones de sus blade, y peluches de sus bestias bit, además de fotografias individuales, y en parejas...  
  
Su sonrisa se hizo sincera cuando se encontro con la foto de Tyson y Max. Junto a ella, por el lado derecho, Dragon mostraba unos adorables ojos grandes, mientras que el lado izquierdo tenía a un felpudo Draciel. Tyson mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Max, y feliz mostraba el signo de la victoria. Tipico del chico japones.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí se encontró con una foto que le hizo reír internamente... En ella aparecían retratados Tala y Bryan. El pelirrojo con las manos en la cintura, y un seño frío y hostil, mientras Bryan se mantenía cruzado de brazos, conservando aquel semblante fiero y despiadado. Ambos dandose la espalda, luciendo como si no se conocieran... De hecho, Rei pensó que tal vez ambos hacían esfuerzos por ignorarse. Sus ojos se estrecharon en alegría cuando notó a cada lado a sus bestias bit.  
  
"A Tala le dara un infarto si ve esto" se dijo inconscientemente cuando vio como el poderoso Wolborg tenía un aire más inocente, más curioso, dandole el aspecto de un dulce lobezno. "Y Bryan querra matar a alguien" añadió cuando vio a Falborg luciendo menos despiadado, ajeno a su naturaleza fiera... Aunque asi se parecían más a sus dueños; tanto Bryan como Tala se mostraban más agresivos y hostiles a como eran en verdad.  
  
Sin embargo, otra cosa fue la que produjo el salto de su corazón. Notó, no sin sorpresa, que junto a ellos existía una foto donde él y Kai aparecían retratados después de que él saliera del hospital. El chico ruso le ayudaba a sostenerse en pie, pues él aun permanecía débil después de su batalla.  
  
Le pareció, aunque descartó muy rápido esa teoría, que Kai sonreía... Pero aceptó que la expresión de su rostro no era la indiferente de siempre.  
  
Una agradable calidez vino a posarse en su corazón cuando se encontro con su bestia bit. Drigger, el poderoso Tigre blanco expresado en aquel adorable peluche que le hacía ver más como un adorable gatito, permanecía sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacía la bestia que permanecía a su lado: Dranzer, el majestuoso fenix que mantenía sus alas extendidas en actitud protectora para con el peluche a su lado; además de que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacía su acompañante. El color rojo armonizaba perfectamente con el blanco...  
  
Suspiro, ya sin el enfado, pero lleno de melancolía y tristeza. Cerro los ojos...  
  
- ¿Quien te ha dicho semejante estupidez? - escupió alguien a su lado, haciendo a Rei saltar del susto.  
  
Y al volverse se encontro con dos ojos oscuros que lo miraban enfadados.  
  
La practica había sido tensa, una feroz competencia... Y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Kotaro avisó que eso era todo y los envió a ducharse y cambiarse.  
  
Tala se dejo caer en la cama de su habitación después de haberse duchado; con el cabello humedo dejando caer gotas frías a su pecho, cubierto unicamente con una camiseta. Mientras se ponía sus calcetines y zapatos, Tala sentía un nuevo sentimiento brotar: La tristeza, algo que era absurdo, bobo y demasiado inferior como para que él la experimentara.  
  
Y sin embargo, ahi estaba esa sensación de desasosiego...  
  
Le gustaba pelear con Bryan, le enfadaba cuando este le ganaba, le irritaba que el otro fuera tan egolatra, lo odiaba cuando mostraba su aire de soy- mejor-que-todos, era feliz cuando lo ponía en su lugar... Pero enloquecía cuando ese inutil lo ignoraba; y hasta ahora jamás habían pasado a la siguiente etapa, que era cuando el desconsiderado ese se atrevía a dejarlo sin dirigirle la palabra siquiera.  
  
Tomó su chaqueta y cubrió con ella su cabeza ahogando el grito de su garganta... ¡Bryan!... ¿Había dia que dejara de pensar en él?... El egolatra debió haberle contagiado el raro, y mortal virus que en ese mismo momento estaba acabando con sus nervios. ¡Estaba mal! ¡Tenía que estarlo!  
  
Sentía una ansiedad subiendo por su pecho, estaba nervioso, por primera vez en su existencia no supo identificar la sensación que le ahogaba...  
  
- ¿Es divertido eso que haces? - preguntó una voz llegando.  
  
El chico identifico la voz, y tembló. Su corazón se desboco, al sentir la siempre fastidiosa presencia de Bryan rondar la habitación. Era seguro que acaba de regresar de ducharse, pero en ese momento no deseaba verlo, porque no sabía que se encontraría... Respira, se dijo malhumorado, y controlate. Solo era el patetico, egolatra e inutil compañero; nada más, no tenía porque comportarse como un idiota.  
  
- Porque no te mueres - gruñó violentamente, y se sintió mejor al ver que era capaz de hacerle frente.  
  
Bryan sonrió maliciosamente. Se sentía mejor después de una ducha fría, y sus pensamientos estaban más claros. Había huído del pelirrojo porque las palabras de Rei retumbaban en su cabeza sin darle tregua y casi se convenció a si mismo de que la mejor manera de salir de ese embrollo era diciendole la verdad al rudo Ivanov. Claro, que eso fue antes de que recordara la manía que tenía Tala para reírse de esas cosas y desistió... Ahora podía volver a sus acostumbradas peleas con el pelirrojo, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
- Veo que te sientes mejor - comentó el chico de cabello lavanda, alcanzando su playera y su chaleco - Vuelves a ser el mismo salvaje de siempre.  
  
- Tu siempre ha sido una molestia - Tala sonrió bajo su chaqueta - Pero eso no es de sorprenderse, ¿cierto?  
  
- Oh, siempre tan dulce - ironizo Bryan calzando sus pies.  
  
- Deja el cinismo... A nadie le gusta los chicos cinicos.  
  
- Como si eso te importara.  
  
- Tienes razón. No me importas en lo más minimo... Y si tengo que repetirtelo un millon de veces lo hare: No me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no me importa lo que hagas, ni con quien salgas.  
  
Las palabras, más que una afirmación, parecían un intento inconsciente de convencerse a si mismo, Tala se encontraba en una situación que no entendía, y prefería no conocer.  
  
- Aunque sé a quien debe importarle: - añadió el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca oculto de la vista - A Rei  
  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver Rei en todo esto?.  
  
- ¿No ibas a salir con él?  
  
Bryan no contestó porque acaba de notar la extraña situación: La misma donde el pelirrojo permanecía oculto bajo su chaqueta, sentado en su cama, sin mirarlo siquiera; asi que frunciendo el entrecejo se levanto y se acercó a él.  
  
- ¿Intentas ahogarte? - pregunto levantando la chaqueta de forma que podía ver el rostro de Tala, y su rodilla se clavo en el colchon de la cama, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. - ¿O al fin enloqueciste?  
  
- No... Solo aparto de mi vista rostros indeseables - gruñó Tala lentamente intentando jalar su chaqueta para volver a cubrirse, pero la mano que la sostenía no quería soltarla.  
  
- ¿Y debo suponer que soy uno de esos rostros indeseables?  
  
- De hecho, eres el unico rostro indeseable de todo el continente - replico el pelirrojo a punto de moderse la lengua. Se hundió más atrás atrapandose en la pared, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el dobladillo de su pantalon, y sintó su boca secarse. Es cercanía no le estaba gustando, para nada...  
  
- ¿Asi que es mi culpa?  
  
- Como todo en este día - oh-oh su ritmo cardiaco se volvio irregular, se hubiera sonrojado de no ser porque su sangre se había ido a sus pies... Tenía que dejar de verlo, pero ¡Demonios! no podía apartar siquiera la mirada.  
  
- ¿Que significa eso?  
  
Bryan enarcó una ceja, y eso fue suficiente para cortar la respiración del pelirrojo... ¡Estoy muerto! gritó su conciencia cuando algo bajo y subió por su pecho; aquella rara y extraña enfermedad finalmente lo había alcanzado. Se levantó de un salto, apartando el cuerpo de Bryan al instante... Fue consciente de lo frío del piso porque sus pies parecían demasiado calientes, todo su cuerpo en realidad.  
  
- Que eres culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy - reclamo el pelirrojo paseandose para poder controlarse, sin ver a Bryan, sin prestarle atención.  
  
- ¿Quien lo dice?  
  
- ¡Lo digo yo!  
  
- ¿Y solo por eso debo creer que tienes razón?  
  
- ¡La tengo!... Pero, claro, el niño se hara el inocente.  
  
- ¿De que demonios hablas?... ¡Y deja de pasearte, que me estoy mareando!  
  
- ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, y si quiero pasearme, voy a pasearme!... Tu culpa, todo es tu culpa. Necio, arrogante, y egolatra.  
  
- Quieres hablar claro porque solamente estas balbuceando...  
  
- Es simple, y si tu pequeño cerebro aun no lo ha entendido, lo hare más simple para ti. - Tala se detuvo y se cruzo de brazos, ya sin razonar, porque su cerebro se encontraba en dilemas mayores: como controlar que su corazón no dejara de latir ante la cercanía del otro ruso - Puedes irte con el gato si eso quieres. ¡Que lo disfrutes!. ¡Nada me importaría menos!  
  
- ¡Gracias! - estallo Bryan, logrando que la mirada azul se fijara en él - Porque es mucho mejor estar con Rei - mala señal, los ojos azules relampaguearon - Al menos él no se comporta como un bastardo caprichoso, arrogante y terco.  
  
- ¡Oh, genial!... Entonces ¡¿Que haces aqui?!. Ve y buscalo. Pero olvidate de que asista a tu entierro; porque cuando Kai te encuentre...  
  
- ¡Estas diciendo estupideces!. Aunque no es de sorprenderse viniendo de ti - vocifero Bryan - Si no te importa, no te afecta.  
  
- ¡Exacto!...  
  
- ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces quitate de la puerta para que pueda irme! - ciertamente Tala no se veía con intenciones de moverse, y era también claro que los dos ya no sabían lo que estaban diciendo, gritaban por gritarse, acusarsandose de cosas que no veían al caso. - ¡O yo tendre que quitarte!  
  
- ¡Intentalo!  
  
No fue muy buena idea retarlo.  
  
Emociones contenidas, celos no aceptados, ira sin enfoque, y una sensación de cosquilleo bastante desconocida, no era muy buenas al mezclarse. Provocaban sensaciones aterradoramente deliciosas, y peligrosas. Mientras permanecían enfrascados en una pelea, donde el contacto de piel con piel era esencial, no notaron como esta comenzaba a despertarse.  
  
Golpe trás golpe, alguno certero y otros no tanto, el ambiente de la habitación comenzó a calmarse. Se detuvieron, y ambas furias comenzaron a extinguirse, como si hubieran necesitado eso desde hacia tiempo para calmar sus impetus. Las blancas manos de Tala permencían rigidas en la garganta de Bryan, sujetando fuertemente su camisa y mirandolo intensamente. Bryan, por su parte, sostenía los codos de Tala, dispuesto a apartarlos en cuanto fuera necesario, su mirada brillaba de un sentimiento ilegible.  
  
- Necio - siseo Tala deseando desaparecer el revoloteo en su estomago; había algo ahi que no le gustaba.  
  
- Arrogante - contesto Bryan haciendo gala de una impasibilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, pues en ese momento le era más dificil no mostrar lo que sentía.  
  
Y tanto uno como otro se contemplaron de pie.  
  
Tala tenía un feo corte en el labio, mientras que el pomulo de Bryan permanecía rojo como si de un momento a otro fuera a hincharse, por todo lo demás lucían bien. Habían logrado esquivar la mayor parte de los puñetazos, no por nada habían estudiado toda su vida algunas tecnicas de defensa, y eran los mejores de la abadía. A excepcion de uno que otro moreton oculto en el torso, su aspecto estaba bien.  
  
- Al menos te quite de la puerta - dijo Bryan con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que Tala reaccionara al sentir el calido aliento en su rostro.  
  
- Muerete  
  
- Oh, creí que habiamos acordado que el culpable de mi muerte sería Kai.  
  
Su necio compañero le sonrió con una mueca desprovista del cinismo, la arrogancia o la superioridad tan caracteristicas en él, y Tala trago seco. Su mente voló y él se perdió. Su piel registro con enteros detalles donde habian estado las manos de Bryan, cuando lo sujeto, cuando lo esquivo, e incluso cuando lo golpeo. Y sintió sus dedos punzar al recordar la piel bajo ellos.  
  
- Supongo que esto una tregua - comentó Bryan luchando por controlarse, un movimiento en falso y terminaria en el piso en coma. - Aunque conociendote, no creo que dure más de cinco minutos.  
  
- Porque no te callas, Bryan - apretó más sus manos.  
  
- Bien... Me ire en cuanto me sueltes.  
  
- ¿Quien ha dicho que te vayas? - gruñó Tala, incapaz ya de saber que era lo que quería en ese momento  
  
- No voy a estar callado si estoy aqui. Quieres silencio, entonces me voy  
  
Lo que Bryan quería era no ceder, y perder sus estribos por aquella distancia minima, pues sentía su sangre vibrar por el contacto con la piel del pelirrojo; asi que lo unico que le quedaba era marcharse, ahogarse en agua fría y morir con su secreto... Sin embargo el pelirrojo no lo soltó. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los labios de su compañero y su corazón salto, se detuvo y volvió a correr; fue como si su estomago estuviera hundiendose, y Tala ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Debería dejarse llevar por la marea, y disfrutar de sus beneficios? ¿O luchar en contra de ella y posiblemente morir a la deriva?.  
  
- Solo quiero que cierres la boca - ordenó Tala con brusquedad, deseando que el chico se callara para poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos, desenmarañarlos, y entender el impulso que se apoderó de su cuerpo.  
  
- Si me lo pides de ese modo, ¿Quien podría negarse? - dijo Bryan haciendo muestra de su cinismo  
  
- Bryan... Por favor, solo por este momento... ¡Callate!  
  
- Es... - habló Bryan pero inmediatamente sintió un tiron de su ropa, y sus palabras quedaron atrapadas por algo. No por una mano, sino por el tibio y embriagante contacto de unos labios contra los suyos.  
  
El contacto fue brusco, sorpresivo y violento pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para mandar a su mente a girar, provocando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Su sangre se congelo, y sus entrañas desaparecieron. No era lo que habría pensado, pero era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.  
  
Bryan estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo lo había dejado en coma, que ahora mismo estaba soñando, que de uno momento a otro despertaria y se vería en el piso mientras que Ivanov se marchaba... Por todos los cielos, "eso" no podía estar pasando ¡Era logicamente imposible! ¡Era quimerico!...  
  
Y mientras estos desenfrenados pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del chico Kuznetzov, sus manos se deslizaban velozmente por los brazos del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a sus puños, que permanecían rigidos aferrandose a su ropa, como si su dueño aun no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo. Su lengua se deslizo por su boca, y rozo suavemente los labios de su compañero, impregnandolos de deseo. Lamentablemente, correspondido o no en ese instante, Bryan olvido por completo la pequeña herida que adornaba los dulces labios del pelirrojo, y por ello perdio su paraiso.  
  
Estaba claro que en la cabeza de Tala no había pensamiento alguno; todos habían sido desechados. Su impulso habia estado siempre escondido, ignorado, temido y olvidado, pero jamás le había prestado la más minima atención. Y no fue sino hasta ese día que el impulso apareció con fuerza, gritando a los cuatro vientos algo que él no quería escuchar; y que aun en ese momento prefería evadir, porque no estaba listo para oirlo. Estaba muy bien saboreando algo indescriptible, temblando por algo desconocido, cuando el dolor de su boca lo regreso a la tierra.  
  
Soltó a Bryan de inmediato y retrocedió asustado, aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer... Dos segundos bastaron para que su cerebro procesara la información, y ese fue el mismo tiempo que paso para que diera media vuelta y saliera por la puerta...  
  
¡Dioses! ¡No hizo lo que hizo! ¡Por favor, que su cerebro le estuviera jugando una broma! ¡No acaba de besar a Bryan! ¡No lo había besado!... ¡Demonios!  
  
A Kai le tomo un minuto entero para procesar las palabras de Rei. Otro minuto para saltar de su silla. Y cerca de cinco para evadir la cuenta. Para cuando estuvo afuera, se maldijo y se recrimino, aun incredulo de lo que había pasado...  
  
Las palabras de Rei venían, se iban, y traspasaban su corazón como un certero cuchillo. Se interpretaban de dos manera; y las dos se le hacían igual de improbables. La primera, y la mas escalofriante, era que a Rei si le gustaba Bryan. ¿Se lo había dado a enteder, que no?... Y la segunda, y la que hacía hervir su sangre, era que a Rei le gustara Tala. ¿Acaso no podía estar celoso por el pelirrojo engreido?  
  
¡Demonios! Había ofendido a la única persona que lo soportaba sin reclamarle, a la única que le escuchaba... Al gato que quería...  
  
Estaba claro que él no tenía tacto, jamás lo había necesitado; asi que ahora que tenía que usarlo no sabía donde encontrarlo. Rei siempre había logrado entenderlo, pero, incluso él, admitia que no siempre se lograba comprender a las demás personas. No todo se sabe, y bueno, ahora tenía que arreglar su metedura de pata.  
  
Camino aprisa, levantando el cuello de su chaqueta para evitar el roce de la ventizca que comenzaba a destarse. Cinco minutos después no le fue dificil reconocer el cabello largo y negro, ni tampoco la silueta del chico a quien buscaba.  
  
El verlo de pie tan tranquilo, indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hizo que sintiera de nuevo la punzada de celos que venía torturandolo desde esa mañana. Recapitulando todo el monodialogo del gato, la primera cosa que le llegó a la cabeza, fue la violenta pregunta:  
  
- ¿Quien te ha dicho semejante estupidez? - refiriendose claro a la absurda cuestión de que a él podría gustarle el pretencioso, egolatra e insufrible Ivanov.  
  
Los ojos dorados se volvieron para verle... Y se entrecerraron ligeramente ante la pregunta, como considerando si responderla o no. Notó como revisaba su mirada, y supo que Rei sabía que seguía enfadado. Bueno, tampoco era bueno escondiendo su ira, pero le sorprendió ver que Rei se daba media vuelta, sin decirle nada, y empezaba a caminar.  
  
Instintivamente una mano se cerro sobre la muñeca del gato, y le impidió avanzar.  
  
- ¿Quien te dijo esa basura? - preguntó Kai irritado, y Rei le arranco su brazo, mirandolo con un brillo de indignación.  
  
- No hablare contigo, Kai - replico el chino antes de darse media vuelta y volver a caminar. Si creía que el chico Hiwatari se quedaría parado sin seguirlo, se equivoco enormemente.  
  
- ¿De donde demonios sacaste esa estupida idea? - atacó de nuevo Kai caminando a su lado, intentando detenerlo.  
  
Un silencio definitivamente tenso. Kai contó mentalmente, algo que jamás había hecho, pues su paciencia se estaba acabando.  
  
- Debes...  
  
- Te lo dije, Kai - cortó Rei tenso, se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo - No quiero escucharte. No pienso hablarte. Regresare a casa, dormire un poco, y en lo que a mi concierne, esta discusión jamás paso. Tu no dijiste nada idiota, y yo jamás me ofendi por eso.  
  
- ¿Que dije que fuera idiota? - pregunto Kai insultado  
  
- Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta - bufo Rei - Pero no pienso hablar sobre ello, ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- No, no estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Y antes de que Rei pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Kai se cerró cual acero sobre su muñeca. Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, y sus intentos por soltarse, Kai lo arrastro lejos de miradas indiscretas, y de las personas que se habían detenido observando la pequeña discusión.  
  
Tomando un atajo, cruzaron la calle, y recorrieron la zona hasta que llegaron a un parque. El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, y Rei ahogo un estornudo al sentir el ambiente tan frío. El chico Hiwatari no lo soltó sino hasta que estuvo seguro de que Rei no escaparía, y después volteó a verlo.  
  
- No te iras hasta que me contestes - aseguro Kai mirandolo fijamente. - ¿Que dije que fuera idiota?  
  
Rei refunfuñó un momento antes de decir:  
  
- Fuiste un idiota cuando me preguntaste si me gustaba Bryan. Además de que te comportaste como un verdadero necio al ignorarme, y hacerme averiguar porque estabas enfadado, aun cuando sabes que no soy adivino. No recuerdo haber hecho algo que te molestara.  
  
Kai gruñó algo incomprensible, y camino hasta dejarse caer en una banca cercana. Rei lo siguió, setandose también.  
  
- No estoy enfadado contigo - farfullo evadiendo la mirada ambarina.  
  
- Oh... Bien... Me alegra saberlo - musito Rei intentando no mirarlo.  
  
Kai apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y junto sus manos para que estas no temblaran. Al agachar la cabeza dejo que su cabello cayera sobre su frente, cubriendo sus ojos. Rei, por el contrario, subió ambos pies sobre la banca, cruzandolas en el asiento, para ahorrarle el frío a sus pies; y entrelazo sus manos, jugando con sus pulgares, sobre su regazo. Apoyo la espalda en el asiento, y fue en ese momento que se percató de que se había sentado demasiado cerca de Kai... Sus piernas se rozaban. Enrojeciendo notó que no podría moverse sin alertar a Kai.  
  
Luchando por deshacerse de la sensación cosquillosa y temblorosa, Rei decidió intentar pensar en otra cosa. Y finalmente dijo:  
  
- ¿Y con quien estabas enfadado?  
  
- No importa - contestó el ruso sin moverse de su posición. Y de no haber sido por su excelente oído, era posible que ni siquiera habría escuchado la respuesta.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste tan descabellada idea? - pregunto de pronto Kai asustandolo  
  
- No sé de lo que me hablas, Kai - aclaró Rei sinceramente  
  
- ¿Quien te dijo que a mi me gusta, o podría gustarme, el antipatico de Ivanov? - siseó Kai irritado  
  
Rei se recrimino al sentir un salto en sus entrañas, y el aligeramiento de su corazón.  
  
- Err... - se aclaro la garganta - Pense que si habías aceptado salir con él... Pues... Es raro en ti, asi que solo pense...  
  
La cabeza de Kai giro levemente, lo suficiente como para mirar a los ojos de Rei. El chino hizo todo lo posible por borrar su estado de nerviosismo, y no retorcerse bajo aquella mirada.  
  
- Pero supongo que me equivoque - finalizó al ver la elocuente mirada del chico de cabello bicolor. Kai asintió ligeramente aturdido, provocando en Rei un alivio desconocido - Aunque si aceptaste la cita de Tala, debio ser por algo ¿no?.  
  
Fue el turno de Kai para evitar retorcerse, ¿Como decirle que había sido por él?.  
  
- ¿Por que con Bryan? - contraátaco - ¿Te gusta el inutil?  
  
- Volvemos con preguntas idiotas - farfullo Rei frunciendo el entrecejo - Por supuesto que no... Con Bryan, nada de nada. No es lo que crees.  
  
Kai alzó ambas cejas, y Rei se retorció un poco.  
  
- Es dificil explicarlo.  
  
- Intentalo.  
  
- No sé - la mirada de Kai no podía ser más persuasiva - Oh... De acuerdo, pero no te rías.  
  
Kai se enderezo y su espalda volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo, al momento que se disponía a escuchar la historia. Y Rei se la contó: Le habló de los celos de Bryan, la testarudez por no decirle nada a Tala, los posibles sentimientos del pelirrojo, y su papel en semejante embrollo...  
  
- Asi que realmente no ibamos a tener una cita, porque yo no le gusto a él, ni él me gusta a mí, aunque dudo que esto te importe. El punto es que Bryan estaba celoso de que tu salieras con Tala, y no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados, asi que sin pedirme consejo se lanzó diciendo que ibamos a salir juntos. Hoy había ido a decirle que no pensaba ayudarle, y que la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas era decirle la verdad a Tala; se nego al principio, pero creo que lo convencí un poco... Lamento si arruine tu cita - finalizo, y volteó a mirar a Kai, que permanecía silencioso, y ensimismado.  
  
Lo que menos le importaba a Kai en ese instante era su dichosa cita, estaba claro que él no había protestado ni escandalizado en contra de Ivanov, porque la noticia de que Rei iba a salir con Bryan le había caido como baldazo de agua helada... Y sin embargo, la situación del fastidioso Kuznetzov se asemejaba demasiado a la suya; al menos tenía el consuelo de que él jamás llegaría a comportarse tan estupidamente, invitando a alguien más a salir.  
  
El problema era que la historia le había dado una nueva perspectiva... Agradable de cierta forma, pero aterradora de solo pensarlo. Libraría a su conciencia de un peso enorme, pero se arriesgaba a perder a un buen amigo. Si se atrevía a decirle la verdad, en el sorprendente caso de que las palabras salieran de su boca sin que temblara como una masa gelatinosa, existían dos posibilidades, y no se atrevía a ir más alla, tratando de imaginar cuales eran.  
  
Sabía lo que sentía... El que quisiera ignorarlo, o desaparecerlo era otra cosa diferente. Después de encelarse por la cita de Rei y Mariah, había aceptado que esos pateticos sentimientos no iban a irse, y que él no podía hacer nada por ignorarlos... El problema consistia en decirselo a Rei...  
  
- ¿Kai? - llamó Rei suavemente asustado del mutismo del otro - ¿Estas bien?... Creo que jamás debí decirte esto, no importa... ¿Sabes? - sonrió aunque con algo de esfuerzo - Aun estas a tiempo para ir por Tala, si aun quieres salir con él.  
  
Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron regresar a Kai.  
  
- Solo en una cosa te equivocaste - murmuro Kai volteando a verlo. Rei tembló.  
  
- ¿Cual? - balbuceó Rei mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros. El calor golpeo sus mejillas con incomodidad, y una oleada cosquillosa se extendió por todo su cuerpo.  
  
- En decir que no me importaba - afirmó susurramente en tono dulce.  
  
Rei lo vio venir, pero ni entonces comprendió que sucedería. Todo, a partir de ese momento, fue lento, eterno; su cuerpo registro cada detalle, ya fuera contacto con piel, o un simple roce; sus ojos grabaron cada sonido, y movimiento.  
  
Los ojos oscuros le miraron intensamente, desapareciendo sus entrañas, acercandose peligrosamente; se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando la distancia fue minima, pero ni asi perdieron el contacto con las orbes doradas. La punta de la nariz de Kai rozo la suya, y su piel se estremecio.  
  
Y entonces sucedió: Los labios de Kai tocaron su boca.  
  
Los oídos de Rei retumbaron por el palpitar de su propio corazón. El contacto fue calido, delicioso, desconocido... Rei sintió a sus orejas y cuello hervir, y cerro los ojos incapaz de ver el mundo girando frente a sus ojos.  
  
Más por incercia que por voluntad propia, sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a sus piernas para empujar levemente los hombros del chico que tenía frente a si, y Kai se separo de inmediato. Abrió los ojos pero no enfoco el rostro de Kai, desvió la cabeza, saltó de su asiento, y corrió a prisa sin comprender nada de si mismo...  
  
¿Que era lo que sentía?  
  
Continuara...  
  
Wow!... Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que ya volveria con mis fics... Quería dejar los besos hasta el proximo capitulo, pero creí que después de tanto tiempo de no haberlo actualizado hubiera sido malo. Lamento la tardanza, no hay excusa. El siguiente capitulo será el final... Veran es que este capitulo originalmente iban a ser dos, pero modifique ciertas cosas, y lo deje de este largo -el más largo de todos los anteriores- para compensar la tardanza...  
  
Creo que habra un epilogo... Pero eso se verá dependiendo de como quede el final, además de que estoy pensando en un pequeño anexo, que no quise incluir en la historia, pero que me divertí imaginando, algo asi como un capitulo especial. En fin... Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo "De emociones y sus consecuencias."... Hasta pronto!  
  
Review!  
  
Loretito!!! Muy buena tu idea de ayudar a las personas, pero no siempre las cosas son fáciles... Como sabras, la terquedad, y el orgullo no son de mucha ayuda, aunque no negare que un empujoncito estaria bien de vez en cuando. Bueno, me alegra que si una de mis historias te entristece, la otra te anime... Eso es bueno, XD... Espero que este capitulo también te anime... Creo que tienes mucha razón en todo lo que dices, y es bueno que lo hayas notado (me conoces muy bien). Un beso y un abrazo. Cuidate!!  
  
tamy: mmm... Sorry, no se dio... Aunque he de decirte que tu pequeña pregunta me dio una idea, y te adelanto que eso será parte del anexo (capitulo especial, como quieran verlo), que es algo asi como algo aparte de la historia, pero tratara de la misma trama... Perdon por la tardanza, te cuidas y nos vemos!!!  
  
NeKo-Jeanne: Hn... Sobre la pagina de TalaxRei, lamento decirte que con eso de que mi compu se murió, la pagina se perdió, pero intentare buscarla de nuevo... jejej... No se dio mucho lo de BryanxRei pero tal vez en el anexo (alguien ya se dio una idea de que es)... jajaja... no te preocupes todo saliró bien, o bueno tal vez no tan bien... Gracias, y nos vemos!!... Por cierto, perdi el programa de MSN y aun no lo instalo, lo siento, espero encontrate cuando lo recuepere.  
  
aiko: ¿Lo crees?... Creo que como es la primera vez que escribo de BryanxTala, pues se me dio por desviarme ligeramente hacia esa pareja, pero no lo hice con esa intención. Y es bueno que al menos te guste. jeje... Oh, si, el gato es celoso aunque no lo sepa (el anexo lo dira más)... jeje, que bueno que el capitulo te gustara... Nos vemos!  
  
dark girl kon mmm... No me diste tu mail y por tanto no pude contestarte, si aun necesitas ayuda con gusto puedo dartela... Lo siento, estuve mucho tiempo fuera. Perdon, y bueno me despido!  
  
Ryo-Asakura: jaja... Sipi, le dijo sin querer queriendo, pero bueno en este capitulo finalmente comprobo que su boca SI ERA DULCE... Sobre lo que dices, no, el chico-iceberg-Hiwatari es demasiado serio como para prestarle atención a ese tipo de comentarios. (no se daría cuenta si una broma baila frente a sus ojos)... Aunqeu las cosas cambiaran un poco... jeje, si tenían que ser besos entre los que se quieren pero no lo saben... Es posible que los de celos sean en el anexo, jejej. (habló demasiado de ese capitulo, jeje y aun no termino el fic, XD)  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: Si, las cosas se complicaron, y ciertamente no creo que ahora se les vaya a quedar fácil. Claro, Tala y Bryan se complementan perfectamente, y si, son más tercos que una mula. Bryan es lindo cuando se lo propone, y cuando alguien le importe mucho... Oh, nop, nadie le ha dicho al chico habla-y-te-mato, mejor conocido como Kai Hiwatari que es malo reprimirse, solo que hasta ahora lo esta entendiendo... ¿Acaso no tomo la iniciativa? ¡Ya lo beso! ¿Crees que ahora se detenga?, le falta aprender eso es todo... jajaj, un saludo a Kura y Kero, son... er... ¿Lindos?, jejeje... mmm, son muy chicos para un lemon, pero tal vez en nuestro epilogo, jejeje...  
  
Monica: Ahora estamos en vacaciones, ¿no?, pero espero que igualmente el fic te guste, jejej... Bueno, no van a salir realmente (lee el anexo) pero la idea era que de solo pensarlo quisieran asesinar a los entrometidos, y bueno asi resulto... Rei hablo bastante inconscientemente cuando halago a Kai de esa manera, es por eso que dicen que la conciencia te traiciona a vecs... Gracias!!  
  
Galy: Que bueno que no te asusten los capitulos largos porque este es el más largo de toda la historia, jejeje. Pero espero que haya valido la pena. Sipi, la conciencia del gato lo traiciono en el desayuno... Solo falta que se de cuenta de eso... Por supuesto ¿Quien ganaría en una batalla de miradas entre Kai y Bryan?, ambos son igual de peligrosos... Ah pero son adorables!!!... Te dire que si gustas de la cita doble, posiblemente que te decepcione, porque en este capitulo no la hay (lee el anexo)... Gracias y hasta pronto!  
  
Ark angel y dark ankel : Aqui esta la continuación, espero te guste, lamento la tardanza, cosas de la vida. Gracias por tu review, me hizo reir!  
  
Kaei kon: oH,! No sabía que tenía un review tuyo aqui... Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que lo consideres asi. Y jejeje, si bueno, del amor al odio hay solo un paso y ellos ya estan mas alla que aca... Solo falta que se den cuenta, y bueno como que ya dieron el primer paso... Kai desea apartar a su gato de los dos entrometidos, que son capaces de hacer lo que sea para darse en la torre mutua, asi que lo preotegera de todo!... Me despido!!!  
  
Kai Ylonen: Bien, salir, sailr no lo hicieron... No pueden, se matarían de solo intentarlo... Al menos Bryan mataria a Kai por salir con Tala, Tala mataria a Bryan por salir con Rei, y Kai mataria a Tala y a Bryan por semejante embrollo, dejando unicamente al gato (bueno, si aun quieres algo asi lee el anexo, y con eso te digo todo)... Si, creo que ambos chicos preferirian ahogarse antes que confesar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero cuando uno da el primer paso, lo demás es algo más fácil (y si no preguntale a Tala)... El lío se medio complico, asi que ahora vamos a desenrollarla... Bueno, espero que si el chico que te gusta te besa, tu no salgas corriendo, como lo hizo Rei XD, jejeje... Aqui esta la continuación, nos vemos!!  
  
Luna Lovegood du Black: CHO!!! Hola!!!... Bueno, no me apresure, pero aqui estoy, espero te guste... Si, como ya dije, creo que como es la primera vez que escribo sobre Bryan y Tala, me desvie un poco con ellos, aunque no fue mi intención. Me alegra que la pareja te gustara... jajaja... Como veras no fue Bryan quien dio el primer paso, pero si tomara la riendas de la situación, solo necsitaba un incentivo y ahora lo tiene... ¿Ya no estas enfadada con el chico frio? al menos ya lo beso, ¿no es un avance?... jejeje. El capitulo es largo, asi que espero que eso compense mi tardanza.  
  
Eri: Oh, espero que te guste como van quedando las cosas... Si, Kai es celosoi, pero no estara preparado para lo que viene, además de que el chico esta poco acostumbrado a demostrar lo que siente, provocando asi muchos problemas internos, porque su personalidad es seca y directar, y el no poder decirle al gato lo que siente, complica más las cosas... Nos vemos!!... Cuidate!  
  
Azuka-Angel: Si, adoro a la pareja KaixRei, y bueno, ahora lentamente, TalaxBryan ha conseguido ganar mi corazón, jejeje... Bueno, el final se acerca, aunque hay una sorpresilla por ahi, asi que andare por aqui otro rato. Cuidate y nos vemos!!!  
  
akane tsubame: jaja, me alegra que la historia te guste... sobre el capitulo de las peleas de Bryan y Tala, no se, no creo que en esta historia, pero es posible que resulte algo... Oh, y bueno, si quieres leerlos a punto de matarse, lee el anexo (aunque no aseguro mucho).... Que bueno que el fic te guste, y bueno aqui esta la continuación... Algo tarde, pero finalmente... Bye!!! 


	7. De Emociones y sus Consecuencias

**EL SILENCIO POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO**

**POR ROQUEL**

**CAPITULO 7**

**DE EMOCIONES Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

Quería morir, desaparecer su cuerpo en un intento por borrar toda confusión, y todo sentimiento. Al menos quería ser capaz de lograr controlar sus emociones. Recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal, despejar su mente, y calmar a sus entrañas, eran unos de sus objetivos principales.

Era posible que fuera a darle una pulmonía por la baja temperatura del ambiente, casi podía afirmar que eso sucedería; no obstante, sabía que eso no seria nada, comparado con la horrorosa sensación que le devoraba las entrañas. Era como si su corazón, en su loca carrera queriendo saltar, se hubiera hundido hasta su ombligo, provocando que el nudo de sus entrañas subiera hasta su pecho. Todo él estaba mal. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma que no era la correcta... Sus piernas temblaban, y un furioso calor enrojecía sus orejas cada vez que recordaba la razón.

La insignificante nevada, el desgarrador aire helado, y su poco conocimiento sobre el lugar donde estaba, dando vueltas y vueltas solo para hacer tiempo, eran, sin lugar a dudas, el menor de todos sus problemas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en algún momento de su vida se convertiría en la excusa idónea para que dos rusos tercos e incorregibles se la pasaran peleando como perros y gatos, le habría sonreído a ese alguien; sin creerle una sola palabra, claro esta. O si le hubieran dicho que algún día iba a tener una supuesta cita con un frío y empecinado chico ruso, ególatra hasta decir basta, entonces se habría reído de la imaginación de ese sujeto.

Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, habría esperado que algo mucho más irreal y quimérico que eso sucediera; y sin embargo, justamente había pasado lo más imposible e improbable...

Kai Hiwatari lo había besado.

Y eso no tenía porque ser un problema, porque bien podría hacerse el desentendido y fingir olvidarlo, si el simple y sencillo toque no le hubiera hecho flotar, como suelen decir, y como acaba de experimentar. Algo totalmente incomprensible siendo un chico quien lo había besado. Siendo su amigo quien le había tocado...

Era posible que de haberse quedado, Kai le hubiera explicado el porque lo había hecho, no podía asegurarlo pero quería pensar que asi habría sido. Sin embargo lo único que atino a hacer fue a darse media vuelta y huir como si de ello dependiera su vida. Huir de ese sentimiento devastador que desperto en su cuerpo, que altero su corazón todo por un beso...

¿Donde quedaban las enseñanzas de su tribu? ¿El valor, la resistencia a soportar cualquier tipo de situaciones?... Aunque estaba claro que en su pueblo jamás le enseñaron a lidiar con semejante problema: Que hacer cuando uno de tus mejores amigos te besa.

En ese caso tenias varias opciones: Podías sonreirle a ese amigo y decirle que no estabas interesado en él de la manera más cordial y amable; o podías apartarlo, golpearlo y gritarle cuando depravado era; e incluso se aceptaba que terminaras correspondiendole...

Pero lo que jamás debes hacer es salir huyendo.

La razón de semejante comportamiento bien podría expresarse en una pregunta de solo seis palabras: ¿Que habría hecho de haberse quedado?... Lamentablemente la respuesta no era tan fácil, y era eso lo que tenía a Rei al borde de la locura. No se creía capaz de formar una oración coherente, y lógica para excusarse por lo que había pasado. Y sabía que no podría golpear a Kai por la sencilla razón de que no QUERIA golpearlo, o tal vez no podría, quien sabe. Asi que solo le dejaba una ultima opción... Opción que de solo pensarla le hacia estremecer, porque no se había planeado la idea de que alguna vez eso llegara a suceder y ahora tenía que lidiar con algo que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se detuvo y se recargo en un poste, dejando que su cabeza descansara por un momento, tal vez eso detendría el incesante retumbido de su cerebro, que era como si alguien le estuviera golpeando con un pequeño martillo en cada región de su cerebro... Lo que menos quería era entrar en el edificio de departamentos. Se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentado y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, con sus manos en su cara.

El problema consistía en la duda de su ser: Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que le gustaran los chicos, y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en Kai de esa forma. ¡Era su amigo! Lo había sido por meses. Y quería pensar que aun después de esto seguiría siendolo. Pero... ¿Eso era lo que quería?... Oh, estupida pregunta que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pregunta que sólo provocaba más problemas y confusiones...

Sus dedos se apretaron contra sus parpados hasta que pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a danzar frente a su mirada. Suspiro, y su corazón se acelero... La imagen de Kai lleno sus recuerdos, y lo sintió tan presente y tangible como si lo tuviera frente a él. Sintió ese beso de nuevo, un dulce contacto con sus labios que lo hizo estremecer involuntariamente. "No, no, no" se repitió una y otra vez, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se tornaron blancas de tanta presión que ejercía sobre su cara

¿Que era lo que sentía? Una pregunta sin respuesta... Una respuesta que aun no quería escuchar. De entre todas las personas del mundo, eso no podía estar sucediendole... No a él, no en ese momento.

Una mano se poso en su hombro y él saltó asustado...

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Bien, estaba muerto...

No, estaba más que muerto; estaba infectado por un virus nuevo y desconocido, para el que no existía cura, que dañaba el cerebro haciendo que uno hiciera cosas estupidas. Esa era una explicación para justificar su impulso. O podían existir otras causas más conocidas y mas logicas: Desde la locura, hasta el deseo suicida, pasando por todas las enfermedades habidas y por haber, incluida entre ellas la intoxicación por algun alimento en descomposición.

Se escuchaban razonables, y él deseaba encontrar alguna que pudiera adaptarse a su caso. De ello dependía su cordura, su capacidad para afrontarlo. Tenía que analizar los hechos.

¡Había besado a Bryan!. ¡Por todos los dioses! Al egolatra-patetico-inutil-presumido-arrogante que tenia por compañero. Si, al Rey del sarcasmo, al pequeño egocentrico con el que compartía la habitación... Y... ¡Aún seguia vivo!

No era que se enorgulleciera de eso. Ciertamente, habría dado todo por haber muerto en ese preciso instante, lo que fuera para no estar preguntandose por haber hecho algo tan estupido.

¡Idiota! se reprendía mentalmente, pero entonces gruñía y comenzaba a despotricar en contra del otro chico. Después de todo, Bryan no había sido capaz de golpearlo. ¡Que no hubiera dado porque el arrogante ese lo golpeara! Asi habría despertado de su muy enfermo estado.

¡Demonios!

Y para complicar su situación, y hacerle dudar sobre su estado lucido, se encontraba a si mismo recordando dicho suceso, ¡como si quisiera recordar por el resto de su vida algo tan irreal!. Y todo esto le llevaba al estado desquiciado en el cual se encontraba en ese momento.

Paso una mano por su cabello y tironeo varios mechones queriendo regresar a un estado que le fuera fácil de entender. Ahora comprendía porque Boris les había negado sentir, ¡Era toda una locura!, y sólo te hacía perder tiempo.

¡Estupido Bryan! maldijo bajo su aliento pero eso sólo empeoro las cosas; se confundió porque algo en su interior reclamo que no fuera su nombre el que siguiera al insulto. Después de todo, él había provocado todo eso, ¿que no?. Él era el enfermo, el loco, el impulsivo, y ahora...

Se detuvo y suspiro. Ese tipo de pensamientos no le estaban ayudando. Nada le ayudaba... Levanto la mirada y al ver donde se encontraba gruñó en voz alta, volviendo sus ojos al cielo. ¿En verdad Dios le odiaba tanto como para hacerle llegar hasta ahi?... Llegar caminando lenta e inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde vivía el necio Hiwatari, y el chico Kon, junto con todo el resto del equipo.

No sabía si debería sentirse reconfortado, o más aterrado que antes. Hiwatari se iba a reir, eso sin duda, iba a reirse hasta que se le acabara el aliento, iba a reir como jamás lo había hecho, casi podía escucharlo. Por otra parte, Kon posiblemente le escuchara... El chino tal vez fuera más compresivo.

Rei Kon su unica esperanza, el unico en toda la gran Rusia que no se reiría con su patetica historia. ¿Como podía hablar de ello con los chicos de la abadía? ¿Como podría explicarselo a Kotaro? ¿A Ian? ¿A Spencer?, estaba claro que todos ellos quedaban fuera de su lista. Kai, ni pensarlo, se burlaría hasta quedarse sin aire... Y por todos los cielos, no pensaba decirselo a Bryan ni aunque de ello dependiera de su vida, principalmente porque no sabía que tenía que decirle, y después porque no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo, no tenía excusa para lo que había hecho.

Ese lugar, aun con Hiwatari y su sonrisa burlona, era el único lugar en el que podía apoyarse en ese momento; un lugar sin Bryan, sin el chico que acaba de hacerle actuar como todo un enfermo. Siguio caminando, hasta que lentamente vio a una pequeña y curiosa figura sentada en la nieve, con su rostro oculto.

Sin embargo, para Tala era inconfundible la larga cabellera cubierta con una banda blanca que colgaba a un costado hasta casi llegar a la nieve, asi como las ropas chinas del chico, y los mechones negros que sobresalían de las rodillas. No cabía duda alguna de que la persona sentada en la nieve, en la calle, era Rei. Para Tala fue una total sorpresa verlo en ese estado, pero se nego hacer alguna conjetura sobre la razón del porque estaba ahi. Suficientes problemas tenía ya como para pensar en otra cosa.

Suspirando, para poder componer una sonrisa nada culpable, caminó lentamente hacia el chino, que parecía demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos, pues no lo escuchó llegar. Se inclino hasta tomar la altura y alargó su mano para posarla en el hombro de Rei. El chico saltó.

- Soy yo - dijo el pelirrojo con un toque demasiado apagado para su personalidad.

- ¿Tala?

Rei levantó la mirada, y ambos notaron el brillo confuso en los ojos del otro. Por varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni pretendieron romper el incomodo y extraño silencio que acababa de establecerse entre ambos. Rei agitó la cabeza en señal de saludo y una descompuesta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tala contestó con el mismo movimiento, pero su sonrisa fue mucho más forzada que la de Rei. El gesto hizo que ambos fueran más conscientes de su desesperado sentimiento de hundimiento...

- ¿Que haces aqui? - cuestionó Tala después de pensar que era tonto estar ahi sin hacer nada.

- Contemplando el paisaje - contestó Rei con sarcasmo y Tala alzo una ceja confundido. Ese no era el acostumbrado humor de Rei.

- ¿Irritado?

- Lo siento. No estoy de humor... - resoplo con abatimiento - Es sólo... Nada... ¿Que haces por aqui?.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Oh...

El tono indiferente de Rei le hizo pensar a Tala que posiblemente el chico tenía un dilema emocional mucho más grande que el suyo, pero desecho la idea tan rápido como vino porque no lograba pensar en un problema mayor que besar a un bobo... Sonrió con condescendencia al pensar en su propia situación. Se balanceo en las puntas de sus pies, y rió con amargura. Cuando los ojos dorados se fijaron en él, Tala le regalo una sonrisa y con su caracteristico tono cinico, dijo:

- Si ambos no deseamos hablar sobre lo que nos sucede, y en particular tu no quieres contarme porque estas de ese humor, ¿No pretendras que nos quedemos aqui sin hacer nada, verdad?... Tal vez sea lindo que nos contemplemos largamente en circunstancias menos estresantes, pero esta vez, te lo juro - agitó la cabeza en señal negativa, y Rei sonrió. - No es una idea nada apetecible.

- ¿Quieres pasar? - preguntó el chino enderezandose. No deseaba quedarse solo en un lugar donde la presencia de Kai será más poderosa que en cualquier otro sitio.

Tala se encogió de hombros - Claro. - Era mejor tener compañía que hundirse en la autocompasión.

Rei asintió dirigiendose hacia el departamento, sin deseos de pensar, ni de adivinar porque el chico pelirrojo estaba ahi, con esa sonrisa ahogada, y con aquella expresión de cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros. Suficientes problemas tenía él.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Kotaro - vocifero Bryan en cuanto entro en la habitación - ¿Esta Ivanov por aqui?

- No...

Kotaro parpadeo cuando vio la sombra lavanda esfumarse por la puerta con la misma rápidez con la cual había llegado. El unico indicio que hubo de que alguien entró en la habitación fue el leve balancear de la puerta, y los rostros extrañados de los cientificos, contando los rostros aturdidos de los chicos que practicaban en ese momento.

- Continuemos - ordeno Kotaro aun sin apartar la mirada de la entrada.

¡Ivanov inutil! gruñó Bryan dando grandes zancadas para atravesar la abadía por completo.

No podía ser que el pelirrojo desapareciera. No podía haber sido tragado por la tierra, o por las paredes frías, o por algún cuarto en ese inmenso lugar. Sin embargo parecía que asi había sido, porque el presumido egocentrico no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ese era, sin duda alguna, el peor momento que Tala podía haber escogido para evaporarse. Cuando no quería toparse con Tala, el pelirrojo engreido era la primer persona a quien encontraba. Y ahora, justamente cuando lo buscaba el bobo no aparecia por ninguna parte... ¡Por todos los cielos!...

Pero claro, razonó con furia mientras abría con desesperación las puertas en busca del pelirrojo, el arrogante Ivanov hacia lo que quería cuando lo quería. Y si eso incluía alterarle las hormonas a uno, para después marcharse, al pedante chico eso le tendría sin el mas minimo cuidado. De hecho, seguramente se sentía regocijado por el efecto que su impulso había tenido...

Bastardo, siseo, sin tener idea de si se dirigía a él, o al pelirrojo. Él, por ser lo suficientemente estupido como para caer en un juego tan vil, como lo eran las emociones humanas; o Tala, por haberle ocasionado esos problemas.

Cubrió su rostro con desesperación, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos tocaron la zona golpeada, que comenzaba a tornarse de roja, a morada. Su pomulo dolía levemente, y eso solo le traía como recuerdo a un pelirrojo entrometido... ¡Iba a matarlo!

Tala pagaría caro su atrevimiento. ¡Golpearlo a él!... ¡A él!... ¡Besarlo!... ¡Besarlo y dejarlo con la cabeza dandole vueltas!. Nadie, nunca, se había atrevido a tanto, y Tala sufriria por ello... ¡Jurenlo!

Sin poder controlar sus pensamientos desquiciados, Bryan siguió caminando, resoplando y gritando silenciosamente en contra del chico ruso, terco y obsecado. Pero la razón por la cual Bryan estaba tan enfadado, era muy diferente a lo que él creía era indignación, enfado o algo similar... Ese sentimiento era algo parecido a la ansiedad. Ese tipo de ansiedad que provocaba un horroroso salto de sus nervios, proveniente de algo llamado esperanza... De algo llamado estupidamente deseo...

¿Por qué no escucho a Boris?... ¿Por qué no simplemente corrió cuando algo en su corazón cambió, y se aseguro que nada, ninguna emoción penetrara en su cuerpo?. No tenía que sentir, y sin embargo su absurdo corazón hacia oidos sordos a la advertencia, y era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás...

¡Oh, demonios! ¡Todos los infiernos!... El unico culpable ahi era Tala. De no haberse atrevido a besarlo, él podría haber seguido haciendose el idiota con respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero no, como siempre ¡Tala Ivanov quería arruinar todo!

¡Y ahora había arruinado su autocontrol!

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui?

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Cosa más estupida no pudo haber hecho.

Su abuelo siempre dijo que él era capaz de hacer idioteces a lo grande. Se lo gritó, le dijo lo decepcionante que era como nieto al haber despreciado a Black Dranzer sólo para regresar con su equipo, renunciando a todo parentezco con él. Su abuelo siempre decía que él era demasiado débil, que caía fácilmente, y odiaba darse cuenta de que parecía tener razón. Él hacia cosas absurdas sólo porque había perdido la capacidad para controlarse. El famoso muro de hielo que le impedia dejarse llevar por sensaciones absurdas se había desvanecido, y ahora sufría las consecuencias...

¡Oh!. Pero eso no era todo. No. Kai Hiwatari tenía que ir más lejos al hacer cosas estupidas, y tenía que superarse a si mismo en actitudes idiotas. Y todo gracias a que no había sido capaz de pensar con claridad, dejandose llevar por un impulso devastador, arruinando todo con Rei. Desde la indudable confianza que el chico le tenía, hasta el leve aprecio que su amigo podía haberle mostrado. Todo por un beso, por un deseo, por algo que simplemente había sido más fuerte que él, y que no pudo ahogar.

¡Deseos carnales! Estupida traición de su propio cuerpo... ¡Amor y cariño! Despreciable traición de su propio corazón... Tenía que haberlo previsto, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que tarde o temprano esas emociones iban a minar su propia cordura y nada ni nadie iba a detenerle para lograr su objetivo. Pero prefirio hacerse el desentendido y se dejo consumirse con celos antes de enteder que realmente iba a cometer una locura por celos.

Caminando lentamente, sin rumbo fijo y con una caja de rapé de forma cilindrica en su mano izquierda, Kai Hiwatari sentía como si la inmensidad de sus propias emociones finalmente lo hubieran tragado, llevandolo a un estado del que era incapaz de escapar, y donde no hallaba la manera para controlar los impulsos a los que jamás había prestado atención, ni a los deseos que jamás pensó que tenía.

Controladose todo lo posible para evitar gritar, y despotricar contra su propia conciencia traicionera y engañosa, Kai cerro los ojos sin detener su paso.

Su mente, aunque confundida y alterada debido al recuerdo del dulce sabor de Rei, trabajaba para encontrar una excusa creíble, una patetica razón que le disculpara ante Rei por ese beso. Algo para que el chico no le despreciara o repudiara. No estaba dispuesto a soltarle alguna cosa absurda, o alguna disculpa vana, ni "Lo siento, me deje llevar..." "No fue nada..." "Será mejor que lo olvidemos..." bla, bla, bla, porque esas excusas no eran nada creíbles, ni siquiera para él...

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, y admitiendo algo que le era dificil admitir, Kai tenía que aceptar que... ¡No lo lamentaba! ¡En absoluto!. Había querido ese beso desde hacia mucho tiempo, y ahora no iba a decir que se arrepentía de su proceder. Si, había actuado mal, impulsiva y estupidamente, pero ¡al diablo con todo ello!. Ese beso le disculpaba por todo. Y se despreciaba a si mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. No era nada quisquilloso con la cuestión de que le gustaran los chicos. Le gustaba Rei, y eso era suficiente. Quería a Rei y eso le decía todo.

Bueno. Al menos ya no se engañaba. El problema venía siendo que Rei había huido en cuanto saltó de la banca. Si tan sólo le hubiera dado dos segundos más...

Suspiró.

El hubiera no existe. Y ahora tenía que darle una explicación a Rei... Seguramente iba a querer una. Miró la hermosa cajita cilindrica que llevaba, blaca con franjas negras como manchas de pintura, adornada con cintas y un pequeño pero significativo moño blanco, y frunció el entrecejo con culpabilidad. Quiza lo mejor sería decirle la simple y sencilla verdad: Decirle que lo quería.

Agito la cabeza. No, prefería mil veces soportar la arrogancia de Ivanov que enfrentarse al desprecio de Rei.

Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso. Tenía cosas que hacer, asuntos en los cuales trabajar, tanto que hacer que lidiar con ese tipo de asuntos...

- Kai. Me alegra ver que volviste - dijo una voz frente a él, y Kai aparento su semblante siempre indiferente aun cuando estaba aturdido de ver a Kotaro en la... ¿abadía? ¿En que momento había llegado ahi?

- Hn. ¿Por que?

- Hum... - Kotaro separó la mirada de la carpeta que llevaba en los brazos - Me quedaba por comunicarte que después de muchos problemas con la traslación de los chicos para la remodelación de la abadía, finalmente podemos mudarlos esta misma tarde. ¿Recuerdas que te lo había comentado con anterioridad?

- Aja. Estuviste mencionandolo toda la semana.

Y no sólo él, pensó Kai con amargura, Tala también le había ahogado con lo mismo. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en Tala. No en el egocentrico y arrogante chico.

- ¿Cuales seran finalmente los cambios? - inquirio sin que realmente le importara.

- Remodelaran los dormitorios, desapareceran la humedad de las paredes, arreglaran las grietas, y reinstalaran la iluminación de los pasillos. En pocas palabras harán este lugar más habitable. Se harán más cambios, pero me hace falta detallar ciertas cosas, por todo lo demás estamos listo.

- ¿Y cuanto tardara todo eso?

- Mmh... Un poco más de una semana. Los autobuses vendran al atardecer a recogerlos... Me gustaria que vinieras con nosotros, deseo hablar contigo.

Kai se encogio de hombros.

- Y ahora, hablando de otra cosa, hay algo que me intriga - Kotaro reflexionó durante algunos minutos y finalmente preguntó - ¿Has visto a Bryan? - Kai lo miro con expresión de incredulidad, a la que Kotaro no prestó atención - Vino no hace mucho preguntando por Tala, y se marcho sin dejar que le preguntara. Se veía alterado, aunque no me imagino por qué.

Kai rodó los ojos; aun sin su presencia, Bryan seguia atormentandole. Pero tampoco deseaba pensar en Bryan. No en el amargado y cinico ruso.

- Kotaro, tienes una llamada - le indico un joven acercandose

- Permiteme Kai. Ahora vuelvo

Pero en cuanto Kotaro dio media vuelta, Kai se apresuro a huir por el otro lado aun aferrando la caja cilindrica. Justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para escabullirse de la mirada de Kotaro, una imperiosa y descontenta voz espetó:

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui?

Por el lado contrario del pasillo por el que pretendía marcharse, los pasos firmes y secos de Bryan resonaron al acercarse. El rostro de Kai se torno frío e inexpresivo, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al ruso impertinente y molesto; manteniendo sus manos tensas para no lanzar un golpe contra la "cita" de Rei.

- ¿Por que he darte explicaciones, Bryan?

Bryan no le prestó atención al tono amenazante, su propia furia ebullía como jamás lo había hecho, y era capaz de competir contra la cortante y apabullante frialdad de Kai. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para eso; asi que haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta anterior, el ruso dejo que su afán por encontrar al pelirrojo superará sus ardientes celos en contra del Hiwatari.

- ¿Has visto a Ivanov?

Kai frunció el entrecejo - ¿Tengo cara de su niñera?

Bryan le puso mala cara, pero Kai no le dio tiempo para contestar. Sin cambiar el tono irritado y seco continuó:

- Si tu no sabes donde esta, ¿por qué tendría que saberlo yo?

- Ibas a salir con él, ¿qué no?

Kai enarco una ceja ante el tono despectivo de Bryan.

- Y eso a ti que te importa. - gruñó - En todo caso, no me preocuparía por el egocentrico ese, siempre se las arregla para aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos, queriendo ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Tanto lo quieres? - cuestiono Bryan con cinismo, dividido entre su propia exasperación ante la perspectiva de una posible respuesta afirmativa, y la siempre alegría que conseguía al fastidiar a Kai con esas impertinentes preguntas.

- No como tu - disparo Kai sin piedad, y con tal sinceridad que Bryan estuvo a punto de peder su sonrisa. - ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Hn. ¿Y por qué tu interés en buscarlo? - la sonrisa de Kai se transformó en una mueca sárdonica - ¿Acaso se te ha perdido?.

Bryan estuvo a dos segundos de contestar con una blasfemia y de lanzar un golpe; pero dado el giro de la conversación decidió jugar un poco. Si Kai quería guerra, guerra tendría. Regresando la misma sonrisa torcida, y expresandose con su singular cinismo, Bryan dijo:

- Eso, Kai, no es algo que te importe. Pero hablando de perder... ¿Como esta Rei?

Al igual que Bryan, Kai mostró una serenidad en su persona digna de ser admirada, y mantuvo la sonrisa cinica aun cuando su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente, y sus musculos se engarrotaron, preparado para dejar a Bryan en el piso, inconsciente y con bastantes huesos rotos.

- Perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar - la maquiavelica sonrisa en los labios de Kai era tan tensa y forzada, que incluso resultaba dolorosa para quien la contemplara, un presagio nada bueno. El rostro de Bryan estaba tan rigido con esa sonrisa nada amigable, que quienquiera que lo viera huiría en sentido contrario.

- Entonces saludalo de mi parte - musito Bryan tranquilamente como si no estuviera bajo la mirada asesina de un Hiwatari - O mejor aun, - la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca totalmente retadora - yo lo hare cuando vaya a verlo.

Ninguna reacción por parte de Kai que la indicara a Bryan que el ruso-japones planeaba atacarle. Un leve estrechamiento de ojos, tal vez. O posiblemente la rigidez de ese cuerpo. Pero nada más... Aunque la mirada positivamente asesina de Kai era todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres bienvenido en mi casa? - cuestino Kai con voz demasiado suave para ser considerada amigable.

- Rei me ha concedido el permiso para visitarlo cuando yo quiera. Con eso tengo suficiente.

- No en mi casa. No en mi presencia...

- Pero no siempre estaras con él.

Bryan torció aun más su mueca. Kai dejo de sonreir, desconcertado de sus propios celos descomunales, y totalmente sorprendido de su actual capacidad para una charla tan larga y expresiva. Si antes había tenido dudas sobre si ese beso le había alterado de alguna forma, ahora ya tenía la confirmación a ese hecho insolito y casi imperceptible: Se había olvidado de contestar con sus queridas y estimadas palabras monosilabicas. Y todo por Rei.

- Todo listo - declaro Kotaro volviendo con prisa, y una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro - Kai, necesito que me acompañes... Y Bryan, necesito que le lleves esto a Rei.

Le extendio una carpeta y Bryan frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿A quien?

- A Rei.

- ¿Por qué a él? - pregunto Kai estupefacto

Kotaro agito la mano ignorando la pregunta, y repitiendo la orden para Bryan.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

El agua salpico el piso, las paredes, y las cortinas cuando la cabeza de Rei emergió de la tina, con su cabello chorreando agua y sus mechones negros pegandose a su rostro. El vapor se elevaba lentamente por el aire, acumulandose en el techo donde formaba una espesa niebla blanquecina.

Rei apoyo su cabeza en el borde de la tina, y pestañeo varias veces. Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo en un punto cualquiera, sin moverse, emitiendo una respiración suave y acompasada, contrariando totalmente el ritmo de su corazón y el estado de sus nervios. Sus propias emociones le eran desconocidas, y al cerrar los ojos para tratar de entenderlas le produjo el aumento de su propia desesperación...

Knock, knock.

- ¿Sigues ahi? - se escuchó la suave voz de Tala en la puerta. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te has ahogado?

Rei sonrió; el humor, divertido y alegre, de Tala parecía estar volviendo, aunque presintió que eso no era del todo bueno. No contestó y se hundió más entre las aguas...

- ¿Rei?

Suspiró.

- Voy

Su propia voz le causo panico, sonaba tan apagada que incluso dudo que Tala le escuchara. Su aspecto frente al espejo tampoco estaba como para engañar a nadie, y menos al ojo entrenado del Ivanov. Parecia que sus ojos se hubiesen apagado, algo que era totalmente imposible, pero el brillo natural del dorado se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Agito la cabeza. Estaba pensando tonterias... Al menos, el baño caliente le evitara la pulmonía, o el resfriado...

Unos sencillos pantalones de algodón azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, era el atuendo de Rei al salir del baño. Su cabello, suelto, desparramado trás su espalda como una cascada oscura, despedía un embriagante aroma a canela, y pequeñas gotas de agua empapaban sus ropas. La calefacción del departamento mantenía el clima agradablemente cálido, y acogedor. Con pasos suaves y agiles atravezo el pequeño espacio que le separaba del sillón de dos plazas, en donde se dejo caer, subiendo ambas piernas sobre él. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda y su larga cabellera se deslizo hacia adelante, cayendo hasta sus piernas, donde cosquilleo sus pies. Rei tomo la toalla que llevaba y comenzo a secarlo, dirigiendole una fugaz mirada a su acompañante.

Por insistencia de Rei, Tala había sido el primero en tomar un baño caliente, y ahora presentaba un aspecto mucho más sereno y tranquilo, aunque, en opinión de Rei, permanecía inusualmente callado. Desparramado en el sillón más grande, con las piernas estiradas a lo largo del asiento, un cojín apoyado sobre su estomago, y una taza humeante entre sus manos, el pelirrojo tenía un aspecto pensativo y meditabundo. Lucía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta gris, propiedad de Rei, que le hacian lucir aún más atractivo; y su cabello rojo parecía más rojo de lo normal, contrastando con lo palido de su piel húmeda y cálida.

- Hice chocolate - murmuro Tala sombriamente señalando con la cabeza la otra taza de la mesita de centro.

- ¿En serio? - Rei extendió una mano y tomo la taza. Al beber un sorbo hizo una mueca de aprobación, y con voz cortés comentó - No sabía que supieras hacer chocolate.

- Yo tampoco - replico Tala con honestidad - Si somos sinceros, te dire que no se cocinar. De hecho, acabo de aprender a hacer chocolate; sólo necesitas seguir unas cuantas instrucciones: Calienta agua, agrega una tableta de chocolate, deja hervir, deja reposar, sirve en una taza... Soy bueno siguiendo instrucciones.

- Me he dado cuenta.

- Te confesare que es la primera vez que bebo chocolate. En la abadía no dan mas que una mezcla horripilante de proteinas.

Rei sonrió, pero sus ojos siguieron evitando la mirada de Tala, al igual que la azul del Ivanov, evadía la dorada de Kon.

- ¿Te gusta?

Tala pareció meditar la respuesta - Huele bien, y sabe bien. Supongo que si.

- Deberias comentarselo a Kotaro.

Tala rió - Ya me lo imagino. 'Hey, Kotaro, ¿has probado el chocolate?...'

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Sabes? Estas es la platica más normal, o anormal -como quieras verlo- que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Rei rió animado de saberlo, sobre todo porque la charla se mantenía en un nivel donde no se mezclaba con nada de lo que había sucedido aquel día. Tala continuó con su platica.

- No me imagino hablando con Ian de chocolate, o con Spencer de lo que le gusta... - detuvo su lengua para evitar hablar de Bryan, pero no pudo evitar que el nombre de Kai se le escapara. - Y Kai me mataría si empiezo a preguntarle que le gusta y que no le gusta; apuesto que creería que me he vuelto loco si comienzo con una charla semejante... Ni siquiera sé si le gusta el chocolate.

El comentario dejo a Rei frío, pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Y Bryan? - preguntó con curiosidad pura, deseoso de evadir el tema de Kai, detectando al instante el estremecimiento del pelirrojo

- ¿Crees que a ese bobo le gusta el chocolate? - inquiro con amargura en su voz - ¡Lo dudo! ¡Es un amargado!

Rei sintió un curioso déja vú al escucharlo... E inevitablemente, a su memoria volvió el incidente con la cajeta, y recordo a Tyson diciendole algo asi a Kai...

- ¿Le has preguntado?

El incomodo silencio hizo sentir culpable a Rei, porque, obviamente, Tala no quería hablar de su compañero. Sin embargo esa culpa desapareció cuando escucho la pregunta del pelirrojo - ¿Y tu sabes si Kai gusta del chocolate?

El silencio se volvió terriblemente tenso, y la sensación de querer sincerarse con su compañero aumentó; pero fue reprimida por ambas partes cuando no encontraron las palabras exactas para decir lo que querían decir. El telefono sonó, y cuando Rei se levanto para contestarlo, murmuro algo que Tala, con esfuerzo, logró oír.

- Sólo le gusta cuando tiene un poco de leche.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

Gruñendo internamente Kai siguio a Kotaro, sin poder evitar que su mirada resplandeciera en advertencia al encontrarse con la lavanda de Bryan. El chico le ignoro, tomo los papeles, y como una exhalación se marcho después de que Kotaro le asegurara de que buscaria a Tala.

Bryan camino con presteza hacia la salida, y cerro los ojos cuando la brisa helada congelo su rostro. Después de andar por un par de cuadras, golpeando a la gente a su paso, se permitió respirar, y calmarse, controlando su propia impetuosidad.

El mundo no se va acabar, penso con serenidad, que Ivanov haya actuado como un verdadero idiota no debe sorprenderme, que haya hecho semejante estupidez no tiene porque afectarme... Suspiró. Se engabaña falsamente, pero ¿a quien le importaba?. Sólo queria hablar con Tala, dejar las cosas claras; estaba seguro que cuando lo viera, Tala iba a inventarse una de sus tantas fracesitas cinicas para liberarse de la situación. Y él tenía que estar preparado para ello; que mejor que fuera él quien propiciara el encuentro. Era una estrategía perfecta: Encontrar a Tala, y dejarle claro que no había nada entre ellos, antes de que el pelirrojo se le adelantara y lo dejara como un imbécil. Cuando volviera, encontraría a Ivanov, costara lo que costara, y hablaria con él, aunque tuviera que encerrarlo para lograrlo.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y meneo la cabeza para apartar la nieve de su cabello. Disminuyo su paso. Entre veinte y treinta minutos después, cruzaba la calle para llegar al departamento de Kai. Subio las escaleras con lentitud, no deprimido, era demasiado orgulloso como para estar deprimido, su estado era más bien abatido...

- Hola Bryan - le saludaron alegremente y él se volvió para recibir a los ruidosos rubio y peliazul, compañeros de Rei, y Kai... Por decirlo de alguna manera - ¿Que te trae por aqui? - pregunto Max con curiosidad

- Asuntos de la abadía. ¿Está Rei?

- Supongo - replico Tyson encaminandose hacia las escaleras - Ya debió haber vuelto, ¿cierto, Max?

- ¿No lo has visto? - pregunto el rubio con extrañeza - Creí que iba a ir a verte cuando salió esta mañana.

- ¿Por qué tendría que ir a verme a mi?.

- Por lo de su cita - exclamo Tyson con alegría, y Bryan se quedo de una pieza.

- No hubo cita - aclaro - Se fue con Kai.

- ¿Qué Kai no iba a salir con Tala? - pregunto Tyson y Max le dio un codazo

- Iban. Pero eso ya no importa, he visto a Kai y no esta con él. Quiero saber si está o no.

- Pues nosotros acabamos de llegar asi que no sabemos - explico Tyson buscando su llave, pero fue Max quien abrió la puerta.

Risas los recibieron y lo primero que vio Bryan fue a un muy contento Rei sosteniendo un cojín, a punto de golpear a un sonriente Tala... Sus ojos se estrecharon.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Hola, ¿Quién habla? - pregunto Rei en cuanto levanto el auricular.

- ¿Rei?

- ¡Señor Dickenson que alegría escucharle! - El hombre rió - ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Bastante bien - respondio con voz amable y alegre - Kenny envia saludos; me comunique con él hace tres días y parece ser que los extraña, y no es el único. ¿Cuando tienen planeado volver?

- Según tengo entendido, Max y Tyson regresaran a Jápon este fin de semana. Ahora no están, pero cuando vuelvan les dire que se comuniquen con usted.

- ¿Y que haras tu Rei?

- Todavía no lo decido. Pensaba quedarme en Rusia un poco más, pero... - calló por un momento - ...ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea una buena idea. Supongo que puedo regresar a Japon con los chicos, y después buscar algo que hacer. O podría continuar con mi vida nómada - su dedo se enrosco en las barbas de uno de los cojines mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de antes - Tal vez vuelva con mi tío a Europa. Me gustó trabajar en su restaurante. Aun no lo sé.

- O podrías reunirte conmigo en New York, en las oficinas de la BBA - ofreció el anciano - Judy estara encantada de que te unas a su equipo de investigación.

- ¿Habla en serio?

- Por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas el contrato del que te hable cuando te invite a participar en el torneo?.

- No. No había vuelto a pensar en ello desde aquel día.

- Te dije que si cuando terminara tu participación en los Bladebrackers no tenias a donde ir podías unirte a la BBA. Y me gustaria que te quedaras con nosotros.

- ¿Y con quien más podría irme?

- Con la corporación Biovolt. Kotaro Isumi se ha comunicado conmigo, deseoso de saber que tipo de contrato tenias con nosotros, y de si este terminaba después de tu participación en el torneo mundial. Le comenté sobre nuestro trato, y me dijo que le gustaria que te quedaras en Rusia - el corazón de Rei comenzó a latir violentamente - y participarás en su equipo. Justamente acabo de hablar con él, y le asegure que como no soy tu tutor legal, no puedo decidir por ti. Asi que la decisión es tuya.

- ...

- No te obligare a algo que no quieras, Rei. En cuanto tomes una decisión hazmelo saber. Kotaro también la esperara.

- Aja.

- Hasta entonces.

Rei oprimió el boton para cortar la comunicación y se quedo viendo el telefono como si estuviera esperando que alguien le despertara. Tala se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta, y cuando Rei levanto la mirada para enfentarlo, lo encontro con una expresión de total extrañeza en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - pregunto el pelirrojo

Rei agitó la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno. Tala se levantó, aturdido por la nueva actitud de Rei, y se acerco llevando de una punta el cojín que tenía sobre sí, abandonando la taza en la mesa.

- Tierra hablando a Rei - dijo y agito su mano frente a la atonita mirada del chico.

Tala frunció el entrecejo. Exasperado e irritado, no pensó dos veces en lanzar el cojín que llevaba en su mano al rostro de Rei, sacandolo de su estupor y hundiendolo en el sillón. El cojín se resbalo hasta el pecho del chico, y éste levanto su mirada, para contemplar a su atacante. Tala rió cuando obtuvo la sorprendida mirada del gatito, e hizo una mueca de alegría e inocencia.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le pregunto Rei arrugando dulcemente su frente

- Llamó tu atención. No me gusta que me ignoren.

- No te ignoro...

- Por supuesto que no, ¡cómo pude pensarlo! - ironizó Tala con enfado - Sólo era tu manera de prestarme atención, ¿cierto?.

- Exactamente...

El sarcasmo le costó a Rei otro golpe con el cojín, haciendole reír incontrolablemente, mientras sujetaba el arma de su atacante alejandolo de él. Tala se dejo caer a su lado, sonriendo con inocencia, y con la mirada le preguntó que sucedía. Pero Rei estaba tan contento riendo sin preocupación alguna que no presto atención al chico pelirrojo.

- Estate quieto, ya - gruño Tala sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, y Rei rió más fuerte; no había razón, no había motivo, sólo quería reír. - ¡Rei, deja de reír.! - tomó el cojín que tenía detrás de él y golpeó de nuevo al chino.

Aquella risa alegre y suave era contagiosa, y Tala no podía borrar su propia mueca divertida; en silencio se dio cuenta del porqué a Kai le gusta, y sin poder evitarlo, también pensó en el interés que Bryan le tenía. Rei era agradable y gentil, era divertido... Pero sus pensamiento se esfumaron cuando un cojín se estrelló en su rostro, y la inconfundible risa de Rei penetró sus oídos. Sonrió con malicia cuando golpeó por su parte, y con la otra mano evitó el golpe del chino.

Sus risas se mezclaron mientras uno y otro intentaban golpear, evitando ser golpeados. Cuando Rei se disponía a golpear a Tala, la puerta se abrió y ambos se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar aturdidos de ver a los recién llegados. Rei sintió la tensión en la mano que sujetaba su muñeca, y al dirigirle una breve mirada, notó como el pelirrojo perdía el color, y sus ojos se ensanchaban imperceptiblemente.

Rei cayó al sillón cuando la fuerza de Tala, que era quien le sostenía, se esfumo, y éste se dio a la fuga, desapareciendo con dirección a los dormitorios. Bryan avanzo con una rápidez asombrosa y dio la impresión de que lo interceptaría a medio camino; pero el chico Ivanov lo esquivo con gran maestría, y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Bryan murmuro algo frente a la puerta, con la mano en la perilla, y por contestación recibió un "¡Vete!". Forcejeo con la cerradura, pero no tenía forma de entrar.

- Er... -intervino Tyson soltando una tocesilla falsa. Rei se volvió para verlos - Nosotros sólo venimos a recoger... cosas. ¿Cierto, Max?. Y después nos vamos.

El rubio nada dijo, pero fue arrastrado por el peliazul, desapareciendo trás la puerta de su habitación. Se escucharon a sus voces discutir, alegar, hasta que por fin ambos salieron sin cambio alguno. Tyson llevaba de la mano a Max, que parecía no querer irse, y en cambio le dirigía breves pero cautelosas miradas a Bryan. El chico de cabello lavanda, ajeno a todo, seguia golpeando la puerta y amenazando a Tala, sin obtener respuesta.

Por fin, Tyson pareció ceder ante la terquedad del rubio y soltó su mano dejando escapar un bufido de exasperación.

- ¿Por qué no quieres irte? - le preguntó

- Acabamos de llegar. Se supone que veriamos una pelicula.

- Si. Pero en mis planes no estaba ver como Bryan derriba una puerta, que seguramente Kai querra hacernos pagar a nosotros, ni tampoco ver la ejecución de Tala, no importa que haya hecho para provocarlo de esa manera. Queria pasar una tarde tranquila, viendo la tele, pero obviamente, eso no va a suceder.

- No podemos dejar solo a Rei.

- Rei sabe cuidarse solo.

- Quedemonos para ayudar en algo.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer? Ponernos frente a Bryan para que descargue su enfado sobre nosotros. Eso si que no, Max. Mi perfecto rostro no puede sufrir heridas.

Max lo golpeo en el brazo y Tyson le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

- Comamos algo, y pongamonos de acuerdo ¿esta bien? - le propuso. Max asintió.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Abre la maldita puerta - gruñó Bryan por énesima vez. Y por énesima vez no recibió respuesta. - Ivanov, estoy perdiendo mi paciencia. ¡Abre esta estupida puerta!

- ¡Muerete!

- ¡Primero abre la puerta!

- ¡Largate!

- ¡¡Abre con un demonio!! - tiro de la perilla pero fue en vano. No era asi como las cosas tenían que suceder. No tenía que estar lidiando con una puerta en lugar de tener frente a frente al arrogante pelirrojo. No tenía porque estar pasando por eso... Y en primer lugar, Tala no tenía porque estar ahi. No en el departamento de Kai, no en compañia de Rei. - ¡Bien! ¡Púdrete entonces!

Se volvió y vio como Rei lo contemplaba con absoluto asombro. Su ceño se frunció más pronunciadamente y, lanzado al sillón la carpeta que llevaba, se dirigió hacia él, haciendolo retroceder. Sus ojos lavanda relampagueaban con ira, y Rei retiro a tiempo su brazo para evitar que Bryan lo atrapara.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo ÉL aqui? - preguntó con voz siseante, y Rei alzo las cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "haciendo"? - dijo Rei dandose cuenta de que no era bueno provocar a Bryan en ese estado, asi que al hablar su tono de voz era sereno y controlado. - Nos encontramos en la calle, lo invite a pasar, y le ofrecí darse una ducha para que no se resfriara. Eso fue todo lo que hizo.

Bryan lo fulmino con la mirada pero Rei no se intimido. El gato le regreso una mirada cargada de reproche haciendole sentir como un pequeño al que regañan por un berrinche exagerado. El chico de cabello negro mantenía una impasibilidad sorprendente, su actitud permanecía indiferente a la mirada lavanda cargada de furia. Bryan recordó que estaba tratando con Rei, el tranquilo chino amable y agradable, y eso hizo que su propia exasperación se sosegara; pese a si mismo su ira se extinguió. Se dejo caer en el sillón y cubrio su cara con una mano. A su lado, Rei se sentó.

- Estoy esperando una explicación - dijo su acompañante, y Bryan bufo.

- Esperas en vano. Esto no te incumbe.

- Si estás en... - se detuvo. Había estado a punto de decir "Si estás en mi casa, entonces el asunto me incumbe", pero, claro, esa no era su casa, era la casa de Kai. - Tal vez tengas razón - corrigió - No me incumbe, pero después de lo que he visto no puedes culparme de que tenga curiosidad.

- Los gatos deben dejar de ser curiosos. Es malo para ellos.

- Se los dire. ¿Hablaras conmigo ahora?

- No.

Rei suspiro.

- No pensé que fuera un crimen invitar a Tala a venir aqui, ¿sabes? - comentó recargandose en el sillón, y abrazando el cojín más cercano - Creí que era lo correcto. Después de todo, él habria hecho lo mismo por mi, ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque Ivanov no se preocupa por nadie más que por si mismo.

Rei frunció el entrecejo ofendido - Creo que exageras.

- Lo conozco desde que era un mocoso malicioso - declaro Bryan volviendo sus ojos hacia Rei - A Ivanov sólo le preocupa una persona: ÉL... - el chino meneo la cabeza - Escucha. Lo conoces hace menos de una semana, asi que no pretendas decirme que lo conoces mejor que yo.

- No estoy diciendo nada de eso - replico Rei con tranquilidad - Pero como a ti te gusta es dificil que quites el muro de defensa que tienes y lo veas como realmente es.

- Sé como es Ivanov. Es engreido, petulante, y un completo bastardo.

- ¿Es por eso que te gusta? - pregunto Rei y Bryan le lanzo una furibunda mirada.

- No soy sádico - fue la escueta respuesta

- Y entonces, por qué te gusta.

- ¡¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?! ¿Y por qué, de entre todos los lugares existentes en el mundo, escogiste tu sala para comenzarla teniendo al pelirrojo a menos de dos metros de distancia, tras una puerta de madera, escuchando, posiblemente, todo lo que decimos?.

- Tranquilo, vayamos por partes... Fuiste tu quien entro aqui queriendo una explicación de la presencia de Tala. Yo te la dí, asi que pienso que es justo una respuesta a la pregunta, ¿qué diablos te pasa?. En cuanto a que estemos a menos de dos metros de donde Tala se esconde, ¿crees en verdad que va a estar escuchando todo lo que decimos?. Por lo que vi, se me hace más probable que haya saltado por la ventana, si no estuvieramos en el septimo piso, claro está. Conociendo a Tala, y llego a pensar que lo conozco al menos un poco, él es de las personas que no escuchan conversaciones ajenas aun cuando su nombre sea pronunciado en ellas; asi que por eso ni te preocupes. Ahora, yendo al meollo del asunto...

- No quiero hablar sobre ningun asunto, ¿esta claro?. No hablaremos de Tala, no hablaremos sobre lo que pasa, no hablaremos de nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- No; me estoy cansando de este asunto y vamos a ponerle fin de una buena vez. Me exasperan, ambos, son como niños pequeños queriendo ver quien es más cabezón, ¡y vaya que si ambos lo son!. Si tu no quieres hablar, entonces yo lo hare por ti. - se aclaro la garganta y se hundio más comodamente en el sillón - Te gusta Tala; no sé desde cuando, no sé porqué, ni sé como te diste cuenta, pero te gusta y punto. Ya lo admitiste, eso es un gran paso - trató de no pensar en su propia situación. No era un bueno momento - No creo que me des la razón, ni lo aceptes frente a mí, pues sería como si le pidieramos a Kenny que dejara a Dizzy; pero deberias decirselo a él, si es que ya no puedes soportarlo por más tiempo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Es Tala, algo caprichoso y engreido, pero es un gran chico... Ambos sabemos que no es un bastardo, aun cuando algunas veces se comporte con...

- ¿Arrogancia? ¿Presunción? - intervino Bryan y Rei sonrió, al menos ya había conseguido que hablara - Dejame contarte algo, Rei, él _siempre _ha sido un arrogante, y _siempre_ será un presuntuoso.

Rei le hizo una mueca - Ambos tienen un caracter muy parecido, empecinado y terco, capaz de quemar y destruir todo lo que se les ponga enfrente. No pueden controlarse y por eso siempre terminan explotando, si tan...

- Ya. No digas más. Puedo imaginarme lo que viene. Ahora me diras que YO debo ser el que ceda, que YO debo aceptarle todos sus caprichos, y que YO debo dejarle hacer lo que quiera. ¿no?. En pocas palabras debo ser el tonto muñequito que sonrie cuando el bobalicon ése esta de humor para una sonrisa; debo sentirme mal cuando me diga que es mi culpa, y cuando me ordene saltar, yo debo contestar '¿que tan alto?'. ¡Que se pudra!, primero la muerte que convertirme en...

- ¡Bryan! ¡Dejame terminar antes de decir nada! ¡Estas diciendo puras tonterias!. En primera yo no he dicho que tengas que convertirte en muñeco de nadie, ni que hagas nada que no quieras hacer. Y en segunda, si tu no quieres que él cambié, él tampoco querra que tu lo hagas...

- ¿De que hablas?

- ...Sólo necesitan controlar su mal genio, evitar que sus emociones sean tan aplastantes. Deja de sentirte tan a la defensiva cuando estas con él sólo porque no quieres que se de cuenta de que te gusta; asi Tala se sentira más a gusto y dejara de tratarte como un bicho raro. Si tu te comportas tan agresivo con él, es lógico que él se defienda. ¿O acaso esperabas que él cediera?... ¿Verdad que no? Es por eso que te gusta.

- Quieres dejar de decir eso.

- ¿Acaso no es la verdad?

- Ese no es el punto.

- Ouh... Ya entendí. No quieres que lo escuche, ¿cierto?, pero ya lo habiamos dejado claro, él no nos escucha. No estamos hablando tan alto. Puedo decirle: 'Hey Tala, Bryan te quiere', y él no se dara ni por enterado.

- Rei...

El aludido estalló en carcajadas. - Ok, pues, ya no lo dire. Pero debes admitir que es la verdad. Te gusta y como temes que se de cuenta lo tratas mal; como él se defiende, hace que te guste más. Y el circulo crece y crece y nos encontramos con que ahora lo quieres.

- Kon.

- Sólo di si o no, ¿qué tan dificil es?

- Oh, callate. - Y lo golpeó con el cojín.

Rei lo apartó, riendo todavía - Sip. Son igualitos. - en cuanto logro controlarse añadió - Por cierto. ¿Cómo sabías que él estaba aqui?

- No venía a verlo a él.

- Con razón reaccionaste tan violentamente al verlo aqui. - comento con inocencia para después fruncir el entrecejo - Y si no venias a verlo a él, entonces a quién; porque... no venías a verme a mi, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres que te conteste?

- Bryan.- advirtió Rei con voz tensa haciendo al aludido reír.

- Tranquilo, Rei, olvidemos eso de la cita, ¿quieres?. Kotaro me envió. - se levanto para ir por el paquete que había tirado - Esto es para ti - le extendió la carpeta y Rei sintió su corazón saltar.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- Lo ves, Max, Bryan ha dejado de gritar. - exclamo Tyson agitando la cuchara que llevaba en su mano - No tenias nada de que preocuparte. Te lo dije, Rei sabe cuidar de si mismo y si es capaz de tratar con Kai, entonces es capaz de tratar con quien sea. Incluso con Bryan.

Max asintió, poco convencido, y hundio su cuchara en el tazón de helado que tenía enfrente. Tyson lo miro interrogantemente.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? - pregunto.

- Si todo esta bien ahora, ¿para que hacerlo?

- Porque no quiero estar presente cuando Kai quiera hacerlos pure - declaro Tyson como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo - ¿Crees que va agradarle que Bryan haya querido derribar SU puerta? ¿Crees que disfrute saber que Tala permanece encerrado en SU habitación sin querer salir? Yo creo que no.

- Si Kai va a enfadarse va a ser por otra razón.

Tyson bufo - Kai es Kai, y enfadado o no, no quiero quedarme para ver su reacción.

YY YY YY YY YY YY YY

- ¿Que dice? - preguntó Bryan después de que Rei leyera las cosas que le habían enviado.

Con movimientos extremadamente meticulosos Rei regreso los papeles a la carpeta en la que venían y la dejo sobre la mesa, la miro fijamente por varios minutos para finalmente ponerse de pie, tomarla y llevarla a su cuarto. Cuando volvió, la mirada inquisitiva de Bryan le esperaba. El dueño de Falborg le miraba con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Rei agitó la cabeza - No es nada. Después te cuento... A menos que - le dedico una sonrisa y se dejo caer en el sillón frente a él - me cuentes que paso con Tala.

- En ese caso, dejemoslo ahi. - se apresuro a contestar Bryan desviando la mirada.

- ¿Tan malo fue?

- Define malo y te contestare. - ahogo su suspiro detrás del cojín que tenía cerca - De cualquier forma, ya no tiene importancia; ya pasó, no volvera a pasar, asi que no veo razón de recordarlo.

- Suenas deprimido - Bryan volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada - No me mires asi, te digo la verdad. Anda, cuentame. Tal vez pueda ayudar...

Bryan aparto su mirada, dirigiendola hacia la puerta de Kai y bufo exasperado, deseando más que nada deshacerse de su propio aturdimiento. Rei pareció darse cuenta de su abatido estado, pues le sonrió en señal de ánimo, y se acercó más a él. Bryan tenía que admitir que si Rei no podía ayudarle, entonces nadie más podría. Suspiró y balbuceo algo que Rei no entendió... Algo que sonaba a "y el inutil fue capaz..." "bastardo..." "el idiota..." y demás comentarios siseantes e inintengibles.

- Espera, espera - corto Rei antes de que el chico pudiera continuar - Tengo muy buen oído, pero no puedo interpretar balbuceos. Se claro.

- ¡¿Cuán claro quieres que sea?! ¡¿Te hago un dibujo?!.

- Dejate de cinismos, Bryan, y dime de una buena vez qué demonios paso.

- ¡¿Qué qué paso?! ¡Te he estado diciendo que paso! ¡Si no me estabas escuchando esto no tiene caso! - reclamo y se puso de pie, pero Rei lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo haló de nuevo al sillón, fulminandolo con la mirada.

- No te pongas asi. Deja de hacer berrinches.

Bryan lo miro indignado - ¿Sabes?, ¡esto es una TOTAL perdida de tiempo!.

- Si no te calmas, SERÁ una total perdida de tiempo. Habla. Y deja de balbucear.

La mirada de Rei no admitia replicas, se mantenia exigente y decidida. Bryan sólo le había visto esa determinación en cierta ocasión: Cuando se habían enfrentado en el torneo mundial. Gruñendo y siseando contra la necedad del chino, Bryan se dio por vencido, y se hundio más en el sillón...

- Ivanov me besó y después huyo. - comenzó con suavidad y en tono intimo, ignorando como Rei se ponía tenso a su lado. - Reconozco que suena bastante quimerico, y ciertamente lo fue. Estabamos discutiendo, por no se que idiotez, le dije que me dejara salir, él se nego, yo me enfade, él me reclamo, yo le grite y él me contestó. Nos insultamos y peleamos... Cuando logramos controlarnos paso... El muy bastardo se atrevio a besarme... Fue...

Los ojos de Rei se agrandaron a una velocidad impresionante conforme el relato avanzaba, y sin proponerselo salto de su asiento como si este le hubiera quemado. Y posiblemente asi era, porque cuando Bryan volteó a verlo, confundido por su reacción, lo notó rojo como la grana desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Fue cuando Bryan empezo a notar el aspecto tan apetecible que Rei ofrecía.

El largo cabello negro, liso y brillante que enmarcaba su rostro delicadamente esculpido, junto con la poca ropa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto mucha piel cálida y suave, además de aquel aroma enriquecedor que comenzaba a penetrar sus sentidos, combinado con el dulce y delicado sonrojo que se extendia por su rostro, le daban a Rei un sensual e irresistible aspecto felino, demasiado atractivo como para rechazarlo. Si Bryan no hubiese estado tan seguro de sus sentimientos por un pelirrojo necio y evasivo, habría saltado sobre Rei en ese preciso instante.

El ruso se puso de pie, muy cerca de Rei para gusto de este, tratando de entender porque el chico lo miraba como si acabara de conocerlo. Pero el dueño de Drigger tenía muchas otras cosas en las cuales pensar, y muchas emociones que controlar. La simple palabra "beso" había logrado que su corazón volviera a saltar y a latir descontroladamente, ahogando sus propios pensamientos, y alterando su cuerpo. Conforme las palabras de Bryan penetraban en su cerebro su beso con Kai regresaba a su memoria torturandolo nuevamente. No era que lo hubiera olvidado, eso no se olvida, pero con los problemas de Tala, y los problemas de Bryan, poco tiempo había tenido para pensar en eso. Y sin embargo, ahora Bryan venía y le hablaba acerca de lo que no quería hablar, recordandole la apabullante y electrizante sensación que Kai había provocado en su cuerpo... Y peor aun, el recuerdo estaba haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía de Bryan.

Trastabillo al alejarse, pero Bryan lo sujeto por el antebrazo y le impidió marchase. El sonrojo de Rei se había convertido en un furioso calor que recorria sus venas, estableciendo en su estomago un desagradable vacío y concentrandose, justamente, en una incomoda parte de su anatomía. Si los fuertes y exigentes dedos que apretaban su carne no se retiraban en ese instante, Rei estaba seguro de que iba a cometer una estupidez de proporciones colosales...

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - exigió saber Bryan en voz baja y controlada, aunque algo ofendida. Los ojos dorados se movieron por cada milimétro de su rostro, recorriendo sus facciones con movimientos rápidos y demasiado sugestivos, que provocaron en Bryan una alteración de su propio cuerpo.

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Bryan con la poca racionalidad que le quedaba ante la situación. Y es que el recordar a Tala, y recordar el impulsivo beso que el pelirrojo le estampo no ayudaba a mantener su sangre fría, ni a calmar su cuerpo. Pero su cuerpo no _debía_ estar reaccionando de esa manera. Tratando de controlarse por un bien universal, los ojos lavanda se fijaron en los dorados, pidiendo una explicacion silenciosa que estos no pudieron dar... Y fue en ese precioso minuto cargado de tensión, que dos puertas decidieron abrirse dando paso a dos de las personas menos bienvenidas en ese momento...

- Ya se armó - sentenció Tyson espiando por una rendija en la puerta de la cocina, con Max observando un poco más abajo. Habían creido que el silencio, al que consideraron una buena señal al principio, se debía a que Bryan ya no estaba. Cual no sería su sorpresa al verlo sentado en el sillón en compañía de Rei, hablando en voz demasiado baja como para que ellos les escucharan.

Y dada la situación, Tala parecía haber pensado lo mismo, pues abrió la puerta de Kai con total confianza, seguro de que no iba a toparse con el explosivo Kuznetzov, ni de que tenía que explicarse ante Rei. El chico Ivanov se quedo de piedra en la puerta de la habitación, incapaz de moverse... Por otra parte, Kai Hiwatari aun mantenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando sus ojos se toparon con la escena.

Y es que la imagen era extremadamente inusual. En medio de la sala, demasiado juntos en opinión de todos, estaban Rei y Bryan, el segundo sujetando al primero por el antebrazo, en actitud posesiva manteniendolo cerca. Ambos, con expresiones ligeramente aturdidas y con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca.

- Oh-oh - musito Tyson suspirando

Continuara...

_n/a_

_Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Dije que este era el ultimo capitulo y dije que no tardaria en actualizar, aunque de hecho este capitulo iba a salir la semana pasada pero se me atravezaron ciertas cosas, asi que ya no se pudo, con respecto a lo del final... er... no todo sale como planeamos, ¿cierto?_

_Juro que todo estaba listo para terminar en este capitulo, pero iba a salir mega largo si me ponía a desenrollar este problemón cortando mucho de lo que quiero escribir. Y como prefiero no apresurar las cosas me voy con otro capitulo, cuya idea principal era la base para la creación del capitulo extra que tenía planeado hacer. En pocas palabras el capitulo especial que iba a escribir ya no va a existir pero va a ser sustituido por el capitulo final, ahora si, de este fic. ¿nos entendimos?... Bueno, no hay problema si no es asi. _

_Me disculpo, si tiene quejas o algo no duden en hacermelas llegar. Me despido por ahora, esperando que no quieran asesinarme por alargar esto, pero como dije, no quiero apresurar las cosas, pues aceptar algo que has negado por mucho tiempo no se da de la noche a la mañana... Besos. Hasta el proximo capitulo "Hablemos Claro"_

_PD. No sé si me tardare para el siguiente capitulo porque me voy de lleno con "El cumplir..." un fic de gundam que tengo abandonado, y al que voy a dedicarme para terminarlo, pues como este, ya también esta en el final, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, solo falta ultimar detalles. Asi que si me tardo, es porque hasta que no termine el otro, no voy a escribir de este o de "Dulces..."D_

_**kaei kon**: jajaja. Tala es terco con respecto a admitir que el beso el gusto, se engaña facilmente, pero ya vimos como Bryan le hizo reaccionar... Hey, Rei no sabía que hacer, asi qeu lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo. ¿Verdad que se antojan?, P. Oh, aunque no me lo creas a Rei tambien le gustaron y a Kai igual... Espera para el epilogo. Max y Tyson apareceran todavía. Quieren ayudar pero no más de la cuenta, dejan que los demás arreglen sus propios problemas (o de lo contrario tendrian que sentar a Tala y a Bryan frente a frente hasta que admitan que se quieren, y eso puede tomar AÑOS, D).... Ups, pues aunque no queria me tarde. Lo siento. Besos!!_

_**Kiri-chan!**!! jeje, esa era la idea, si habia cita todos iban a terminar mal. O, mejor dicho, las cosas se complicarian demasiado, y los nervios de los chicos no estaban preparados para aguantar más estres, ni siquiera podían controlarse a si mismos. Celos!, ese es el problema cuando no dices lo que sientes, te vuelves paranoico y empiezas a ver tormenta donde ni siquiera llueve. Oh, sipi, pero se reconciliaron de manera diferente. Tu deseo se realizo, este no es el ultimo capitulo, además de que habra un epilogo, y la del "el cumplir tiene otro capitulo", y después dedicarme de lleno al de Dulces... Max y Tyson no intervienen, son espectadores silenciosos, o podriamos decir que son lo bastante prudentes como para no meterse en semejante lios. jeje, también Kai asi lo entendio y por eso llevaba esa caja. Me despido, cuidate, besos y nos vemos!!_

_**akane tsubame **Tyson no sabe muy bien lo que dice, asi que no le hags caso. Creo que te gustara saber que habra otro capitulo, asi que por ahora no se acaba. ¿Te fuiste de vacaciones? ¿O viaje de estudios? ¿Ya volviste? Sea como sea espero que te haya ido muy, pero muy bien... jeje, lo pensare, aunque no me imagino a Kai cuidando a un bebe. Me alegra que te este gustando, yo también adoro BxT, son lindos. Te dire que es la primera vez que escribo de ellos... Y si, aunque Tala es terco va a ceder aunque sea un poco. Espero que te guste el epilogo que escribí._

_**Luna Lovegood du Black **No!.. ya ves que este no fue el final. Yo pense que si, pero ya me salió con que no. ¿quien me entiende?... Creo que el fic no queria terminarse aun, jeje, estoy divagando. Bien, espero que el epilogo guste,, y no te preocupes abra más besos. Digamos que esta vez Bryan será, muy cuidadoso... Si matas a Rei, Kai va a enfadarse, además de que me quedo sin historia. XD... Te aseguro que Rei va a tener que remediar las cosas. Nah, pareciese que se odian, por eso ambos son tan tercos al afirmar que no pueden quererse. Aqui esta la actualización... Cuidate!_

_**Laraeternalanjiru **jejej, no me tarde tanto, ¿verdad?... Saludos a Luarnim (puedo llamarle Luary, jeje es broma, no quiero que se enfade), y a Logan. (su conversación me hizo reir)... jaja, por supuesto que Bryan no va a dejarlo ir, solo que su propio orgullo no le permite rebajarse a suplicar, pero un incentivo es todo lo que necesita, porque la razón ya la tiene. Quiere probar de nuevo los labios de Tala. No le des ideas a Bryan... D, aunque tal vez no es tan mala, en la abadía hay muchos pasillos sin ventanas, oscuros y privados, seguro en cualquiera de ellos, Tala cae en brazos de Bryan XD. Por supuesto que no va a desanirmarse, dio el paso y como todo buen Hiwatari seguira hasta el final. No se rendira!... Con mayor razón, si son slasheros y lindos entonces adoro aun más a kura y a kero. Cuidate, nos vemos, y gracias!!_

_**Sandy Kon** Aqiu esta el siguiente capitulo, y bueno, el neko todavía no le responde a Kai, pero tendra que hacerlo. Gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes me alegra que te guste... Bueno, el capitulo aqui esta pero el siguiente habra que ver. Nos vemos, hasta pronto!!_

_**cloy-ivanov** Para nada llegas tarde, creo que fui yo quien me tarde para publicar el capitulo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, la pareja de Tala y Bryan, ah chicos complicados en fin, habra que darles un pequeño empujon. Besos!!!_

_**NeKo-Jeanne** ¿Te esta gustando?... jojo, Tala llego con Rei, pero Bryan ya se metió y ahora veremos como les va a los tres... o cuatro, porque la llegada de Kai es algo bastante impredecible. Aqui esta la continuación, nos vemos pronto. Cuidate!!!_

_**Monica ** jeje, habra más besos pronto, aunque van a tardar un poco. D, bueno Rei tendra que pagar con creces haber dejado a Kai en medio de la nada, y digamos que Tala también va a tener que ofrecer una disculpa (no necesariamente verbal, jojo)... Claro, con lo lindo que es se le perdona todo!!. Bye!!_

_**Fobos, se equivoco al rencar en mujer **Hola!!! También son mis parejas favoritas, y lamento haber tardado tanto, en serio. Aunque espero que no te moleste que pueda tardarme un poquitin para el final. Lo siento, si sigo descuidando mis fics voy a meterme en un serio, muy serio problema asi que voy a apurarme con el otro para terminar con este. Digamos que Rei y Tala van a tener que enfrentar a dos chicos decepcionados, y Bryan y Kai tendran que reconsiderar ciertas cosas... _

_**Navleu** Hi, pequeña navleu!!! me sorprendio ver tu review, pero lo agradezco de todas manera. Me alegra que te guste, aunque seguramente me mataras por dejarle ahi. Prometo que para la proxima vez nuestros chicos reaccionaran de manera diferente al ser besados, bueno, es que si Bryan besaba a Tala era muy probable que acabara en el hospital. Espera a ver como le va a Kai con los celos, que de por si ya medio los conoce... Ya ves, este no es el ultimo capitulo... Gracias, besos y te me cuidas._

_**beanime **Arigato por ambos review!!!... Siento haberte echo esperar, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, me apure lo más que pude. cuidate y nos vemos!!_

_**Eri **Por mucho que nuestros chicos hubiesen querido salir con alguien más era casi seguro que Tala era capaz de asesinar a Bryan por salir con el chino, y Bryan ejecutaba a Tala por andar coqueteando con Rei, y Kai se dara un festin con los huesitos de ambos rusos pues no le gusta que su gato ande metido en eso. Por esa razon no podía haber cita. D, jeje es que si Bryan besaba primero seguro no iba a ser capaz de recodarlo... Nop, este no es el final, por ahora. Nos vemos!_

_**Galy** Me alegra escucharlo!. La tensión es mala, aunque si le preguntas a Tala te dire que la tensión es horrible (pues cuando estaba tenso la mejor manera que encontro para desahogarse fue besar a Bryan XD) Rei también esta enfadado consigo mismo, le toca a él arreglar las cosas. No sabe lo que siente, asi que salir huyendo fue lo que considero más prudente, pues aun no sabe lo que siente. Este es el penultimo capitulo... El siguiente todavía queda. Un saludo. Besos_

_**Kai Ylonen** Pues gracias por decirmelo, me alegra que te guste. Si, dado el primer paso el segundo ya no cuenta tanto trabajo, solo es cosa de decidirse. No digas eso, me alegra escucharte. Espero que el capitulo te guste, y por ahora me despido, nos vemos luego!... jaja, creeme he pensado muchas cosas malas. XD_

_**hermionepotter** Hello!!!... Adore tus review, y todos me apuraron para escribir más rápido, ¿te gusto el capitulo?... Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, que aunque me tarde digamos que tuve mis razones. Besos, espero que estes bien y que te encuentres de maravilla. Nos vemos!_

_**womenvenus** Asi se habla!! Kai te escuchara no te preocupes, y Rei tendra que enfrentarse a su huída, le tocara arreglar las cosas. Bryan y Tala tiene ciertas cosas que aclarar, sin lugar a dudas y más ahora que cierta escenita no puede traer sino más problemas. Gracias! Cuidate. Un beso._

_**SkarletCamil **Te aseguro que mi ortografia es pesima, mis pequeños errores son horribles, pero agradezco tu apoyo. Un enorme abrazo y mis más sinceros animos, porque no se que podría decirte como consejo... Espero el capitulo te guste. D_

_**Nakokun **Hey, te has dado cuenta. Siempre que me tardo, el capitulo es más largo, digamos que como recompensa, no creo que este haya sido el caso, pero lamento la tardanza. Tuve problemas con mi escuela, y creo que aun los tengo. En fin. Besos, te me cuidas!!_

_**Lady Hiwatari **Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo que espero te guste y que no te desanimes al ver que todavía no termina. Las cosas con Kai y Rei no van a solucionarse tan rápido pero Rei tendra que aceptar que cometió un error.Un beso, me despido!_


	8. Hablemos Claro

**EL SILENCIO POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO**

**POR ROQUEL**

**CAPITULO 8**

**HABLEMOS CLARO**

_"Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido._

_Pero duele aún más amar a alguien, y no tener el suficiente valor para decirselo."_

_(Carta a un amor, Anonimo.)_

YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Tú qué dices, Max .- inquirio Tyson en voz baja, oculto de miradas indiscretas.

.- ¿Sobre qué?

.- ¿Quién crees que gane? .- aclaro el chico peliazul en tono alegre .- Apuesto por Kai. Aunque tal vez Bryan nos dé una sorpresa...

Max rodó los ojos, y Tyson le hizo un puchero.

Desde pequeño, Kai Hiwatari había sido educado para cubrir sus emociones, controlar sus reacciones, y mantener cualquier deseo bajo la capa de hielo que era su apariencia; esa había sido su forma de vida durante muchos años. Lamentablemente, las cosas habían cambiado.

Kai cerro la puerta con una parsimonia exageradamente controlada. Caminó hacia Bryan con pasos cortos y rápidos, balanceando la caja en su mano derecha y clavando su mirada en la pareja. El dueño de Falborg notó el brillo peligroso que destilaban sus ojos, y estuvo tentado a sonreír. Como siempre, Hiwatari era la mascara perfecta de la frialdad y la indiferencia. Se detuvo a un palmo de ellos...

.- Sueltalo. .- ordeno Kai con sobriedad, con una voz capaz de helar la sangre y erizar la piel. .- Ahora.

Bryan alzo las cejas no queriendo obedecer. Le devolvió la mueca desafiante, disminuyendo la presión en el brazo de Rei. La mirada lavanda destellaba como hielo puro y la rojo oscuro como fuego ardiendo; luchaban en silencio, ninguna capaz de proclamarse victoriosa. Bryan quería deshacerse del Hiwatari, sus descomunales celos brotaban sin control; y Kai quería asesinar al chico que se atrevió a tocar a Rei. Finalmente, el reclamo en silencio obligo a que Bryan obedeciera. En cuanto lo soltó, Rei trastabillo al retroceder.

.- No eres invitado. .- susurro Kai suavemente, escuchandose más peligroso a cada instante .- Sal de mi casa.

.- Kai... .- quiso intervenir Rei, pero cuando la atención de Kai se volvió hacia él, sus palabras fueron repentinamente ahogadas.

Brutal e implacable fue la mirada que Rei recibió por parte del dueño de Dranzer. Su boca se seco, y todo pensamiento coherente se perdió en las profundidades de su cerebro. Sus ojos temblaron, tensando dolorosamente su cuerpo, y sus dedos se estremecieron deseando aferrarse a algo. Sin saber por qué, la sangre se agolpó en su cabeza tiñiendo sus mejillas con incomodidad, todo producto de la inexplicable culpa que comenzaba a embargarlo.

El ruido sordo causado por el azotar de una puerta, les regreso abruptamente a la realidad. Todos, incluidos los dos chicos que continuaban ocultos trás la puerta de la cocina, centraron su atención en la habitación de Kai. El chico Hiwatari frunció el entrecejo de inmediato, percatandose de la extraña situación.

.- Será mejor que te vayas, Bryan .- ordeno con frialdad. .- Ya hiciste lo que venías a hacer, ahora largate.

.- Tu cortesía siempre me ha dejado impresionado.

.- No me hagas repetirtelo.

.- Entonces no lo hagas; aunque me lo ordenes, no pienso moverme.

.- Ésta sigue siendo mi casa, y soy yo quien decide quién es bienvenido y quien no.

.- No me interesa ser invitado en tu casa, Hiwatari. No estoy aqui por ti, y no eres tú quien puede echarme.

Kai mascullo una blasfemia, su ira tensando sus musculos; pero tenía que sacar a Tala de su habitación y no tenía tiempo que perder. En cuanto estuvo frente a su puerta, siseo peligrosamente al no lograr abrirla. Sintiendose más ofuscado que nunca, Kai aporreó la puerta, gruñendo una advertencia y una amenaza.

.- Ivanov. .- llamo con impasibilidad, conteniendo las ganas de derribar _su_ puerta. No hubo respuesta, ni indicio alguno de movimiento. Kai entorno peligrosamente los ojos. .- Abre en este mismo instante.

Cinco minutos después, para sorpresa y estupefacción de todos, la puerta se abrio, e inmediatamente se cerro después de que Kai entrara. Rei notó como Bryan se tensaba; pero en ese momento no era capaz de procesar nada con claridad. Algo en su cerebro le reclamaba por su actitud, le recordaba a cada instante lo que acaba de suceder. Un atroz y desagradable arrepentimiento le revolvía las entrañas. Su cuerpo, después de haberse alterado por la cercanía de Bryan, volvía a perder el control ante la mirada de Kai; y se sentía avergonzado de pensar esas cosas. _"Idiota"_ se llamaba una y otra vez... No existía otra palabra que lograra describirlo.

Jalo los mechones de su cabello, deseando quedarse sin cabeza para dejar de pensar tonterias. Busco en sus bolsillos y encontro una cinta para atar su cabello, lo amarró sin cuidado y al ver que Bryan se dirigía hacia la habitación de Kai, sus entrañas se contrajeron. Sin poder resistirlo se dirigió hacia la salida, tomó la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero junto a ella, junto con una bufanda y un gorro, para después salir sin hacer ruido. Necesitaba pensar.

Bryan espero cinco segundos antes de acercarse a la puerta. Dudo por un minuto, se decidió, volvió a dudar y se considero un perfecto idiota al estar en esa situación. Gruñendo contra si mismo por su actitud tan indecisa, golpeo la puerta y con cierta crudeza dijo:

.- Ivanov, necesito hablar contigo.

El dueño de Falborg no recibió respuesta, cosa que le irrito de sobremanera. Bryan no poseía el autocontrol de Kai, y el desplante de Tala no era bien recibido en ese momento. Golpeo nuevamente.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Tala, que hasta este momento había tratado de morder cada palabra hiriente, de controlar su lengua y apaciguar su enfado, no resistio ser testigo de aquella escena y termino explotando. Después de haber azotado la puerta, se paseó como león enjaulado, buscando una solución a su patético estado. La única salida que hallaba, capaz de apaciguar a su cuerpo y de controlar el tentador impulso de asesinar a Bryan, era no pensar en nada, ni sentir nada. De hacerlo, terminaría perdiendo. Con aquel extraño y mortal virus dañando su cerebro, era seguro que no terminaría cuerdo.

Tomo la almohada, que tranquilamente descansaba sobre la cama de Kai, y comenzó a golpearla en un frustrado intento de desahogo. El "buen" Boris siempre les decía que golpear algo era una excelente terapia para librarse del estrés.

Escucho la voz de Kai, la mandona y exigente voz del Hiwatari, que le ordenaba abrir la puerta. Resoplo, sonriendo levemente. Bonito lugar había escogido para esconderse: La habitación de Kai. ¡Oh! Ironía de ironías. No lo había notado, tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar..., Dios definitivamente le odiaba.

Sabía que Kai derribaría la puerta si le daba la oportunidad; también sabía que no quería ver a Bryan, y que la única solución era dejar entrar a Kai, sin importar lo mucho que la idea le desagradara. Después de todo, era su habitación, ¿qué no?. En cuanto le permitió entrar, lo miro dirigirse hacia la mesa, junto a su cama, y depositar en ella una..., ¿caja?. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente interesado.

.- No eres bienvenido, Ivanov. .- gruñó Kai con impaciencia. Su ira tangible y peligrosa, convirtiendose en un enfado no tan amenazante. Volvía a ser el frío, arisco y gruñon lider que todos conocian .- Sal de mi habitación, no pienso repetirtelo.

Tala no se sentía capaz de controlar su genio; antes de que pudiera protestar, llamaron a la puerta y la voz de Bryan nombrando a Tala, hizo que la espina dorsal del pelirrojo se tensara. Kai, al no escucharlo contestar, se decidió a mirarlo.

.- ¡Sal de inmediato! .- clamó la voz de Bryan trás la delgada madera.

.- ¡Púdrete! .- grito Tala en un impulso, apretando los puños y dejandose caer en la cama.

.- ¡Con un demonio, Ivanov; deja de comportarte como un chiquillo!

.- ¡Muerete!

Tala escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada que quedaba, y la apreto en sus oídos como si eso le impidiera escuchar a Bryan. No contesto a ninguno de sus reclamos, y le dejo hablando solo; hasta que finalmente se harto y grito: "Largate". Después de eso, se escucho una maldición y una puerta fue azotada con demasiada violencia.

.- Tu novio ya se fue, ahora te toca a ti. .- gruño Kai de pie junto a la cama, hastiado como nunca en su vida .- Largo.

Tala, quien en ese momento no tenía humor para pelear con Kai, tardo aproximadamente seis segundos en procesar las palabras. Demasiado tiempo si se consideraba su posición en la abadía. Aún bajo la almohada, enrojeció violentamente, y salto del lecho, casi como si se hubiese quemado.

.- ¿Novio? .- farfullo levemente alterado. .- ¡¿Cuál novio!.

Kai, irritado, rodó sus ojos. El heredero Hiwatari no tenía la paciencia ni para soportar el desquiciado intento de Tala de hacerle creer algo que ni siquiera él se creía, ni para intentar fingir que no le importaba. Eso se tenía que terminar...

.- El que te lo niegues a ti mismo no significa que yo tenga que soportarlo.

.- Hablas incoherencias, Kai. .- aseguro el pelirrojo con frialdad .- Pero debe ser normal; no piensas con claridad cuando Rei esta cerca.

Kai se tenso. .- Tú no...

.- Fuiste duro con el chico. .- interrumpio Tala vengativamente, muy deseoso de sonreír; era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Kai blasfemara contra su persona insinuando que él y Bryan... .- ¿Sabes, nuestro gato no se merecía ser testigo de la mortal mirada "Kai Hiwatari". Debió de sorprenderle, estoy seguro de que lo asustaste; la proxima vez, piensa antes de hacerlo...

.- ¿Nuestro?

.- Tsk, tsk, tsk .- meneo la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua, sin detectar el brillo peligrosamente mortal que despedían las gemas rubi .- Un Hiwatari siempre será un Hiwatari. Nuestro lindo gatito tendra que acostumbrarse.

Kai lo sujeto de su camiseta, sus celos brotando sin control. .- No existe ningun "nuestro". Ese gato no es tuyo.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Bryan descargo su furia contra la pared del elevador. Su puño encontro un esplendido lugar de descanso en el tapiz del pequeño espacio. Casi quería estrangular a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente.

¿Y de quién era la culpa?... ¡Suya, por supuesto!... Tala tenía toda la razón al decirle que era un completo imbécil. ¡Por todos los infiernos, pensar en Tala era una muestra constante de su propia estupidez. La campanilla que anunciaba la llegada al vestibulo le arranco de sus meditaciones. Choco contra una mujer al salir, y sin detenerse a ofrecer una disculpa prosiguio con su camino, sin dejar de pensar en Tala.

¿Por qué Tala, se preguntaba su orgullo una y otra vez, ¿por qué quererlo a él?

_Era arrogante, egocentrigo, y un cinico de primera...,_

Bryan resoplo, deteniendose en la entrada. La ligera nevada que acababa de iniciar hacia pocos minutos, comenzaba a transformarse en una peligrosa tormenta. ¡Maravilloso, incluso el clima parecía estar en su contra. No tenía ni fuerzas ni animos para caminar hasta la abadía. Estaba desecho, aunque su orgullo no lo admitiera. Retrocedió hasta encontrar un comodo sofa de tres piezas color vino, en donde se dejo caer.

_..., también era un amargado._

Sus dedos golpearon con impaciencia el brazo del sofa, sus ojos vagando por el techo hasta fijarse en uno de los cuadros de la pared opuesta.

_Sin olvidar que era un completo necio. _

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no veía motivos para enamorarse del maniatico de Ivanov. ¡Se quejaba de todo!. Creía ser tan malditamente perfecto que no se dignaba a querer a nadie. Esa manía suya de comportarse con distracción era a veces ofuscante. Su terquedad a no aceptar nada le exasperaba. Le molestaba la acostumbrada sonrisa mordaz que jamás abandonaba su rostro. Detestaba ser testigo de sus ataques de furia, y más aún de sus periodos de amnesia en donde fingía que nada ha pasado. Podía enfurecerte, o hacerte reír con una fácilidad irritante. Y esa necedad suya de negarse a recibir ayuda, aun cuando la necesitara desesperadamente, era tan parte de su personalidad como todo lo demás... Y su risa, sin importar el motivo que la provocara, era capaz de dejarte sin aliento...

Bryan gruño; lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Cerro los ojos, y tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observado.

_"¿Para qué insistir?...,"_

_"¿Para qué intentarlo?...,"_

_"¿Por qué quererle?...,"_

No era la primera vez que se cuestionaba. Y después de pensarlo detenida y concienzudamente, no hallaba otra respuesta: Le gustaba porque sin importar que fuese arrogante, o terco..., o tuviese un millón de defectos, seguia siendo él, porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Tala. Sonrió con leve amargura. Vaya lío más díficil. Tala era una persona extremadamente complicada; desde el principio supo que no existía esperanza, pero jamás creyo que tuviera que tomar una decisión para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. ¿Soluciones?..., sólo existía una para evitar que todo terminara peor de lo que ya estaba. Su orgullo no iba a ser pisoteado; además, Tala había tomado su decisión.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Tala parpadeo repetidamente antes de entender lo que Kai le decía. Su enfado se disolvió y estalló en maniaticas carcajadas. Le sonrió casi con benevolencia, y sujeto la inflexible mano que le retenía.

.- ¿Nuestro principe de hielo resulto celoso? .- inquirio casi con alegría, bien sabiendo la respuesta.

Kai refunfuño. Sus ojos fríos y amenazantes se posaron en los de Tala recordandole que no era bien recibido y que tenía menos de un minuto para marcharse, a menos que no apreciera su vida. Lamentablemente, el pelirrojo no planeba moverse.

.- Supongo que no debo culparte, _tu _gatito no puede resultar indiferente para nadie que lo mire. .- continuó Tala, haciendo enfasis en el 'tu', y divirtiendose como nunca. Después de todo, ese había sido su plan desde el principo: Encelar a Kai, molestarle hasta casi desquiciarlo; a pesar de que la intromisión de un bobo .-sin necesidad de mencionar el nombre.- provoco que todo se fuera al traste.

Le encantaba hacer enfadar a Kai. Era divertido, estimulante, y sobre todo facilisimo. No podían culparlo. En el momento en que supo que Kai tenía líos amorosos, se aferro a la idea de hacerle estallar. Y si bien, casi lo había logrado, también sucedieron cosas que jamás debieron de suceder...

Una de ellas: El interés de cierto ruso por Rei, además de Hiwatari. Hizo una mueca, olvidando quien estaba a su alrededor. Ese bobo, cuyo nombre no era capaz de mencionar, había saboteado todo... No era posible que ese bastardo le desquiciara de esa manera. No era justo que ese necio lo enloqueciera.

.- ¿Terminaste? .- la pregunta le hizo volver a la realidad. Kai le observaba con una expresión claramente asesina, y su entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Le sonrió. .- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

.- Si, y ninguna de ellas te incluye.

.- Es una lastima, .- se dejo caer en la cama .- porque te informo que no tengo prisa por marcharme.

De lo que no tenía prisa, era de encontrarse con Bryan; pero obviamente el secreto moriría con él. Le sonrió a Kai tan inocentemente que el chico supo de inmediato que no era sincero.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ivanov? .- preguntó con rudeza y frialdad, y Tala se quedo callado, no teniendo respuesta para eso.

¿Qué quería?... ¡Recuperar la cordura!..., pero Kai no podía devolversela, ¿cierto?. No podía hacer que dejara de pensar en Bryan, ni podía devolverle el sentido lógico a las cosas; tampoco podía borrar las acciones estupidas, ni los pensamientos irracionales. Y aunque pudiera, él solito se había metido en todo ese problema después de haber besado al Señor Acidez, y el solito iba a salir sin ayuda.

El primer paso era no pensar en eso. Había actuado como un idiota, su orgullo podía lidiar con eso, pero no con las consecuencias. Después, tenía que obligarse a si mismo a no sentir nada. Eso era fácil. Una sonrisa fingida, una mueca ironica, y un comentario gracioso sobre el asunto, harían que Bryan olvidara el incidente; y él tendría que lidear con su mente enferma. Todo terminaría.

.- ¿Y bien? .- la voz le saco de su ensoñación.

Parpadeó; Kai rodo los ojos al entender que el pelirrojo no le prestaba atención. Sin esperar respuesta, le tomo del antebrazo, le condujo fuera de su habitación y lo llevo hasta la puerta principal.

.- Fuera. .- ordeno sin titubeos.

Tala sonrió, con su tipica mueca ironica. .- Eres muy gentii.-.-

La puerta se cerro, deteniendo su mordaz comentario a la mitad. El chico Ivanov hizo una mueca.

.- ¡Me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan hospitalario como siempre! .- exclamo, sin importarle que Kai pudiera escucharle o no.

Nada sucedió. Volvería a la abadía; a pesar de que el pensamiento le hacía estremecer. Por suerte alcanzo a calzarse un par de zapatos, que curiosamente pertenecían a Kai, después de que .-ya saben quien.- llegara sin aviso. El único problema era que el muy bastardo del Hiwatari ni siquiera le había dado una chaqueta. Oh, era un magnifico día para pasear bajo la nieve con sólo una playera. Tala estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, pero inevitablemente éstas le recordaban a Boris; le recordaban sus castigos, y eso le enfadaba.

En cuanto Tala se marcho, Kai busco freneticamente algun rastro de Rei. Se dirigio a la habitación del chico y la encontró vacía, busco en el baño y nada. Y la única razón por la cual no entro de la misma forma intempestiva a la cocina, fue porque captó leves murmullos de protesta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió.

Dos personas cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Tyson le parpadeo, Max le sonrió nerviosamente, y Kai frunció el entrecejo. Paso un minuto entero para que los chicos en el suelo se percataran de la embarazosa situación y trataran de levantarse. Con sus cuerpos enredados y sus posiciones un tanto incomodas, ninguno de los dos penso en otra cosa que no fuera el ponerse de pie. Max se enderezo apoyandose en el japones, pero Tyson lo derribo cuando intento darse vuelta.

.- No debes abrir asi las puertas, Kai .- le regaño el moreno en cuanto estuvo de pie, limpiando dignamente sus ropas, y acomodando su gorra. .- Uno nunca sabe lo que se encontrara del otro lado.

Su sonrisa se amplio sin importarle la mirada con pinta casi homicida de Kai.

.- Todo fue idea de Max .- prosiguio Tyson con inocencia, recibiendo un respingo ofendido por parte del rubio a su lado

.- ¡Tyson! .- regaño el americano enrojeciendo violentamente.

.- No esta mal que lo sepa, Maxie .- le tranquilizo el chico guiñandole un ojo .- Escuchamos ruidos y creimos que necesitarian ayuda...

.- ¿Y Rei? .- exigio saber el ruso con voz fria, y Tyson salto.

.- Eerrh... Se fue. .- la mirada de Kai le pedía que se explicara .- Sólo salió. Después de que te encerraras con Tala, tomo una chaqueta y se marcho. ¡No nos dijo adónde!

.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tala aqui?

.- Aahh... .- Tyson evito retorcerse bajo la dura mirada Hiwatari .- No lo sabemos; veniamos llegado, nos topamos con Bryan... Tala ya estaba aqui.

No queriendo ser el causante de la muerte de Tala, y conociendo de antemano la capacidad del Hiwatari para crear mil y un conjeturas, todas ellas igual de fanasticas, Tyson decidió no ahondar más en el tema. Kai les miro con recelo, antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación. Cansado y ofuscado se dejo caer en la cama, fijando sus ojos en la mesa a su lado. Observo la pequeña y llamativa cajita con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Estiro su brazo y la tomo, para después lanzarla bajo la cama...

No quería empeorar las cosas con Rei, lo más prudente era que no se quedara en el mismo departamento que él. Tenía que conservar la cabeza fría para no meter más la pata... Lo mejor era prevenir y no lamentar. La táctica más sensata era darle tiempo a Rei. Después de todo, un beso no es la declaracion más adecuada, sobre todo si es un chico a quien quieres confesarles tus sentimientos, sin olvidar que nunca debes hacerlo cuando la persona en cuestión esta en probabilidad de escaparse... Kai no era bueno con los sentimientos, todos lo sabían, sin embargo, tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para saber cuando avanzar y cuando detenerse.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Precioso día para salir a pasear, se dijo Rei con sarcasmo cuando el frío se hizo más intolerable. Suspiro con pesadez, queriendo solucionar su dilema. No obstante, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, Rei ni siquiera sabía cual era el problema.

Todo comenzó cuando Tala, sin razón ni motivo aparente y por causas extrañas, empezo a tratarlo con demasiada familiaridad; pese a que no se conocían, Tala se mostró muy amable con él. Las cosas se complicaron cuando Bryan hizo su aparición; pero incluso en ese tiempo la situación podía ser controlada... Nada más había que ver como se trataban para entender sus acciones, pero por alguna razón, eso no funcionaba con Kai.

Con Kai, todo era diferente. Rei aprendió que tenía que dar todo de sí, y aún más, para recibir la aprobación del chico; y era eso lo que él buscaba. Desde el principio le agrado aquella manera tan estricta y segura de manejar toda situación; siempre había tenido deseos de superarse, y el chico Hiwatari era el indicado para convertirse en su líder. Rei no había tenido problemas para tratar con él: Era fácil si respetabas los limites del territorio y portabas el estandarte de paz en todo momento. Sus discusiones habían reforzado su relación, fuera cual fuera en aquel momento.

Kai era agresivo e hiriente, no tenía sentido del humor, no permitía que nadie se le opusiera, desdeñaba a todo ser vivo, y no le gustaba trabajar en equipo. En una palabra no sabía relacionarse con las personas; pero Rei sabía lo que era agredir para no ser agredido, y no le costó trabajo adaptarse a su extraño caracter. La forma de ser, tan dominante y caracteristica del chico, era algo que Rei no cambiaría nunca; porque entonces, simple y sencillamente, Kai Hiwatari ya no sería Kai. A Rei le gustaba cuando hacía gestos, señal de que algo le gustaba, y sabía interpretar sus famosos silencios como diferentes muestras de hastio. Los momentos en que su natural sarcasmo salía a flote, sonreía con una breve mueca predadora, y Rei sentía que le temblaban las piernas...

El chico Kon se maldijo cuando notó hacia dónde le estaban llevando sus pesamientos. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban hechos un verdadero desastre. No podía pensar con claridad, y su cuerpo le traicionaba a cada momento. ¡Era inconcebible!... Para mejorar su estado, tenía que hallar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

¡Dioses! Si al menos pudiera escoger una, su vida dejaría de ser tan complicada. No quería pensar en nada más, quería dormir. No frustraciones, no confusiones... Nada de nada.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Congelado hasta la raíz del cabello, Tala se juro a si mismo que asesinaría a Kai en cuanto lo viera. Se lo merecía por haberle dejado marchar sin una chaqueta. ¡Maldito Hiwatari, siseo bajo su aliento.

.- ¿Qué haces Tala? .- le pregunto la amistosa voz de Kotaro en cuanto llego a la abadía.

El pelirrojo gruño, cruzandose de brazos. Pálido y con nieve mojando su cabello, su aspecto no era del todo amistoso, pero Kotaro revisaba unos papeles y no se percato de la mirada casi asesina del chico Ivanov. Comenzo a parlotear sobre algo a lo que Tala no prestó atención.

.- Hey, Bryan .- llamo Kotaro a la persona que se acercaba por el pasillo más alejado, y el corazón de Tala se desboco.

.- ¿Qué? .- pregunto el chico con frialdad, cargando una pequeña maleta en su mano izquierda.

.- Me alegra ver que estas listo. Viajaras en el autobus 3B; compartiras el asiento con Tala.

El aludido abrió la boca para protestar pero fue Bryan quien le arrebato la palabra.

.- No viajare con Ivanov .- declaro sin pizca alguna de emoción en su voz. En cualquier otra ocasión, le habría encantado viajar con Tala para molestarlo y ser molestado; pero en ese momento no tenía humor para nada.

Se lo había dicho a Rei, y ahora se lo repetía a si mismo: Él no iba a ser el tonto muñequito de nadie, y mucho menos de Tala. No tenía porque soportar los desplantes del pelirrojo, ni mucho menos fingir que se sentía bien cuando nada de él estaba bien; además, no iba a quedarse callado escuchando como Tala se negaba a viajar con él. Su dignidad no se lo permitía. Bryan tenía decidido volver a ser el sádico chico al que habían entrenado, olvidandose de su corazón y de las absurdas emociones que jamás debio tener... Era seguro que a Tala eso no le importaría. Suficiente había hecho ya.

Inconscientemente Tala miro a Bryan con leve sorpresa. Kotaro parpadeo registrando la reciente pesadez del ambiente. Tosió para aclarar su garganta, sintiendose ligeramente incomodo.

.- Lo siento, Bryan, pero todos los asientos han sido repartidos... ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe este cambio de actitud?

.- No, no puedes.

Y sin otra palabra Bryan se dirigio hacia la salida, aceptando la orden como si fuera su sentencia de muerte... Sus ojos en ningún momento se posaron en Tala. Sintiendose alterado al recordar la frialdad con la que Bryan le había tratado, el pelirrojo sólo necesito de quince minutos para estar listo, empacar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa. Abordó el autobus, cuidando de morder a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle algo, y en cuanto llegó a su asiento, su corazón se encogio al ver a Bryan sentado ahi.

Trago saliva.

.- Quiero el pasillo .- ordeno con voz que fingía ser neutral.

Bryan no discutió, para sorpresa de Tala, sólo se recorrió. Automaticamente el pelirrojo se dejo caer en el asiento, sin animarse a ver a su compañero. Bryan estaba demasiado entretenido con su blade como para prestarle atención a él. Al parecer no iba a comenzar una discusión, ni una pelea ni un debate sobre quien tenía la razón y quien no...

_"Pero eso era lo que querías, ¿o no?"_ le pregunto su propia conciencia al rememorar su ferviente deseo de no ser la atención de ese ruso terco y maníaco. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, todo mejoraría, ¿cierto?; Bryan ni le hablaba, ni le agredía... ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera le miraba!... Era todo lo que siempre había buscado. Desde antes de que supiera de los líos amorosos de Kai, él deseaba que Bryan desapareciera de su vida...

Pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Cuando Rei desperto a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio fue la chaqueta, el gorro y la bufanda esparcidos por el suelo. La noche anterior había llegado tan cansado que no se preocupo en buscar un lugar para dejar sus cosas; se deshizo de ellas dejandolas caer en el camino hacia su cama, donde se envolvió en un dulce sopor y logro encontrar un poco de cordura. No hablo con Kai ni con los chicos, no tenía nada que decir...

Al salir de su habitación, Rei escucho como Max y Tyson discutían en la cocina. Sonrió. Ellos no tenían nada de que preocuparse. Estaban de vacaciones, sin interesarse en nada que no fuera lugares para visitar, gente que conocer y comida que probar. Rei quería quitarse todo el desastre que tenía por cabeza y descansar. Entró a la cocina y saludó con alegría. Cuando, incoscientemente, preguntó por Kai; la respuesta de Tyson lo dejo frío: _"Se marchó temprano esta mañana. No dijo a dónde iba; pero llevaba una maleta y no parecía muy contento."_ Las preguntas que estallaron en su cabeza tuvieron que ser reprimidas pues no había nadie que las contestara. La situación provoco que el humor de Rei decayera, y que el chico se sintiera repentinamente solo.

Rei asintió vagamente al comentario hecho por Tyson. Volvió asentir ante la observación de Max, y plasmo una falsa sonrisa cuando los escucho reír... Sencillamente no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía.

El repiqueteo del telefono le devolvió a la realidad. Max salto de su asiento para correr trás de Tyson y contestar. Rei, desconcertado ante su actitud, se encargo de recoger la mesa y limpiar; a lo lejos las voces de los chicos peleaban por hacerse de la bocina... Escucho a Max saludar.

.- ¡Señor Dickenson, habla Max... Claro... no, no... supongo... ¡Tyson! ..- La voz de Tyson continuó; al parecer había logrado arrebatarle el telefono. .- ¡Señor D, Tyson le saluda, ¿cómo ha estado?... Aja... Aja... ¡Por supuesto!... ¿eh?... no lo creo... ¡Me parece perfecto!

Cuando la llamada terminó, Rei los escuchó discutir mientras volvían a la cocina.

.- ¡Rei! .- exclamo Tyson al entrar, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo absolutamente aterrador.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡¿Y la comida!

Max oculto su enfadosa expresión trás ambas manos y Rei no pudo evitar el sonreír. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían... ¿eso incluía a Kai?

.- ¿Quién era? .- pregunto en un intento de apartar esos pensamientos impertinentes de su cabeza.

.- El Señor Dickenson; .- contesto el rubio .- quería recordarnos que es hora de volver a casa.

.- Dice que vendrá a recogernos dentro de una semana, asi que tenemos poco tiempo para ver todo lo que nos falta ver .- Max rodó sus ojos .- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Rei, hoy tendremos una pequeña competencia en el parque y sería fantastico que tú nos acompañes.

El ánimo de Rei no estaba como para salir, pero Tyson y Max no iban a dejarlo con aquella expresión abatida, y encontraron una bonita forma de convencerlo. Le arrebataron la banda de su cabello y le obligaron a perseguirlos por todo el departamento hasta que aceptara ir con ellos; ni siquiera la impenetrable habitación de Kai se libró de aquella extraña persecusión.

Los cojines de los sillones terminaron en el suelo, las camas terminaron desechas, y los tres chicos acabaron exahustos en el suelo. Esa clase de juegos exasperaban a Kai, jamás participaba y juraba asesinar a quien se atreviera a molestarlo, no comprendía cómo era que Rei participaba.

.- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos .- opinó Max luego de que su risa se calmo, recostado junto al sillon más pequeño trataba en vano de recuperar el aliento.

.- Tienes razón, ya hace hambre .- respondio Tyson perdido detrás del sillón más grande

.- Nadie comera hasta que no hayamos limpiado este lugar.

La orden de Rei no daba lugar a replicas, y para asegurarse de que ambos chicos terminaran con sus labores, se aseguro de amenazarles con dejarles sin postre. Tyson fue el encargado de recoger la habitación que compartía con Max, y de ordenar la sala; el trabajo del rubio fue el baño y la cocina; y Rei se quedo con las ultimas dos habitaciónes: la suya y la de Kai...

Limpiar su habitación fue la parte sencilla del asunto, el problema venía a ser la de su líder. Era seguro que si no devolvía cada cosa a su lugar, Kai lo notaría y los tres estarian muertos antes de que lograran explicarse. Tuvo cuidado en arreglar todo según recordaba, tratando de imaginar lo que vería Kai al llegar...

Casi a punto de terminar, Rei se agacho para recoger la ultima almohada escondida bajo la cama; al tomarla por una de las esquinas, escuchó el imperceptible sonido de algo al ser golpeado. Rei se arrodillo para investigar, extrayendo la almohada y lanzandola sobre la cama. Extendió una de sus manos y comenzo a tantear el piso, deteniendose en el instante en que sus dedos se toparon con el causante del ruido; sólo necesito estirarse para alcanzarlo... Se encontro con una abollada cajita cilindrica, al parecer, victima de la furia Hiwatari.

La recordaba. Era de Kai y se la había visto apenas ayer. Con cierta curiosidad se preguntó por qué Kai dejaría abandonado aquel regalo. Examino la tapa, buscando alguna dedicatoria. Al no encontrarla, se encogió de hombros y con cuidado la devolvió a la mesa entre las camas, esperando que a Kai no le molestara encontrarla ahi.

.- ¿Terminaste Rei? .- pregunto Tyson apareciendo de improvisto .- Max y yo tenemos hambre. Tenemos una semana para divertirnos.

Rei asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa... "Una semana..." se repitió a si mismo. Tenía una semana para poner en orden su cabeza.

Y aquella semana se contó como la más horrible en la vida de los chicos.

Bryan se sumergió en su entrenamiento sin que nadie fuera capaz de hacerle salir del extraño mutismo en el que se encontraba. Parecía siempre enfadado, y todos se sorprendieron cuando su acostumbrado humor negro fue abandonado; nadie le veía durante los entrenamientos y dejo de comer con el resto...

El nuevo lugar al que fueron llevados le sirvió de pretexto a Bryan para perder contacto con el resto de los chicos. Acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, y dormir hasta tarde, no tuvo dificultades en adaptarse a una nueva rutina. Desayunaba antes que todos, no comía y cenaba hasta muy entrada la noche, el resto del día lo pasaba entrenando. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hiciera le hacía olvidar a cierto pelirrojo engreído, y Bryan se enfurecía cada vez que se descubría pensando en Tala. No negaba que lo extrañaba, pero había decidido abandonar su actitud de tonto enamorado; actuaría como siempre le habían enseñado, no le quedaba nada más... y si Tala pensaba que iría a rogarle, muy equivocado estaba.

Kotaro no fue el único que notó el reciente distanciamento que mostró para con Ivanov. El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que enfrentar con fría indiferencia tan extraña situación, pero no era capaz de controlar a su absurdo corazón cuando se desbocaba tan sólo con verlo que aunque pocas veces, eran las suficientes como para dejarle sin aliento... Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Kotaro les había enviado a cuartos distintos hasta casi lados opuestos de aquel complejo, y eran raras las veces que se topaban.

Lo cierto era que Tala no estaba mejor que él. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto su actitud, ni por qué reaccionaba de forma tan estúpida cada vez que lo veía. En su propia locura, Tala creyó que ese era el resultado de aquel imprudente beso, y deseó más que nunca borrar el pasado... Cosa que sabía no era posible.

Tala adoptó la costumbre de sentarse al fondo del comedor, en una mesa solitaria, donde veía sin ver la nieve que se arremolinaba en las ventanas. Con una mirada capaz de quemar, todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarlo era reducido a una temblorina masa inexpresiva. Tala se odiaba a si mismo al darse cuenta de cuanto extrañaba la conversación de Bryan, que aunque boba y cinica le distraía de la inminente miseria en la que vivía; sin embargo, logro convencerse de que aquello era nostalgia por una rutina perdida, y que nada tenía que ver con Bryan. Tala sabía que Bryan había pedido .-exigido.- no dormir en el mismo cuarto que él, lo que no sabía era por qué, y esa pregunta le daba dolor de cabeza; y por supuesto que no iba a preguntarselo, no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse ante un necio como Bryan. Si tenía problemas con él que de una vez lo aclarara.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, Kai no busco un escape zambullendose en un incansable entrenamiento. El chico Hiwatari encontro un respiro mucho más productivo. Se dedico a revisar todo los datos que Kotaro le entregaba, hundiendo su nariz en cuentas, fechas, presupuestos y demás cosas que le hacían olvidar, por un momento, su propia estupidez.

No obstante, Kai no tardo en darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban aterrizando en cierto chico de cabello negro, y eso le alteraba las hormonas. Se encontró a si mismo extrañando su sonrisa y su voz; cosa realmente pavorosa siendo él un Hiwatari, que se suponía no debía depender de nada. No dormía y cada vez que se topaba con Bryan el irresistible deseo de molerlo a golpes le obliga a cambiar de dirección. Con Tala las cosas no eran mejores; culpaba al pelirrojo por el lío en el que estaba metido. Ese necio había puesto su honor como Hiwatari en la cuerda floja y era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Pero el dueño indiscutible de los pensamientos de Kai no estaba mejor que él. Rei tenía serios problemas para concentrarse, pues constantemente Tyson y Max le devolvian abruptamente a la realidad. Los chicos estaban encantados con la ultima semana que pasarían en Rusia, y lo llevaron a probar todos los platillos especiales, vagabundearon por todas partes, y beybatallaron en los parques más reconocidos.

Tyson y Max se encargaron de arrastrarlo, casi literamente, a cualquier parte a la que fueran. Rei se los agradeció, pues sentía que quedarse en el departamento, solo y abatido, no era la mejor manera de hallar una solución a su dilema; siempre que tenía un minuto para pensar, nada parecía mejorar. Entre más lo pensaba más díficil le era encontrar una respuesta. Era extraña la forma como funcionaba su cerebro en esos días. Pensar en Kai siempre le había hecho sonreír, y le aligeraba el corazón, pero no entendía porque las cosas no eran iguales después de ese beso. Ahora, cuando pensaba en Kai, sentía ansiedad y nerviosismo. Todo lo que tuvieran en las manos se resbalaba entre sus dedos, y un furioso calor recorría sus extremidades sin que pudiera evitarlo... Pensar en Kai lo llenaba de algo incomprensible... ¿Estaría enfermo?

Aunque enfermedad no era una palabra que describiera su estado, no había tratamiento, y posiblemente tampoco cura. Rei no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, el pensar en Kai, provocaba efectos tan devastadores en su persona; había pasado de un cariño particulamente extraño a un ferviente e inquietante deseo. La pregunta sin respuesta volvía una y otra vez para atormentarle...

Y el tiempo se acababa...

El ultimo día antes de que el Señor Dickeson arribara a Rusia, los chicos decidieron, bajo insistencia de Tyson, que cenarían fuera. No obstante, en una de sus multiples bromas, Rei logro apoderarse de la gorra de Tyson, que era considerada sagrada e intocable, y el moreno, riendo y bromeando, juro resarcir aquella osadía.

La gorra paso a manos de Max, que fue perseguido por toda la cocina, y después volvió a manos de Rei, que sin pensarlo entro en la habitación de Kai. Rei salto a la cama, la alegría inundando todo su cuerpo, y todo pensamiento racional perdiendose entre la risa, y Tyson le imito al instante. Comenzaron a reír descontroladamente, hasta que en cierto momento una de las almohadas lanzadas fue a golpear la pequeña mesa junto a las camas.

Toda actividad se detuvo.

La pequeña caja pareció caer en camara lenta hacia el piso. Un débil 'oh' de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Max, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación, los ojos de Tyson se abrieron sin igual, y el corazón de Rei se encogió... El mismo pensamiento asalto la mente de los tres chicos: "Kai nos matara"

Después de lo que pareció un viaje interminable hacia el suelo, la caja cayo de cabeza. La tapa salió disparada y el contenido quedo a la vista. El corazón de Rei dio un triple salto mortal, hundiendo sus entrañas hasta casi desaparecer. El dueño de Drigger contuvo el aliento, y todo a su alrededor se disolvió entre las preguntas que hartas de ser ignoradas exigieron una respuesta...

.- Olvide algo, los vere más tarde .- farfullo Rei saltando de la cama y desapareciendo trás la puerta. Max y Tyson se parpadearon el uno al otro.

.- ¿Qué paso? .- pregunto Tyson en cuanto logro recuperarse, pero Max no encontró una respuesta para eso.

Después de recoger la habitación, ambos terminaron en la sala esperando que Rei volviera. Sin embargo, el chico no apareció sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Se negó a desayunar, y acepto distraídamente la propuesta de acompañarlos a despedirse de los chicos.

.- Rei esta actuando raro .- comento Tyson a la mañana siguiente de camino hacia la abadía, y Max le dirigió una breve mirada al joven detrás de ellos.

.- Supongo que esta triste.

.- ¿Triste por qué? No fue él quien tuvo que limpiar.

.- No seas insensible, Tyson .- replico Max frunciendo el entrecejo.

.- No soy insensible, simplemente no lo entiendo. Estaba riendo y de pronto se va dejandonos con el desperfecto en el cuarto de Kai. ¿Sabes cuando me costo arreglar la cama del Señor Hielo?... ¡Una hora, si alguien tiene que estar triste aquí, soy yo, ¡Me quede sin cenar por su culpa!...

.- Tyson... .- el americano suspiró.

Ninguno hablo el resto del camino. Tyson se sentía demasiado ofendido por la reciente atención de Max para Rei, y Max tenía que pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, mientras que Rei tenía suficienes lios como para preocuparse por uno más.

.- Me alegra verlos aqui, chicos .- saludo Kotaro al verlos aparecer .- Justamente acabamos de llegar.

Los autobuses aparcaron frente del edificio, y Tyson exclamo "¡Es Tala!" al ver la inconfundible cabellera roja descender de uno de ellos. Olvidando ya su enfado arrastro a Max para saludar, dejando a Rei con Isumi. Kotaro le notó algo aturdido.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rei?

.- Perfectamente .- sonrió el chico forzando una mueca .- Veo que estas ocupado.

.- Algo, hay muchas cosas que arreglar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Voltaire ha vuelto de su retiro, y desea mantenerse informado de todo. Kai tuvo que ir a verlo .- Rei se atraganto. Buscando una excusa para cambiar el tema, el chico dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

.- El Señor Dickenson llega hoy.

.- ¿En serio? .- desvió su atención hacia su interlocutor .- ¿Y ya decidiste que hacer?

Rei le miró en silencio.

.- ¿Tuviste buen viaje? .- pregunto el peliazul con curiosidad, y Tala se encogió de hombros, indiferente .- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu semana de vacaciones?

Tala contestó con un sencillo y extraño "hn", tipico de Kai pero inusual en él, y se limito a gruñir en respuesta a cualquier pregunta del peliazul. Después de siete minutos de interrogatorio, Tala decidió marcharse.

.- Eso fue extraño .- exclamo Tyson viendole alejarse .- Por un momento creí que era una versión de Kai, pero pelirroja.

Max se echo a reír.

.- Tala no se ha sentido muy bien los ultimos dias .- les informo Kotaro al escucharlos .- Permanece huraño, no habla con nadie, y ha dejado de participar en los entrenamientos.

.- ¿Y Bryan? .- pregunto Rei mirando curiosamente una de las ventanas del autobus

.- Se niega a escucharme, le he visto irritado, y pareciera estar triste. Me gustaría hablar con ambos, pero no creo que eso solucione las cosas.

.- ¿Séra contagioso? .- inquirio Tyson con un alzado de cejas

Kotaro sonrió .- Espero que no, pero cambiando de tema. Rei me ha dicho que hoy se marchan.

.- El Señor D dice que han sido suficientes vacaciones .- respondio Tyson emprendiendo el camino hacia la abadía.

Los tres se alejaron, pero Rei trepo al autobus y se encamino hacia un lugar en especifico. Ningún chico quedaba ya, y él se dejo caer en el asiento sin decir nada.

.- Fuera de aqui, Kon .- ordeno el chico a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados .- No tengo tiempo para escucharte.

.- ¿Me dirás qué pasa?

.- Pasa que me estas molestando.

.- Creí que eramos amigos...

.- Yo no tengo amigos.

.- Y ya veo por qué.

.- Kon, no pienso repetirtelo: ¡Fuera!.

.- Me gusta tu carácter .- declaro Rei con enfado, sintiendose ofendido. La mirada lavanda se volvió hacia él .- No me mires así, pareciera que me culpas por algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy enterado; sólo trato de hablar contigo.

.- Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, la ultima vez que hablamos saltaste del sillón, y tu... .- se mordió la lengua para evitar decir "noviecito" .- ...y Kai estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cabeza, sin mencionar, claro, que desde entonces, Tala no me habla.

.- ¡Oh, asi que era eso .- replico Rei haciendo caso omiso de la pausa en la respuesta de Bryan.

.- ¿Es qué?

.- Te peleaste con Tala.

Si no fuera Rei, quien hiciera aquella afirmación, Bryan le habría retorcido el cuello a quien se atreviera a mencionarlo siquiera; pero el que Kon hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos por el pretencioso pelirrojo le confería cierta inmunidad contra sus arranques de furia. Bryan sabía que Rei no era una persona que se rindiera tan fácilmente, asi que era en vano tratar de ignorar el asunto.

.- Es dificil discutir con una persona que no te dirige la palabra .- musito cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

.- ¿Has intentando hablar con él?

.- Intentarlo es una perdida de tiempo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Porque lo conozco.

.- ¿No estarás exagerando?

.- Exageraría al afirmar lo contrario. Si él me ignora, yo no voy a rogarle, ¿esta claro?. Cuando quise hablar, ¿qué hizo él, ¡encerrarse en la habitación de Kai, y el muy bastardo ni siquiera me escucho... Pues bien, ¡que se muera!. Está loco si cree que ahora ire a pedir un poco de su atención.

.- ¿Estás harto de darte de topes con la puerta? .- pregunto Rei sin pizca de humor.

.- Es posible .- resoplo .- ...ciertamente no lo sé. He pensado mucho al respecto, pero esto no se soluciona así.

.- ¿Quieres explicarte?

.- Desde siempre supe que la puerta hacia él estaba cerrada. Eso no me importó, y realmente no sé si me importa ahora. Son cosas que entre más piensas, más te confuden. Es asqueroso. No encontrarás una respuesta coherente, ninguna terminará por gustarte .- bufó con exasperación .- ¡Es pura basura, ¡no existe el racionalismo, ni la lógica!. Tuve que aprenderlo por las malas, tuve que controlar a mis estúpidas hormonas, tuve que guardar cada pensamiento indecente, y tuve que reprimir todo lo que sentía. Y cuando finalmente me digo que puedo vivir de esa manera, sucede que el muy desgraciado me pone el mundo de cabeza. ¡¿Es justo!... ¡Por supuesto que no!

.- ¿Cómo supiste que lo querías? .- pregunto Rei casi timidamente, y Bryan mascullo una blasfemia.

.- No lo sé .- acepto después de un momento .- Un día me dije que todo era distinto, pero me engañaba fácilmente. Nada era distinto, simplemente veía las cosas distintas, ¿no es estúpido?. Casi me suicido cuando termine por aceptarlo. No planeaba sufrir por algo tan patético como "eso". No quería ceder, pero finalmente termine haciendolo. ¡Y claro, ¡ahora pagó las consecuencias!..., .- resopló .- pero que más da, ya no importa.

.- ¿Significa que no te arrepientes de que las cosas sean asi?.

.- No realmente; es humillante, lo sé. Pero Tala ha sido una influencia importante para mí .- se encogio de hombros .- De hecho, es la persona más importante en mi vida. Es bobo, terco y arrogante, no lo niego, pero esas tambien son sus cualidades... .- se quedo callado, sin notar como Rei enrojecía al rememorar sus propias palabras dichas a Kai días antes. Bryan termino por mirarle con desconfianza .- Creo que he dicho suficiente. Te matare si sé que has repetido mis palabras.

.- Seré una tumba .- replico Rei comenzando a sonreír, y tratando de olvidar el pequeño recuerdo presente. _"Tu boca es dulce..."_

.- Me alegra escucharlo, o yo te volvere una.

.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

.- Desde que ese necio entro en mi vida nunca me he sentido bien, pero ya no siento la necesidad de golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, eso es bueno ¿no?. Sólo necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

.- Fue un placer acompañarte, pero soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte.

.- ¿Qué?

Rei sonrió y Bryan percibió su alivio aunque no lo comprendió del todo. .- Te debo una, eso es todo lo que dire. Ahora... ¿saldremos de aquí?

.- Planeaba quedarme hasta morir, eso facilitaría las cosas para todos. Dejaría de tratar con sentimentalismos absurdos, y Tala tendría la habitación para él.

.- Es muy amable que pienses en él .- sonrió amistosamente ante la mueca homicida que estaba recibiendo y decidió cambiar el tema. .- Te entrenaron para enfrentar las cosas y no huir de ellas.

Bryan rodó sus ojos. .- Intenta enfrentarte a ti mismo, es la pelea más dificil para todos.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

De pie, en el umbral de su puerta, Tala meditaba en la posibilidad de buscarse otra habitación para dormir, o en el mejor de los casos, cambiar a su compañero de cuarto. Estaba renuente a cruzar esa puerta ante la sóla idea de toparse con Bryan. Decir que estaba furioso con él era suavizar las cosas, deseaba romperle la cara con todas sus fuerzas por comportarse como un idiota. Bryan no tenía porque actuar como si hubiese blasfemado contra su persona. Se maldijo mentalmente al ver que no podía dejar de pensar en ese bobo.

.- ¿Tala? .- reconoció la voz y se volvió .- ¿Sucede algo?

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza, las palabras atorandose en su garganta.

.- ¿Por qué no entras? .- Kotaro examino la habitación, buscando alguna imperfección que mantuviera al pelirrojo en la entrada. .- ¿Hay algo malo?

.- No... .- miro al hombre frente a él, y alzo las cejas en mudo cuestionamiento.

.- Me gustaría que me acompañaras para revisar el horario de entrenamiento.

Asintió vagamente. Lanzo su maleta contra su cama, aún sin cruzar la puerta, y acompaño a Kotaro fijando su atención en la nada. Se toparon con Ian y Spencer en el camino, y tuvo que reprimir sus incontrolables deseos de huir en cuanto escucho la voz de Bryan aparecer justamente detrás de ellos. Trago saliva y su estomago se hundió haciendole perder el aliento; inevitablemente frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo reír, ¿cón quién hablaba?.

Se volvió lentamente. Todo pensamiento racional se perdió, y un apabullante deseo de golpearlo punzo sus oídos. Reía, ¡el muy bastardo se estaba riendo, y llevaba días sin hablar, ¡No hablaba con él, pero si reía con Rei, ¡¿Qué clase de retorcida y asquerosa broma era esa!. Sus puños se crisparon, y un inoportuno escalofrio recorrio su columna vertebral.

.- Ya que estamos todos, lo mejor será empezar. .- ordeno Kotaro al abrir la puerta de su oficina.

Uno a uno fueron entrando, y Tala se aseguro ser el primero en cruzar el umbral todo para alejarse de Bryan, éste pareció notarlo, pues su expresión se torno enfadosa. Rei sonrió.

.- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

.- Te dije que no perderé mi tiempo.

.- Ceder un poco no te matará.

.- Eso de nada sirve si la otra parte no coopera. Ya te lo dije, por mi parte he hecho todo lo posible y lo único que he recibido han sido desplantes. Puedo soportar su voluble estado de ánimo, pero no pienso tolerar sus humillaciones. Si en todo este tiempo él no ha cedido, entonces no existe nada que me indique que eso cambiara algún día. Olvidemoslo, él prefiere que lo deje en paz y asi sera.

Rei esbozo una ligera sonrisa, mientras veía como Bryan cerraba la puerta. Se recargo en la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y espero que la reunión concluyera. Medito largamente mientras jugueteaba con la punta de su cabello. Después de su extraña conversación con Bryan las cosas habían mejorado en su cabeza, si bien todavía tenía que hallarles sentido. Admiraba el esfuerzo de Bryan para tratar con Tala, aun cuando la personalidad del chico no fuera sencilla él no se rendía; parecía haberse resignado pero de cierta manera seguia luchando. Sabía que Bryan preferiría la tortura antes que aceptarlo, pero tenía claro que el chico se preocupaba por Tala, cuidaba de él, y estaba siempre al pendiente.

Sonrió y cerro los ojos, pensando en la forma cómo se aplicaba a su situación.

Sin quererlo Bryan le había dado la respuesta a su dilema; acababa de aprender que los cambios eran graduales y se producian con pequeños detalles que pasaban casi inadvertidos. Es tonto creer que todo continua igual cuando las cosas cambian constantemente. La parte dificil es aceptar dicho cambio.

Aunque al principio creyó que las cosas con Kai eran iguales, lo cierto era que su relación con el chico de cabello bicolor había llegado a un punto en el que no era necesario buscarlo para saber donde estaba, o de escucharlo para saber lo que quería, o de esperar una mueca para conocer su opinión sobre algo. Bastaba con los pequeños gestos de su rostro, de su boca, de sus ojos, o incuso de sus sencillos y cortos 'hn', para entender su posición con respecto a algo... Rei _sabía_ lo que Kai había querido decirle con ese beso; lo sabía tan bien como si él mismo se lo hubiese dicho. Es decir, ¿cuántas veces has visto a un Hiwatari besar sólo porque se le de la gana?.

Kai no era de las personas que externaran sus sentimientos, ni que se dejaran guiar por emociones; y a pesar de eso, disfrutaba de su silenciosa compañía, agradecía sus miradas de respaldo y le encantaba dejarse llevar por su tranquila presencia. Ese caracter serio hacía que cada sonrisa suya fuera especial e invaluable, y su voz, normalmente teñida de una ligera frialdad, se convertía en un sonido inestimable. Kai era la única persona por la que no quería ser desdeñado, ni subestimado. Lo soportaba de quien fuera, había vivido con eso; pero Kai representaba una opinión que para él era esencial, más de lo que nunca imaginó. El cambio en su relación era obvio: Kai era la persona con mayor valor para Rei, la única persona que hacía que su corazón se desbocara, y que podía hacerle sonreír. Era único, era especial...

Había cometido un error, lo admitía, ahora tenía que arreglarlo... Rei suspiro, y abrió los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

.- ¿Terminaron? .- inquirio enarcando sus cejas .- ¿Tan pronto?

.- No .- respondio Tala con irritación .- Kotaro me ordeno que esperara afuera.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Dice que permanezca aquí hasta que mi mal humor desaparezca .- bufo con indignación, como si la orden fuera descabellada.

.- ¿Qué hiciste?

.- Nada. .- Tala se dejo caer a su lado .- Le dije que no entrenaría con Bryan, que era mejor que me buscara otro compañero de cuarto, que no pensara siquiera en hacerme trabajar con él, y que todo eso era culpa suya.

.- ¿Todo?... ¿De qué todo hablas?

.- ¡DE.-TO.-DO! .- presiono su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzo a maldecir en voz baja. Rei estaba seguro de que no hablaban del entrenamiento.

.- No luces nada bien

Tala no se movió, si acaso sus ojos se abrieron para mirar el piso. .- ¿A qué viene tu comentario?

.- A que no te ves bien. Siempre pense que eras tú quien obedecía y que Bryan .- los ojos de Tala centellaron .- era quien se rebelaba. Es la primera vez que te veo enojado...

.- No es un crimen alterarse de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?. Prueba no dormir por casi una semana, y después hablamos.

.- ¿Sabías que la tensión y la frustración producen desvelo?

.- ¡Sufro de insomnio!; no soy el primero ni el último en padecerlo, no hay nada que decir al respecto.

.- ¿Tu mal humor tiene que ver con Bryan?

Tala se erizo al escuchar el nombre, y alzo la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de Rei. .- Mi estado de ánimo nada tiene que ver con Bryan, ¿entendido?. ¡Nada de lo que él haga me afecta!.

.- ¿Lo crees así? .- pregunto con inocencia, _"porque pareciera lo contrario"_ pensó fugazmente.

.- Cambiemos de tema, ¿de acuerdo? .- pidio Tala al borde de un colapso .- ¡Bryan no es el centro del universo!.

Rei suspiro .- De acuerdo, hablaremos de lo que tu quieras pero primero me diras, por qué no intentas disculparte.

.- ¿Con quién?.

.- Con Bryan.

Tala se tenso .- ¿Por qué, ¡yo no hice nada malo!.

.- Entonces por qué estás enfadado con él.

.- ¡Yo no estoy enfadado con nadie, es él quien está enfadado conmigo!.

.- ¿Y por qué crees que Bryan está enfadado?

.- ¡Porque es un idiota!.

.- ¿Y por qué te enfada que él se enfade?

.- ¡Porque soy un idiota!... .- enrojeció al procesar sus palabras .- ¡No!... quiero decir...

La sonrisa de Rei se amplio y antes de que Tala saltara sobre él para despellejarlo vivo, la puerta se abrió. Y una vez más, lavanda y azul se encontraron. Las entrañas de Tala se dejaron caer, y él retuvo el aliento; su corazón bombeo demasiada sangre a su cabeza, en especial a sus mejillas.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta, y Bryan parpadeo confundido.

.- ¿Tienes problemas para salir? .- pregunto Ian detrás de él.

.- Todo listo .- exclamo Kotaro con regocijo .- ¿Te sientes mejor, Tala?

.- Humjum .- se levanto, luchando por controlar la ansiedad que le retorcía las entrañas .- ¿necesitas algo más?

.- Por ahora no, te informare después de los cambios que hicimos. Es hora de comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos?.

.- Kotaro .- llamo Rei poniendose de pie .- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Isumi parpadeó y asintio lentamente. .- Permiteme un segundo, enseguida estoy contigo.

Tala se aparto del resto, quedando recargado en una pared cercana; _algo_ no estaba bien con él, _algo _le alteraba los sentidos, _algo_ le torturaba su existencia, _algo _le estaba obligando a desear la muerte... la pregunta era qué. Cerro sus ojos pero eso no mejoro su estado; la sangre corría con demasiada prisa, sus entrañas parecían llenas de plomo, su garganta no parecía capaz de tragar saliva. ¡Estaba enfermo!. ¡Moriría, con toda seguridad!

.- ¿Tala? .- ojos dorados. Rei le examino con preocupación .- ¿Te encuentras bien?

"¡No!" fue la desesperada respuesta de su cerebro, pero las palabras se negaron a fluir. Una angustiosa desesperación le estaba perforando el cuerpo, y ni siquiera el consuelo de ver a Bryan alejarse mejoraba su estado. Se dio un breve masaje circular en ambas sienes, esperando que la cabeza dejara de retumbarle. Rei le sonrió con gentileza.

.- ¿Sabes?. Me han dicho que las personas deben aprender a ceder de vez en cuando, que deben tratar de ser un poco más accesibles, .- ante la expresión casi horrorizada del pelirrojo, Rei se apresuro a añadir .- no es como si atentaras contra tu orgullo, ni mucho menos contra tu dignidad. No cambiaras tus principios ni te obligaras a obedecer reglas, simplemente aprenderas a escuchar. Disculparse no es una muestra de debilidad...

.- Pero por qué habría de hacerlo.

.- Porque te haría sentir mejor.

.- Me siento bien sin toda esa basura. .- era una clara mentira, pero Tala no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Rei suspiro en silencio.

.- Si tú lo dices no lo discutiré, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?; verás cuan saludable es no obstinarte con ciertas cosas.

.- ¿Cómo cuáles?

.- Como engañarte a ti mismo.

.- ¿Engañarme? .- Tala parpadeó y su ceño se frunció .- No me compares con Kai. Yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero y lo que no.

.- ¿En verdad? .- atinó a preguntar Rei.

.- Por supuesto. Hiwatari, en cambio, ha demostrado una irritante necedad que nada tiene que ver conmigo.

.- Entonces, por qué te molesta que Bryan te ignore.

Pero Tala no encontró nada que decir, no tenía una respuesta para eso. Rei le sonrió y sin otra palabra desapareció trás la puerta, dejando trás de si a un confundido y extrañado Tala.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Kai arribo a la mansión de su familia con veinte minutos de retraso previsto. El antiguo mayordomo le saludo, y le condujo a donde su abuelo esperaba. Se despidió cortesmente y desaparecio trás la puerta.

.- La puntualidad nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes, Kai .- la voz resono en el despacho, mientras el enorme respaldo se giraba sobre si mismo para mostrar el rostro de su ocupante.

Kai respondió con un acostumbrado gruñido. Las conversaciones con su abuelo nunca habían sido su pasatiempo favorito, y esa en particular no pronosticaba nada bueno. El chico se dejo caer en la silla frente al escritorio, tratando de terminar con eso lo más pronto posible; lamentablemente, Voltaire tenía otros planes. Kai se vio obligado a responder cada una de sus preguntas, como era la costumbre, y un hora después de marcharse tenía problemas para controlar su mal humor. De regreso en la abadía para recoger su equipaje, Kai fue sacado de su meditación cuando una agria voz le saludo.

.- Vaya, vaya; ¿asi qué has vuelto, y yo que esperaba no tener que soportarte de nuevo.

Kai se detuvo, tensando los musculos de su cuerpo. Se volvió lentamente conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar al chico. Bryan le sonrió con ironía, feliz de irritarlo. Nunca se estaba demasiado alterado, deprimido o afectado para molestar a un Hiwatari.

.- ¿De mal humor? .- inquirio Bryan sin pensar en lo peligroso de la situación .- ¿Discutiste con Voltaire?

.- ¿No tienes nada más qué hacer?

.- Tendrías que sentirte halagado .- replico en tono ligero. Kai enarco sus cejas. .- Te hago un favor .- añadió después de un momento .- Tus pequeños amiguitos se marcharan pronto, y supuse que querrías ir a despedirte... En especial de cierto gatito.

El alma de Kai cayo hasta sus pies, y con tono brusco espetó: .- Cuida tu lengua, o te hare arrepentirte.

.- Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando necesite desahogarme. .- se encogió de hombros .- En todo caso te dire que _cierta personita_ anduvo por aqui, muy triste por cierto, de que no te aparecieras. No me mires asi, tuve que consolarlo... .- Kai se tensó, la ira ebullendo .- ya que no pareces muy dispuesto a decirselo.

.- ¿De qué hablas? .- preguntó Kai con la mirada centellante.

.- ¿Eres idiota o sólo pretendes serlo?. Me gustaría entender que demonios te pasa por la cabeza, ¿es qué acaso compites contra Tala para ver cuál de los dos es el más exasperante?.

.- Si tanto interes tienes en ese pelirrojo engreido ve, buscalo, y deja de fastidiarme.

.- Deja a Tala fuera de esto.

.- Fuiste tú quien lo inmiscuyo.

.- Y soy el único que puede hacerlo.

.- Perfecto, entonces atiende tus pequeños problemas existenciales antes de venir a tratar conmigo.

Y dando media vuelta con absoluta indiferencia, Kai se marcho dejando a Bryan con la palabra en la boca. Si bien el pelilavanda estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de desplantes, todos ellos cortesía de Tala, en ese tiempo su paciencia y su autocontrol estaban por lo suelos, asi que le fue dificil contener sus emociones.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Un silencioso y meditabundo Tala se dejo caer en su cama con deseos de morir ahi mismo. Un corto y relajante baño había calmado a sus alterados nervios, y por el contrario, su mente seguia tan revuelta como esa mañana. Era obvio que esa noche tampoco dormiría. Presiono la almohada contra su rostro en un vano intento de morir ahogado, pero más que nada para borrar todas las incoherencias que su cerebro estaba produciendo; lo que francamente, no estaba resultando. Exasperado, lanzo la almohada contra la puerta y se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos a la par que suspiraba derrotado.

.- ¡Hiwatari es un imbécil! .- fue la declaración furibunda del recién llegado, que abrió la puerta y se quedo inmóvil en el umbral de la misma al detectar otra presencia en la habitación.

La frustración de Bryan pareció perderse en algun lugar remoto. Su irritación fue reemplazada por una perpleja sensación de incomodidad. En cuanto su cerebro proceso la imagen del chico sentado en la cama, con el cabello más rojo que el fuego mismo, sus entrañas se contrajeron y sus nervios saltaron ansiosamente. Temiendo por su propia cordura, Bryan recogió sus cosas y se encamino hacia el baño para tomar una helada y necesaria ducha.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Tala se permitió respirar; inconscientemente había estado reteniendo el aliento. Las palabras de Rei resonaron en su cabeza como un impertinente reclamo, cada frase se repitio como pequeños zumbidos destrozando su lucidez; para el momento en que Bryan volvió, el pelirrojo luchaba contra su propio nerviosismo. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios; de pronto sintió algo suave golpear uno de sus pies. Al enfocarlo logro identificar la almohada que acababa de lanzar al suelo. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo no teniendo idea de qué decir. Usualmente sólo tenían que estar juntos el tiempo suficiente para iniciar una pelea, pero ahora Bryan no se mostraba dispuesto a intervenir. De cierta manera se percato de que el chico no le prestaba atención.

Bryan siempre había disfrutado de su extraña manía de obtener la atención de Tala, incluso si tenía que violentarlo para que éste le mirara, aún asi disfrutaba de la perversa satisfacción que lo invadía al saberse poseedor de su interés. De cierta manera esa atención le animaba, le alentaba, era como la siempre aleteante sensación de tener mariposas en el estomago..., la disfrutaba, y era despreciable su resignación a dicho asunto; pero en ese momento sabía que para conservar su dignidad lo ultimo que necesitaba era atraer su interés.

El dueño de Falborg batallaba con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cuando una sencilla palabra le hizo congelarse en el acto. .- _Gracias._

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Kai se maldijo por enésima vez de camino a su departamento; las cosas en ese día no podían estar peor. La palabra neciose repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, acompañada de unos cuantos insultos más. Era exasperante darse cuenta de que las cosas no siempre salen como se esperan. Después de su conversación con Bryan, a quien por cierto quería asesinar por su descaro de escupirle en la cara su vacilación, Kai buscaba la manera de suprimir su enfado y recuperar su autocontrol.

Tuvo que alejar todos los desquiciados pensamientos de su cabeza para concentrarse en buscar su llave; lo único que le faltaba era que ésta se hubiese quedado entre sus cosas, que curiosamente aún permanecian en la abadía. Al abrir la puerta un sepulcral silencio le recibió. Examino el lugar con una fugaz mirada y creyó que todo su ser se congelaría... Por primera vez en su vida sintió pánico; pánico ante la perspectiva que tenía enfrente.

.- Llegas tarde .- oyó decir lejanamente pero fue incapaz de registrar nada.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que finalmente lograra reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba, se volvió tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. La figura inmóvil frente a la puerta de la cocina termino por sonreírle, y Kai perdió el aliento sintiendo una electrizante sensación extenderse por su cuerpo. Acababa de comprender cuán importante era la persona que le miraba con tanta curiosidad, se había engañado creyendo lo contrario; tenía deseos de avanzar y abrazarle pero se obligo a permanecer en su sitio, sujetando el pomo de la puerta, no queriendo cometer alguna imprudencia.

.- ¿Quieres cenar? .- pregunto Rei finalmente, no mostrando signos de alteración; lo que contradecía absolutamente a su estado nervioso.

.- ¿Y los demás? .- replico Kai sin que realmente le importaran. La pregunta sorprendió a Rei, pues alzo ligeramente sus cejas antes de contestar.

.- El Señor Dickenson llegó esta tarde y Tyson insistió en llevarlo a dar una vuelta. Volveran más tarde; ¿quieres esperarlos?

Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Rei, Kai dejo que la puerta se cerrara trás de él. .- ¿Ya has cenado? .- pregunto a cambio, maldiciendose interiormente por la estupida pregunta. Lo cierto era que no se sentía capaz de decir algo más sensato.

.- No, estaba esperandote.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- Gracias

La palabra fue pronuncida con un matiz imposible de reconocer. Bryan se rehizo a tiempo para evitar mirar a Tala y continuó con sus cosas como si no le hubiese escuchado; era incapaz de advertir si ese pequeño sonido había sido una broma, una muestra más de su incansable cinismo, o simplemente un descarado intento de venganza. No podía culparsele, conocía a la perfección el caracter voluble de Tala; y con el objetivo de no concederle ninguna satisfacción, Bryan se abstuvo de contestar.

Tala frunció el entrecejo sintiendo el irresistible impulso de gritar y maldecir. Hablar con Bryan era relativamente fácil, si ignorabas su constante cinismo y su muy irritante forma de ser no tenías nada de que preocuparte; aunque por otro lado, era capaz de enviarte al demonio sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra, justamente como acaba de hacerlo. _"Pero qué esperabas"_, se pregunto con furia percibiendo cierta alteración en su estado nervioso.

Pensó en lo que Rei había dicho y un desagradable malestar se instalo en su estomago; era una mezcla entre ansiedad e impotencia que alteraba su cuerpo y nublaba su mente. No tenía idea de como hacer reaccionar a Bryan. Y en su propia frustración, Tala se negó a reconocer ese hecho.

Sin escuchar a la vocecilla interna que le aconsejaba mantenerse callado para no embrollar aun más las cosas, y haciendo caso omiso de la extraña sensación que acababa de invadir a su corazón y que le decía que si daba un paso más el mortal virus acabaría con su cordura, Tala fue inconsciente del impulso que se adueño de su persona. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Lograr que Bryan saliera de su irritante mutismo.

.- Kotaro cree que lo más sensato es separarnos. .- soltó finalmente, deseoso de oír el ya conocido estallido de indignación que Bryan solía emplear en casos como ese. Sin embargo, Bryan pareció no escucharle, o si lo hizo, no prestó la más minima atención a sus palabras. Esbozó una tensa sonrisa. .- Es bueno ver que lo tomas como la cosa más natural del mundo, .- continuó ahogandose en su propia furia .- y ya que parece no importarte, es posible que tampoco te importe quien se convierta en tu compañero, lo cual no me sorprendería. No imagino quien será el pequeño desdichado que tendrá que convivir contigo...

.- ¿Terminaste? .- interrumpio Bryan con hastio, perdiendo el control sobre si mismo.

.- ¿Es todo lo que dirás?.

.- Y qué más diría.

.- Eso significa qué no te importa.

.- Y por qué debería.

La conversación tan insulsa estaba enfureciendo al pelirrojo; por su parte, Bryan deseaba cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca, estaba harto y Tala se daba cuenta de ello, podía percibir el cansancio y el fastidio del chico. No existía la vehemencia que antes siempre estaba dispuesta para él, no había arrebato, no había intensidad. Tala se sentía extrañamente vacío.

.- Ya. Debí suponer que no te interesa conocer al pobre mortal que vaya a vivir contigo.

.- ¿Te miras frente a un espejo?.

Tala parpadeó extrañado, no sólo porque la respuesta estaba fuera de lugar, sino por el tono en que Bryan le había contestado. Su furia se apartó, dando paso a su curiosidad. .- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

.- Olvídalo.

.- Ten la amabilidad de mirarme, hablas conmigo no con el piso.

.- Yo no le veo la diferencia; aunque el piso es mucho más interesante, ambos son exactamente iguales.

.- Explicate.

.- No es mi culpa que tu pequeño cerebro no lo comprenda.

Tala se levanto haciendo oidos sordos a su propia cordura, la indignación que sentía le obligo a defender su orgullo. Bryan levanto la cabeza cuando un par de pies desnudos se detuvieron frente a él. Tala retuvo el aliento...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

.- ..._estaba esperandote._

Las palabras sonaron extrañas a oídos de Rei, no fue capaz de reconocer su voz, ni de corregirse a si mismo. Estuvo a punto de enrojecer bajo la atenta mirada carmesí, pero Kai apartó la mirada y no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Tuvo deseos de retractarse y el aire se atoró en sus pulmones; el cosquilleo que se extendía por su garganta no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

.- Cenemos. .- musito Kai sin mirarlo, y Rei asintió vagamente dando media vuelta para volver a la cocina, sintiendose verdaderamente aliviado.

Aturdido y nervioso, Rei termino de preparar la cena, mientras que Kai no pronunció palabra, fiel a su costumbre de no hablar demasiado. Cenaron como de costumbre, disimulando a la perfección su propia turbación y recelo, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado alterados. Kai no tuvo problemas para fingir la frialdad que acostumbraba mostrar, y Rei exhibió un magnifico control sobre su persona, aunque tenía precaución de no mirar a Kai. Tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía por donde empezar, y no se consideraba capaz de hablarle con tanta soltura. Prefería esperar un poco antes de iniciar con su charla. Para asombro del chico, el dueño de Dranzer ayudo con los platos y limpio la mesa.

.- Es mi turno .- informó Rei con suavidad dando a entender que él lavaría los platos. Kai asintió, sintiendose de pronto como un torpe; Tala tenía razón, actuaba bobamente cuando Rei estaba cerca, algo absolutamente humillante. Era mejor que el pelirrojo jamás se enterara, o de lo contrario, no cesaría en sus burlas y él no estaba dispuesto a soportarlas.

Después de casi huir de la cocina, Kai se dejo caer en el sillón de tres piezas hundiendo su cabeza en el confortable respaldo, sus manos se deslizaron a sus costados con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba; se sentía como un perfecto idiota, y eso resumía por completo su estado emocional; era tan vergonzoso. Se quedo quieto, mirando la irregularidad del techo y pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema que tanto le interesaba tratar. No fue capaz de precisar el tiempo transcurrido, sólo reacciono cuando Rei se sentó a su lado.

Kai enderezo la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en las tazas que Rei acababa de posar sobre la mesa. Bueno, las cosas no podía ser más simples, ¿cierto, sólo tenía que ser sincero, nada más sencillo. "_Adelante, Kai, intentalo; lo único peor que ser rechazado, es ser rechazado por tu mejor amigo; aunque en tu caso, eso ya ha sucedido." _Sonrió en silencio al pensar en la ironía de todo eso. La sinceridad no era parte de su personalidad, no tenía la suficiente experiencia con el trato entre personas para asegurarse a si mismo que era capaz de ser sincero con alguien. No consideraba que las relaciones personales fueran de mayor importancia, normalmente disfrutaba no pensar en ellas aunque las personas a su alrededor constantemente le molestasen con ello.

Al principio de su amistad, Kai comprendió que Rei no le pedía nada; aunque buscaba su aprobación, el chico no le importunaba con temas insípidos, y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Recordó una de las tantas veces que discutió con Tyson. Cuando Rei fue a buscarlo, él se limito a preguntarle si pretendía repetir el discurso del chico.

_.- No abogare en favor de Tyson .- _había sido la replica burlona. _.- Tu mutismo es tan parte de tu personalidad como esa silenciosa mirada tuya; pero podemos sobrevivir a ella. Tyson suele ser demasiado imprudente, es algo caracteristico en él; lo mismo que en ti, es normal tu impaciencia. Por cierto, cenaremos fuera, ¿nos acompañas?. _.- su sonrisa se volvió picara, y fue la primera vez que Kai creyó que el mundo se detendría. Contuvo el aliento mientras Rei añadía: .- _Te prometo que no te arrepentiras, que Tyson no te molestara, y que caminaremos por la otra acera si así lo deseas... solo nos apetece tu compañía..._

Sobra decir que dicha respuesta había dejado a Kai sin habla, a tal punto que acepto tan extraño ofrecimiento. No recordaba haber escuchado una respuesta tan sencilla, ni que nadie le señalara su falta de atención sin pizca de reproche. En pocas palabras, Rei había sido sincero...

Sintiendose ligeramente ansioso, Kai se inclino para tomar la taza que le correspondía. Rei se recostó contra el sillón, guardando una distancia prudente. En silencio y conservando su tono suave, Rei dijo:

.- ¿Volverás a casa de tu abuelo?

.- ...es una posibilidad. .- aunque su voz sonaba firme, el corazón de Kai acababa de tambalearse.

.- Es obvio que lo haras. .- no había sido un reproche, Kai lo sabía, pero la voz de Rei tenía un matiz triste. .- Eres su único nieto.

.- Eso complica todo, ¿cierto?.

Kai sabía que no hablaban de la abadía, al menos en lo que a él se refería; y no por primera vez se pregunto si no sería más fácil actuar que hablar. El problema consistía en que ninguna de las dos opciones le era apropiada. No podía fingir una vana conversación, esperando el momento para atacar, ni era capaz de volverse y besarlo. _"Maravilloso, un Hiwatari que no puede tomar una decisión. Nada más patetico."_

.- ¿Qué piensas hacer? .- pregunto sin mirarlo, condenandose al instante por lo estupido de su pregunta.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

En cuanto Bryan clavó sus ojos lavanda en los lagos azules, Tala se arrepintió de su proceder, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Tenía que afrontarlo, tenía que luchar, y tenía que ganar. No era posible que Bryan descubriera su nerviosismo. No había forma de que adivinara del burbujeante _algo_ que le alteraba el sistema nervioso. No podía ver atravez de sus ojos y toparse con la lucha interna que se desarrollaba en su cerebro. Era inadmisible que supiera de la hormigueante sensación se extendía por su piel. No obstante... algo le dijo a Tala que si prestaba atención, encontraría algo en Bryan que despejaría sus dudas y respondería sus preguntas; pero como siempre, Tala prefirió ignorar a la voz de su conciencia, ahogando su propia confusión. Sólo quería meterse bajo la cama y morir en silencio.

.- ¿Qué quieres? .- escupió Bryan de mal humor .- ¿no has hecho suficiente, ¡con mil diablos, ¿nunca te cansas? ¡Eres una peste!

.- ¡Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa, si me disculpa Señor Acidez, debo recordarle que fue usted el que comenzo con este problema... ¡Trato de ser amable y eres tú el que se comporta como un verdadero monigote!

.- ¿Y desde cuando _TÚ_ eres amable, ¡por favor, no me vengas con basura. No existe otra persona más embustera y engreída. Cualquier mocoso que ocupe tu lugar será mucho más soportable.

.- ¡Lastima que el pobre chico no pueda decir lo mismo!

Bryan se puso de pie, la cólera ebullendo en sus venas. Tala retrocedió, no por miedo, sino por la incómoda sensación de permanecer demasiado cerca. Bryan entrecerro los ojos, malinterpretando ese gesto.

.- En ese caso compadezco al infortunado chico que tendrá que aguantarte porque es seguro que no sobrevivira a tu presencia.

Tala frunció el entrecejo; su propia cordura se perdió en un mar de celos, y una apabullante sensación de vacío. Sin poder resistirlo, el pelirrojo espetó. .- ¿Qué sabes tú de tolerancia? ¡Soy yo el que ha tenido que convivir contigo!

.- ¡Por todos los infiernos, nada te complace, ¿te diviertes hartando a la gente?... ¡¿qué demonios quieres!

Tala abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de nuevo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no contaba con una respuesta. De hecho, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Bryan salió de su habitación y se perdió por el pasillo dejando que Tala se hundiera en su enmarañada mente.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Las tazas quedaron abandonadas sobre la mesa de centro cuando Rei se puso de pie y se marchó, dejando a Kai sin una respuesta. El chico Hiwatari se sentía ansioso, nervioso, y frustrado... Maldijo mentalmente a todos los inutiles mortales que eran capaces de expresar sus sentimientos con gran habilidad. Era humillante su falta de experiencia. No podía simplemente decirle "Te quiero", "Me gustas", "Quedate conmigo", porque no eran palabras conocidas para él. Quiso gritar y proclamar la injusticia del mundo. Su ceño se frunció, y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas para controlarse. No se le ocurría una manera de sincerarse...

Rei volvió de su alcoba y tomó asiento. Kai se tensó: Todo plan e idea concebidos se fueron al traste cuando sintió el peso de Rei junto a él. El movimiento casi felino del chico le era tan conocido que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho. La sangre palpitaba en sus sienes. Sentía un ardor concentrarse en su estomago. Sus manos sudaban...

Era degradante que un Hiwatari sufriera por algo tan absurdo. _"Simplemente las cosas no pueden empeorar."_

.- Me parece que te debo una disculpa .- comenzó Rei con un suave nerviosismo en su voz.

.- ¿Por qué deberías?

.- Porque me comporte como un tonto.

La ansiedad se instalo cómodamente en el pecho de Kai, mientras retenía el aliento, incapaz de predecir el desenlance de tan extraño comentario. Rei le tendió la carpeta que Bryan le había llevado, y Kai la recibió pero no se molesto en revisarla. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él.

.- Hoy hable con Kotaro .- continuó Rei en el mismo tono .- Me dijo que tu abuelo no planeaba ocuparse de la abadía, y me habló sobre la condición que él impuso para que continue financiandola.

La expresión de Kai se tornó irritable. Maldijo con gran vehemencia el nombre de Kotaro Isumi. Detestaba que personas ajenas se entrometieran en sus asuntos... Y más aún cuando estos incluían a Rei.

.- Mi abuelo tiene un muy retorcido método de imponer su voluntad.

.- Sólo desea tenerte cerca. Eres su única familia.

.- Pues tiene una extraña manera de mostrar aprecio por su misma sangre.

.- La personas expresan su cariño de distintas formas.

El joven Hiwatari se humedeció los labios, preguntandose cómo hacer que su lengua cooperara. Rei parecía muy seguro de si mismo, pero Kai no podía saber que la temperatura de sus manos disminuía mientras que la de su cara aumentaba. Era extraño y familiar a la vez. La conversación pausada y lenta era agradable para Kai; a pesar de que 'Voltaire' no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

.- Es posible .- aceptó Kai después de unos minutos .- Pero aún así no pretendo analizar la mentalidad de Voltaire.

.- ¿Y volveras a tu casa? .- insistio Rei con ligereza y sin mirarlo.

.- Es mi obligación. En palabras de Voltaire: "es absolutamente irracional que viva solo cuando todavía me encuentro bajo su tutela" .- resopló, dando a entender que para él era _absolutamente irracional _que Voltaire se preocupara tanto por su persona.

.- Kotaro dijo exactamente lo mismo. .- sonrió y recitó .- "Es imposible que Voltaire le conceda la libertad, al adolescente que tiene por nieto"...

.- Lo que reafirma la patologica obsesion que tiene mi abuelo por controlar la vida de las personas que le rodean.

.- Él únicamente se preocupa por ti. Lo cual es más de lo que yo puedo decir.

Kai le miró con el entrecejo fruncido .- Los White Tigers se preocupan por ti .- y quiso añadir _"y_o _también me preocupo por ti"_ pero la lengua se le trabo y opto por quedarse callado.

Rei sonrió con gentileza, aligerando la tensión que ebullía en el interior de Kai. Era sencillo hablar con Kai.

.- No me referia a eso. .- repuso con ligereza .- No tengo ningún lugar a donde llegar; ya sabes, sin hogar o domicilio; .- se encogió de hombros .- no es que me importe, pero en momentos como éste soy bastante consciente de mi situación. El Señor Dickenson se hace cargo de mis papeles y de todo lo que yo no puedo tramitar, me consigue alojamiento cada vez que viajo, y me ayuda con todos mis gastos, pero... no sé, me siento un poco inutil.

.- Puedes volver a Japon .- propuso Kai con suavidad mientras su corazón se aceleraba .- Cualquiera de ellos te recibira con alegría.

.- Si, pero volvemos al problema de que me sentiría incómodo después de un tiempo. No me gusta vivir a expensas de los demás. Nunca lo he hecho, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

.- ¿Y a Sangong?

.- Le he dado suficientes molestias a la familia de Lee; además, volver a estas alturas no es una perspectiva nada agradable.

.- ¿Qué tal Francia?

.- Lo he pensado; y sé que no me sentiría tan intruso.

.- Suena bien, .- mintió con voz inexpresiva .- tendrías techo, comida, y trabajo.

.- Algo asi, mi tío dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera.

.- Hn... También puedes quedarte aqui... _"En resumen, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, y que me dejes demostrartelo"_ una vez más, Kai maldijo su indecisión.

El corazón de Rei se paralizo por un momento antes de saltar y hundirse hasta casi sus rodillas, haciendolas temblar; con visible esfuerzo oculto el sudor de sus manos y susurró:

.- También es posible...

.- ¿Qué otras opciones quedan? .- Kai se asombraba del sonido casi indifente de su propia voz, a pesar de que la tensión en su cuerpo crecía. .- ¿A dónde más irías?

.- A New York; el Señor Dickenson me reitero su invitación para unirme a la BBA.

Kai no dejo entrever su apabullante desasosiego .- ¿Aceptaste? .- inquirio con su tono normal, pero la necesidad de asesinar a alguien crecía a cada instante.

Silencio. Tanto o más mortificante que una respuesta afirmativa. La necesidad de despedazar algo aturdía al ojicarmín hasta casi hacerle perder la cordura. Rei le observaba de reojo, sin contestar, y cuando se levanto para retirarse, Kai le imitó más por inercia que por voluntad; se preguntaba cuál sería el método de tortura más doloroso para emplearlo contra dos personas en particular. Necesitaba liberar su frustración, acabar con alguien y dejarse llevar por la nada...

Se dejo conducir a su propia alcoba, sin cuidar de sus pasos. Kai se detuvo en el umbral de la misma, absolutamente contrariado. En la mesa junto a su cama se hallaba su respuesta.

.- Kotaro me ofreció un lugar en la abadía.

La sonrisa que Rei esbozó fue el detonante para que el corazón de Kai se desbocara; se encaminó hacia la mesa y sujeto el regalo que él mismo había comprado en cierto momento de locura. Se lo extendió a Rei con absoluta seguridad, dejando que el gesto hablara por si mismo.

El pequeño Dranzer de peluche fue recibido con gran cariño por parte de Rei. El detalle era sencillo y sin embargo representaba todo lo que Kai no podía decir con palabras, todo aquello que enloquecía a su cerebro y punzaba en su corazón. Era el primer gesto tierno que mostraba para con alguien, y era fácil darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Rei no podía equivocarse...

La pequeña caja maltratada, que Rei había rescatado de debajo de la cama, permanecía junto a los felpudos sin que Kai le prestara la más minima atención. El curioso Drigger que descansaba sobre la misma mesa, completaba el regalo que Kai había comprado días antes. El joven Hiwatari no tenía más noción para expresarse que los pequeños detalles que usualmente pasaban desapercibidos; desde una mirada hasta una aprobación, incluida una sonrisa. La atención de Kai era exclusiva de personas importantes. La atención de Kai era exclusiva de Rei.

La compra de ambos peluches era la muda explicación de sus sentimientos: Era la manera de pedirle a Rei que se quedara con él. Era bastante sencillo, si conocias a Kai lo suficiente. No existían palabras, sólo gestos; los gestos eran lo más distintivo de un Hiwatari. Era bastante obvio que Rei comprendía su extraña manera de comunicarse; de otra manera no habría dispuesto a los peluches como estaban ahora. Juntos, pegados el uno al otro, apoyandose entre ellos en una imagen sumamente significativa.

Juntos como Kai quería que estuvieran...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Bryan agradeció con toda su alma el que dos horas después de haberse marchado su habitación estuviese silenciosa e inmóvil. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama y el colchon rechino bajo su peso. Hundio su cara contra su almohada y dejo que sus parpados se cerraran. La somnolencia llegó pronto, y él no hizo nada por ahuyentarla. Despertó cuando escuchó con toda claridad como Tala se afanaba en hurgar entre sus cajones; aunque haciendo poco ruido, era el suficiente como para despertarle. Se movió deliberadamente haciendo crujir el colchon, y los movimientos del pelirrojo se detuvieron al instante. Sonrió, oculto por la penumbra; pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho que Tala se marchaba. Se giró y se encontro con la cama desecha, y peor aún vacía. _"Ni que me importara"_ se dijo con toda seriedad, conteniendo apenas una mueca.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, y maldijo entre dientes a cuanto nombre se le viniera a la cabeza. _"¿Quién es más imbécil?"_ se pregunto con furia mirando la cama de su compañero. _"¿él, por no darse cuenta de algo tan simple, o yo, por esperar que lo haga?"_ Gruño contra si mismo. La respuesta era obvia. Tala no tenía porque esforzarse en descubrir sus sentimientos, no le correspondía... Sin poder cubrir aquellos negros pensamientos, Bryan se levanto, se calzo los zapatos y recogió a Falborg. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza y la única manera de lograrlo era entrenar un poco.

Los pasos de Bryan disminuyeron su velocidad cuando reconocieron cierto ruido poco audible. Sin duda era el chasquido que produce un blade al estrellarse contra un plato. Frunció el entrecejo pensando en quien estaría igual de loco que él para entrenar a esas horas. Su corazón se hundió cuando descubrió al otro maniaco enfermo de insomnio. Tala no se percato de su presencia, y Bryan casi alucino al verlo inclinado sobre el plato con el cabello rojo cayendo sobre su rostro y sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas...

_"Grandioso, Bryan, eres un caso perdido, y es lamentable que no te des por vencido."_ Suspiró, al menos admitía que su obsesión por el pelirrojo no era del todo una obsesión, pero ya no tenía caso pensarlo.

Soportó con asombrosa impasibilidad la mirada ojiazul que pareció traspasarlo; no hizo el menor gesto de iniciar una charla, lo cual fue suficiente para que Tala confirmara lo que ya sabía. Después de mucho analizarlo, la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que los papeles se habían intercambiado; ahora él pedía atención y Bryan la negaba. Esa manera de actuar le recordaba mucho a si mismo, y se pregunto por qué Bryan no le despreció a la primer oportunidad. ¿Por qué le había soportado?. Era frustrante darse cuenta de que extrañaba la inusual atención que el chico le brindaba. Extrañaba su mirada, su cinica sonrisa y sus palabras repletas de mordacerias... Tala casi quería ahogarse al darse cuenta de que lo extrañaba por completo, pero era demasiado necio como para admitirlo en voz alta.

El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Bryan dudó, no porque temiera aceptar el reto, sino porque dudaba que eso fuera lo más sano para su cordura. Bueno, se dijo, más loco no puedo estar. Cuando finalmente se decidió, avanzo hacia el plato y liberó a Falborg.

El ambiente tenso se relajo cuando Wolborg y Falborg chocaron por primera vez, produciendo el familiar sonido que tantas veces habían escuchado. Bryan encontró reconfortante poder estar en la misma habitación que el pelirrojo sin tener que fingir nada. Sus blade giraron uno entorno al otro, antes de chocar entre si, alejarse y volver a empezar. La quisquillosa sensación originada de aquel extraño silencio era peor aun que la ansiedad de su propio cuerpo. Bryan se percató de que era la primera vez que no se agredían verbalmente...

Falborg describió un circulo perfecto entornó a su contrincante, antes de embestir obligandole a retroceder. Wolborg se mantuvo en su posición defensiva; Bryan bufó, la tactica de Tala siempre funcionaba: Era él quien insistia mientras el necio de su compañero hacia caso omiso de sus ataques. A simple vista era una sencilla practica de entrenamiento sin mayor complicacion... pero Bryan no tardó en darse cuenta de que las cosas no era para nada normales. Le tomó cerca de un minuto comprender la diferencia entre el acostumbrado ataque de Tala y la nueva estrategia. Él atacaba y Tala respondía.

Frunció el entrecejo poco habituado a ese tipo de cuestiones. El Wolborg de Tala había pasado de un estado defensivo a uno ofensivo; lo cual era extraño, ya que Tala prefería dejar que los otros hicieran todo el trabajo, su blade soportaba largos enfrentamientos y era inusual que cambiara su táctica. Su lema era mantenerse al margen y dar el golpe final cuando su oponente se tambaleara bajo el peso del agotamiento. Primero esperaba que su enemigo se fatigara y después arrasaba. Era una de las tantas particularidades del chico; pero ahora se mostraba dispuesto a dar pelea; quería probarle algo pero Bryan no lograba entender qué.

Cuando Bryan no encontró una pauta en el ataque, comprendió que estaba siendo sometido a una especie de juego y la sensación de estar siendo manipulado le irrito de sobremanera. Levanto la cabeza y sus refulgentes ojos se fijaron en los azules hielo. El pelirrojo le miraba con seriedad, inmóvil como una estatua; pero incluso ellas tenían mejor expresión. Bryan alzo las cejas con gesto condescendiente, nublando y ahogando su implacable ansiedad. Dejo de prestarle atención a la batalla, que acababa de tomar matices más violentos. Tala se contuvo para no temblar, el vacío en su estomago no le ayudaba a mejorar su estado. Esa cosquillosa sensación comenzaba a incomodarlo.

El blade de Bryan fue llamado por su dueño y saltó desde el borde del plato hacia su mano. .- No me apetece participar en tu pequeño experimento; suficiente tengo con todo lo que has hecho.

Tala parpadeó en confusión. Bryan bostezo y se retiro a su cuarto, sin percatarse de la mirada que el ojiazul le dedico. En cuanto el chico pelilavanda se dejo caer en su cama, y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, la puerta se abrió dando paso al pelirrojo.

.- ¿Qué hice? .- pregunto desde la entrada.

.- Bueno, si tú no te das por aludido, creeme que pierdes tu tiempo al interrogarme: No pienso aclarartelo. Bastante grandecito estás como para responsabilizarte por tus actos... Utiliza esa pequeña cabeza tuya y desentiendete de todo; como siempre lo has hecho. Jamás te ha importado, no debe importarte ahora.

.- Deja de agredirme. No quiero discutir contigo...

.- ¡Wow!. Eso si que es nuevo .- ironizo el chico rodando sus ojos .- Y después qué, ¿tomaremos té con bizcochos?. ¡Vamos, dime algo más creativo!. ¿Nada?... entonces abstente de hacer comentarios absurdos.

.- ¡Lo siento mucho, Señor Acidez, ¿le basta con mi disculpa o es necesaria una reverencia?. ¡Demonios, estoy tratando de hablarte y lo único que haces es irritarme. ¡Deja tu cinismo sólo un segundo y escuchame, ¿es demasiado pedir?

Bryan se enderezo en su cama .- ¿Qué tienes que decir, ¿más idioteces?... Porque en ese caso prefiero tragar cianuro. Tengo sueño y lo último que quiero es proseguir con esta charla. Si vas a dormir, adelante, ahi esta tu cama; de lo contrario, vete, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

.- ¡Eres un necio!

.- ¿Yo soy el necio?. Mira nada más, y yo sin saberlo. Sin duda me culparas por ser el necio que te obligo a encerrarte infantilmente en el cuarto de Hiwatari, ¿cierto?; o por ser el necio que siempre te harta; o por ser el necio que nunca te deja en paz. Siempre lo he dicho, preocupate por un arrogante presuntuoso y éste te enviara al infierno.

Tala parpadeó, y Bryan fue consciente de su propio nerviosismo revelado como un ataque directo repleto de sarcasmo y agresiones. Bryan se tendió boca arriba, cerrando sus ojos para ahogarse en silencio. No escucho movimiento alguno, por lo que supuso que Tala no pensaba añadir nada más. Suspiro en silencio dispuesto a dormir cuando la pregunta hecha con total escepticismo le tenso en su lugar.

.- ¿Te preocupas por mi?

Bryan estuvo a punto de soltar una blasfemia; más inercia que por voluntad se enderezo en su lugar. .- En primera, no tengo por costumbre preocuparme por nadie que no sea yo; y en segunda, en el improbable caso que llegara a suceder, te aseguro que esa persona no sería un bastardo insensible. Y me gustaría que me dejaras dormir.

.- Estoy hablando en serio; quisiera... .- la voz salió forzada, como si las palabras tuvieran problemas para ser pronunciadas; quería disculparse pero la disculpa no le era familiar, sólo quería reconciliarse con Bryan. .- Me preguntaste qué es lo que quería; pues bien, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

.- ¡Sorprendente, te has decidido por algo; ¿y es ahora dónde te sueltas a reír y te marchas, ¡por favor, deja de ser un embustero!

Tala comenzaba a irritarse; le quedaba claro que en todo ese tiempo Bryan había tenido mucha paciencia con él, y que ahora no estaba dispuesto a concederle ni siquiera un minuto de su atención. Era sorprendente como Bryan podía cambiar cuando se mostraba "amable" y cuando dejaba a flote su natural desdeño. Y se maldecía al recordar que era él el caustante de todo eso. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, lo que Tala quería era que todo volviera ser como antes, que Bryan fuera su amigo una vez más, que la atención del chico siempre estuviera dispuesta para él, que su vehemencia fuera toda de él. Quería a su compañero, quería a su amigo... lo quería a él. ¿Cómo hacerselo comprender a Bryan, ¿cómo disculparse cuando el chico no quería escucharlo, ¿cómo explicarse a si mismo que lo necesitaba, que lo extrañaba, que lo quería?...

Tala retrocedió; un inefable calor se extendió por su cuerpo. Necesitar y extrañar son cosas que él podía manejar, cosas que podía soportar, cosas que su orgullo podía digerir... pero ¿querer?. Querer era una palabra dificil, complicada, lejana. Querer a Bryan... ¿quererlo en qué sentido?. ¡Era un chico! ¡Un chico por demás cinico y perverso!. Querer a Bryan implicaba demasiadas cosas, muchos terminos dificiles de poner en palabras. Querer a Bryan no estaba permitido para él. Querer a Bryan era imposible...

El corazón de Tala se dejo caer; su latido bajo por su estomago hasta golpear su abdomen. Respiraba con dificultad. Era ahora o nunca, mientras Bryan le observaba con gesto expectante.

.- ¿Has terminado con tu inspección? .- la voz lejana le devolvió a la realidad.

.- ¡Con mil diablos, lo siento, ¿está bien?. Siento haberte metido en tantos problemas, siento haberte causado tantos dolores de cabeza, siento haberme comportado como un bastardo. Te debo una disculpa por cada cosa, lo acepto; pero deja de tratarme como basura. Lo detesto. Si-siento .- enrojeció violentamente y no pudo mirarlo a la cara .- lamento haberte besado.

Nada. No hubo respuesta. Tala se llevo una verdadera sorpresa cuando no escucho replica alguna. Creía que siendo ese el verdadero motivo por el cual Bryan se encontraba tan alterado, el enfrentarlo le haría explotar y terminarían con la disputa; pero eso no sucedía. Con visible esfuerzo levanto la mirada y se encontro con los inexpresivos ojos lavanda. Se quedo en silencio y apretó los puños; obligo a su sangre a despejar sus mejillas y permaneció quieto, en su lugar, deteniendo su temblar. El vacío que sus entrañas habían dejado era mareador y estuvo a punto de desplomarse. Bryan desvió la mirada y se levantó. Tala parpadeó aturdido, y parpadeó de nuevo cuando le vio calzarse sus zapatos y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

.- ¿Qué...? .- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de ir trás él y retenerle por el brazo. Se quedo sin aliento cuando Bryan le miró; se preguntó por qué se veía tan molesto.

.- Sueltame .- la voz le dejo frío, sin embargo no obedeció. Viendolo, Bryan le sujeto por la mano y la desprendió de su brazo. .- ¿Crees en verdad que me tragare algo tan absurdo, no soy tan idiota. ¿Tú, disculpandote, primero vería a Hiwatari declararse; ¿o es qué acaso te han lavado el cerebro?

Tala frunció el entrecejo. .- Soy sincero.

.- Y qué, ¿esperas una tarjeta?. No comprendo a que viene tu disculpa, ¿te sientes mal contigo mismo y necesitas inflar tu ego, porque de otro modo no le encuentro sentido. No necesitas mi aprobación. Si quieres engañarte a ti mismo, adelante, pero no me involucres en tus problemas.

.- Explicate. .- casi ordeno, bloqueandole el paso hacia la salida.

.- Si no lo has comprendido hasta ahora, no le veo el caso. .- Bryan intento apartarlo, pero Tala se mantuvo firme. Azul y lavanda se enfrentaron, la primera exigía en silencio, la segunda ordenaba con firmeza; pero ninguna de las dos atendía a la muda petición de la otra. Verdaderas voluntades tercas que se negaban a ceder frente a su compañero, y que no obstante anhelaban algo...

El corazón de Tala se desbordo, palpito con rápidez y descontrol. Sus manos se estremecieron, como si la sangre corriera con demasiada prisa y dejara trás de sí un corazón vivo y fuerte. Bryan resoplo en frustración y apartó a Tala de si como si su contacto fuera demasiado peligroso para él, y dadas las circunstancias, en verdad lo era. No había salida, y lo peor era que lo sabía. Casi contra su propia voluntad, Bryan respondió.

.- Eres un perfecto imbécil .- Tala parpadeó y Bryan soltó una risita amarga .- La cosa es bastante sencilla, y te ayudare para que tu cerebro lo comprenda .- sus ojos se endurecieron .- No necesitas disculparte, jamás lo has necesitado, y nunca espere que lo hicieras. ¿Por qué, porque no has hecho nada; porque no te culpo de nada; porque simple y sencillamente tú no necesitas disculparte por nada. ¿Lo captas ahora o necesitas un diagrama?...

Tala perdió toda capacidad para razonar. Bryan continuó, su lengua, una vez libre de las ataduras que su cerebro le imponía, tenía muchas cosas para escupir.

.- ¿Lamentas haberme metido en problemas, bueno, es cosa triste; porque eso le otorga sentido a la patetica vida que llevamos. ¿Lamentas los dolores de cabeza, es verdaderamente terrible, porque disfrute de cada uno de ellos. ¿Lamentas comportarte como un bastardo, admito que podías haber sido un poco más gentil, pero es algo natural en ti. Me enfurece que te disculpes por algo tan estupido. ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo lamento?... que tengas que disculparte por ser Tala, es bastante ilógico, ¿no lo crees?. Si tuvieras que disculparte por cada cosa que haces me hubiera hartado de ti hace mucho. Si me debieras una disculpa te la habría sacado a golpes. Es simple; no le veo mayor complicación.

Casi inconscientemente acorralo a Tala contra la pared, su mano apoyada en ésta para anticiparse a cualquier intento de escape, no que Tala tuviera la intención o la fuerza para tratar, pero era una reacción natural en él. El calor progesado era demasiado apabullante.

.- Verdaderamente maldigo mi propia estupidez .- la voz, cuyo volumen crecía conforme hablaba, acababa de adquirir un suave matiz, casi atercipelado. Tala se estremeció. .- Y es estupidez porque no hay lógica en todo el asunto. ¿Sabes qué es lo realmente penoso?; que nada de lo que haga o diga iluminara esa necia cabeza tuya. Me rindó, no puedo luchar contra tu terquedad... Si lamentas haberme besado .- Tala retuvo el aliento .- entonces olvidalo; en lo que a mi respecta... yo lamento que te hayas marchado.

Las palabras carecían de sentido, más no de significado. Si Tala esperaba que su capacidad racional volviera en cuanto Bryan terminara con su pequeña charla, se equivoco irremediablemente. Su mente voló, se perdió en las profundidades de un lugar tibio, oscuro. Se dejo llevar por un torbellino de emociones puras. Cuando los labios de Bryan se posaron en los suyos, fue como meter el dedo en un enchufe. Las piernas le fallaron, se apretó fuertemente contra la pared, como si deseara fundirse con ella. Y el cuerpo de Bryan se acerco a él, eliminando toda distancia entre ellos.

El contacto fue suave y gentil; sin esa necesidad subyugante que se percibió en el primer beso. Era igualmente sorpresivo, pero no tenía la finalidad de doblegar ninguna voluntad. Deseaba darse a conocer, deseaba gritar y exclamar lo que su dueño no era capaz de hablar; a diferencia del beso que Tala había dado, que pedía y exigía la victoria de una batalla no determinada, éste unicamente pedía reconocimiento y permiso. El momento era tan contagioso que Tala se vio incapaz de resistirse; respondió con la apabullante intensidad que le caracterizaba... E iba más allá, se perdía en un mundo sin logica ni coherencia...

En cuanto la tensión de su cuerpo disminuyo, Bryan se percató de la situación. Fue entonces que se apartó bruscamente. Tala le observaba en silencio, con la confusión centellando en sus ojos claros. Era extraño: Y dudaba que Tala captara la muda explicación. Respiró lenta y pausadamente. Su cuerpo se tenso. No podía retractarse, no podía huir. Su orgullo le impedía retroceder... Lastima que fuera tan complicado llevarlo acabo.

.- Esto es verdaderamente estupido .- farfullo, consciente de lo incoherente que se escuchaba. Sonrió sin pizca de humor .- Supongo que ninguno de los dos tiene remedio, ambos somos igual de necios; ¿pero es tan dificil hacerte comprender?. No es nada complicado. .- se armó de valor sin darse tiempo a titubear. .- Me gustas; desde siempre, desde que puedo recordarlo. No me preguntes por qué, no lo sé...

Tala parpadeó; trató de ahogar el repiqueteo de su corazón. .- Yo... .- la silaba fue corta y titubeante, pero Bryan lo acotó antes de que añadiera algo más.

.- No tienes porque darme una respuesta. .- su voz, casi displicente, confundió a Tala .- Olvidalo, ya te lo he dicho.

Lo cierto era que nunca había esperado una respuesta de Tala: Su respuesta, con toda seguridad, habría sido un golpe directo al rostro; era lo más lógico, y el que no lo golpera resultaba toda una victoria para él. No esperaba que Tala le correspondiera; eso sería tan quimerico como esperar que un Hiwatari sonriera. No alentaba falsas esperanzas. No era tan estupido. No se podía temer un rechazo cuando se sabe que no existe posibilidad de exito. La sensación de saber ahora con más certeza que nunca sería correspondido era mucho más espantosa que la perspectiva imaginaria; sin embargo, no era tan malo. Ahora sólo tenía que sumergir la cabeza en el agua y apagar su locura.

En cuanto Bryan salió; el cuerpo de Tala se deslizo sin voluntad, apoyado en la pared, hasta llegar al suelo. Sólo entonces, a salvo de toda mirada, se permitió enrojecer a gusto, le concedió completa libertad a su corazón para desbocarse, y dejo de retener el temblor de sus dedos. Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y cerro los ojos. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil para encontrarle un sentido lógico al asunto, pero este parecía no existir... ¿acaso no había cordura en un mundo al revés?. Tal vez la realidad blanco y negro que Tala conocía también tenía tonos grises. ¿Cómo saberlo?... ¿Por qué Bryan tenía la costumbre de siempre embrollar todo?.

Los ojos azules, asombrosamente cristalinos y humedos, se asomaron por sobre sus rodillas y contemplaron la habitación demasiado caliente para su gusto. Esperó que Bryan volviera, agudizó el oído; pero el chico no apareció... aunque si lo hacía, ¿qué decisión tomaría él?.

Tala resopló, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No le gustaba sentirse atrapado, y detestaba que lo dejaran en la cuerda floja. Más aún, aborrecía que Bryan desapareciera; _"¿por qué, ¿por qué?"_... La sangre en sus venas se congelo cuando la inconfundible presencia de Bryan reapareció. Sin decir palabra, el dueño de Falborg se tiró en su cama y Tala alcanzo a notar el cabello húmedo: Como si hubiera hundido su cabeza en el agua. Lo cuál tenía mucho sentido, pero Tala no le prestó atención. Se levantó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible y se tendió en su cama, ocultando su rostro sin dejar de pensar. No encontraba respuestas, y tratar de explicarse sería sumamente patético. Rellenar el vacío con palabras innecesarias era por demás irritante.

Poco después de que Bryan apagara la luz y volviera a su cama, sin deseos de ser amable con un muro de hierro, Tala decidió que era hora de acabar con eso.

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Rei tenía mucho que decir, pero nada que pudiera disipar su nerviosismo. Estaba seguro de que su lengua no le ayudaría y terminaría por decir alguna bobería. Mecanicamente acomodo a Drigger en su lugar, acariciando al Dranzer de peluche a su lado.

.- Kai, yo... .- tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo, pero las palabras se oprimían en su garganta sin dejar de luchar.

Kai tembló involuntariamente; una pequeña descarga lo despertó y le hizo saber lo que Rei diría antes de que las palabras fueran pronunciadas. Luchó por controlar la abyecta sensación de felicidad que se extendía por sus venas y no proceso muy bien la mareadora situación. La sensacion era dominante, subyugante, capaz de hacerte estallar... No pudo contenerse, quería avanzar y lo único que atinó a decir fue:

.- ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Rei se sobresalto y cortó de inmediato con su lucha interna. Por primera vez en su vida vio a Kai Hiwatari sonreír, y un inefable calor se extendió por su cuerpo a la par que asentía con timidez, no dandose cuenta de su propia ansiedad. Se sintió temblar cuando Kai se inclino hacía él, y contuvo el aliento cuando el dueño de Dranzer se detuvo a un par de pulgadas de su rostro. Su calido aliento le rozaba las mejillas; el aire se atoró en sus pulmones cuando Kai no mostró intención de avanzar.

.- ¿No escaparas?

Rei parpadeo; su timidez siendo olvidada en tan sólo un segundo. No obstante, enrojeció subitamente al comprenderle y su cuerpo se convirtió en una extraña fuente de calor. Se estremecio, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue él quien tomó la decisión de besarlo. Fue consciente de la carne ajena que entraba en contacto con la suya, de la subita ansiedad que oprimía sus entrañas, y de la energía que logró esclavizarlo casi por completo. Kai quedo sorprendido, no sólo por la audacia de Rei, sino por haber olvidado lo delicioso de la sensación. Era electrizante, ligeramente apabullante; aunque dulce con un ligero matiz de ansiedad. Kai perdió la cordura, y por primera vez en su vida no le molesto que alguien más tomara la iniciativa de su vida.

Cuando recuperó el control de la situación, disminuyo la velocidad del contacto. Besos fugaces, más efímeros que el aliento, que atravezaban el alma, y la saturaban de una incomprensible sensación de bienestar. Kai se creyo morir en ese preciso instante. La sangre hervía en sus venas y toda pizca de prudencia fue abandonada. El contacto aumento de ritmo, volviendose apasionado y anhelante; como una llama incapaz de controlarse. Embriagante, y mareador. Tan abrumante que las piernas de Rei se tambalearon y Kai lo abrazo, temiendo que se retirara.

Cuando Kai se percató de que las manos de Rei acariciaba su cuello, su misma piel reacciono pegandose más a su compañero y prolongando el beso lo más que podía. Era todo lo que Kai había anhelado, más que suficiente para ahogarle... Cuando su lengua acarició la de Rei, ésta respondió con toda la vehemencia de la que era capaz; notó el sabor de su boca, se probaba a si mismo. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la boca de Rei. Su propia boca se mostraba firme y resuelta, mientras que la de Rei respondía con audacia. Respiraron juntos, sus palpitaciones confundiendose en un sólo sonido. La presión en sus venas aumentaba, latían sin control, zumbando en sus oídos como musica lejana y perdida. El ambiente estaba cargado de propia electricidad...

Rei retrocedió, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo; no sólo la sangre ebullía sin control, su corazón repiqueteaba en algún punto cerca de su estomago. Kai retrocedió con él, se tambaleó con él y temblo con él; sin despegarse, sin liberarlo. Temía que soltarlo implicara perderlo, y ahora que lo tenía, Kai Hiwatari tendría que estar loco como para dejarlo ir. Rei cayo sobre la cama, mientras Kai se inclinaba hacia él; sus bocas rozandose sin ir más lejos. Tan potente era su propia ansiedad que había consumido toda su fuerza. Rei atrajo hacia si a su compañero sonriendo con infinita alegría. Quedaron juntos, tendidos sobre la cama. La nariz de Kai haciendo leves cosquillas al delicado cuello del chico. El momento era suave y contagioso.

.- Kotaro dijo que podré mudarme mañana mismo. .- musitó Rei con somnolencia. Se sobresalto ligeramente cuando Kai acarició la piel de su cuello, deslizando su otro brazo bajo su cuerpo; pero el contacto terminó por gustarle y su cuerpo se relajo. .- Me dijo que no habrá problema para encontrarme una habitación...

.- Puedes quedarte aqui .- replico Kai sin pizca de emoción en su voz, y Rei sonrió sin preocuparse por el aspecto formal de sus palabras.

.- El lugar es demasiado grande para una sóla persona; además, no creo que a tu abuelo le guste. .- Kai gruño en silencio. .- ¿Lo ves, tu mismo lo admites.

.- Voltaire no tiene opinión en todo este asunto.

.- Yo no estaría tan seguro: Has dicho que volveras a casa, ¿no es asi?; de lo contrario, los fondos para la abadía serán retirados; asi que tu abuelo, lo quieras o no, tiene mucho que decir. .- Kai lo abrazó con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, y hundió su rostro en su hombro, estremeciendose cuando Rei le acarició el cabello.

.- Muy bien, será la abadía pero sin compañero.

Rei se rió .- No me gustan los privilegios.

.- Sin compañero .- la voz de Kai se escucho inflexible. Le dolía el estomago de pensar que alguien más ocuparía su lugar como compañero de habitación; sin mencionar que tendría cuidado de no dejar que ni Bryan ni Tala se encontraran a más de diez metros de _su_ chico.

Kai no pretendía divulgar su vida sentimental; no le apetecía conceder ni explicaciones ni excusas. También sabía que pedirle a Rei que viviera con él estaba fuera de los limites de lo posible; eran menores de edad y Voltaire complicaría aun más las cosas. Su abuelo era la parte más dificil de todo el asunto... sin contar a los White Tigers; pero cuando Rei lo beso, toda preocupación se desvaneció y él encontro un reconfortante calor.

Kai detestaba la publicidad, y lo más sensato era llevar las cosas con calma y discreción. Si Rei deseaba formar parte de la vida de Kai, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de acoplarse, no quería interferir en sus responsabilidades. No iba a ser fácil, pero como una vez había dicho..._ "... es parte de tu personalidad y podemos sobrevivir a ella."_

El acuerdo tácito que establecieron en el confortable silencio fue como una declaración formal de todo lo que sucedería después: Promesas y confesiones; como la muda declaración de sus sentimientos. Kai lo abrazó con suavidad, con una ternura que hasta ese momento le era desconocida. Besó su cuello, beso su mejilla y Rei sonrió acurrucandose junto a él. Cada beso era más que una sigilosa confesión, era una manera de hacerle saber que no lo defraudaría, que siempre estaría para él, que lo quería en todo sentido...

El joven Hiwatari no era bueno con las palabras pero Rei aprendió a escucharlo con toda claridad sin necesidad de las interprestaciones. Un gesto Hiwatari era sumamente significativo, Rei lo sabía. No tenía porque dudar de lo que Kai no decía...

El joven Kon se durmió con la seguridad de haber encontrado un hogar, de saber que existía alguien que le quería, y de que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante. Admitía con toda honestidad que quería a Kai y deseaba enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de quedarse a su lado. Y Kai se durmió poco después, seguro de que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero con la firme idea de que el chico a su lado valía todas y cada una de esas pruebas... Rei lo valía...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

Bryan dormitaba cuando un ligero peso en su cama le alertó de sobre manera. Se tensó en su lugar abriendo instintivamente los ojos. Se giro levemente cuando el peso alcanzo su altura. La presencia era cálida, harto conocida, y sumamente inesperada. Bryan quiso gritar y saltar, pero la visión de dos ojos, extremadamente azules, le dejo sin aliento. En la oscuridad no podía apreciar los rasgos del chico, engreído y molesto, que ahora invadía su espacio personal, pero sin duda podía evocar el semblante fino, la piel blanca y los mechones rojos. Era inconfundible.

.- ¿Vienes a molestar? .- pregunto en voz baja, tratando de escucharse irritado, a pesar de que su propia ansiedad le nublaba los sentidos.

.- No puedo dormir .- Bryan enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿Y decidiste que si tú no duermes nadie más lo hará?

Bryan sintió, más que vio, la propia satisfaccion del chico. No le extrañaba que Tala ya no estuviera enojado. Su relación, más que de cordialidad, era una especie de reto y victoria; no podían durar más de cinco minutos enfadados, existía la irresistible necesidad de atención... Y en ese momento, Tala exigía esa atención.

.- No esperaras que te crea, ¿verdad?. .- añadió Tala después de un momento, como si retomara una discusión olvidada. Bryan tardó más de medio minuto en procesar las palabras. No le hacía nada bien tener al pelirrojo en cuatro patas sobre él. Lo ponía nervioso.

.- O te explicas o te vas; no estoy para esto .- Tala guardó silencio; sus ojos fijos en los lavanda. .- Y me gustaría volver a respirar, ¿podrías darme un poco de espacio?...

.- No interrumpas. .- lo atajó Tala con autoridad y Bryan notó el punzante deseo de golpearlo. .- Realmente no lo entiendo, ¿o debería decir que no _te_ entiendo?. Es decir, ¿cómo lo sabes, y cómo esperas que yo te crea?

Bryan parpadeó y enarco sus cejas .- Es oficial .- declaro con formalidad .- Te has vuelto loco. No sé de lo que me hablas.

Tala se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar .- ¿Por qué te gusto? .- la sóla pregunta hizo que Bryan fuera presa del pánico; aquel era el último tema que deseaba tratar ese día, en ese momento, en ese lugar, y con esa persona.

.- Dejate de juegos, y vete a dormir.

.- Primero contestame.

.- No tengo tiempo para soportar una serie de preguntas estupidas. .- intentó apartarlo, pero quedó inmóvil bajo su peso, y Tala le sujeto por los hombros con ambas manos. Bryan contuvo el aliento.

.- No te iras. .- aseguro con determinación, y con un breve puchero añadió .- Se te ha hecho costumbre eso de dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

.- Es una costumbre que aprendí de ti. .- Tala agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara su rostro azorado.

.- ¿Por qué dices que yo te gusto?. .- recriminó como si Bryan hubiese proferido una ultrajante mentira .- No me gusta que mientan, ni mucho menos que se burlen de mí. Y en particular no me gusta que fingas algo que no sientes. Siempre me has dicho que no soy una buena persona, que soy un bastardo insensible, que nadie en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de mí. .- enarcó sus cejas .- Y ahora me dices que yo te gusto. No suena lógico...

.- No tiene porque ser lógico: Eres un bastardo insensible, eres arrogante, engreido, pretencioso, y molesto como nadie más lo ha sido. Y no tienes derecho a decirme que sólo estoy fingiendo, cuando tú ni siquiera eres capaz de querer a nadie.

Tala parpadeó, y su ceño fruncido se disolvió. Meditó largamente sobre lo dicho por Bryan; y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, recargo su cuerpo contra el de Bryan, cortando literalmente su respiración. El peso no era excesivo, ni molesto, ni siquiera incómodo, pero Bryan tuvo que aferrar, con ambas manos, los bordes de su cama para evitar cualquier imprudencia. Cuando Tala habló, Bryan tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo, concentrando toda su energía en evitar pensamientos indecentes...

.- Entonces por qué .- fue la suave interrogante que Tala formuló .- Si soy tan mala persona, ¿por qué me soportas?..., ¿por qué no te vas?.

Era la pregunta más extraña que Bryan nunca antes escuchara; pero Tala, al igual que él, era nuevo en eso de las emociones. Boris había hecho un excelente trabajo con ellos. En ese momento, Bryan lo odió como jamás en su vida. Se obligó a pensar con claridad, a pesar de que la presencia de Tala no le ayudaba.

.- No te libraras de mí con tanta fácilidad; a mí puede gustarme quien se me dé la gana, y lamentablemente, usted, Señor Amargado, es incluido en la lista. Para desgracia suya y mía. Su arrogancia y tozudez, y toda su desquiciante personalidad, me tiene sin cuidado. Eso no cambia nada.

.- ¿Por qué yo te gusto? .- pregunto Tala levantando la cabeza. .- ¿por eso me soportas?

Su mirada fue intensa, extraña, igual que la de siempre, pero ligeramente diferente. Bryan tragó saliva, y sin pensarlo demasiado meneó la cabeza. .- Porque yo te quiero. .- aclaró con tal seriedad que Tala no pudo dudar de su palabra. No hubo arrebato, ni agresion, ni siquiera una leve mueca. _"Tal vez esté demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar"_, pensó Bryan con una ligera opresión en la garganta...

.- ¿Puedo dormir aqui? .- inquirió Tala como si nada, pese a que su corazón había saltado con esas palabras y aún ahora no podía controlarse .- Sufro de insomnio...

.- Ahorrate las explicaciones; .- se hizo a un lado .- si pateas, te golpeare; si manoteas, te golpeare; si roncas, te golpeare; si te mueves de ese lugar y rozas alguna parte de mi cuerpo, te golpeare; ¿entendido?.

Y a pesar de las amenazas, Tala sonrió. Si bien su cama era exactamente igual a la de Bryan, encontró ésta mucho más confortante y cómoda. Se tendió junto a él, sin atreverse a mirarlo...

Recordaba con exacta precisión la mueca despectiva que le había visto. Tala no encontraba defectos en aquella expresión: Era fuerte, gelida, y capaz de hacerte retroceder. Había memorizado la boca mediana, los labios rosados, las mejillas palidas, los pomulos fuertes, las cejas ligeramente escasas, la frente cubierta de mechones lavanda. Había memorizado la pequeña arruga que se formaba cada vez que fruncía el entrecejo; recordaba con toda precisión como sus labios se torcían hacia su izquierda cada vez que veía algo que no le parecía. Podía evocar esos ojos frios, e igualmente cálidos, que centellaban bajo alguna orden poco atractiva para él. Sabía que estaba enfadado cuando los musculos de su cuello se tensaban... Sabia que su respiración era muy controlada, había estudiado detalladamente el vaiven de su pecho. Pero todos esos hechos habían sido relegados por considerarse fuera de orden. Tala los había memorizado y después los había guardado, ¿por qué, ¿para qué?. Eran preguntas sin respuesta.

Y después venía el caracter del chico. Tala admitía que la charla siempre diversa del chico le entretenía; pero era renuente a seguir ordenes. La indisciplina era una de sus caracteristicas principales, por no mencionar el cinismo y la mordacidad. Jamás cuidaba de su estrategia y prefería utilizar la fuerza, era desordenado y poco atento. Se enfurecía e indignaba con facilidad. Sonreía pocas veces con sinceridad y disfrutaba de molestar a los demás. Casi no reía, y no tenía respeto por nada. ¿Cómo se podía querer a alguien asi?...

¿Cómo se podía querer a un chico que te hostigaba con tanta necedad, pero que en toda ocasión estaba pendiente de tu situación, ¿cómo se podía querer a un chico que desobedecía ordenes, e iba a la enfermería para molestarte y acompañarte durante aquella noche en que la prueba salió mal, ¿cómo se podía querer a un chico que siempre cambiaba de estrategia, y terminaba por sorprendente con sus diversas actitudes, ¿cómo se podía querer a un chico que no parecía respetar nada, pero que siempre estaba para ti, ¿cómo se podía querer a un chico cuya sinceridad siempre era puesta en duda, pero que jamás abandonaba tu lado, ¿cómo se podía querer a un chico que disfrutaba de agredir a los demás, pero que tenía el cuidado de aliviarte?...

Bryan era un rival digno a vencer, era cinico, desordenado, irrespetuoso, y peligroso. Era toda una contradicción andante; podía pasar de una furia peligrosa, a una sospechosa camaradería. Fue él quien tuvo el cuidado de mostrarle que la vida en la abadía podía ser grata, fue quien le hizo sonreír por primera vez; nunca se rendía, y nunca abandonaba. Podía, incluso, llegar a ser simpático. Bryan era simplemente Bryan, con defectos o sin ellos...

.- ¿Bryan?

.- ¿Hum?

.- Tal vez tengas razón... .- titubeó .- tal vez no sepa querer a nadie...; pero me gustaría intentarlo...

La seriedad se impuso en el chico .- No tienes la obligación de ello.

.- No lo hago por obligación...

.- Entonces por qué.

.- Tú me agradas; .- respondió con absoluta convicción .- eres importante... aunque a veces das miedo, sólo por ti lo intentaría... .- volvió a vacilar, sintiendose de pronto muy timido. Refunfuño para sus adentros, sin creer que costara tanto trabajo pedir algo tan simple .- No entiendo cómo puedes soportar esta absurda incapacidad de expresarte...

Bryan sonrió .- Uno termina por acostumbrarse; aunque he de admitir que eras tú quien complicaba todo.

.- Debiste golpearme, yo lo habría hecho.

.- Muchas veces lo intente, pero no resulta tan fácil hacerlo. .- se quedo pensativo .- asi que te agrado, ¿eh, supongo que es buen inicio.

.- Supongo... ¿y después qué?

.- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

.- ¿Y tú eres el experto en todo esto?.

.- ¡Jamás dije que fuera un experto, yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero, no soy como cierta personita que jamás ha prestado atención a lo que le rodea. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, he intentado hacerte comprender, he querido mostrarte cómo son las cosas; pero tú me has ignorado. Lo que sigue no depende de mí.

Tala tembló antes de hablar, no iba a ser fácil pero era su turno para ceder, y de cierta manera, era una retribución. .- En ese caso .- tragó saliva .- ¿te gustaría intentarlo...?... ¿conmigo?...

Bryan le miró fijamente, sopesando sus palabras, antes de olvidar toda prudencia y mesura. Su respuesta fue besarlo; con fuerza, con vehemencia, con complacencia... y lo sorprendente fue que Tala lo esperara con tanta intensidad como si su vida dependiese de ello. Fue un beso completo, sin punto de comparación. Era como intercambiar electricidad. Fue abapullante, ansioso... y corto. Terminó antes de que Tala se hiciera de voz para reafirmar su decisión. Sin embargo, la respuesta era clara, era obvia y Tala no necesitaba decir nada más; aún asi, tosió para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero Bryan lo hizo callar con un gesto de inesperada ternura: acarició su mejilla. El contacto fue estremecedor, y Tala encontró que todo en el mundo parecía estar bien; extrañamente, el insomnio se había esfumado.

.- ¿Bryan?

.- ¿Hum?

.- ...gracias.

.- No tienes por qué; lavaras mi ropa este fin de semana.

Tala sonrió con absoluta franqueza. .- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

.- Bueno, tu cama no queda muy lejos de aqui.

.- En ese caso no esperes que tu ropa regrese intacta.

.- Si llegara a faltar aunque sea un sólo calcetin, no viviras para contarlo.

.- Yo no me preocuparía por los calcetines... .- Tala sonrió con obvia picardía .- ¿te gusta el color rosa?.

.- ¡Tala!

El pelirrojo se soltó a reír, haciendo que la sonrisa de Bryan aflorara; por inexplicable razón, el hecho le produjo una secreta alegría y sin poder evitarlo lo beso; acurrucandose junto a él. Su alegría aumento cuando sintió como el brazo de Bryan rodeaba su cintura...

.- Esto empieza a gustarme. .- declaro con entusiasmo. .- es posible que llegue a acostumbrarme.

.- Si mi ropa sufre algún percance, ten por seguro que no te gustara tenerme cerca. .- Tala le sonrió y fue el turno de Bryan para besarlo. .- Veamos como resultan las cosas; si no nos matamos en el proceso, es posible que esto, sea lo que sea, funcione.

.- Me parece bien. .- se acurruco, apunto de dormirse. Bryan no encontró nada que replicarle...

El que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo, sin agresiones ni ofensas, resultó sorprendente, aún para ambos; sin embargo, era un buen comienzo. Después de todo, Tala era la persona más complicada que existiera. Y Bryan, la persona más necia. Tal vez todo no fuera tan mal...

YY YY YY YY YY YY

_"Un beso es algo más que el primer contacto carnal de dos cuerpos:_

_Es la exhalación de dos almas enamoradas."_

_(Teleny, Oscar Wilde.)_

. . . Fin . . .

_n/a:_

_Hemos terminado; aunque me falta un epilogo. Lamento la tardanza; pero he tenido ciertas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo concentrarme en nada. Siempre que lo intento todo me sale de cabeza. Asi que me dirán si este capitulo les gusto o no..._

_Agradezco su apoyo y su interés por esta pequeña historia. La pareja Bryan x Tala ha sido todo un reto, en ésta, su primer historia. Tuve dudas al principio pero creo que todo salió como debería, (espero que no muy meloso, pero tampoco sin sentido); en cuanto a Kai x Rei, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, (hubo un montón de pistas y roces), sólo faltaba una conclusión. En el epilogo sabremos cómo les ha ido... _

_Me despido; gracias por leer. Besos._

_Review:_

_El capitulo final después de una década, jojojo... Está largo, más de lo que me esperaba; (deseo que eso compense la espera). Tala no quería cooperar y tuve que persuadirlo... XD. Reescribi algunas cosas, así que la decisión final será suya. Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en contentar los mail, no es intencional, lo juro; si alguien me ha escrito y no le he contestado, le pido perdon._

_MIL Y UN GRACIAS a cada una de las lindas personas que han seguido este fic de principio a fin. Su apoyo ha sido importante para mí. Mis respuestas a los review será cortas porque hemos llegado al capitulo final y porque si no lo hago asi, no subire el capitulo sino hasta Dios sabe cuándo. Un millon de besos para todas ustedes. Y espero verlas nuevamente..._

_Cloy Seina Ivanov: ¡Preciosa, un millón de gracias por acompañarme en este ultimo capitulo y atravez de todo el camino. Espero verte pronto. Te cuidas y un beso. Bye._

_Kiri Miyamoto :  Mujer, ¿dónde andas?. Espero saber pronto de ti. Tu review me encanto... Te me cuidas y nos vemos pronto. Disfruta del capitulo. Besos, Kiri. _

_Galy:  Bryan sobrevivió, y al parecer le fue bastante bien (que no quede duda). Besos para ti, y muchos ánimos. Lamento la tardanza, y nos veremos en el epilogo. Espero. Cuidate. Bye._

_Monica: ¿En serio?... Bueno, pues gracias. No he encontrado historias tuyas, ¿bajo que nick estás?... Y ahora espero que te encuentres de maravilla. Chao. _

_Ishida Rio: Gracias por todo. Por soportar la espera y por tener paciencia. XD. Pronto nos veremos. Te apreció y admiro mucho. Te me cuidas. :D..._

_Damika Hiwatari: Nopi, no olvido los fics. Y no tienes de que preocuparte. Los problemas finalmente han llegado a su fin. Tenemos el proximo capitulo. Gracias por tu review, verdaderamente me gusto leerlo._

_R3.L3N.LY3RG: Gracias... Bueno, Bryan sobrevivió, no ha muerto y el muy atrevido disfruta de las atenciones de cierto pelirrojo. Me halaga que mis fics te gusten, por ahora sólo tengo uno. Aunque no me puedo estar tranquila._

_Ryo-Asakura: Finalmente, ultimo capitulo. Y sipi, los chicos tenían que arreglar las cosas por cuenta propia y finalmente han terminado cediendo. Espero que el capitulo te gustara. Hasta pronto._

_akane tsubame: Ahora si, todo llego a su fin. Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero lo hice lo más pronto posible, no por mi perro, ni por la langosta... jajaja... En fin. Te cuidas. Besos._

_Kea Langrey: Muchas gracias. Tengo la manía de tardar con mis actualizaciones, pero agradezco finalmente tu review. Muchas gracias y espero verte pronto._

_Eri: Una de mis chicas preferidas. XD. Ahora si, nada de capitulos adicionales. Aunque pareciera ser que a nuestros chicos le hubiesen gustado más capitulos... Los celos, las dudas y el orgullo son los principales enemigos a vencer... Besos. Nos vemos._

_Shiroi Tsuki : ¡Chica! Gracias por tu review... Sin duda he continuado con la historia, y ahora si, de lleno con el resto de mis historias. Pero jamás me gusta estarme tranquila. Aun asi, te vere pronto._

_shizu-sama: Me alegra... La actualización se me cuatrapeo y tuve que retrasarla, hasta que finalmente he podido terminar. De lo contrario me hubiesen linchado. Sin duda todo estara mejor ahora. Besos._

_hermionepotter: ohhhh, tengo problemas con mi tiempo. Y más ahora que tengo ciertos asuntos personales que atender. Tratare de no perder el enfoque. Muchas gracias por tus palabras... Besos. Cuidate._

_Sandy Kon: Bueno, los chicos han llegado a una decisión, aunque les ha tomado tanto tiempo que pareciera que me iba a escribir otro capitulo. En fin, espero te guste. Te me cuidas._

_Luna Lovegood du Black: Hace cuánto que no sé de ti, mujer, pero espero que pronto nos encontremos. Sin duda el capitulo ha tardado más de la cuenta, pero finalmente he terminado. Besos para ti._

_Lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma: jajajaja... Gracias, el capitulo final ha llegado en buen momento (un poco más y mi conciencia no dejaría de pincharme para terminar). Pero hemos terminado. Cuidate, y hasta pronto._

_Womenvenus: Sipi, la abadía es el único lugar que Kai considera seguro. jojojo. Tus preguntas han sido contestadas. Oh, por supuesto. Rei quiere a Kai, sólo necesitaba que alguien se lo hiciera ver. Nos vemos._

_Angy B. Mizuhara: Lamento no haber podido enviartelo antes, pero he cambiado muchas cosas y posiblemente las cosas no hubiesen quedado igual. Sin duda te debo una disculpa, pero aún asi muchas gracias. Besos._

_Kai Ylonen: Espero que valga la pena, o de lo contrario me muero... No te preocupes, aqui ando, no me he perdido, y finalmente hemos concluido. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Nos veremos pronto._

_KannaNeko-jin: ¡Preciosa, siento haberme tardado. No pude haberlo dicho mejor. También extrañaba andar por aqui, sólo que ciertas cosas me han mantenido lejos. Neechan, te cuidas. Besos._

_Fobos y deimos: Muchas gracias. Espero que aún andes por aqui, y que lo del pozo no se haya consumido. De lo contrario me sentire culpable T.T, en verdad, no fue mi culpa. Pero mi cabeza anda por las nubes. Ahora que la he recuperado, debo apurarme..._

_Loreto W: ¡ohayo! Tal vez hace mucho que no te escribó, pero pronto lo haré, tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Deseo que te encuentres de maravilla, y no dudo de andes de buen humor. Un beso y nos vemos._

_La LoKa KeLLy: Arigato. No dejo fics inconclusos, sé lo que se siente cuando te dejan con la duda. Pero finalmente hemos terminado, y ahora seguiremos con lo demás. Sin duda los chicos eran lentos, pero ahora todo anda bien. De nuevo gracias, y hasta pronto._

_Laura: Tenemos la continuación, el final y pronto habrá el epilogo para cerrar esta historia. Ahora sólo me queda dedicarme al resto de mis proyectos. Un beso para ti y nos veremos._

_Satanic Sasamy: Lo siento, ultimamente cada vez que me sentaba frente a la compu, nopodía escribir y me vi en más de una ocasión en necesidad de corregir. Por esa razón hasta ahora he terminado. Pero agradezco la espera. Cuidate, hasta pronto._

_Martha Maomon: Bueno, no he actualizado ni uno ni otro, mi cabeza anda por las nubes; pero ha regresado y debo apurarme. Espero te haya gustado. Asi que me despido por ahora._

_Celen Marinaiden: No te preocupes por el review, con que lo hayas leído es más que suficiente. De todas maneras, agradezco la molestia. Cuidate._

_Gabz: ¡¡¡¡todo listo!... No me excuso. Pero sé que me he tardado. Nadie ha muerto, sin duda todo ha terminado como debería. Besos para ti._

_Aiko Hiwatari:  Aún ahora me cuesta imaginar todo el tiempo que me he tardado, no me atrevo a verlo, me infartare. Y me sentire culpable. Nos veremos pronto._

_Yan Zi Lang:  Bueno, los chicos sobrevivieron, nadie tuvo que ser sacrifiado. La actualización ha tardado, pero finalmente esta lista. El final es este, pero el epilogo aclarara todo. Bye..._

_NeKo-Jeanne:  ¿verdaderamente lo crees?... Las respuestas a tus preguntas, han sido dadas, al menos por los chicos. Y todo ha terminado, al menos en cuanto a los malentendidos. Ya nos leeremos. Te me cuidas y espero verte pronto. _

_KaT IvanoV: He leído tu fic, pero soy tan mala para dejar reviews, como para encontrar mi cabeza. Sin embargo, en cuanto pueda lo sabrás. Ahora esto ha terminado. Te deseo inspiración. Un beso._

_Mhel:  Lo sé, lo sé. Soy horrible para organizarme, pero finalmente, más tarde que temprano, pero para bien o para mal aqui esta. Espero te guste._

_Navleu: ¡Linda, no negare que tus poemas me encantaron. Y me dieron nuevos alicientes para seguir escribiendo. Un beso y una infinidad de agradecimientos. Espero que el capitulo te guste._

_Ly-chan:  En absoluto es una molestia, me encanta saber que te gustaría leer el final. Ahora si, creo que no queda mucho por decir, pero aún asi agradezco tu apoyo. Besos y espero verte pronto. Te me cuidas._


	9. Epilogo: Aceptación

**EL SILENCIO POR TEMOR AL RECHAZO  
****Por Roquel**

**Aclaraciones: **Han pasado cinco años. Kai estudia para convertirse en el sucesor de Voltaire. Rei trabaja en la abadía, como entrenador además de ser el encargado de las cocinas. Bryan es entrenador y Yuriy, además de líder de los entrenadores, es mano derecha de Kotaro Isumi, el actual director de la abadía.

YYYY

**EPILOGO  
****ACEPTACIÓN**

Rei Kon, ojiambarino de cabello negro, golpeteó distraídamente su mesa esforzándose por prestar atención; algo complicado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se cruzo de piernas por tercera ocasión, apartó el lápiz de su oreja y tamborileo la mesa con los dedos de la mano. Entrecerró sus ojos en una mueca que bien podía confundirse con una expresión indignada, pero lo cierto es que acababa de encontrar una curiosa motita de pelusa en la esquina de su cama.

.- ¡Rei!...

Parpadeó, ligeramente confundido.

.- Y ahora te atreves a ignorarme... .- acuso su acompañante deteniéndose a mitad del cuarto con expresión un tanto ofendida.

.- Tanto como ignorarte no, .- repuso Rei con cierto cansancio. .- es decir te puse atención la primera media hora, de los primeros tres días, pero por Dios, Tala, ¡son las dos!. .- señalo el reloj. .- y hemos tenido esta conversación por lo menos seis veces en lo que va de la semana; comprendo que estés nervioso pero tú tienes que comprender que me estoy muriendo de sueño y mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

.- ...¿y tú punto es?

Fue el turno de Rei para mostrarse ofendido.

.- Muchas gracias por la comprensión, Tala. .- soltó con mordacidad antes de enterrar la cabeza en sus brazos y suspirar profundamente. .- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?.

Tala, chico pelirrojo y ojiazul, inestable y explosivo, se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuese demasiado complicada como para explicarla. Paseó su mirada por la pequeña habitación, que contaba con una cama, un escritorio y una cómoda. Se dejo caer jugueteando con el cubrecama de color rojo, regalo de Kai.

Con ojeras, y a punto de desplomarse, Rei trató de aclarar su mente; se alboroto el cabello y pensó con detenimiento.

El insomnio de Tala no le pillaba desprevenido. Era normal encontrárselo en las salas de entrenamiento, el comedor o muy raramente en su dormitorio, pero su manía más reciente era visitarlo a medianoche para conversar. No que le molestara, pero a diferencia de Tala, él no había sido entrenado para soportar días enteros sin haber dormido previamente.

Desde aquel memorable día, hace casi cinco años, en que llego a vivir a la abadía, el insomnio de Tala se había presentado en varias ocasiones. La primera, hacía cuatro años, cuando Tala y Bryan tuvieron su primera pelea sentimental y Bryan termino yéndose del cuarto por casi cuatro días. Un indignado pelirrojo fingió que no le importaba y pasó esos cuatro días sin dormir. Por suerte, y con cierta ayudita, se encontraron en medio del comedor a la hora de la cena, y aunque estuvieron a punto de matarse finalmente se reconciliaron.

Otra había sido cuando Bryan formó parte de un grupo experimental, aceptando trabajar como entrenador para Biovolt, y junto a Spencer fue enviado al torneo de Francia de aquel año. Tala no pudo acompañarlo, tenía la obligación de permanecer en la abadía, siendo, después de Kotaro, el de mayor rango jerárquico. Sobra decir que el insomnio de Tala duro hasta que Bryan regreso.

Y la más reciente se debía a que Kotaro, Kai, Bryan, y otros dos entrenadores habían marchado hace tres semanas para entrevistarse con Stanley Dickenson en América. Tala se quedo a cargo y Rei le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero ni la agobiante carga de trabajo lograba hacer que el pelirrojo cayera rendido. En pocas palabras, el insomnio de Tala tenía como única causa la ausencia de Bryan...

.- Tampoco puedes dormir. .- la voz lo sobresalto y sin proponérselo le miro con ligera sorpresa.

Tala señalo el montón de hojas que tenía en la esquina de su mesa, un montón de dibujos y cálculos; las últimas modificaciones que había pensado para Drigger. Rei se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y soltó un breve resoplido algo culpable.

.- De acuerdo, .- levanto la cara. .- pero al menos lo intento...

Sin embargo callo al comprender que pedirle a Tala que hiciera el intento era exigir demasiado. Rei sabía que el retraso de los demás alteraba al pelirrojo y evidentemente había renunciado a quedarse en cama. Lo más curioso era que siempre terminaba durmiéndose en la cama de Rei, quien se veía obligado a dormir en una de las habitaciones del fondo.

.- Duerme ya. .- propuso y el pelirrojo se volvió hacia él.

.- ¿Y despertar bajo la amenaza de morir a manos Hiwatari?... .- esbozó una sonrisa mordaz. .- no, gracias.

.- Nadie morirá a manos de nadie; además, dudo que lleguen esta noche.

El rostro de Tala pareció entristecerse:

.- Prefiero no arriesgarme con el Señor Posesivo. .- le soltó después de un momento. .- Si sospecha que he dormido en el mismo cuarto que tú... .- escalofrío. .- no quiero ni imaginarlo.

.- Bien, exagera; no diré nada.

Rei se dio la vuelta y continuó escribiendo la carta que desde la noche anterior redactaba para enviar a Lee, con quien se carteaba desde la última vez que se vieron, hacia más de dos años cuando visito su aldea. Le envió felicitaciones por su reciente compromiso e incluso lo embromaba sobre el asunto de sentar cabeza, se disculpaba por no haber asistido, asegurándole que pronto iría a verlo. Tenía pensado llevar a Kai y presentarlo como novio oficial, pero no podía ser hasta que Kai no se sincerara con Voltaire...

_"Voltaire"_. Rei suspiró con cierto desanimo...

Voltaire parecía intuir el extraño cambio en Kai y se afanaba en mantenerlo ocupado sin tiempo para distraerse, por supuesto sus sospechas carecían de bases pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Kai esperaba que Rei cumpliera su mayoría de edad para finalmente decírselo a su abuelo. Nadie, con excepción de Kotaro y la pareja de rusos, sabía de su relación, ni siquiera sus amigos Bladebrackers con quienes se escribía con frecuencia.

Durante cinco años Rei aprendió a demostrar su cariño en silencio, detalles que Kai podía encontrar por todas partes o un simple y mudo apoyo. Para Rei la sola presencia del ruso en un cuarto lleno de personas era más que suficiente para hacerle sonreír. Cuando Kai visitaba la abadía, bajo órdenes de su abuelo, no siempre podían estar juntos; las obligaciones de Rei muchas veces lo tenían ocupado hasta muy tarde por las noches. Tenían suerte si llegaban a verse dos o tres veces por semana.

Cuando se unió al equipo no tuvo mayor problema para adaptarse, pronto llego a considerar a la abadía como un hogar, algo tosco y rudo, pero hogar al fin y al cabo. Los chicos eran amables, más divertidos ahora que no temían ser castigados. Cuando cumplió quince Kotaro le propuso ayudar con las cocinas. Desde entonces cuidaba que las comidas fueran más balanceadas, y ahora que estaba próximo a cumplir dieciocho estaba decidido a continuar en el proyecto.

Rei bostezo y finalizo su carta enviando saludos a toda la aldea, aparto el lápiz y releyó la carta entre largos suspiros.

.- ...¿extrañas a Kai? .- la pregunto lo tomó por sorpresa; casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Tala.

.- Tanto como tú extrañas a Bryan. .- fue la franca respuesta y el pelirrojo hizo un sonidito de protesta e indignación.

Jamás en su vida admitiría ante nadie que extrañaba a su compañero y el que Rei lo afirmara era ir demasiado lejos... Hizo una mueca mientras Rei le miraba sonriente y se recostó sobre la cama. Bostezo sin poder evitarlo y fijo su mirada en el techo.

.- ¿Nunca piensas admitirlo?. .- preguntó Rei de buen humor y Tala apretó sus labios con cabezonería.

Rei se rió, dedicándose a corregir su carta, sin ahondar más en el tema; conocía a la perfección tan explosiva relación y era mejor no insistir en nada. Resultaría peligroso. Media hora después había terminado, dejando la carta en la esquina de su mesa para no olvidarla a la mañana siguiente. Bostezo de nuevo, estirándose como un gato antes de tomar una siesta. Echó una fugaz mirada al reloj. Era muy tarde.

No le sorprendió ver a cierto pelirrojo engreído dormir plácidamente en su propia cama. Tuvo que esforzarse para no reír y silenciosamente se acerco a la cama. Jalo cuidadosamente una de las almohadas, tratando de no despertar a Tala, y después lo cubrió con otra frazada. En silencio cruzo el pasillo para ir a su habitación improvisada.

Fue como si apenas hubiera puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando escucho la campana sonar, anunciando el primer aviso para levantarse. Decidió no despertar a Tala y tuvo mucho cuidado al buscar sus ropas. Había por lo menos veinte duchas en cada cuarto de baño, pero los chicos se arremolinaban con gran rapidez. Rei no tomo más de veinte minutos para ducharse y salir, listo con sus ropas limpias. Sonrió a los chicos que esperaban a la entrada de las duchas, que acostumbrados al gesto, devolvieron la sonrisa sin mayor reserva. Secaba su largo cabello negro cuando se encontró con cierto pelirrojo recién levantado, esperándole frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

.- Que pinta más desastrosa. .- la sonrisa de Rei disipo toda rigidez del rostro de Tala.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? .- pregunto tallando sus ojos.

.- Como tres horas, tal vez más.

Tala se aparto para dejarlo pasar, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama; tenía problemas para ubicarse a sí mismo en el cuarto de Rei a esa hora. No recordaba mucho después de la medianoche. Rei guardó sus cosas y arreglo su cabello.

Tala reprimió un bostezo; sus ojos azules se perdían en el piso.

.- Estoy muerto. .- declaro finalmente.

.- Me doy cuenta. .- replico Rei amigablemente. .- Usa el baño privado de Kotaro; no le molestará. Toma el tiempo que quieras, inspeccionaré el desayuno y me encargare de que todos se presenten. Después repartiré las asignaciones. Si quieres dormir un poco, te relevare hasta el mediodía.

Tala meneó la cabeza, terco e incorregible.

.- Muy bien, .- suspiro Rei, dándose por vencido .- entonces ve a darte un baño y arréglate, te veré en el comedor. Tienes veinte minutos.

La abadía seguía un estricto horario. Se levantaban a las seis y la hora del desayuno era siempre a las siete treinta; la comida a tres; y la cena, que regularmente consistía en un refrigerio ligero, era puntual a las ocho. El resto de la noche era suya, hasta las diez, cuando se daba el toque de queda.

Rei contaba con doce chicos que le ayudaban en las cocinas. Los turnos siempre se rotaban, de esa forma todos los chicos aprendían un poco sobre una dieta básica, y había quienes repetían turno sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. Rei también se encargaba de las provisiones y del presupuesto de la cocina; a final de mes entregaba sus registros a Tala, quien llevaba las cuentas de toda la abadía en general. Tala era además líder de los entrenadores, aunque era Kotaro quien dirigía los distintos proyectos. Cuando Kotaro se ausentaba, entre Tala y Rei se dividían sus asignaciones, lo cual complicaba su labor diaria.

Rei iba retrasado y corrió, dejando muy claro que Tala tenía que darse prisa. No le sorprendió ver que los chicos ya preparaban el desayuno. Comenzó a repartir concienzudamente las raciones de la sopa cuando pensó en Tala. Era casi seguro que el pelirrojo evitaría aquella comida, impaciente por ver llegar a Bryan y frustrado por no saber nada de él. Así de predecible era, pero Rei tenía una idea para darle de comer.

El desayuno comenzó puntual y los chicos se enfilaron disciplinadamente, tomando cada uno su ración para después acomodarse en su puesto acostumbrado. Había once mesas, distribuidas de forma equitativa por todo el comedor. La última, la más alejada de la puerta, era para los entrenadores y demás figuras de autoridad; seis puestos estaban vacíos, incluido el suyo y el de Tala. Como era costumbre, los doce chicos que ayudaban a Rei tenían permiso para almorzar en las cocinas y no perder tiempo para desplazarse a sus mesas.

Rei terminaba de ordenar su itinerario de aquella mañana cuando Tala entro al comedor con aire distraído. La mesa once había sido puesta y los demás entrenadores discutían sobre diferentes planes de batalla cuando el pelirrojo, más dormido que despierto, alcanzó su puesto en el lugar acostumbrado.

Cuando el desayuno termino los chicos se separaron en grupos de entrenamiento, Tala les asigno sus horarios del día y les entrego las llaves para las salas de entrenamiento. El comedor se hallaba vacío cuando Rei se encamino hasta dejarse caer junto a Tala.

.- ¿Dónde andabas? .- pregunto el pelirrojo sin mirarlo, revisando algunos datos en sus hojas. .- No has desayunado.

.- Tú tampoco. .- replico Rei señalando el plato intacto frente a él.

.- Dormí más de lo que debía y no he contabilizado el presupuesto de esta semana; ahora no puedo comer. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

.- Como no me han dejado dormir en toda la semana, no he terminado de hacer el inventario, tengo pendientes mis registros de los últimos ocho días, y perdí tiempo lavando los trastos del desayuno.

.- Pobre de ti. .- bromeó el pelirrojo apartando todos sus papeles y estirándose lo más que podía. .- Seguro que estás agotado.

.- Curiosamente no, los chicos terminaran el trabajo; aunque te diré que no me gusta tener tantos pendientes.

.- Lastima que estés tan apurado, porque necesito que me ayudes con las estadísticas del mes. Spencer no me ha dado los registros de su grupo y te toca ir a verlo.

.- Bueno, gracias por tenerme en cuenta. .- replico con ironía. .- Por cierto, toma, te prepare esto. .- y sin mayor ceremonia puso frente a él un gran vaso humeante junto con dos panecillos dulces.

Los ojos cansados se fijaron en Rei, el cabello rojo fuego destilaba gotas de agua y la palidez de su rostro remarcaba su fatiga; pero el dulce vapor pareció despertarlo, sus pupilas centellaron al detectar el inconfundible aroma a cacao.

.- ¿Chocolate? .- inquirió en voz baja; y Rei casi pudo percibir su deleite. Hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto que a Tala le encantaba el chocolate.

.- Huele bien. .- se desperezo bostezando mientras Rei le devolvía la sonrisa. Tala encontró irresistible la sensación del dulce deslizándose por su garganta. .- ¿Lo hiciste por mí? .- inclino la cabeza y los ojos azules se mostraron divertidos.

.- Por la salud mental de todos, te lo aseguro.

Tala se rió y Rei se alegro de verlo de mucho mejor humor.

.- ¿Significa entonces que cada vez que quiera chocolate tengo que ir a molestarte? .- pregunto de pronto, sus ojos centellando traviesamente.

.- No necesariamente. .- fingió meditarlo y le regalo una sonrisa un tanto mordaz. .- Puedes pedirlo, por ejemplo..., si es que pedir no atenta contra tu propia vanidad, claro está.

Tala contuvo su risa.

.- Nah, .- dijo chasqueando la lengua. .- no me gusta; demasiado ordinario. Prefiero la idea del chocolate como remedio para el insomnio. .- y sonreía con tal asomo de altanería, que Rei tuvo que replicar al instante.

.- Juro que te encerrare en el armario; me lo debes por mantenerme despierto toda la semana.

El pelirrojo se rió, y pronto volvió a ser el Tala de siempre, el vivaz pelirrojo que conocía.

.- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? .- pregunto después de que el chico terminara de reír.

.- Voltaire vendrá mañana a las ocho, habrá que entregarle las estadísticas de los grupos, los registros personales de todos los chicos, y el presupuesto de la abadía. Necesitas terminar el inventario para mañana.

.- ¿Por qué esa urgencia?; normalmente Voltaire no pide nada hasta final de mes; sabe que debe esperar hasta que Kotaro vuelva, es quien se encarga de las estadísticas y los registros.

.- Tal vez sólo quiere una excusa para venir a preguntar por su nieto. Seguro que Kai tampoco se ha comunicado con él y como no quiere venir con las manos vacías ha decidido hacernos trabajar.

.- Muy práctico. .- bostezó. .- Esta bien, hablare con Spencer, recogeré los registros que deje en mi habitación, y le diré a Kiren que me reemplace en la clase de esta tarde. Los chicos pueden encargarse de la comida y la cena mientras termino con el inventario. Te veré en la oficina de Kotaro para terminar con las estadísticas.

.- De acuerdo... mientras tanto recogeré los informes de todos los entrenadores y pediré a las computadoras una estimación del progreso de esta semana. En cuanto termine te alcanzare.

.- ¿Y tu ronda?

.- Benzel puede hacerla, también supervisara la sesión de entrenamiento de las tres. Así terminare de corregir y contabilizar todo lo demás.

Tala se puso de pie, engulló uno de los panecillos y de un sorbo se terminó su chocolate.

Esa noche ambos la pasaron en vela, terminando con sus datos en la oficina de Kotaro.

Rei bostezo por enésima vez, pero se sacudió la modorra para no dormirse en el escritorio. Tala hacía muecas cuando encontraba algo que no cuadrara con lo demás, era sorprendente como podía mantenerse despierto y atento aunque le faltaran horas de sueño; sin duda estaba acostumbrado a días sin dormir y a estar sin comer durante largos periodos. Tala se había convertido en el joven confiado, decidido y autosuficiente que su carácter reflejara desde pequeño. Era muy escrupuloso y organizado, sin olvidar la frialdad que sólo era superada por la de Kai. Sólo Bryan era capaz de hacer brotar emociones de aquel chico serio...

.- ¿Te has quedado dormido? .- pregunto una voz haciendo que parpadeara.

.- Me estoy muriendo de sueño. .- repuso Rei secamente.

.- Siempre he creído que los gatos son animales nocturnos.

El dueño de Drigger lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó con su trabajo.

Tala sonrió. Rei tenía que dormir, el cansancio en su rostro lo delataba pero sabía que el orgullo lo mantenía de pie; era una de las pocas personas que aunque orgullosas también sabían ser humildes. Era fácil notar que sus rasgos se habían definido y conservaba cierto aire felino que aumentaba su atractivo; de igual modo sus expresiones habían madurado, pero su carácter mantenía la frescura y la alegría de antaño. Rei era la mezcla perfecta de sensatez y picardía.

Viéndolo atentamente Tala comprendía por qué Hiwatari se comportaba tan celosamente con él, de una manera muy disimulada, claro está; Kai moriría antes de admitir que era celoso. Rei era libre para ir y venir, para hacer lo que se le antojara, pero cualquiera que se atreviera a propasarse con él, a insinuársele siquiera, tendría que enfrentarse a la ira Hiwatari. Sonrió al pensar en la manía de Kai, que aunque lógica, seguía siendo hilarante. Lo curioso era que incluso Voltaire había notado el gran cambio en su nieto...

.- Terminamos, .- soltó Rei sacándolo de su ensoñación. .- Los duplicados que irán al archivo son los que están en la esquina y los que entregaras a Voltaire están aquí, no tendrás problemas para tu presentación, siempre y cuando no pregunte nada más..., ¿qué? .- la diabólica sonrisa de Tala le dio mala espina. .- sea lo que sea que estés pensando la respuesta es _NO_.

En respuesta la sonrisa se transformo en un gesto abiertamente malicioso.

Voltaire Hiwatari llegó puntual a la cita de las ocho, acompañado de tres tipos que tenían toda la pinta de ser asistentes. Tala, acostumbrado sin duda a su presencia, se concentró en explicar y responder a sus preguntas; era eficiente, presentaba los futuros proyectos de la abadía, mostraba el avance de los chicos y daba un breve resumen de las actividades diarias y semanales, aunque Rei encontró que el ojiazul parpadeaba más de lo normal.

Se pasaron la mayor parte del día encerrados en la oficina de Kotaro, y dedicaron el resto de la tarde al recorrido acostumbrado. Rei evito retorcerse bajo el escrutinio Hiwatari cuando fue su turno de hablar ante Voltaire; no era su trabajo hacer presentaciones y le inquietaba el tener al abuelo de su novio mirándole con tal intensidad. Se mordía la lengua para no bostezar y apretó los ojos para despejarse cuando su vista se tornó borrosa. Trató de ser conciso y práctico, hablando pausadamente. Sus ojos centellaron al encontrarse con los de Tala, que en ese momento se esforzaba por no echarse a reír. Era lógico que la situación le divirtiera, después de todo, esa había sido su intención desde un principio.

Cuando Rei se presento, Voltaire asocio su nombre al del chico que en algún tiempo perteneció a los Bladeblackers; pero nunca le había tratado y no encontraba razones para hacerlo. El anciano Hiwatari no había mostrado señales de extrañeza cuando su nieto le comento muy superficialmente que Rei Kon acaba de instalarse en la abadía, tampoco le concedió verdadera importancia. No había por qué.

Rei volvió a respirar cuando Voltaire se marchó; temía que aquel hombre fuera capaz de escuchar el violento latido de su corazón. Suspiró pesadamente mientras el anciano montaba su automóvil sin mirar atrás.

.- Debes agradecérmelo, .- comentó Tala sonriendo pícaramente. .- has aprendido a lidiar con tu _abuelo_. Tal vez ahora sí haya boda.

.- ¡A callar! .- replico Rei enrojeciendo muy levemente.

.- Sólo estaba puntualizando un hecho.

.- Te estás riendo en mi cara, que es diferente.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplio, tanto como el entrecejo de su compañero se fruncía.

.- Vayamos a terminar con lo demás, .- propuso Rei dando media vuelta.

Tala le siguió de muy buen humor, aunque aquella noche su insomnio regreso.

Rei despertó a medianoche con el estomago vacío; tenía hambre y no podría volver a dormir a menos que aplacara con un poco de leche. Por enésima noche consecutiva se encontraba durmiendo lejos de su habitación, mientras que un terco pelirrojo se hospedaba en su cuarto. Era imposible conseguir que Tala volviera a su habitación. Rei considero la posibilidad de encerrarlo en el armario hasta que se dejara de necedades.

Ya de vuelta, maquinando ideas para que el pelirrojo abandonara su insomnio, Rei casi tropezó con la persona que salía de la habitación a su izquierda, que reconoció como la del pelirrojo. Sabiendo que Tala acostumbraba recoger su blade para ir a entrenar, se mordió la lengua antes de maldecir. Aún sin mirarlo, pues le preocupaba el precario equilibrio de su vaso, exclamo...

.- ¡No me digas que ha vuelto el insomnio!

.- ¿Quién padece insomnio?

Rei se giró tan rápido que su cuello pareció torcerse; la repentina identificación acababa de trabarle la lengua.

Bryan conservaba el aire generalmente despreocupado y rebelde que le conociera desde antes. La misma sonrisa endiabladamente perturbadora adornaba el atractivo rostro y junto a la mirada segura y desafiante que centellaba a cada paso hacían una combinación positivamente letal. Los músculos de su cuerpo habían adquirido firmeza y forma, y como todo buen chico de diecinueve años gustaba de poner a prueba su propia destreza. Ni que decir que su carácter conservaba la desquiciante ironía que le era tan propia.

El dueño de Falborg se rió ante la muda atención que recibía.

.- Me halaga tan elocuente reacción, .- comento con mordacidad, notando las profundas ojeras en el rostro de Rei. .- pero sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

.- Yo..., .- balbuceó luchando por controlar su lengua ..- ¿cuándo llegaron? .- reacciono momentos después, sus nervios saltando ansiosamente.

.- Hace como una hora, pero Kotaro nos recluyo en su oficina para aclarar ciertas cosas.

.- ¿Por qué la tardanza.?.., ¿y qué te paso? .- añadió señalando la venda en el brazo izquierdo.

.- ...ah, esto; unos cuantos tipos de la BBA creían que sería fácil vencerme y no tuve razón para negarme a un encuentro. La tardanza se debió a que Ronde enfermo, Kotaro no quiso viajar mientras tanto y pensó que sería mejor no informarles hasta que volviéramos.

.- Deberías ir a la enfermería entonces.

.- No es grave, estaré bien; además por ahora estoy buscando a un pelirrojo endemoniado. Lo encontraré por mi cuenta, .- añadió al ver que Rei abría la boca para hablar. .- hay cierto _Tempano de Hielo_ buscándote en tu cuarto y será mejor que vayas a verlo; ha estado insoportable los últimos días, se carga un genio que dan ganas de estrangularlo.

El corazón de Rei dio un triple salto mortal.

.- Está.... .- alcanzo a pronunciar y entonces palideció. .- ¡Demonios!, ¡Tala!.

Por pura inercia Bryan sujeto el vaso con leche que Rei le entregaba mientras el chico echaba a correr.

YY YY YY YY YY

El estupor de Kai, fue reemplazado por una tensión casi dolorosa en todo su cuerpo, que al instante dio paso a la furia. Una furia gélida cuya intensidad sólo podría ser igualada con la fuerza de la peor tormenta posible, y sin pensar avanzo directamente hacia la cama.

Tala abrió los ojos al sentir que el confortable lugar donde dormía se removía bruscamente y casi al instante todo el mundo se sacudió; una dolorosa exclamación escapo de sus labios cuando su cuerpo llegó hasta el suelo. Maldijo entre dientes luchando por incorporarse.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? .- siseo Kai apenas controlándose.

.- ¡Dormía, genio!, .- ironizo Tala con una furibunda mirada. .- ¡¿quién rayos te crees despertando así a la gente?!.

.- ¡¿Y quién rayos te autorizo a _ti_ para dormir en esta cama?!

.- ¡¿Y desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer lo que a mí se me dé la gana?!

Rei llegó justo a tiempo para evitar una masacre.

Kai y Tala tenían pintas casi homicidas cuando Rei apareció por la puerta; el segundo, tumbado sobre la mayor parte de la colcha roja, yacía en el suelo indignadísimo ante el despertar tan abrupto, mientras que el primero sostenía una de las puntas del dichoso cobertor que seguramente acababa de enviar al suelo con todo y pelirrojo encima.

.- ¡Kai! .- grito Rei colgándose del brazo que acababa de alzarse en contra de Tala.

.- Correrás si es que aprecias tu vida .- siseó Kai, ignorando al pelinegro recién llegado.

.- ¡¡Y un cuerno!! .- berreo Tala tan cabreado que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de liarse a golpes con el Hiwatari.

Kai pretendió avanzar, pero Rei logró detenerlo para evitar que se fuera sobre el pelirrojo. Tala se había puesto de pie y parecía casi tan furioso como Kai. Era mejor terminar con eso de una vez, o habría una pelea de resultados desastrosos.

.- Yo le permití dormir en mi cama, .- terció Rei con feroz expresión. .- y agradecería que dejarán de gritar o van a despertar a media abadía, .- gruño con impaciencia. Simple y llana exigencia, sus palabras aplacaron la cólera.

.- ¿Contento, Kai? .- inquirió Tala con una leve nota de sarcasmo en su voz, no muy dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pinchar al príncipe de hielo. .- Será mejor que te disculpes, porque debes estar sintiéndote como un verdadero imbécil en este momento.

Una mirada de profunda rabia fue su respuesta. Tala podría haber seguido de no ser porque acababa de percatarse de la extraña situación.

.- Espera un momento. .- cerro la boca, y miró a Kai como si acabara de percatarse de su existencia. .- ¿qué haces aquí?

Kai bufo, maldiciendo en voz baja con la palabra _"_idiota_" _repitiéndose un par de veces_._

.- Si han terminado, .- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y el corazón de Tala saltó, grito y se hundió. .- aconsejaría que cada quien se fuera a dormir.

.- Lo haremos en cuanto te lleves a ese imbécil, .- replico Kai en tono neutral.

Pero Tala no le escuchó, porque miraba hacia la puerta con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro, mientras Bryan, con un alzado de cejas, se apoyaba en el marco como si la situación estuviera más allá de él; pero sonreía, obviamente disfrutando del espectáculo. Se enderezo, en muda invitación para marcharse, sabiendo que la paciencia de Kai no dudaría para toda la eternidad; pero Tala ni siquiera parpadeó.

.- ¿Vienes por tu propio pie o necesitas que te cargue?, .- pregunto el ruso con deliberado sarcasmo.

Tala enrojeció, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero se rehízo de inmediato haciendo gala de una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir. Paso frente a Bryan sin mirarle y se alejo por el pasillo.

.- _Buenas noches_ .- pronunció Bryan con aquella sonrisa que hablaba de maliciosa complicidad.

.- Fuera. .- replico Rei arrebatándole su vaso y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

.- Es tiempo, aún puedo ir y matarlo .- afirmó Kai mirando fijamente la puerta. .- Sólo pídelo.

.- Sería complicado, con la sangre y eso.

.- No importa, lo hare rápido.

.- Si tanto insistes... .- replico Rei suavemente antes de sonreírle.

Y por esa sonrisa algo en lo profundo de su ser se retorció divinamente, olvidando la afrenta de Bryan, la molestia que era Tala y a todo ser existente en el mundo. De hecho tuvo que abstenerse de sonreír estúpidamente.

Rei se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

.- Puedes ir y desquitarte.. .- Rei se inclino hacia él y susurro. .- o puedes quedarte para que te muestre lo que mucho que te extrañe.

Kai simplemente lo beso.

YY YY YY YY YY

Ya sin la presencia de terceras personas su atención se concentro únicamente en el pelirrojo que permanecía inusualmente callado. Sentado en la cama, mirándole con lo que parecía un infinito reproche, su compañero esperaba sin decir nada.

.- Bonita bienvenida.

.- ¿Esperabas una fiesta?..., porque no recibí ningún mensaje que lo insinuara. .- dijo haciendo clara alusión a la falta de correspondencia.

Bryan parpadeó, no comprendiendo la actitud del chico. Tala no acostumbraba mostrar sus emociones tan francamente y verlo con aquella expresión un tanto mortal era sin duda pisar terreno desconocido. Se armó de paciencia, si él se empecinaba a la hora de negar que algo le molestaba, Tala podía ser un verdadero cabezón cuando lo quería; pero había algo en aquella expresión, algo tan curioso y fascinante, que Bryan tuvo la tentadora necesidad de golpearlo y besarlo, todo a un tiempo. Y se dijo que era mejor esperar.

.- Me parece que me he perdido de algo... .- enarco las cejas al ver que los ojos azules se oscurecían tenuemente.

Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando sin previo aviso el pelirrojo se levanto y avanzo hacia él a pasmosa velocidad. Tomo su brazo, chasqueando la lengua con ruda impaciencia.

.- Te has perdido de muchas cosas, .- respondió el chico con voz impersonal, más rígida que una tabla. .- nada que sea de tu interés, pero a mí me sorprende darme cuenta de que no eres capaz siquiera de cuidar de ti mismo.

.- Sé perfectamente cuidar de mi, gracias.

.- ¿Y lo demuestra esto? .- señalo el brazo herido, aún sin mirarlo.

Comenzó a desenrollar el vendaje, despotricando contra la poca atención que Bryan tenía para con su persona mientras chasqueaba la lengua en actitud enfadosa. Bryan reprimió sus incontrolables ganas de reír, aparentando una seriedad muy inusual en él.

Tala no podía ser tierno, no como lo era Max o como posiblemente lo fuera Rei, pero mostraba su atención de modo diferente, y así como él distaba mucho de ser la dulzura personificada, ya que sus muestras de afecto se limitaban a miradas más que a palabras, Tala mostraba su preocupación de otra forma. Y era seguro que tampoco sabía cómo expresarse en situaciones que para ambos eran cosa nueva.

.- ¿Tanto interés significa que me extrañabas?, .- repuso con ligereza, mientras Tala vendaba la herida nuevamente.

.- ¿Quién rayos ha dicho semejante locura, eh? .- replico el pelirrojo con sequedad, pero su rigidez comenzaba a esfumarse dejando al estoico chico que también conocía.

Bryan emitió una risa divertida, complacido con la respuesta. Tal vez tendría que pincharle un poquito para que admitiera la verdad, pero mientras tanto le bastaba la terca expresión de su pelirrojo. Tala lo soltó y le miró con enfado. Bryan tuvo la sensación de que algo se le escapaba.

.- ¿Y disfrutaste de tu libertad? .- preguntó, buscando frenéticamente hacer un poco de tiempo.

.- Fue divino, .- esa fue la mordaz respuesta, .- ¿con quién te metiste?

.- ...unos idiotas que no saben cuando quedarse callados.

.- Por supuesto, ¿no te has mordido la lengua?.

_"_Lengua_"_, algo tenía que haber con ello...

...y la luz se hizo.

Bryan sonrió perezosamente.

.- ¿Y por qué no lo averiguas?

.- ¡Por fin!..., ¡creí que tendría que golpearte!. .- y sin más ceremonia lo sujeta de la chaqueta para acercarlo a él.

YY YY YY YY YY

Rei se alegra tanto de recuperar al pelirrojo sensato que acepta la extraña petición de acompañarle a comer fuera ese sábado por la tarde. Parece ligeramente ansioso pero se comporta con relativa normalidad hasta que llegan al postre.

.- Hum, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Kai?

Rei procura no torcer el ceño y limita a responder con escueto _bien_. Tala, sin embargo, no pretende conformarse con semejante parquedad.

.- ¿Cómo son las cosas con el príncipe de hielo?.., quiero decir, ¿no se pone loco por no verte durante días?

.- ¿A qué viene tu interés?

.- Sólo curiosidad.

.- Por dios, Tala, hasta yo sé que tu fisgoneo nunca debe tomarse a la ligera. Me he visto metido en un montón de problemas desde que empezaste a interesarte en mí; así que vayamos al punto.

.- Creo que me gusta el gato salvaje que hay en ti; pero creo que eres muy desconfiado.

.- ¿Eso crees? Entonces repasemos los hechos, ¿quieres? Me has traído a comer, cosa que resulta verdaderamente asombrosa de por si, a escondidas de Bryan me temo, para preguntarme por Kai, a quien te encanta incordiar. .- le resopla con irritación. .- Hasta yo puedo ver que algo se agita en esa cabecita tuya, y seguramente no será bueno.

.- Es obvio que te equivocaste de profesión, Kon. Tienes madera de psicólogo barato.

.- Perdona que no me ría de tu pésimo y desastroso chiste… pero te desvías del tema. Habla y no te lies demasiado.

.- Como quieras.

Sin embargo se acaba su pedazo de pastel y no hay señales de que vaya a decir nada. Cubre la cuenta sin mirarle y se levanta sin decir palabra. Rei se las apaña para mantener la paciencia, a pesar de que tiene que perseguirle durante al menos un par de calles. Cuando se detiene frente a un edificio destartalado, que no tiene pinta de encontrarse en las mejores condiciones, Rei le sujeta del brazo.

.- Quiero una explicación antes de entrar.

.- Tranquilo, gato, tú sígueme y te lo explicare en cuanto estemos ahí.

El edificio tiene tres pisos, un elevador descompuesto, y un decorado completamente infame. Rei le sigue hasta el segundo piso, donde hay tres puertas, una de ellas hasta el fondo del pasillo. Y es curioso que el pelirrojo tenga la llave de esa puerta.

El departamento está vacío, descontando la pila de basura que hay en medio de la sala. Huele chistoso, como si alguien hubiera intentado esconder el penetrante aroma de orines con botellas y botellas de limpiador aroma a limón. Tala aparentemente no lo nota porque sonríe, encantado y responde a la interrogante que el gato aún no ha formulado.

.- Está cerca de la abadía y el precio es moderadamente bueno.

.- ¿Hum?

.- La cosa está así, ¿quieres mudarte conmigo?

Si Rei no se cae al suelo es por pura fuerza de voluntad.

.- ¿Perdona?

.- Cierra la boca, que te entrará una mosca.

.- Deja de joder y explícate antes de que me enfade.

.- Lo he pensado mucho y no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida en la abadía. No tengo problemas en seguir trabajando para Kotaro, pero definitivamente debo buscarme mi propia casa. Lejos de chiquillos mirones, y de interrupciones diarias.

.- En pocas palabras quieres intimidad para poder follar con tu novio como dios manda.

Es curioso como el pelirrojo se sonroja. La piel hace juego con el color de su pelo y siempre reacciona enfadándose.

.- Si te vas a comportar como un estúpido, paso de hablar contigo.

.- Ya, lo siento. .- pero la sonrisa indica que en realidad no se siente culpable por abochornarle .- Entonces quieres tener tu propia casa, ¿hum?. Me parece bien, perfectamente normal. Mi problema es, ¿qué leches tengo que ver yo con el asunto?

.- He hablado con Bryan. Y bueno, nosotros, .- el sonrojo toma un nuevo aire, si es posible, y el chico comienza a pelear con las palabras que no sabe cómo expresar.

.- ¿Tienen problemas?

.- ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Pero… .- se pelea consigo mismo, intentando no sonar tan patético, que es como se siente, .- hace cinco años que, bueno....

.- Cinco años desde que comenzaron a salir. Desde que se besan a oscuras. Desde que son pareja. Sí, lo entiendo.

Tala le regala una mirada mortal. .- Lo que sea. Nuestra duda…

.- Es decir tu problema.

.- es averiguar si no hay forma de que tengamos hum… tu entiendes.

Parece verdaderamente mortificado, y es por ello que Rei oculta una sonrisa irónica. Quiere quedarse callado y esperar hasta que Tala llegue al meollo del asunto, pero es obvio que de permitirlo el chico se enrollara durante horas, así que interviene.

.- Déjame ver si lo entiendo. Están decididos a construir su propio hogar, pero les aterra la perspectiva de vivir juntos fuera de la abadía, porque, bueno, puede que se maten a la primera oportunidad; así que han decidido que buscaran casa fuera, por separado, cada uno a su manera, y es así como podrán dar el siguiente paso en su relación, ¿me equivoco?.

Tala cabecea, completamente rígido; Rei no puede evitar reírse.

.- ¿Le pediste permiso a Bryan para dejar la abadía?

.- Cállate.

.- No te enfades…, sin embargo dudo que Bryan se tome a bien eso de convertirme en tu compañero.

.- Bueno, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que sin ayuda moriremos de hambre los días que nos toque quedarnos en casa, así que Bryan tuvo la brillante idea de conseguir un chef personal. .- sonríe ante la expresión irritada del gato.

.- Bueno, me alegra saber que tu ofrecimiento carece de interés propio. Me alivia, de verdad., ¿y dónde es que va a vivir este novio tuyo?

.- Su departamento queda a veinte minutos caminando. Es un poco más pequeño que éste, pero por alguna razón le ha gustado. La semana pasada fuimos a comprarle una cama, .- resopla con disgusto. .- Peleamos en la tienda porque no logramos ponernos de acuerdo con el estúpido colchón.

Rei no puede evitar enternecerse, .- Son tan monos.

.- ¿Qué..?..., .- no hay palabra que logre plasmar por completo la indignación del ruso. .- Cierra el pico, ¿quieres?. Como sea, podemos ir a verlo si quieres, tengo la llave y seguramente el tipo ha de estar trasladándose.

.- La cosa va en serio.

.- ¿Hace cuanto me conoces, Rei? Deberías saber que cuando quiero algo siempre busco la manera conseguirlo.

.- Una forma muy refinada para decir que eres cabezón.

.- Ya cállate.

Rei mira la expresión un tanto titubeante del pelirrojo y se queda callado para hacerle sufrir, pero la verdad es que no necesita pensar la respuesta. Cuando mira el departamento ya no ve las fallas: Ventanas rotas, una mini cocina, un recibidor con la moqueta destrozada, el horrible color gris de las paredes. Cuando sus ojos vagan por la estancia lo hace deteniéndose en los desperfectos y creando la lista de materiales que necesita para arreglarlos.

.- Espero que no planees mudarte de inmediato, porque no tengo intenciones de vivir en este lugar si no logramos adecentarlo un poco. De lo contrario jamás me sentiré con ganas de invitar a Kai.

.- ¿Eso es un sí?

.- ¿Tú qué crees, genio?

.- ¿No quieres…, ya sabes…, consultarlo con el príncipe de hielo?

.- A diferencia de ti, Tala, puedo tomar las decisiones por mi cuenta. Y para tu información hace años que Kai ha querido convencerme de buscar un apartamento propio, así que creo que es hora de hacerle caso. Por supuesto que no le hará gracia que seas mi compañero pero será fácil de arreglar.

.- Es obvio que va a molestarse. Ya no podrá meterte mano con toda libertad.

Es el turno de Rei para sonrojarse. Balbucea, sin poder evitarlo.

.- Nosotros no hemos…, quiero decir, no hemos… _eso_, ¿entiendes?

.- Puro trabajo manual, nada de cuerpos encajando con cuerpos. Lo entiendo.

Rei se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello, pero se las arregla para devolverle una mirada llena de reproche.

.- Tranquilo, tigre, si te consuela saberlo Bryan y yo tampoco hemos hecho nada.

.- ¿Esperan hasta casarse? .- el gato procura sonar todo lo irónico que puede. .- Un cortejo a lo antiguo, que bonito.

.- Ya quisieras. No hemos hecho nada porque nunca nos podemos de acuerdo sobre quien va arriba y quien debajo. Hacemos competiciones y el ganador escoge, pero siempre terminamos exhaustos de tanto acabar que no hay forma de dar el siguiente paso.

Rei se atraganta mientras piensa que su cara debe brillar de puro color; Tala ignora por completo que su declaración consiga abochornarle más de lo que ya está.

.- Llegará un momento en que declaremos un vencedor, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que Bryan pase mucho tiempo aquí.

.- Entonces deberías pedirle que se mude contigo.

.- No te pongas en plan chica celosa, Rei. Ahora vamos. Llamaré a Bryan para que venga a ayudar con la pintura y eso, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto tú le hablas al príncipe de hielo para que vaya haciéndose a la idea y no llegue en plan de asesino serial.

YY YY YY YY YY

Kai no se toma la noticia con alegría; amenaza con asesinar a un pelirrojo pero Rei lo calma haciéndolo ver que quiere tener un hogar propio. Es así como el peliazul se calla y termina ayudando a Bryan a subir una de las camas. Forcejean en las escaleras, incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo de hacia dónde girar, ni cuantos escalones subir, ni cómo moverse. Bryan termina con el hombro lastimado y Kai con unos raspones en el brazo.

Rei le mima hasta asegurase que el chico está listo para intentar subir la siguiente cama sin matar a nadie en el proceso. Y mientras ellos son los cargadores oficiales, Tala se encarga de la moqueta y los vidrios, mientras Rei pinta las paredes de los dormitorios. Terminan cenando pizza rodeados de pintura, un par de cajas llenas de ropa, una lavadora y un refrigerador nuevos, cortesía de Kai, y un montón de basura apelotonada en una esquina. Bryan y Tala discuten sobre tonterías y es cuando Rei aprovecha para acurrucarse a un lado de Kai.

El bicolor acepta el trozo de pizza que le ofrece.

.- Una llamada. .- le susurra de pronto, .- Si el torpe te harta tú llámame y te consigo un lugar para ti solo en menos de lo que empacas tus cosas.

Rei le sonríe con el corazón henchido de amor.

.- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿cómo sigue tu abuelo?

.- Viejo.

.- Es bueno saberlo. .- se arma de valor para pedirle lo que lleva semanas queriendo pedir. .- Lee se casa a mediados de agosto y nos ha enviado una invitación. Estaba pensando si quieres…, si querrías…

.- Iremos.

Le besa la mejilla en un arranque de valor, lo que provoca un _ewww_ escandalizado de parte de Tala. Kai se enfada y le manda callar pero lo único que provoca es iniciar una pelea con el pelirrojo.

Rei comparte una sonrisa con Bryan mientras les ve discutir.

_Es mi familia_, piensa y se siente bien, agradecido de tener un lugar en el mundo. Compartir una vida con la gente que le es preciada, reunirse para charlar, o comer, o para simplemente estar juntos. Sin importar que Tala tenga la terrible manía de provocar a su novio.

.- No te des los aires de grandeza, Kai, porque Rei me ha dicho que es virgen.

Rei se escandaliza al tiempo que se pone rojo por completo.

.- Calla, Tala, porque le diré a Bryan del tipo que te coqueteo cuando fuimos por la pintura.

.- Tú shuu.

.- ¿Qué tipo?

Bryan parece mortalmente serio mientras le exige al gato una descripción detallada del que se convertirá en futura víctima de asesinato.

Discuten, como es natural. Rei acepta que su familia no es convencional en ningún aspecto, por lo que tiene como deber evitar que dicha familia se destroce entre sí.

.- Eres un seso hueco, Bryan; vete a molestar a Kai y déjame en paz.

.- No me eches tu basura, Ivanov.

.- Tú te callas, Hiwatari, el asunto es entre el pelirrojo y yo.

Tendrá mucho trabajo al parecer.

_END_

_Después de años, literalmente hablando, he podido terminar con este epilogo. Estaba hasta la mitad cuando me embarque en otros proyectos; sin embargo en un arranque de inspiración… del tipo divino, porque juro que no sabía cómo seguir, los chicos se me avisparon y termine por fin. Da por concluido el segundo fic de beyblade que escribí, pero el primero donde aborde la pareja Tala x Bryan, que me hicieron enamorarme de ellos, a pesar de todo su carácter. _

_Recibí__ muchos comentarios positivos acerca del fic, más de los que alguna vez me espere. Incluso después de que se publicara llegaban comentarios que me inspiraban a seguir con el epilogo. Conforme iba escribiendo el epilogo me di cuenta de que la historia podía seguir, aun hay cosas sobre las que contar, sin embargo, me alegra que quede tan en el aire. Da esperanza. _

_Agradezco a cada persona que se tomo la molestia de dedicarme dos minutos de su tiempo para darme a conocer su opinión. Nunca seré capaz de corresponderles su apoyo y ánimo que consiguieron terminar esta historia. _

_Gracias. Verdaderamente. Mil besos y los mejores deseos para todos._

_Roquel_


End file.
